Cupids Helpers
by Amelia Louisa
Summary: CALZONA - 17 years have passed since Callie and Arizona have seen each other. when Sofia begins her internship at Sloan-Grey, following in her parents footsteps, she is amazed as all the loose threads in her life begin to tie together. This is about Calzona but starts with Sofia, stick with it :)
1. Chapter 1

The day had finally arrived for Sofia Robbin Torres-Sloan as she entered through the familiar double doors of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital and made her way towards the interns locker room and her soon to be fellow interns. She glanced around the hospital she had come to know throughout her life, smiling softly at the memories that flooded her with each step. This hospital was always a place where she felt entirely at home, it was a place that all three of her parents had worked at and called home for so many years. It was a place where all of her parents had made so many amazing memories and had been so happy at, and so when she was accepted into the intern program, she had no qualms about accepting the offer and moving back to Seattle, to the city where she was born and spent the first few years of her life before she moved away with her Mum and her partner, Penny.

Of course she had spent several weeks throughout the years visiting her Mama, but the visits never lasted long enough before she was whisked away back to her life in New York. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy spending her teenage and young adult years in New York, the lifestyle and culture she was exposed to was fantastic, and she had been lucky enough to be awarded with an incredible education which led to her following in the footsteps of all of her parents and studying to be a surgeon.

"Name" a short surgeon asked as she studied the clipboard full of names, pulling Sofia briskly from her thoughts.

"Good morning Dr. Bailey" Sofia smiled warmly at the woman who looked exactly as she remembered from her last visit to see her Mama several years ago now, only with a few more wrinkles and she was sure underneath that hair dye would be some grey hairs.

"That's Chief Bailey, name?" Bailey snapped as she corrected the new born intern without even looking up, sick of hearing the new round of interns trying to suck up to her already. Not even an hour into their first day and they were already pushing her buttons the wrong way.

"Umm.. Sorry Chief, it's Sofia Robbin Torres-Sloan" Sofia smiled when Bailey's head snapped to attention almost giving herself a nasty case of whiplash as she took in the young woman stood before her and a huge smile graced her lips unintentionally.

"Sofia! Well look at you, all grown up" Bailey eyed the woman up and down, taking in how mature and healthy she looked.

"It's good to see you again Dr. Bailey" Sofia grinned, the urge to hug the woman who had been a huge part of her life was strong, but she was determined to keep a professional front during work hours. Bailey watched her intently, studying the young woman in front of her and nodded her approval at the young woman's restraint at being personal and emotional within the wall's of Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital.

"Well Sofia, it's good to see you again, I look forward to catching up with you sometime outside of this place" Bailey smiled softly before returning her professional demeanor and shooing Sofia away will a playful smile.

Sofia grinned at the attitude she had been witness to many times before, but had never yet been unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of. She nodded her acceptance before she moved into the room to greet her fellow intern's and await the start of her internship, a day that she had longed for, for the better part of her life.

The morning was spent doing a tour of the hospital, there was a definite buzz amongst the interns as they were introduced to each department and the department heads as well as any person of importance, Sofia felt a twinge of excitement as they rounded the corner into the ped's department and started down the corridors she knew like the back of her hand. She passed a ward and stopped in her steps as she saw the blonde woman smiling and laughing with a tiny human who was hanging off of her every word. Her mama spun around upon Dr. Bailey's entrance and greeted the intern's, smiling happily as Bailey introduced her as the chief of pediatrics and neonatal surgery.

Sofia entered the room nervously with a smile, she had sworn everyone to secrecy about where she had decided to take her internship, and had told her mama that she would be working at the hospital her mum worked at in New York. She wanted to surprise her mama with the fact that she was home, and as she walked in the ward and the blonde woman noticed her, her jaw dropped dramatically.

"Oh. My. God... Sof, what are you doing here?" Arizona squealed as she ran towards her daughter and enveloped her in a huge hug, picking her up from the ground and spinning her like she had every time the two had visited since Sofia's move to the big apple.

"Surprise Mama, This is where I chose to do my internship" Sofia grinned, ignoring the surprised and jealous looks on all the other intern's faces as they watched on with intrigue, jealousy and annoyance mixed amongst the faces.

"You told me you were going to stay in New York, what the hell Sof" Arizona grinned, pulling her daughter back into another hug before pulling back and holding her daughters face in her hands, almost believing if she let go that her daughter would vanish into thin air.

"I wanted to surprise you" Sofia grinned, loving the look in her mother's eyes right now, her mama always seemed so overjoyed to be in her company.

"Oh baby, I'm so happy right now" Arizona almost swooned.

"Dr. Robbins, perhaps the reunion can wait till outside of hospital hours" Bailey grinned eventually, hating to break up the moment between mother and daughter but needing to move things along to stay on track.

"Of course Cheif, and you young lady, I will see you for dinner tonight, no excuses, message me when you've finished and I will meet you in the lobby!" Arizona grinned at her daughter before skipping away, much to the amusement of her daughter and the other interns.

"You will get used to Dr. Robbins, she is always this perky" Bailey announced to all of the interns before leaving the area. "and this is Dr Karev, the head of our OB-GYN department" Alex glanced at the interns before rolling his eyes in annoyance at the interruption to his day. He tossed a sly wink at Sofia as she passed, making sure none of the other interns saw the affection he had for the new girl.

The tour continued and the next port of call was the Plastic Surgery Department, Sofia waited outside the door, it was an area she hadn't entered since the day her father had died, and she dreaded entering the department now. Bailey noticed her hanging back and moved towards her subtly as the other interns took in their new surroundings.

"Sof?" Bailey asked softly, hoping the other interns would keep themselves occupied for a few moments.

"I've never been in there... not since Dad… died... and I don't remember it because I was too young, I'm not sure if I can go in there" Sofia sighed as tear's welled in her eyes, partly from the emotion and partly from the annoyance and showing weakness to her peers.

"Sofia, your Dad was a good man, a pain in my ass most days!… but he was an amazing surgeon, and he loved you, so very much. I can tell you right now, he would be so, so proud to have his little girl walking into his department, you're a Robbins-Sloan-Torres, now wipe those eyes, take a deep breath and get your ass in that room and make your daddy proud!" Bailey ordered, grinning when Sofia scoffed at her Bailey bollocking.

"You're scary as a boss Aunty Miranda" Sofia grinned as she did as she told and wiped the tears from her eyes, took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"You better believe it young lady" Bailey smirked as she rested her hand on Sofia's back and guided her into the unit, knowing that the young woman would feel emotional at this stage of the tour. She felt the tension in Sofia's body as she strode into the room amongst the other interns with a confident stride.

"This is the Mark Sloan Memorial Department for Plastic Surgery and this is Dr Avery the head of the department" Bailey announced as the group surrounded around the front desk and Avery greeted the interns with a handsome smile that caused half of the female and a couple of the male interns to swoon. Sofia grinned proudly as she heard the Department name, she felt special knowing that her father had an entire department named after him.

As Avery gave a short speech to the interns, Sofia noticed a glass plaque on the wall and she wandered over towards it, she couldn't explain what was drawing her towards it, but she felt like she was its opposing magnet and she was being pulled towards it.

A tear escaped her eye when she saw the commemorative plaque dedicated to her father, she ran her fingers over her father's hospital ID picture and she smiled sadly. Beneath the picture was a series of candid shots of her father with other doctors, most she knew as her parents friends, a few she recognized as Uncle Derek who she only remembered through photos, and several were of people she didn't know. She studied each photo intensely, she had never seen any of the candid photos on this wall before and with each photo her smile grew as more tears rolled down her face.

"Your dad... he taught me everything I know... Mark was one of my best friends and an amazing mentor" Avery laid a hand on Sofia's back. She had heard stories of Dr. Avery but couldn't remember him, having always avoided the plastics department on her visits to her mama, she hadn't crossed paths with him as an adult.

"He looks so happy in these photos" Sofia announced on a sob and she tried to memorize each photo.

"He was... he was so happy here Sofia, and he loved you, so much, so so much. You were the happiest thing about his life and he was so proud of you. He would be proud to see you stood here, a doctor, in his department, kicking ass" Avery smiled sadly. "I look forward to having you work in my service, I look forward to having little Sloan in my OR working with me and knowing he will be looking down on us with that proud smile of his" Avery nodded with a tear in his own eye.

"Thank you Dr. Avery, that means a lot to me" Sofia smiled sadly.

"You ok?" Bailey asked as she approached the pair and rubbed the young woman's back supportively.

"Yeah, just looking at these amazing photos of dad I've never seen before" Sofia wiped her tears away, embarrassed at crying again when Bailey had already told her once to pull it together.

"Come on, there will be plenty of time for trip's down memory lane over the next few years. I may even have a few photo's myself that you won't have seen yet" Bailey promised as she guided the woman away.

Sofia finally began to enjoy herself after leaving the plastics department, she eventually entered the orthopedics department and grinned as she looked around and knew this was the place her mum became the rock star.

"And this is the famous lab where prosthetic cartilage was invented by Dr Torres" Bailey said proudly, trying not to smile at Sofia and keep a professional front, she felt like she was taking the young woman on a personal trip down memory lane and wanted to pull back a little bit and remain professional but it was hard.

Sofia grinned proudly as she realized just how treasured all three of her parents were at this hospital, and she couldn't help but decide that she had made the right decision despite her mums pleas for her to choose somewhere closer to New York to complete her internship.

-oOo-

"So... your hospital royalty huh?" Sofia turned to a dirty blonde girl who was sat next to her at the cafeteria table. The only person who had made the effort to sit with her. She expected some animosity once her ties to Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital got out, but several of the interns were acting like spoiled school ground children.

"Umm... yeah I guess so" Sofia shrugged nervously, not sure what to make of the newcomer.

"Cool... I mean this hospital is named after your dad. Your mum is the head of peds and neo-nate and your other mum is THE Dr, Torres... I mean that's bad ass. The only person who comes close to you is Zola Grey-Shepherd" the dirty blonde smiled.

"Yeah, Zola's kind of like a cousin. We grew up together" Sofia announced, knowing that the rumor mill would start working soon, so she might as well be the one to let the cat out of the bag about her heritage and contacts within her new workplace.

"No shit... well I'm Brown, Stacy Brown" The dirty brunette held her hand out and grinned when the Latina accepted it.

"Sofia... Sofia Robbin Torres-Sloan" Sofia grinned thankfully.

"Well that's a mouthful!" Stacy grinned cheekily.

"Yeah... I'm going to be going with Dr. Sloan for ease... I reckon there's already a Dr. Robbins at the hospital, and a Dr. Torres in another hospital... so it will be less confusing if I just go by Dr. Sloan" Sofia announced.

"Right... well Dr. Sloan... it's nice to meet you, and if anyone gives you crap... just shoot them down, don't let them give you crap because of who your parent's are" Stacy offered with a shy smile, hoping the Latina could see the sincerity in her advice.

"Oh god... what's been said?" Sofia asked nervously as she noticed the glances she was receiving from the other interns at a table not so far away. The group constantly leaning in to each other to whisper before snickering to each other.

"Just some bullshit about how your hospital royalty and will be getting preferential treatment... just ignore it though, when we get out on that floor I'm sure you will show everyone that you've worked just as hard to earn your place here…. Just like every single one of us" Stacy offered.

"Yeah..." Sofia smiled sadly, her worst fears coming to fruition.

"And if you need a friend, I'm all ears" Stacy smiled softy "you watch my back and I'll watch yours, I figure we all need someone to lean on in this place"

-oOo-

"Sofia" Arizona grinned as she pulled her daughter into a hug and kissed her temple affectionately.

"Hey Mama" Sofia grinned as she relaxed into the embrace and inhaled her mother's scent and felt her warmth envelope her. The combination never failed to sooth and relax her. It was home… not a place or a person but a feeling. A feeling she only ever felt when one of her mothers hugged her.

"God it is so good to see you, you have been so busy studying the last few years I feel like I haven't seen you at all" Arizona smiled sadly as she finally pulled back from the embrace.

"I know mama, I'm sorry. You know what its like at med school though, it's full on and I had to focus on it if I wanted to pass" Sofia offered with shame that she had neglected her relationship with her mother despite having a valid excuse.

"I know baby, I just missed you! And look at you so grown up. I'm so proud of you. You looked gorgeous in your intern scrubs and lab coat today" Arizona gushed.

"Mama... you're embarrassing me" Sofia grinned, not in the slightest embarrassed but loving every moment of the attention she was receiving.

"I'm sorry baby. I just can't believe you're here. I can't believe you're home" Arizona grinned as she linked arms with her daughter and guided her towards Joe's.

"Me either. When I got offered the internship here, I had to take it. I mean this is where my story begun. This is where you and mum fell in love, this is where mum met dad, this is where I spent the first few years of my life, this is where all of my family, apart from mum is" Sofia smiled trying to ignore the twinge of sadness that her mum wasn't there with her.

"I wish you had told me though... I mean where are you living?" Arizona asked.

"I got an apartment, Mum and Penny bought it for me. It's close to the hospital" Sofia said nervously, she hated bringing up Penny and she hated the sadness she often found in her mamas eyes on the few times they discussed her mum.

"Oh... and how is your mum?" Arizona asked, trying to keep her voice neutral and be an amicable grown up which had become incredibly difficult as more years passed and Callie seemed to get more and more bitter about Sofia spending the little free time she had between both mothers.

"She's good... still being a rock star. Shes been working on some new research but is keeping it under wraps" Sofia grinned proudly. "I went into Plastic's today" Sofia smiled sadly.

"Oh... baby... how are you feeling?" Arizona asked as she pulled Sofia into a tighter hug.

"It was hard. But those photos of him on the wall... I've never seen them before... I may have cried a little in front of everyone" Sofia admitted with shame.

"Oh baby girl... it must have been so hard for you" Arizona leaned in to kiss her daughters temple as they crossed the road to the bar.

"It was... but it was also so good, I mean, he's like a god in there" Sofia laughed.

"That was your dad... the god of plastics… and women" Arizona grinned. "he wasn't too bad at cooking either" Arizona grinned.

"Really?" Sofia asked with surprise.

"Didn't your mum tell you about his cooking?" Arizona asked in surprise."He once made this Coq-au-vin that was to die for!"

"She didn't really ever talk that much about her life here... dad... the hospital... you, whenever I would ask or bring it up she got defensive and shut down so I just gave up asking her" Sofia admitted.

"Oh... right... well in that case, let's go get a drink, and you can ask anything you want and I will fill you in" Arizona smiled softly as they entered the bar.

"Mama... what is this place?" Sofia asked as they entered the bar and she saw several of the doctors she had seen today.

"This baby, is Joe's, it's where everyone at the hospital drinks... and it's also the place I fell in love with your mum... it's where we had our first kiss too" Arizona smiled almost sadly but Sofia could see the hint of pride at sharing a memory that was special to her with their daughter.

"Do you miss mum?" Sofia asked after they ordered their drinks.

"Of course I do baby, she was my very best friend" Arizona admitted.

"Ok... so tell me about dad, I want to know it all... start from the beginning" Sofia grinned, finally excited to be getting answers to questions she had held her entire life.

"Well it all started when I moved to Africa and left your mum" Arizona took a sip of her wine to settle her nerves and prepare herself for reliving the past.

"Wait... what... you lived in Africa?" Sofia asked with a look of amazement.

"Ok... wait, you don't know I lived in Africa for three months?" Arizona asked in surprise.

"Ok mama... maybe you should start from the very beginning... like right at the very beginning... how did you meet mum?" Sofia asked hopefully.

"You know, if your mum didn't tell you, maybe she doesn't want you to know" Arizona said nervously.

"Mama, I'm a big girl... I think it's time we took the kiddie gloves off and told me the truth, I mean let's face it, I work at Grey-Sloan... I'm bound to find out at some point and I'd rather find out from you and hear the truth about it all than stupid rumors from the nurses" Sofia stated sipping her beer.

"Alright... but first... tradition, if we're going to have a deep and meaningful there is one thing we need... Joe! two tequila's for me and my daughter and keep them coming" Arizona called across the bar much to her daughters amusement.

"Tequila? You drink tequila?" Sofia asked with shock.

"Hell yes, me and Tequila... do you know how many times I have sat in this exact spot with your mum or your dad or both and got drunk on tequila... it's a tradition and as hospital royalty, that means I'm passing the tradition on to you" Arizona grinned as two tequila's were placed in front of them.

Before they could pick them up Sofia's mobile rang. Looking at the screen she saw her mum's face which was Callie's profile picture and rolled her eyes before throwing an apologetic glance to her mama.

"Hey baby... how was your first day, was your mama surprised?" Callie grinned excitedly down the phone.

"Hey mum. It was amazing. And yes, I'm sat at Joe's right now with her about to have my very first royalty Tequila" Sofia grinned.

"Tequila? Sofia, pass the phone to your mother!" Callie snapped down the phone angrily.

"Mum, I'm not going to do that" Sofia grimaced.

"Now Sofia, I'm not asking... pass it over or I will hang up and call her mobile" with a grimace Sofia handed the phone out to her Mama with an apologetic smile before resting her head on the bar in shame.

"Arizona, what the hell... it's her first day and your feeding her Tequila... she is trying to build a career, what the hell are you thinking" Callie yelled down the phone.

"Cal stop..." Arizona started before she was cut off.

"No! No, do not Cal me... she is a medical intern, this is serious and I won't have you ruining her career" Callie yelled down the phone, not caring about how irrational she was being or who she was being irrational with.

"Calliope Iphigenia, she is my daughter as much as she is yours and if I want to celebrate her coming home by sharing a Tequila with her, I will. Now talk to your daughter about her day and stop being a grade A bitch to me, goodbye" Arizona snapped between gritted teeth at her before handing the phone back to her daughter and downing the rest of her glass of wine before ordering a beer from Joe.

"Hey mum" Sofia said shyly.

"I'm hanging up now but we will talk about this later, do not be getting drunk and messing up your future" Callie growled before hanging up.

"She's mad" Sofia sighed.

"She's uptight... what the hell happened to her" Arizona asked glancing at her daughter.

"She just want's me to do well so I can enjoy life later" Sofia sighed.

"Well you know what kiddo... you can have fun and focus on your career at the same time. I did it. Your mum did it. Your dad did it. Aunty Mer and Aunty Yang did LOTS of it, Uncle Derek, Aunty Teds, Uncle Owen, Aunty Miranda, Uncle Alex... all of us, we all sat in this exact bar and drank and danced and had fun and look where we are all now" Arizona grinned as she picked up her tequila and motioned to her daughters glass before chinking and throwing the shot down her throat.

Sofia watched with a smirk before following suit and grimacing at the taste of the alcohol. "Mama, this is awful!" Sofia whined after the shivers had stopped wracking her body.

"Yep... now eat your chips and let's talk before we do the next one" Arizona grinned when Sofia giggled at her.

"You're bad ass mama" Sofia grinned.

"So... where do I start... Your mum... she was the bad ass one, like amazing. I moved to Seattle and the first time I saw her she just... I mean... she was stunning, and incredible and so full of life. I had seen her around the hospital a few times, but we had never crossed paths and one night I came here for a drink after work and saw her upset and she disappeared into the toilers, I walked into those toilets right over there and there was your mum stood in front of the mirror crying because she had broken up with someone, or more like someone has dumped her then vanished from her life to never be seen again... and she was so sad because she thought that no one would be interested in her, and I told her that she would have people lined up around the corner waiting for her when she was ready, and she scoffed and asked me if I could give her some of the names, and she was just so down on herself that I just couldn't stand seeing her so sad, so I stepped forward and I kissed her, and it wasn't anything mind blowing or magical, it was just this simple kiss that was just so beautiful and then I told her that she would know" Sofia watched her mama as she spoke noticing the defeated yet dreamy look in her mother's eye before the blonde broke from her reverie and motioned to Joe for another shooter each. When it arrived she chinked it with her daughter before shooting it back and placing it back on the bar.

"The next day she came through to peds to see me and asked me on a date, but I turned her down" Arizona admitted with a nostalgic smirk.

"What, why would you turn her down after YOU kissed HER?" Sofia asked with shock.

"Well... you see, I've always known and been comfortable with my sexuality, and I may have played the field a bit in my youth.. But your mum, she was straight up until just before we met... the person she broke up with when she was crying, was this doctor who she kinda fell for, her first woman, and so when she asked me out she was really nervous and admitted she had only been with one woman, and at that time I was looking for something easy, and you don't get easy with a woman who is discovering her sexuality... and so I knocked her back" Arizona admitted with shame, glancing at her daughter to see if she was upset, but just found interest and intrigue written all over her face that looked more and more like Callie as each year passed.

"So what did you do, did you change your mind and ask her out?" Sofia asked excitedly.

"Yeah I did... but not before she walked up to me as I was stood right there..." Arizona pointed to a spot two meters away. "and she walked up to me full of sass and gave me this lecture on why I was wrong to turn her down and on all the things I would be missing out on by not accepting her date offer... right in front of my date for the night" Arizona grinned.

"Oh my god... no way! Mum really did that? I so can't imagine her doing something like that" Sofia chuckled.

"Sof, your mum was bad ass" Arizona laughed with a shake of her head at how much Callie had changed over the years for Sofia to be so shocked that she would do something like that.

"So then you asked her on a date?" Sofia guided full of intrigue as she picked at the bowl of chips in front of her.

"Hell yes, how could I not. I mean one minute she's crying in the toilets and looking all adorable and pouty and sad, and the next minute she's asking me out and getting knocked back and instead of just taking the blow and crying some more over it, she struts in here and gives me this incredible speech about how amazing she is and how stupid I was to knock her back and I just had to ask her out, I had to take this amazing, mysterious woman out and find out more about her, I just had to" Arizona admitted with a playful smirk.

"So then what happened?" Sofia asked as she hung of her mama's every word.

"The most incredible time of my life, we dated, we fell in love, we became the power couple that everyone in the hospital envied, and it was amazing, beautiful, incredible, mind blowing..." Arizona trailed off as she motioned Joe for another shooter.

"So what happened?" Sofia begged.

"I won a Carter Maddison and got offered an opportunity in Africa based on a project I had suggested two years prior, we decided to go together, but your mum didn't really want to go but said she would go for me but it was so obvious that she really didn't want to go and she was just trying to pretend to be happy because she wanted to make me happy... in the end I told her to stay and I walked away and I left her here in Seattle, I walked away from the love of my life and it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life... and while I was away you happened. And I came back three months into my three year assignment because I just couldn't live without your mum" Arizona confessed as she grabbed the newest shooter and downed it.

"And I came back and I begged her to take me back, I begged and I begged and I begged, and then she told me that she was pregnant with you... and at first I was shocked and horrified and... I never wanted kids Sof, I never wanted to be a mother... when your Uncle Tim died it changed who I was, and when your mum fell pregnant... this tiny person growing inside of your mum changed who I was. And I fell in love with you. And I fell in love with your heart beat and I fell in love with seeing you on the sonogram and I fell in love with this growing bump on your mum's stomach, and I fell in love with every single kick and hiccup, and then you were born and I fell in love with you even more, you were my beautiful baby and your mum, dad and I were just so, so in love with you and you brought so much happiness into our world" Arizona wiped a tear away.

"So what happened. I've asked mum so many times why you broke up and she would never tell me, she just said you didn't love each other anymore and broke up but the way she looks when she says it, I just know there is something more… I know she's holding back from me" Sofia asked.

"I fucked up Sof, I ruined it all, it was all me and all my stupid fault" Arizona sobbed "When I lost my leg in the plane crash my life just spiraled out of control. And with losing your dad too at the same time... I was a mess. And I blamed your mum for losing my leg, even though she did it to save my life, I just couldn't see it at the time, I couldn't see past only having one leg" Arizona confessed. "She promised me she would do anything to save my leg… then she had to decide while I was on the table whether to risk the infection I had taking my life, which it 95% would have… or cutting the leg off and giving me a chance to watch my daughter grow up, giving you a chance to not lose two parents within a month… and at the time I just couldn't see it like that… All I could see was the most important person in my universe break a promise to me which left me disabled… it left me a shell of the person I used to be… well the crash did that, the leg was just a stupid visual reminder, and your mum making the decision to cut my leg of was the excuse I latched onto because everything in my life had changed and I didn't know how to cope with it"

"And well... we went through a lot of shit, and sometimes it was good but most times it was... just awful… I was awful and I put her through so much and eventually I ground her down and she couldn't take having me verbally abusing her and blaming her for everything... and then I did the single biggest mistake of my life. I fucked up so bad that both your mum and I could never forgive me, and your mum tried so hard to forgive me, she did, she was amazing and tried so hard to forgive me" Arizona rambled as she ordered her fourth shot.

"What did you do?" Sofia asked as she saw the tears rolling down her mamas face.

"I slept with another woman. It was a one time thing. I was stupid and I cheated on your mother and you and our… our family and I'm so, so sorry Sofia" Arizona sobbed when her daughter pulled her into an embrace and stroked her hair soothingly.

"And then while we were broken up I had a brief relationship with an intern, who then filed a complaint with HR about your mum mistreating her because your mum was jealous, and your mum ended up with a black mark against her name and it was all my fault. Not only did I mess up our relationship, I messed up our marriage, I messed up our family, I messed up our future and then I messed up her career too" Arizona confessed as she grabbed the Tequila and downed it.

"Shit" Sofia muttered sadly as she downed her own Tequila without breaking the embrace with her mother.

"We tried Sof, we both tried, but too much had happened, we were too damaged… individually and as a couple, there was no way to fix us and it was all my fault and I am so sorry that I destroyed your family, that I destroyed your chance of growing up with both your mums... I'm so, so terribly sorry baby" Arizona sobbed.

"Hey mama come on, come on I don't blame you and I'm sure mum doesn't blame you... it sucked growing up having to live between New York and Seattle... but I survived it and I have two incredible mothers who I love with all of my heart who are absolute rock stars... I love you mama ok" Sofia sighed as she ordered one more tequila for the road before escorting her drunk and delirious mother back to her apartment before putting her in her bed, removing her leg and snuggling up into her.

She spent the whole night looking at the ceiling and running over all of the information she had learned tonight. It certainly explained why her mum was so guarded now, it probably explained a lot of the arguments her mum and Penny had too. With a deep sigh, Sofia closed her eyes tightly and snuggled closer to her mama. Finally, with the comforting scent of her mum invading her senses she was able to fall into a fit filled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Jesus" Sofia groaned when she woke up to a marching band playing inside of her head, she had drunk before but she had never suffered a hangover life this before. She forced her eyes open to find her mama's face beside her sleeping soundly, she couldn't help but smile softly at how content her mum looked, glancing at her watch and seeing the time she decided she needed to wake her mama up and start getting them sobered up and ready for work.

Reaching across, she stroked her mama's face softly telling her to wake up and couldn't help but grin as her mother grunted and scrunched her nose up.

"Come on mama, it's time to wake up... come on wake up sleepy" Sofia called softly.

"Calliope I don't wanna, just snuggle with me and let's go back to sleep" Arizona mumbled sleepily. Sofia's heart broke at the sound of her mama's begging for her mum.

"Hey Mama, come on wake up" Sofia shuck her a little harder. Arizona's eyes opened foggily and upon seeing her daughter laid next to her, her heart sunk visibly and her smile dropped.

"Good dream?" Sofia asked softly seeing the pain in her mama's eyes.

"Mmm" Arizona mumbled noncommittally as she stretched before kissing her daughters head.

"I love you baby. It's been a long, long time since I woke up to your beautiful face" Arizona cooed.

"You still love her don't you" Sofia asked nervously but keeping her eyes fixed on her mothers.

"Who?" Arizona asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know very well I'm talking about Mum..., the woman you were just calling out for in your sleep! you still love her don't you?" Sofia asked again, not letting her off lightly.

"Of course I still love her Sof, she's the mother of my child... I will always love her" Arizona offered sadly.

"Ok... but that's not what I meant and you know it... you're still in love with her" Sofia stated, not asking anymore.

"Sof come on, your mother and I, we have been separated now way longer than we were together. God I haven't even seen her for what, ten years since you started traveling on your own... I don't even know her anymore" Arizona stated sadly.

"Yet you're giving me excuses of why you shouldn't be in love with her, you're not admitting that your not in love with her" Sofia grinned triumphantly.

"You're too clever, when did you get so clever" Arizona smirked as she glared at her daughter.

"Stop avoiding answering me" Sofia laughed as her mama rolled her eyes.

"Sofia, your mum... she's the love of my life, she's my soulmate, she's my one true love. I will always love her, I will always be IN love with her and she will always be the one that got away. It doesn't mean anything and I don't want you to think that it does, or that anything is going to change, or for you to get any silly idea's that your mother and I may reconcile after all this time. We are different people now, very very different people" Arizona admitted with a tear in her eye. Sofia grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"She's not happy you know" Sofia confessed as she laid her head on her mother's chest and felt her mother's fingers playing with her hair as she listened to the soft thudding of her mothers heart in her chest.

"I'm sure she is happy Sof, she seemed to really love Penny, she moved away from her home and all of her friends to be with her… I mean I asked her to move to Africa with me for just three years and she couldn't but she made the move for Penny" Arizona tried to be upbeat, but couldn't keep the pain from her voice.

"No... she's really not happy. She's miserable. All they do is fight. And she cries all the time not that she realizes that I know that. And they barely see each other, other than at the hospital... and when they do see each other and think no one is watching its so awkward and tense… like they actually hate each other not love each other and Penny is such a bitch to her, all the time" Sofia confessed.

"Sofia stop... your mum has moved on. I have moved on. You need to stop this right now... we will not be getting back together, and I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, but it's just not ever going to happen baby. I don't want to hurt you, but you need to stop thinking like that… I'm almost certain that what you think your seeing is just a whole lot of wishful thinking on your behalf baby" Arizona soothed.

"Ok mama, if you say so... I love you, but you suck for making me drink so much tequila" Sofia grinned before pulling away to get ready for her second day, determined to keep pushing the topic even if she had dropped it for the morning. She just had a feeling deep in her gut that the story of her mothers love for each other wasn't finished yet.

-oOo-

"Dr. Sloan" Stacy grinned as her new friend entered the locker room and began changing from her street clothes into her scrubs.

"Dr. Brown" Sofia smiled, sitting next to the dirty blonde with a smile after she had finished changing. "How was your night?"

"Boring, I moved into my new apartment, which is totally overpriced for the shit hole it is..., I'm pretty sure it comes with free pet rats! You?" Stacey asked with a warm friendly smile.

"Oh, I went to Joe's and got drunk on Tequila with my Mama, and woke up hungover in bed with her... awesome night" Sofia laughed.

"Wow... you drunk Tequila with your mum? That's wild" Stacey laughed.

"No my mama... Dr Robbins is my Mama, Dr Torres is my Mum... I know, it gets confusing" Sofia rolled her eyes.

"Got it... so what exactly is Joe's" Stacey asked with a nod.

"It's a bar across the street, it's like the official drinking place of the hospital... we should go for drinks later, if you feel like it?" Sofia asked nervously.

"Sound's like a plan. I'll meet you after work here?" Stacy asked with a hopeful grin when Sofia nodded her agreement.

Their morning went by smoothly as they were placed into their final intern groups, Sofia being happy to find herself in the same group as her new friend Stacy. And today they were on general surgery with Dr Meredith Grey, the one and only, also known to Sof as Aunty Mer and much to Sofia's amusement, known to the interns as Medusa. Sofia was happy when Grey treated her exactly the same as all the other interns, and it was a breath of fresh air as she ran around the hospital on missions that Grey had set.

Just before lunch, Grey set a mission for the interns to locate information for a surgery for a seven year old boy, Sofia and Stacy had spent an hour in the library researching information before Sofia had the idea to question her Mama to see if she could impart any advice from a Peds point of view.

The two interns stepped off the lift into the peds floor to hear a commotion, the closer they stepped, the louder the voices got until Sofia's heart dropped when she realized who the owners of the two voices were.

"Shit!" Sofia sped up and rounded the corner only to have her suspicions confirmed as there in front of her going head to head, were her two mothers who had spent a decade avoiding each other.

"Arizona, you can't mess with her career like this, you need to grow the hell up" Callie screamed, not caring about the people who were massing around them, interested in seeing a bit of free drama.

"Callie, I am NOT messing with her career. God you drunk when you were an intern. I drunk when I was an intern. And look at us, we are both the leading surgeons in our field nationally, and from what I hear for you, internationally. She needs to have a life outside of this place, we both know that better than anyone" Arizona yelled back holding her ground despite Calliope Torres towering over her, her Latina fury unleashed and aimed directly at the blonde. Neither women caring about the staff and patients watching their argument unfold with interest.

"Of course you would want her to have fun, cause your mrs nice mom" Callie accused with a scoff.

"Oh here we go again... Callie she is a grown up, she can make her own damn decisions. She's a damn surgical intern, just be proud that we raised such a great kid who is on the right track, the same track we were on at her age!" Arizona retorted, sick of hearing how she was good cop and forcing Callie to be bad cop just because the other woman had a stick up her ass and had decided that fun was such a terrible thing.

"That is not your decision to make Arizona!" Callie screamed before bursting into a fit of Spanish that Arizona had no chance of keeping up with.

"Guys enough!" Sofia snapped before storming to both of her mother's, grabbing both of their hands and dragging them towards her mama's office. Which luckily they were stood just a few steps in front of. She guided them into the room before pushing them through the door and slamming it behind her as she stepped into the room too.

"Sit... now" Sofia ordered with her hands on her hips as she glared at both of the women in front of her, daring them to challenge her.

"Don't you raise your voice to me like that young lady" Callie snapped angrily as she turned towards her daughter in shock at the tone in her voice.

"I said sit your asses down!" Sofia yelled taking both women back by the ferocity of her voice. Arizona moved to the chair behind her desk and slumped into it. Callie slumped on the couch that she had known intimately a long time ago.

"What the hell is going on here... first of all... Mum, what are you doing here, why aren't you in New York?" Sofia snapped focusing all of her attention on the Latina who sat squirming uncomfortably on the couch at having her child chastise her.

"I decided to move back home. I spoke to Bailey and she just so happened to have an opening for an Ortho Attending as the current one retires in a month and she was about to start head hunting for a replacement" Callie told her matter of factly.

"That's a demotion for you mum, you were the chief of orthopedics in the leading hospital in America for skeletal care... The leading hospital in New York" Sofia asked in shock that her mother would just up and leave a position she had worked her whole career to achieve.

"Well my daughter isn't in New York, and I'm not quite ready to never see her because she will be too busy to visit, and after our conversation yesterday it made my mind up for me... it's something I have been thinking about for a few month's now" Callie pouted.

"Ok so your moving to Seattle?" Sofia asked for confirmation and watched as her mum nodded.

"And Penny?" Sofia asked in confusion, half hoping to hear that Penny would be staying in New York and they had opened their eyes that they weren't happy together and had decided to part ways.

"Is speaking to Bailey right now to see if there is a position on staff for her here before she reaches out to the other hospitals in the city" Callie confessed nervously throwing a glance at Arizona.

"Right... so what exactly were you two arguing about. Please tell me that you weren't arguing about me?" Sofia asked as she looked between both of her mothers and seeing their guilty faces.

"Ok right now we need to set some ground rules. I am a surgical intern on my second day. I can't have both of my mothers arguing about me in the middle of the hospital around the other interns, the residents, the attendings, the chief... all of the people I have to work with and have to prove that I'm not just here because of the surnames I have" Sofia snapped in frustration as she rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand.

"You're so right baby, I'm so sorry" Arizona offered guiltily.

"Yeah me too... sorry baby" Callie answered tightly.

"So rule one... inside this hospital... you are Dr Robbins" Sofia pointed at her mama angrily before turning her finger to her mum "you are Dr Torres... and I am Dr Sloan... there is no mothers and no daughters here, am I understood?" Sofia stated and waited for both parents to agree.

"Rule two... if you absolutely need to argue, find somewhere that no one will hear you, especially me... I don't need to hear you both arguing over me like spoiled children… your adults, I am an adult. Grow up both of you!" Sofia demanded and watched as her parents nodded again shamefully.

"Rule three... you are both my parents... act like it. You brought me into this world with love and raised me together and separately with love and respect. You liked each other. You loved each other... treat each other like the mother of your child and not like your worst enemy otherwise you may as well go back to New York mum" Sofia snapped as both women nodded as they looked anywhere but at their little girl, too ashamed to make eye contact with their daughter.

"Get your shit together right now because I don't want to have to tell you both again!" Sofia stormed from the office and slammed the door as she grabbed Stacy's arm and dragged her away from the ped's floor to rant about the complete embarrassment she was feeling.

"She gets that temper from you, you know" Arizona smirked as she watched Callie sit with a slack jaw at the bollocking the two of them just received.

"Shut up, she does not" Callie scoffed with a roll of her eyes before leaving her ex's office and making her way to her own department, an amused smirk playing on her face at her ex's accurate comment.

-oOo-

"What a day" Sofia sighed as she swigged at her beer from a booth.

"Yeah... your mom's are a little intense" Stacy grinned.

"Yeah they get like that sometimes" Sofia laughed. "I haven't seen them fight like that since I was a little girl, that's probably why they haven't seen each other for over ten years"

"And that's how they greet each other, wow" Stacy asked sadly as she studied her friend, really feeling for her. She came from a happy home with parents who loved each other as much as they loved her and her siblings, so to see her friend come from a home with parents who did nothing but argue, really pulled at her heartstrings.

"Yeah" Sofia sighed thoughtfully.

"What's on your mind?" Stacy asked after several moments of silence between them.

"If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it a secret?" Sofia asked nervously as the other woman nodded.

"Mama admitted she's still in love with mum this morning" Sofia said, studying her friend to gauge her reaction.

"Holy shit... what does that mean, is she going to try and get your mum back?" Stacy leaned forward excited.

"She said not, she told me it was never going to happen and that I need to put it out of my mind... but I can tell that she is so in love with her still" Sofia admitted sadly. "and mum isn't happy, she hasn't been ever since I remember… she's just coasting through life now"

"So maybe we need to give them a helping hand" Stacy smirked mischievously.

"No... we cant... my mum is with Penny" Sofia laughed, despite wanting to get instantly on board with Stacy's suggestion.

"But you just admitted that she's not happy... so maybe we just need to remind her that she was happy with your mama" Stacy grinned.

"But my mama cheated on her, she said mum could never forgive her and she could never forgive herself... so it's not going to work" Sofia confided and hoped that her new friend wouldn't pass that information on to any of the other interns.

"So we help them both forgive and forget, it can't be that hard" Stacy shrugged at what she expected was a simple resolution. "I mean come on, you only argue like that with someone you still have some pretty strong feelings for"

"It's not that easy... and it's their lives, we shouldn't meddle in it" Sofia shook her head.

"Probably... but when has that ever been any fun?" Stacy asked with a playful smile.

"It's not meant to be fun... we're talking about my mother's lives here" Sofia complained.

"Come on Sofia... do you want them to be happy or not?" Stacy grinned as she raised her beer and waited for Sofia to chink it. With a roll of her eyes, Sofia chinked the bottle and grinned.

"Ok... so how are we going to do this?" Sofia smirked as she leaned forward and prepared herself to get her family back together regardless of how long it would take.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dr. Robbins" Callie forced a smile as she walked to the surgical board to see her itinerary for the day. She was exhausted, the mover's had arrived yesterday lunch time to begin moving their belongings into the house her and Penny had purchased in Seattle upon hearing Sofia's news about moving back to the emerald city and knowing they would need a base in the city for the many visits they would be making over the years. Luckily now they had decided to move also, they had an instant house to move into.

"Dr. Torres" Arizona smiled politely as she scanned the board and tried not to focus on the fact that Callie was stood right beside her at the board for the first time in over fifteen years, and she still smelt exactly the same, she obviously had never changed the brand of shampoo or body wash over the years and she clearly hadn't ditched her favorite brand of perfume because she still smelled heavenly. She had to make a conscious effort to not allow her eyes to close and just revel in the scent that was uniquely Calliope Torres.

"Dr. Robbins, Dr. Torres" Penny forced a smile as she walked to the board to find her partner and her partners ex-wife stood next to each other and frowned at the lack of space between them before turning her attention to the surgical board to see if any general surgeries had her name attached to them.

"Hello Dr. Blake, Long time!, you're looking well" Arizona offered with a forced smile, trying her hardest to be welcoming and polite for the sake of her daughter.

"You too Dr. Robbins, nice to see you again" Penny stated without making any form of eye contact, her tone showing she clearly wasn't happy about Arizona being stood with them.

"Well this isn't awkward" Callie sighed under her breath, more to herself than to either of the women stood with her however both heard her.

"Why would it be awkward, you and Dr. Robbins broke up a long, long time ago" Penny snapped, growling in annoyance at the glare Callie gave her.

"I don't think it's awkward... were just three doctors who are stood looking at the surgical board" Arizona tried to break the tension that was quickly building between the three of them.

"Of course you would disagree with me" Penny muttered angrily under her breath as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry... pardon?" Arizona asked with a frown, surprised by the hostility from her ex-wife's partner as she glanced between Penny and Callie to try and work out what was going on right now.

"Nothing" Penny snapped as she glared at Arizona, growling when she saw the blonde roll her eyes at her.

"Pen come on, don't do this here! we promised Sofia we would keep our personal lives out of the hospital so we need to respect that" Callie pleaded, turning to show the red head the begging in her eyes to just let it go.

"We?... no, no not we... you and your ex-wife promised, I was not involved in the conversation Callie" Penny growled through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, do you have an issue with Callie and I having a discussion together with our daughter" Arizona finally snapped, trying her hardest to keep her cool and keep her voice down.

She glanced around and saw several people hanging around to hear the argument that was clearly coming and relented slightly. "Callie we can't do this here... we need to go somewhere private" Arizona begged, hating that they were breaking their promise to their daughter less than twenty four hours after they made it.

Callie nodded and walked into the nearest meeting room, both women following hot on her heels, Callie shut the door behind them and closed the blinds.

"This needs to stop, we promised our daughter we would keep our personal lives out of this hospital and we need to respect her wishes" Callie snapped for the first time now they didn't have an audience.

"No Callie, you and Arizona promised her, I didn't" Penny reiterated, her hands on her hips as she stared down her partner.

"What exactly is your problem Penny? Do you have an issue with Callie and I having a conversation with OUR daughter" Arizona asked, shocked when Penny scoffed at her. "What am I missing here?" Arizona asked nervously.

"She is my daughter too. I should have been involved in this agreement" Penny yelled, not at all caring about the volume of her voice or who could hear her, only caring about making her point to her partners snooty ex.

"Penny stop!" Callie snapped but before she could get any further words out, Arizona's voice broke the momentary silence.

"Hang on... I don't remember you being there during the pregnancy, I don't remember you being there when she was born, or in her first few years.. You may be Calliope's partner, but that does not automatically make you her mother" Arizona growled angrily, unbelieving of the gall of this woman Calliope had brought into their lives.

"I'm more of her mother than you are... where the hell were you the last fifteen years?" Penny screamed, stepping closer to Arizona and clenching her fists.

"Woah!... I was right here, where I have always been. Right where I was when YOU took my family away from me so don't you dare..." Arizona growled as she faced off with the red head, not backing down one iota.

"Arizona open your eyes. I'm her mother's partner exactly the same as you WERE her mother's partner. You have no more rights than I have. You have no right to her, you're not her fucking mother" Penny screamed as she finally felt a piece of ease at finally getting the words off her chest to the blonde part of Callie's past.

Arizona's jaw dropped as the tears fell from her eyes at the words, for several moments there was silence in the room as each person tried to formulate their next response.

"Arizona, get out" Callie fumed, her eyes boring holes into Penny as she spoke, never once looking to the blonde in fear of seeing the devastation in her eyes at what Penny had just said to her and how much hurt it surely caused the blonde.

"No... I will not get out how can you..." Arizona snapped as she glared between the brunette and the redhead but was cut off mid sentence by a Latina fury that she had never seen before, and that was saying something considering some of the arguments the pair had entered in the last two decades.

"Arizona, out NOW" Callie screamed as she pointed at the door, her eyes reddening instantly as she fought her body to now allow the tears to fall, her eyes not once moving from Penny.

"This isn't over Calliope, we will be talking about this" Arizona snapped as she stormed out of the door, slamming it with all her force behind her before collapsing against the wall and letting the tears fall down her face at the pain she was feeling. She never thought she would ever hear anyone say such horrible things about her relationship and ties to her daughter.

"What the fuck did you just say about her daughter?" Callie screamed at her partner, the time for trying to control her anger having flown out the window the second Penny accused Arizona of not being Sofia's real mother.

"Callie. It's true, she's not her mother any more than I am" Penny growled, not backing down despite seeing the anger seething in Callie's eyes.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare ever say that" Callie whispered angrily, her heart in her mouth as she fought the overwhelming anger that anyone would have the audacity to even attempt to claim Arizona's parenting rights.

"Why, because it's true? Arizona is not Sofia's mother" Penny snarled, she stumbled back when Callie's open hand met her cheek in a powerful slap that left her reeling as the sting pulsed through her face, instantly an angry red hand print began to form on the red heads pale cheek.

"Arizona Michelle Robbins is the mother of my child, I don't give a shit what you say, or what anyone says, my child has three parents, and only three. Mark Sloan, Arizona Robbins and me. YOU are NOT her parent, Arizona is! You may not like it but I don't give a fuck Penny, she is her mother, she is the mother of my child and you will never speak to her like that again and you will not ever demean her position in my daughter's life, do you hear me? Do you understand Penelope?!" Callie screamed, all restraint lost in the depths of anger as her finger remained in Penny's face despite its obvious tremble from her seething anger.

"Fuck you Callie. You are meant to be on my fucking side. I moved here to be with you and within a day your taking Arizona's side and hitting me, what the fuck. Not even twenty four fucking hours. Your not with her anymore, your with ME" Penny yelled as tears fell down her face and she cradled her cheek which was quickly swelling from the slap, she could tell the strike was hard enough to leave a bruise she was going to struggle to cover up.

"Ok let me make this perfectly clear for the last time... you only moved back here to be with me because I left my family and my home to follow you to New York. And when it comes to taking sides it goes in this order and will always go in this order... my daughter, the mother of my daughter, then any one else, which includes you. If you don't like that then maybe you should go back to New York to your so called friends" Callie growled fiercely, not leaving any room for misunderstanding.

"Are you fucking serious right now? you are going to take that whore's side over mine? The woman who fucked someone else behind your back the first chance she had?" Penny screamed, finally reaching her limit.

"Don't you dare bad mouth her! she may have fucked up and made a monumental mistake... but she is the mother of my daughter and I won't have you or anyone else speak about her like that and what she or I did or didn't do in our marriage has absolutely nothing to do with you so keep your damn mouth shut and stay out of it" Callie yelled angrily.

"Fuck you Callie... you wanna be like this... fine, I'm so sick of this, choose right now" Penny crossed her arms adamantly over her chest, knowing fine well Callie would never break up with her over her ex and a stupid argument. Any second now the brunette would sigh in frustration and apologize and offer to cook them a nice meal to make it up to her.

"Penny, do not even try to make me choose between you or Sofia and Arizona" Callie growled as she failed to bite back a scoff at the self sure look crossing her girlfriends face.

"Choose Callie... either it's me or it's Arizona...I'm not asking you to choose between Sofia, I'm asking you to choose between me and your ex" Penny spat with anger in her eyes.

"Fine... you really want me to choose Penny? You really want to do this? I chose you fifteen years ago, I followed you to New York. I took mine and Arizona's daughter and I moved from everyone we knew to be with you we left our family and our home for YOU and I have regretted that decision every single waking moment since. You want me to choose again, I'm not going to make that same mistake again, I choose my family, the mother of my daughter and my daughter every single god damn time, because I was asked to choose once and I made the wrong fucking choice, if you can't accept that, then I will take my boxes and move them out of the house and move in with Sofia and you can do whatever the hell you want. You. Will. Not. Make me choose you over my family again Penelope" Callie growled as Penny's jaw dropped in shock.

"Fuck you Callie" Penny yelled, quickly spinning on her heel and storming from the room coming face to face with a crowd of people including a blonde who looked like she was awaiting her appearance to give her a slap or two of her own. "She's all yours. Congratulations!" Penny spat as she stormed past the blonde, shoulder checking her in the process and causing Arizona to bang into the wall. Ignoring the pain that shot through her shoulder, Arizona stormed into the office and closed the door behind her determined to have this out with her ex despite overhearing Callie defending her, nobody had the right to tell her that Sofia was not hers however the anger instantly diminished the second her eyes landed on Callie sat slumped on the floor crying and completely broken.

"Arizona please not now... just please... you can yell at me all you want later, I deserve it for what she said to you... just please not right this second, please I'm begging you" Callie sobbed without needing to look up to know it was Arizona who had entered the room seconds after Penny's exit. Of course the blonde had stood and waited for her chance to have it out with her too.

Arizona crossed the room and dropped to sit on the floor next to her ex, their shoulders touching as they sat in silence as Callie's sobs filled the air.

"Arizona please just go, I can't have you in here right, I can't have you see me like this… I can't… I don't want you seeing me like that" Callie begged between sobs and hiccups.

"Shut up Callie. Just... stop trying to tell me what to do and just shut up and breath" Arizona snapped as she wrapped her arm around Callie's shoulder. The brunette instantly melting into the blonde's embrace and sobbing.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Callie sobbed several moments later.

"Because you're the mother of my daughter and I care about you even when I'm pissed at you, or the situation, or feel like punching you or more specifically your stupid girlfriend… I still care and I always will… its one of the things that frustrates me the most about you, my inability to not love and care about you" Arizona admitted trying to lighten the mood which just caused Callie to cry harder.

"I'm sorry about what she said... I tore her a new one about it… if it helps at all, I don't think she will ever try and say it again" Callie confessed eventually.

"I know, I heard... did you actually slap her?" Arizona smiled softly as Callie nodded and bowed her head in shame.

"So bad ass!" Arizona whispered causing Callie to breath out a laugh into her chest.

"Stop it... I shouldn't have hit her, that was so wrong of me… nothing justifies that" Callie sighed.

"Probably not... but it's done now" Arizona couldn't hide her grin as she practically sang.

"You know you don't need to be so smug about it" Callie scoffed.

"I know, I know... I'm just kinda jealous. I may have wanted to slap her for several years now" Arizona smirked as she nudged Callie who smirked at her.

"You're not helping" Callie scoffed.

"Oh but I think I am, because I just saw you smile for the first time in over fifteen years and that to me says I'm helping" Arizona giggled.

"You suck" Callie pouted.

"I know. And I'm truly sorry that you just broke up with your partner. You've been with her a long time" Arizona kissed the top of Callie's head affectionately, something she used to do a long time ago to soothe the Latina when she was upset or hurting.

"Thanks... now I need to go break the news to our daughter that she's going to have her mum living with her for a while" Callie sighed as she melted into the feeling of safety that Arizona's lips provided against her head.

"What the hell guys... what happened to keeping our private lives out of the hospital?" Sofia snapped as she stormed into the office and stopped dead in her tracks when she found her mother's cuddled up and her mama's mouth against her mum's head, Arizona spun around to find her daughter stood shocked and rooted to the spot.

"I should go and let you two talk" Arizona offered as she patted Callie's shoulder and stood up, hugging her daughter and kissing her head in a mirror image of how she kissed Callie just moments before. And then she exited the office leaving the two latina's to talk.

"What the hell are you all looking at, get back to work NOW" Arizona yelled uncharacteristically at the crowd surrounding the room waiting for more juicy gossip, allowing herself a slight smirk as every single person snapped to attention and scurried away in fear.

-oOo-

"So?" Stacy asked over a beer at Joe's.

"So my mum is moving her boxes into my apartment as we speak" Sofia frowned.

"Wait this is good... we got rid of Penny on day one, our job just got so much easier" Stacy grinned.

"Yeah but my mum is upset" Sofia sighed as she saw her mama enter the bar with several of the other doctors and they waved to each other with a smile.

"Your mama is pretty hot" Stacy announced absentmindedly.

"Hey that's my mother" Sofia grimaced.

"Your mum's pretty hot too... they must have been a pretty hot couple in their day" Stacy mused.

"Why are we talking about how hot my mothers are" Sofia grimaced deeper.

"I dunno, they just are... I'm just saying... they must have been quite the couple" Stacy grinned, hoping that Sofia would ask about her sexuality so she didn't have to give her an awkward speech about it.

"They were... did you see the photos in plastics?" Sofia asked with an almost dreamy smile as she remembered the photos of all three of her parents that she saw for the first time two days ago.

"No... you have to show me tomorrow" Stacy demanded and Sofia nodded accordingly.

"Hey Dr Brown, hey Dr Baby" Arizona smiled as she brought two beers over and kissed her daughter's head.

"Dr baby? Really mama?" Sofia grumbled when Stacy laughed.

"What... it's cute" Arizona shrugged.

"it is... cute for a child, which I'm not" Sofia pouted. "Wait... why are you so happy?" Sofia stared at her mother in shock. "wait... are you happy cause mum and Penny broke up?" Sofia accused with a mixture of shock, annoyance and amusement.

"What... no, of course not. That would make me a terrible person baby. I'm just happy because it's been a beautiful day" Arizona lied as she glanced nervously between the two interns.

"Oh my god mama... your happy because mum broke up with her girlfriend" Sofia accused again.

"Shh" Arizona admonished her as she slid into the booth. "hey keep your voice down. I am not happy that your mum and Penny broke up" Arizona stated seriously.

"Then why are you so happy?" Sofia asked pointedly.

"Because today your mother stood up for me, and she stood up for you, and she stood up for us. And afterwards for just one moment I got to hold her in my arms, and kiss her head, and for just one split second I could close my eyes and pretend that none of the bullshit happened and everything was just normal again" Arizona admitted.

"Joe, we need some shot's over here" Sofia called over to her new friend Joe. "Coming right up little Sloan" the bartender called back, quickly grabbing three shooters, pouring the tequila in them before carting them over to the three women.

"To love" Sofia grinned, as her mother and her new best friend chinked glasses before necking the liquor and grimacing.

"Your bad ass Dr. Robbins" Stacy grinned.

"Thanks Stacy, but when we aren't in the hospital it's Arizona" the blonde grinned warmly.

"Now you two enjoy your night, I'm going to head back over there and get drunk" Arizona winked at her daughter before kissing her on the head and leaving.

"Totally hot" Stacy grinned at her friend.

"Shut up" Sofia laughed and throw a balled up napkin at her friend.

The conversation flowed easily as the two young women laughed over gossip in the hospital, primarily around Sofia's family arguments. Three hours passed as the two women got slowly intoxicated and watched the people around them, guessing at which of the hospital staff were hooking up by their actions and all the sneaky flirty glances that were being thrown from too many people to keep count of.

"I love this place" Stacy announced rather tipsy.

"Me too. I especially love watching my mother get drunk and party with her friends... I mean she is like almost fifty and look at her... god I hope I have her confidence and lust for life when I'm that age" Sofia grinned as she pointed out her mother who was currently dancing with Meredith and April on a makeshift dance floor without a care in the world.

"So wait... let me get this right... your mama, head of peds, and mum, head of ortho, were together, but your mum slept with your dad, previous head of plastics, while your mum's were on a break... your dad was best friends with Dr Grey's... head of general surgery... husband, Dr Shepherd, previous head of Neuro, And Dr Grey's best friend is Dr Yang, head of cardio who used to live with your mum, and her sister in law, the female Dr Shepherd is the current head Neuro. Your dad trained the current head of plastics, Dr Avery, and your Mama's best friend is Dr Kepner, Head of Trauma, who is married to the head of plastics, Dr Avery and her other best friend Dr Karev is head of OBGYN oh and one of your godmothers is Dr. Bailey, The chief of surgery... have I missed anything?" Stacy laughed.

"That pretty much sums it up... oh and my cousin is Dr Grey-Shepherd... and pretty much all of the names you just listed are god parents or considered god parents" Sofia laughed when Stacy rolled her eyes.

"I know... it's like a big incestuous family... and I love it" Sofia grinned.

"Wow... it makes me wonder where we will all be in ten years time, whether we will all be part of a huge family like that" Stacy asked as she pointed at all the doctors stood around the bar talking and laughing.

"I reckon we will" Sofia grinned as she watched her mama laughing.

-oOo-

"Where have you been?" Callie asked when her daughter finally fell through the door laughing at her own inability to get the key in the lock only to find the door unlocked after all.

"At Joe's with Stacy" Sofia grinned.

"Sofia... you need to focus on your career right now" Callie admonished with a sigh.

"Mum come on... it was just a couple of drinks, relax" Sofia begged.

"Sofia, you can have drinks when your career isn't on the line, for now you need to focus and work hard. You are an intern, your place isn't guaranteed. Only one in three interns make it through their residency. I really don''t want you to have worked so hard for nothing" Callie begged.

"Well Mama said that you and her used to go to Joe's and drink, so what's the difference?" Sofia asked pointedly.

"Well your Mama should know better. We spent too much time drinking and having fun and look where it got us. Divorced. Single, fifty year old women. Is that what you want for yourself, because that's not what I want for you" Callie begged.

"Firstly... your not even fifty yet" Sofia glared when her mother scoffed at her. "secondly... so what if you're single, you don't need a relationship to define you, look at mama, she's been single for like at least fifteen years and look how happy she is. And your the head of ortho, you invented prosthetic cartilage and have so many accolades attached to your prosthetic's work, and mama is head of peds and neonatal and fetal surgery too... I hardly think having a bit of fun affected either of your careers… do I need to start on Dad's accolades too?" Sofia smirked.

"Fine. Fine... FINE... but the second your fun starts affecting your career, I will be coming down on you like a tonne of bricks young lady" Callie promised with a warning finger, trying to fight back the smirk at her daughter's ability to always get her way.

"Yes mummy" Sofia grinned as she fist pumped the air at having won an argument with her mum over having fun.

"Go to bed Sofia Robbin you're drunk" Callie warned as she settled into the bed she had made on the couch.

"Mum sleep up here with me, you can't sleep on the couch, we will get you a bed tomorrow" Sofia ordered, and Callie followed her daughters orders without argument. Callie slid into the king size bed and snuggled into the pillow, taking several deep breaths before a smile spread across her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Sofia asked with amusement as she watched her mother relax and sniff the pillow beneath her head.

"When did your mama slept here?" Callie asked almost dreamily as she basked in Arizona's scent.

"Two nights ago... how did you know that?" Sofia asked in surprise.

"This pillow smells like her" Callie admitted as she snuggled deeper into the pillow and sighed.

"Are you ok mum... about what happened with Penny?" Sofia asked as she snuggled into her mum and relaxed.

"I will be... I'm just angry right now. I'm really pissed with what she said about your mama. Penny and me haven't been working for a long time, but I couldn't face breaking up with her and forcing you into another broken home, so I stayed with her, and as every month passed the unhappier I became, and then it just became habit, at least having someone was better than being alone... I'm hurting, but I'm more angry than anything, but I'll be ok... if I can get through a break up with your mama then I can do this... piece of cake" Callie admitted sleepily.

"Mum, why don't you ever talk about what happened with you and mama?" Sofia asked as she pulled back to watch her mums face.

"Sofia..." Callie sighed. "it's complicated. We both did things wrong, we messed up and we lost each other because of it... I don't talk about it because it hurts too much. Your mama... she was the love of my life, and losing her hurt more than anything I could ever describe, thinking about what could have been if we just tried harder, if we just gave it one more shot, if we just waited one more day or one more week to see if we could fix it... it hurts, and I don't like talking about it because I'm ashamed of how I behaved, of how I walked away from my marriage, of how I didn't fight and fight and fight for my wife and our daughter. I don't talk about it because it is too damn painful to relive how I lost the love of my life... that's why I don't talk about it Sofia, and I'm too ashamed for you to know just how much me and your mama hurt each other" Callie sighed as she wiped away a tear.

"Mama told me" Sofia confessed, frowning when her mum raised up onto her elbow and looked down at her in worry.

"What did she tell you?" Callie asked.

"Everything... her leaving you to go to Africa, you sleeping with dad and getting pregnant with me, her coming back and having to fight for you, that she didn't want kids but fell in love with me, her cheating on you, the relationship she had with the intern and you ended up with the black mark against your name, the plane crash, how she shut you out and pushed you away... everything" Sofia confessed as she wiped away one of her mother's tears tenderly.

"Shit Sofia, I'm sorry, I never wanted you to know how much of a fuck up both of your mothers are" Callie sighed as she dropped back onto the pillow heavily.

"Are you fucking kidding me... my mother's are bad ass, both of them. After everything they have been through, today they stood together to support each other because they respect each other for being the other parent of their child... do you know how many co-parents can actually do that? I mean fuck mum you slapped Penny because she said that mama isn't really my mother... that's so bad ass, you're awesome and I know for a fact mama thinks so too" Sofia grinned.

"Watch your language" Callie scolded softly and grinned when Sofia rolled her eyes."I was pretty bad ass today" Callie whispered after a few moments a smile pulling at the edges of her lips.

"Yes you were" Sofia grinned. "and all the interns think your hot... it's slightly annoying hearing a bunch of guys talk about how they want to have a one on one with you in an on call room... uh, if I have to hear about all the places they would let you slap them one more time I swear..." Sofia grimaced, but smiled when she saw a huge grin spread across her mother's face.

"I missed seeing you smile like that" Sofia confessed. "It feels like it's been way too long since I have seen you smile mom"

"I've missed smiling like this... I can't explain it, but right now I just feel so... free... and like I have no weight holding me down anymore " Callie confessed.

"I'm glad mom... but I have to be up at five to get ready for rounds so I need to crash" Sofia admitted sadly.

"Goodnight baby, I love you" Callie whispered.

"I love you too mom. And I'm really proud of you for sticking up for me and mama today, I know it must have been hard for you to do that" Sofia offered.

"You would be surprised just how easy it was to stand up for the two of you" Callie admitted softly as she stared at the ceiling and listened to her daughter's soft snores.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dr. Sloan" Stacy grinned at her friend in the trauma unit.

"Dr. Brown" Sofia grinned. "Good morning"

"Someone is happy" Stacy commented at the grin on her friends face.

"Yeah... me and mum had a chat last night... I think you might be right... I think she might still be in love with mama too" Sofia confided.

"Awesome... in that case we definitely need to play matchmaker" Stacy grinned.

"I agree, but we need to be subtle. They are both stubborn and if they catch wind of what we're doing they will shut it down and we will find our selves up shit's creek... are you still in?" Sofia grinned when Stacy nodded eagerly.

"Maybe we could go out for dinner tonight and discuss strategies" Stacy asked nervously as she eyed her friend hopefully.

"Yeah sure" Sofia grinned before her pager went off and she dashed away leaving behind a crestfallen Stacy.

-oOo-

"Dr. Brown" Arizona smiled at her daughter's friend as she welcomed her into her unit.

"Dr. Robbins, I'm on your service today" Stacy smiled warmly.

"Super... are you ready to work with the tiny humans?" Arizona smirked.

"Can I just say... it's really cute how you and Sofia call them tiny humans" Stacy grinned as she followed the blonde chief of peds.

"That's what they are... tiny humans" Arizona laughed as she entered the first ward to start her rounds. The blonde doctor paying acute attention to how the young doctor handled herself around the tiny humans and the tiny human makers. She was impressed at the way she was handling herself and treating the patients, the detail of her analysis. Three hours passed in the blink of an eye as they completed their rounds and Arizona offered to buy the intern a coffee during a quick break.

"Arizona, can I ask you something in confidence?" Stacy asked nervously, instantly peaking Arizona's attention as the young woman glanced around to make sure they weren't at risk of being overheard.

"Sure, is everything ok?" Arizona asked with worry.

"I was just wondering, well... you know that your Sofia's mother... well one of her mother's?" Stacy asked as she rubbed her palms nervously on her scrubs to get rid of the moisture that was quickly building there.

"Yes, I am aware of that" Arizona smirked as the younger woman squirmed opposite her.

"I was just wondering... I mean... well see there is someone that I like, but I don't know whether she likes girls too... how do you know if she's like us" Stacy asked as she motioned between the two of them, and making it perfectly clear to the Chief of Ped's that she identified as a lesbian and what she was asking her.

"Oh umm... I guess sometimes it's easy to tell, sometimes it's hard. I guess you just have to look for the signals, and if your still unsure, you may just have to take a leap of faith and ask the question" Arizona confided with a smile.

"Ok... but what if your in the friend zone, so the signals could be mistaken as just being friendly" Stacy blushed at having this conversation with Sofia's mom… and her boss.

"Then you just have to ask her, or bring up the conversation that will bring the answer out" Arizona laughed softly.

"Ok... and what if you work with that person and asking them could be really really awkward if they aren't gay" Stacy grimaced as she glanced around one more time, half to make sure no one was listening and half as an excuse to not look the blonde in the eyes.

"So it's someone in the hospital? Tell me who and I will use my incredible lesbinary skills work it out for you" Arizona offered with a smirk.

"Oh no, I can't tell you who it is, that would just be weird and way too awkward" Stacy laughed nervously before her eyes widened in realization of what she had given away and she gulped as the heat in her cheeks exploded.

"Weird? Why would it be weird?... Oh" Arizona's eyes widened. "oh...you like Sofia?" Arizona gulped.

"Shh... Jesus" Stacy grimaced as she glanced around her to make sure nobody was listening nervously.

"It's true then? The rumors... You like Sofia?" Arizona smirked triumphantly.

"Oh my god there are rumors? I'm so embarrassed right now" Stacy lowered her head on the table to hide her blush.

"Well to answer your question, I really don't know. We never really raised her to feel the need to put a label on herself or have to announce which sexuality she identified with... and she has never introduced any boyfriends or girlfriends to us... I mean I could always try and find out" Arizona offered nervously.

"God no... I cant ask you to do that! Please don't ask her!" Stacy frowned.

"You like my baby" Arizona sung with a smirk.

"Please, please stop" Stacy lowered her head to the table again and tried to hide under her arms.

"You want to kiss her" Arizona sang with a grin, enjoying tormenting the younger woman.

"Oh God... stop! right now, just stop please" Stacy groaned.

"You do, don't you... you want to kiss Sof" Arizona grinned triumphantly as she leaned forward and whispered the last part with a cheeky grin.

"I'm literally dying right now… please God let a sink hole open up beneath me right now" Stacy groaned.

"Come on Dr. Brown, the tiny humans need us" Arizona smirked as the intern jumped from her seat eagerly to remove herself from the mortally embarrassing conversation she had found herself in.

-oOo-

"Dr. Robbins" Sofia grinned at her mother as the blonde rounded a curtain into the cubicle she was in.

"You paged Dr Sloan?" Arizona grinned at how grown up her daughter looked in her scrubs, white coat and stethoscope.

"I have a five year old that was just admitted, she fell from the roof of a single story house, possible broken femurs and hips, potential internal injuries and bleed" Sofia announced.

"Ok... and what are we doing about that Dr. Sloan?" Arizona asked as she grabbed the chart and began to read the girls stats and notes.

"I have ordered a CT, X-rays and have paged for an ortho consult" Sofia said nervously as her mother nodded.

"Hello sweetie, what happened to you huh?" Arizona asked as she grinned at the little girl who was sobbing in the bed and clutching her fathers hand tightly.

"I fell" The little girl announced with a pout as big tears rolled down her face.

"You fell... well that's no good is it sweetheart" Arizona cooed before smiling at her daughter before she began checking over the young girl and giving her a physical exam of her own.

"Someone paged for ortho?" Callie asked as she rounded the curtain to find Arizona and Sofia in the cubicle attending to a little girl.

"Dr. Torres" Sofia smirked at how the Gods were smiling at her by putting both of her mothers on the same case.

"Good morning Dr. Sloan" Callie grinned. "Dr. Robbins" Callie smiled politely.

"Dr Torres, it's nice to page ortho and have the godess respond again" Arizona grinned happily at seeing the Latina again.

"Alright... now we have all said hello to each other…" Sofia scoffed at how sickeningly sweet a family moment this was. "Dr Torres it appears that Sophia here, has two broken femurs and possible hip fractures and I'm awaiting on the portable x-ray machine to arrive to confirm if there are any other breaks" Sofia announced.

"Sophia, that's a beautiful name" Callie gushed as she checked the little girls legs, noticing how the little girl was sobbing and clinging onto Arizona's hand and not her fathers. "you know Sophia, that's the same as my little girls name, and I'm not sure who is more beautiful you or her" Callie smiled when the little girl grinned at her.

"Really?" Sophia asked shyly.

"Really" Callie grinned as she applied a light pressure to the little girls hips and watched as she flinched and started crying again as she tightened onto the hold she had of Arizona's hand.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Callie asked trying to distract the girl who nodded through her tears.

"You see this pretty doctor here" Callie nodded over her shoulder and watched as the little girl glanced behind her at Sofia who blushed slightly at the attention she was being given.

"That's my beautiful daughter" Callie grinned as the little girl eyed Sofia who smiled back at the little girl, loving watching how doting both of her mothers were on this tiny human, it was clear that they both had a soft side for kids who had been brought in.

"Really?" Sophia asked with surprise.

"Uh huh" Callie nodded.

"She's pretty" Sophia grinned.

"I know" Callie smirked as she glanced at her daughter who was grinning.

"Ok sweetie, I know this sucks but I'm going to have to take you for a surgery... but if you be a big brave girl I will give you a really cool cast on your legs in whatever color you want" Callie promised to the nervous girl.

"Pink?" Sophia asked.

"You know, when Dr. Sloan was little, her favorite color was pink too" Callie whispered. "I'll see you really soon ok sweetheart?" Callie soothed as she nodded for Sofia to follow her.

The two doctors moved out of hearing as Callie informed her daughter of what preparations she needed doing prior to surgery and told her to scrub in, she grinned when her daughter beamed excitedly and rushed off to get to work.

"Dr. Robbins. I will see you in the OR?" Callie asked and waited for a nod of confirmation.

-oOo-

"Dr. Sloan, good of you to finally join us" Callie grinned at her daughter as she entered the OR all scrubbed in for the first time.

"Sorry I'm late Dr. Torres, I had an emergency with another patient" Sofia apologized nervously.

"That's ok, we were just about to get started" Callie motioned with her head to get her daughter to come over to the table.

"Good afternoon Doctors" Arizona grinned as she strolled happily into the OR, grinning proudly when she saw her daughter ready for her first surgery.

"Dr. Robbins, what are you doing here?" Sofia asked nervously as she eyed her Mama.

"It's a peds case, Dr. Torres asked me to assist" Arizona announced as she checked over the stat's on the monitor and the clipboard and nodded to Callie that everything was good to proceed.

"Ok, let's get started" Callie announced as she prodded at the tiny legs until she found the spot where the left femur was broken and snapped it back into place. She glanced at her daughter who looked to have paled as her eyes widened in horror at the sound that echoed through the operating room.

"Dr. Sloan, are you going to assist or are you going to just stand there" Callie asked and awaited a response. "Dr. Sloan" Callie reiterated. When there was still silence she glanced at Arizona and motioned for her to go and see to Sofia.

"Dr. Sloan" Arizona clicked her fingers until Sofia looked up at her. "time to be a rock star and help fix a broken tiny human" Arizona smiled as Sofia nodded and moved hesitantly towards the table.

"Would you like to reset a broken femur Dr. Sloan?" Callie asked as she glanced at the intern who was shaking her head nervously, she reached out and grabbed her daughters hand and pulled her towards her regardless, moving her trembling hands to the little girls right leg and the approximate location of the break.

"You feel that?" Callie asked as she guided her daughters hands over the leg to the broken femur and waited for her daughter to nod. "ok now what were going to do, is put our hands just like this" Callie said as she positioned her daughters hands into the right position. "Do you know why we're holding it like this Dr. Sloan?" Callie asked, nodding proudly after Sofia stuttered her correct answer. "Ok now we have to be firm, but careful. We want to move the bone back into place, but not pull it too far that it pushes through it's natural point and breaks the bone any further" Callie guided her.

"Mom I can't" Sofia whispered to her mom. "I'm sorry mom I can't"

"You can baby, you're a rock star, just close your eyes, take a deep breath, count to three and pull. And if you mess it up, we can fix it, but I trust you, you've got this baby girl" Callie whispered back and hoped that the anesthetist and scrub nurses weren't paying too much attention to their private conversation.

Sofia nodded nervously but did as her mother told her too, she closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath as she counted to three mentally and yanked, the crunch echoing through the OR.

"Perfect first time" Callie grinned, winking at her daughter whose eyes were giving away the beaming grin that was hidden beneath her mask.

"Holy shit, that was amazing" Sofia whispered, her voice full of amazement.

"Hell yeah it was, rock star" Arizona grinned at her daughter proudly, her heart beating out of her chest with pride as she watched her daughter being guided by her brunette mother.

"I need to do that again" Sofia whispered as she stepped back to let her mother take over who was beaming at her excitement towards her specialty.

"Oh you liked that?" Callie grinned. "Wait till you see this then" Callie announced as she climbed onto the table and grabbed the tiny hips, feeling around until her hands were in the right position before she quickly snapped her pelvis and hips back into place.

"Yeah?" Callie asked as she glanced at her daughter who was mesmerized as she watched her mother work for the first time.

"You're a rock star mum" Sofia grinned.

"I told you... she's awesome" Arizona laughed as she watched the two women interact.

"Ok, she is stable, over to you Dr. Robbins" Callie grinned feeling on top of the world as she moved off to grab the cast cart as she started preparing both legs for the cast as well as her wrist that had sustained a small fracture.

"Dr. Sloan, come on" Arizona grinned as she grabbed the scalpel from her favorite scrub nurse and handed it to her daughter proudly.

"You ready?" Arizona smirked when her daughter nodded nervously.

"Dr. Sloan, can you make the first incision please" Arizona almost swooned. "Don't be shy, you need to press harder" Arizona guided as she watched her daughter, glancing at Callie and seeing the tears in the brunettes eyes, she couldn't help but wink at her ex-wife as a tear rolled down her own face. Several minutes later, and with wide eyes, Sofia had opened up the girls abdomen where the internal bleeding was. She gasped in wonder as she looked inside the little girls body.

"Very good Dr. Sloan" Arizona beamed at her daughter. "Ok now tell me what we are looking at here" Arizona asked.

"There is a slight tear in the stomach lining, and it looks like there is a small fracture missing from the pelvis" Sofia asked and glanced to her mother who nodded.

"Very good Dr. Sloan. So what is the procedure?" Arizona asked proudly.

"Well the tear is small and the bleeding is minuscule, so I would clamp the bleed to stabilize it, then I would search for the chip fragment that caused the tear, and once that has been located, I would repair the tear, and providing there is no more bleeding, I would close her up" Sofia said nervously.

"Very good Dr. Sloan... well what are you waiting for?" Arizona grinned as she glanced back at Callie who was watching them work with pride shining brightly in her eyes.

"You want me to..." Sofia gasped.

"You're here to learn aren't you Dr. Sloan, this is a learning facility and you are an intern aren't you?" Arizona smirked as she watched her daughter eagerly ask for a clamp. Sofia moved almost confidently as she walked through the steps mentally, clamping around the tear and searching for the bone fragment, when she found a shard she looked for the missing section in the pelvis and checked to see if it matched.

"Very good baby" Arizona grinned as she watched her daughter work. Confident that the shard was the right size and shape, Sofia grabbed a suture kit and began to repair the tear before removing the clamp and asking for suction before checking for any further bleeds. Confident that she had fixed the problem she glanced at her mother who nodded her approval.

"Seal her up" Arizona ordered.

"Are... are you sure mama, can you check first?" Sofia asked nervously.

Arizona nodded and inspected the area to appease her daughter despite having watched her every move intently so she would never forget it. "it looks perfect Dr. Sloan, I couldn't have done it better myself. very good work. Now how about you close her up and we can get this tiny human back to her tiny human maker" Arizona grinned proudly.

Sofia nodded and grabbed a different suture kit and began to expertly stitch the incision up. Callie had been teaching her from a young age how to suture and so Arizona had full faith in her daughter's abilities, and as she stood back and watched, she knew that Mark would be watching proudly at the technical ability his daughter was showing she definitely had the skills an plastics god would need.

"Holy shit that was amazing" Sofia grinned from the sink as a mother stood on either side of her scrubbing out.

"You did amazing baby" Arizona gushed.

"You were incredible Sof" Callie grinned.

"And those sutures... shit your dad will be grinning right now as he watches you, you would make an amazing plastic surgeon with that technical ability" Arizona grinned.

"Or ortho... did you see the way she pulled that femur back into place first go" Callie swooned.

"I know, it was amazing" Arizona grinned as she wiped her hands dry before turning to envelope her daughter in her arms. "Third best day of my life" Arizona glowed.

"Third?" Sofia grinned as she felt her mums hand rubbing her back supportively.

"Yeah the third, nothing will beat the day you were born, even though you scared the crap out of me at the time" Arizona smirked.

"What was second?" Sofia asked curiously.

"Huh?" Arizona asked confused despite the question being a simple one.

"You said the third best day and first was the day I was born... so what was the second best?" Sofia asked pulling back and watching as her mama became shy.

"The day I married my soulmate and best friend was second" Arizona announced sadly as she kissed her daughter's cheek before leaving the scrub room. Callie watched her ex-wife leave with a sad smile.

"Mom, go and talk to her" Sofia prodded softly.

"Sofia don't" Callie chided her before wrapping her in a tight hug. "I have never been prouder of you than I am right now baby, you're amazing and your going to be an incredible surgeon" Callie grinned lovingly.

"So tell me" Sofia asked as she linked arms with her mum and they left the scrub room "Why exactly was Mama in there?, there are so many other surgeons who could have been there without requiring the head of ped's" Sofia watched as her mum frowned.

"I didn't want her to miss out on your first surgery, did you see her face? She was so, so proud of you baby. I'm so, so proud of you. That was amazing" Callie smiled.

"Thank you... it meant so much to me that my first ever surgery was with both of you... I mean, I just reset a femur with my mom and opened up a little girl and fixed an internal bleed with my mama... it was amazing mum, the best" Sofia grinned.

"My pleasure baby. Now scoot, get back to work Dr. Sloan, that little girl needs to head to post op and page me if there are any issues" Callie grinned as she watched her daughter skip away.

-oOo-

"Dr. Robbins" Callie smiled as she approached her ex-wife who was sat at the nurse's station filling out a chart.

"Dr. Torres" Arizona smiled warmly as she saw the brunette walk towards her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but was that not the single most incredible surgery you have ever done?" Callie grinned as she stopped besides Arizona, turning around and leaning her elbows against the nurses station.

"Oh your not wrong" Arizona smirked sadly.

"Hey, what is it?" Callie asked worriedly.

"Nothing... I just... That was amazing, the best... I never thought I would get to see her do that, and did you see her, she's a natural, she is going to make an incredible surgeon whatever specialty she chooses" Arizona grinned.

"She was... so amazing" Callie grinned. "anyways Dr. Robbins, patients to see, interns to boss around, I will catch you later" Callie smiled when Arizona nodded her understanding before walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dr. Torres, are you coming to Joe's tonight?" Meredith asked as she bumped into her old friend at the surgical board and nudged her with her hip.

"Hey Mer, nah I don't think so" Callie smiled softly at the head of general surgery.

"Come on Cal... it has been forever since we had a drink together, please come... please Callie, do I need to get on my knee's and beg because I will if that's what it takes?" Meredith begged as she grabbed Callie's shoulders and battered her eyelashes at her friend.

"Fine... alright, alright. One drink, that's it" Callie warned, shaking her head in amusement as Meredith smirked. "I mean it, one drink, and no tequila!" Callie ordered her.

"Whatever you say Dr. Torres, I will see you there after work" Meredith grinned causing Callie to laugh before she turned to walk away.

"Dr. Torres" Callie spun at the sound of her ex's voice.

"Dr. Blake" Callie smiled tightly determined to keep things professional despite still feeling the urge to give her ex a matching bruise on the opposite cheek and what a bruise it was.

"You seem to be settling in... almost like you never left" Penny growled under her breath.

"But I did leave, didn't I" Callie stated trying to keep calm.

"I saw you playing happy families in surgery earlier" Penny snarled, she had sat in the gallery seething as she watched on as the two women swooned over their daughter.

"Dr. Blake, have a lovely day! I have things to do" Callie shook her head as she walked away, biting her tongue and clenching her fists.

"Run away Calliope, but you can't hide" Penny called after her, glaring at the nurses who glanced at her and the scene she was causing.

-oOo-

"TORRES YOU CAME" Grey grinned as she bounced into her friends arms and hugged her tightly causing Callie to laugh as she almost fell over at the force of Meredith's hug.

"I'm glad to see you too Mer" Callie grinned as Meredith thrust a beer into her hand.

"Glad to have you back Torres" Karev smirked as he kissed her on the cheek and winked at her. Callie spent ten minutes receiving kisses and hugs from her former friends as they all welcomed her back to Seattle and into their lives.

"I'm only staying for one drink" Callie announced, laughing as her friends heckled her. "ok, ok... two but that's my limit" Callie relented.

"I am not settling until you are drunk and dancing" Yang smirked as she wrapped her arm around the taller woman's shoulders, glad to have her former roommate back.

"I'm too old for all of that" Callie shook her head adamantly.

"Nooo!... your not too old, if your old then that means that I'm old, and if we're old then all of us are old and none of us are old" Yang announced as she ordered a round of tequilas much to Callie's distress.

"I am not drinking that crap, I am far too old to be drinking tequila" Callie argued.

"Come on Torres, don't be such a pussy" Mer grinned.

"What's happening?" Arizona grinned as she entered the bar to find her ex-wife stood amongst their family which caused her heart to soar.

"Callie is being a whiny little bitch" Yang grinned. "Tell your wife to pull the stick out of her hot ass and let her hair down"

"Ex-wife" Callie corrected her with a glare to which Yang only winked with a teasing smile.

"Callie... take that stick out of that sexy ass of yours and drink your tequila" Arizona ordered as she took her jacket off and grabbed two shot glasses.

"I'm not drinking that crap, and you all need to grow up" Callie frowned as she glared at her friends.

"Come on Callie... it smells so good, and it tastes so bitter, but you know you want it" Arizona grinned as she waved the tequila under her ex-wife's nose teasingly.

"It's not happening Arizona, give it up" Callie tried to hide her smirk at how playful Arizona was being towards her, something she had dearly missed.

"But the tequila misses you Calliope... listen, can you hear the tequila calling you? Drink me Callie... I miss you Callie, I need you Callie. I want you Callie, I want you to want me Callie as much as I want you. Come on Callie just take me in your mouth, wrap your fingers around me and taste me Callie" Arizona laughed triumphantly as Callie snatched the drink from her hand and threw it down her throat to a loud round of cheers from the other doctors.

"Dr. Torres totally just shot a tequila" Stacy announced, grinning when Sofia spun in her seat to see what she was missing and almost gave herself whiplash.

"No way... mom would NEVER drink tequila" Sofia stated as she watched her mom grab her mama's shooter and neck it as the other heads of departments cheered her on.

"Holy shit" Sofia chuckled in shock.

"How does it feel to see them both hanging out?" Stacy asked.

"I'm just happy they are getting on" Sofia grinned.

"You should go join them" Stacy laughed.

"No way. I'm not getting involved in that" Sofia pointed at the hospital family bonding time and giggled before she switched sides to sit next to Stacy so she could watch the antics unfold.

"Arizona no... no more" Callie laughed.

"Come on Callie... does the shooter need to talk to you again?" Arizona grinned.

"Oh please make the tequila do the dirty talk, it was so much fun the first time" Yang cackled.

"What… what dirty talk?" Arizona frowned. "What dirty talk?" Arizona whined as her friends laughed.

"Oh come on Arizona.. 'I miss you Callie, I need you Callie... taste me Callie' that tequila was a dirty son of a bitch… god knows it made me want some…. And I'm not sure if by some I mean the tequila or the sex" Yang smirked as Arizona watched her in horror.

"Oh my god... I didn't mean it like that, shit... Callie I didn't mean it like that" Arizona blushed.

"Sure you didn't Robbins" Bailey smirked, unable to refrain from teasing the blonde. The two women had a soft spot in her heart, after all she had been the one to marry them, and she couldn't help but see the sparkle that had returned to Arizona's eyes at the exact convenient time that Callie returned to Seattle.

"Oh come on, why do you think Torres downed two shots on a trot. She just heard her hot ex-wife talking dirty to her while teasing her with alcohol, standing so close to her looking like this" Mer motioned towards Arizona's outfit and laughed when both women flushed. "your lucky she didn't jump your bones instead of knocking the tequila back after all that dirty talk" Mer smirked.

"I did not talk dirty" Arizona swore adamantly.

"You kinda did Arizona" Callie laughed.

"I didn't" Arizona pouted.

"You did... what other context would you ever say the words 'I want you in my mouth, just wrap your fingers around me and taste me Callie'?" Callie laughed.

"Oh Jesus... what the hell.. uh, my ears are bleeding... I did not need to hear that mom" Sofia grimaced as she overheard the end of the comment and almost gagged.

"Sofia, what are you doing lurking behind me" Callie spun around with a face red before spinning back to glare at her friends who were laughing hysterically.

"Well I certainly wasn't coming over here to listen to whatever it was you just said that I never want to hear ever again and want to erase from my memory" Sofia cringed.

"It wasn't what it sounded like baby" Callie grimaced as she glared at Arizona who was almost doubled over laughing.

"Sure mom... I don't want to know... I'm just grabbing a drink and then I'm going again, and we will never... ever... discuss this moment ever again... ever" Sofia warned as she wagged her finger at her mother warningly before walking away and shaking her head.

"Tequila?" Arizona offered sweetly and received a glare from the brunette.

"It isn't funny!" Callie snapped in embarrassment.

"It is a little" Arizona grinned, putting her thumb and finger out to symbolize how little it was, Callie rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Right, I'm calling it a night, have fun guys" Callie announced as she turned to leave, ignoring her friends as they begged her to come back.

"Hey... Calliope, come back" Arizona grabbed Callie's arm to stop her. "Don't leave... we have all missed you. I promise I will behave" Arizona pleaded honestly.

"Arizona, I'm tired, I just want to go home and wind down" Callie told her.

"Since when do you wind down by going home to 'relax'" Arizona grimaced.

"Since I grew up Arizona" Callie snapped, tired of having to explain that she wasn't a young adult with no commitments anymore.

"Hey, ok, ok... I'm sorry, I went too far. I didn't realize what I had said to begin with, and then when they pointed it out, I should have kept my mouth shut instead of laughing along with them. I'm sorry, you deserve better. But please don't go because of a little misunderstanding. we have all missed you so much and we just want one night with Torres the rock star ortho goddess. Please" Arizona begged, fluttering her eyelashes sweetly.

"Fine but no more tequila" Callie warned when Arizona pouted.

"But we love tequila... come on Callie... for one night. Take the stick out of your ass, let your hair down, and forget about being a grown up and having to be so sensible all the time and just have fun... come on you remember fun right?" Arizona pleaded.

"One night... you have one night on the tequila and that's it, then you don't get to ever ask me again" Callie ordered with narrowed eyes.

"After tonight, I won't need to ask you again because you will be begging to come drinking with us all again" Arizona grinned, her dimples shining.

"I doubt it" Callie scoffed.

"Well you downed those first two tequilas pretty fast" Arizona giggled.

"Yeah well how about you think about what you said, and take a look in the mirror and you ask yourself if the roles were reversed whether you wouldn't need to down them" Callie shook her head in annoyance as it dawned on Arizona what she meant.

"I'm sorry Callie, you know I would never deliberately disrespect you like that. I'm really sorry" Arizona said as she batted her eyelashes again.

"That look doesn't work on me anymore" Callie chastised her.

"Sure it doesn't" Arizona smirked as she pulled her back towards the group and ordered another round of Tequila's.

"Your back Torres" Yang cheered as she wrapped her arms around the latina. "God I missed you" Yang grinned as she planted a kiss on Callie's lips before handing her another tequila.

"The hell Yang?" Callie laughed.

"Ahh you need to lighten up... I miss the old Callie... come on, drink this and let's dance, your TOO dark and twisty now" Yang ordered as Callie downed the drink.

"I'm not dancing Yang, I don't dance anymore" Callie refused.

"Oh ok then Callie, but you're going to have to just stand there while I give you a lap dance then" Yang announced before beginning to gyrate against the taller woman much to the amusement of the rest of the group… and the other patrons of Joe's.

"Oh I'm in on this!" Mer cheered before sliding behind Callie and dancing too. "Come on Torres, loosen up those hips, you know you want to" Mer grinned as she grabbed Callie's arms and lifted them above her head.

"My daughter is sat right over there, she doesn't need to see me behaving like a teenager again" Callie sighed.

"Come on Callie... our daughter would love to see her mother loosen up and have fun... I bet she hasn't see you dance in years" Arizona grinned as she watched her ex-wife fight against her natural urges to sway to the rhythm.

"I don't dance anymore, I don't even remember how to dance" Callie argued, holding onto her last ounce of restraint.

"Oh Callie I don't believe that, you were an amazing dancer, come on you know you want to dance again, come on Callie" Arizona smirked as the brunette shook her head and the blonde sighed.

"Right... move over Mer" Arizona laughed as she grabbed her ex-wife's hips and swayed with them in time to the music in the background as she, Mer and Christina danced with Callie, who was trying her hardest to refrain, but when the rest of her friends joined in she gave in with a laugh and began to dance, slowly at first before she lost herself in the rhythm and danced her heart out like she was back in the rooms in the hospital basement in her underwear.

"She's back!" Yang yelled in celebration as the group cheered and laughed as they danced.

An hour later and Callie slid into the booth opposite her daughter and friend with a smirk. "Baby... I think I'm drunk and I think you might need to help me get into bed tonight" Callie grimaced.

"Having fun mom?" Sofia laughed, she had been watching her mom open up more and more as each hour passed and with shock she watched as her mom danced and laughed and smiled with her friends, she couldn't believe that the woman she had been watching tonight was her mother.

"God yes, fuck I haven't laughed so much in such a long time" Callie grinned. "I'm glad I followed you here baby. I'm sorry I didn't bring you home sooner" Callie sighed.

"Hey... don't be getting emotional nobody likes an emotional drunk" Sofia snickered as her mom sighed.

"Torres get back here" Mer yelled as her favorite song came on.

"No, I'm drunk leave me alone" Callie laughed.

"Go and dance mom, have fun" Sofia grinned.

"You know... before you were born... we used to dance like this all the time, allllllllll the time, like there wasn't a care in the world. we would just put the music on and forget about the world. I haven't danced like this in soooo long" Callie sighed.

"Then go dance" Sofia laughed.

"On one condition" Callie smirked, raising her eyebrows mischievously. "You two come and join the party... stop sitting over here like old bores and come party with your family" Callie ordered as she saw the grin grow on Sofia's face.

"Deal" Sofia laughed as she grabbed Stacy's hand and dragged her towards the area the chiefs had claimed as their dance floor.

"Baby, you came to dance" Arizona cheered drunkenly as she grabbed her daughter and spun her under her arms. Stacy laughed as Yang grabbed her and started dancing with her as she grabbed her a shot of tequila as if she had always been a part of their group.

"Ok, ok, I'm done" Arizona laughed as she grabbed a bar stool and hobbled towards it an hour later.

"You ok mama?" Sofia asked with worry.

"Yeah, just the prosthetic is starting to chafe so that's my sign to call it a night" Arizona sighed sadly.

"How are you going to walk up the stairs to your bedroom?" Sofia questioned.

"Don't you worry about it baby, I'll be fine" Arizona grimaced from having the same thoughts.

"No mama, your staying with me tonight so I can look after you, no arguing" Sofia stated.

"Baby no, your moms there and it will be all awkward and weird... and we're getting back to being friends and we're in a good place right now, I don't want to make it weird again" Arizona sighed.

"Mom" Sofia grabbed her moms elbow and dragged her over. "mama's prosthetic is aching from all the dancing and she is refusing to stay with us so I can look after her in case it gets weird between you two" Sofia said ignoring her mamas glare.

"Arizona, your coming home with us, no arguing. I'm grabbing my bag and we're going now" Callie ordered as Arizona rolled her eyes in frustration. Callie spun around and announced that they were heading off and after receiving a round of heckles, the two exes and the two interns helped Arizona out to the street.

"Shit I don't think I can make it" Arizona whimpered as she tried to put weight on her stump after climbing up the steps and exiting the bar.

"Ok, stop, Sofia stand on her left, Stacy stand on her right and keep hold of her" Callie ordered as she got on her knees in front of her ex-wife.

"Callie no, I can make it back to the apartment" Arizona blushed as she quickly changed her tune when she realized that she was about to be de-legged in front of her ex-wife and her daughters new friend.

"Arizona please, just let me help you ok" Callie looked into her exes eyes and waited for a nod of acceptance. She lifted up the trouser leg and disconnected the prosthetic and handed it to Stacy, smirking as Arizona moaned in satisfaction at the sensation of her stump being free and the cool breeze against the sweaty bindings.

"Just give me a few moments and I'll be ready to put it back on and we can walk home" Arizona sighed contently.

"Get on" Callie ordered as she turned around and motioned for Arizona to get on her back.

"You are not giving me a piggy back Callie" Arizona scoffed.

"Arizona, please, just let me help you... get on" Callie sighed in frustration until she felt Arizona's body weight against her back. Grabbing hold of the blondes backside, Callie jumped up to settle the blondes weight, kicked her shoes off and told her daughter to pick them up before she started walking towards the apartment. Within a few minutes she felt Arizona's weight change and she laughed as she realized the blonde had fallen asleep.

"Sofia keep an eye on your mama and make sure she doesn't fall off while she's asleep" Callie asked, ignoring the smirk on her daughters face.

Finally they reached their apartment and whilst Stacy rushed up the stairs to unlock the door, Sofia climbed up behind her mom in order to hold her mama onto her back as they climbed the steps, finally they reached the apartment and Callie carefully maneuvered Arizona onto Sofia's bed before tucking her in and sweeping the blonde hair from her face before stepping away. With a second thought she turned back and lifted the sheet and began to unwrap Arizona's bindings and inspecting her stump, not realizing her every move was being watched by the two interns who were sat nursing waters and throwing each other knowing looks.

After removing the bindings, she saw the chafes on the stump and so moved to one of her boxes that held some supplies and grabbed some vitamin E cream as she began to massage the lotion into the stump being careful not to cause the blonde any pain, once the massage was done she grabbed a roll of cotton wool and wrapped it around the stump to lock in the moisture overnight, before wrapping the bindings back around it. Satisfied that the stump would be comfortable overnight, she tucked the woman back in and made her way to her own bed before glancing at Stacy.

"You take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch" Callie ordered as she grabbed a pillow and a blanket and began to make herself comfortable.

"Night mom, I love you" Sofia smirked as she bent over and kissed her mom on the forehead. "you sure you don't want to swap, I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my bed" Sofia smirked.

"Goodnight baby" Callie glared at her daughter who just laughed and ruffled her mother's hair affectionately in her drunken state.

"Hey mom" Sofia said once she was tucked in bed and the lights were out.

"Yes Sof?" Callie asked, frustration laced in her voice as she expected more teasing.

"I really enjoyed seeing you chill out tonight, I've never seen you laugh and smile so much... I hope I get to see you laugh and smile a lot more" Sofia smiled softly as she heard her moms breath hitch at the honest admission from her daughter.

"Night baby girl, I love you. Night Stacy" Callie sighed contentedly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning Dr. Torres" Stacy grumbled politely from the breakfast bar as she cradled a coffee in her hands as she tried to fend off the hangover she was suffering.

"Morning Stacy, but please call me Callie, we aren't in the hospital right now" Callie smiled cheerfully as she opened the fridge to grab the eggs and milk to start making pancakes for breakfast.

"Yum pancakes… mom please make me a coffee" Sofia begged as she dropped into the stool besides Stacy and cradled her head, smiling thankfully as she was handed a coffee, a glass of water and some pain killers.

"Sleep well baby?" Callie asked as she focused her attention on the pancakes.

"Yeah, apart from mama snoring in my ear and waking me up every ten minutes" Sofia frowned.

"She always snores when she's drunk. You need to roll her onto her left side and she will stop" Callie confided with a smile as she thought of all the drunken nights they had spent together and the many times she had rolled the blonde before spooning her and falling back asleep.

"Mmm pancakes…please tell me they are banana" Arizona hobbled to join them and sat beside her daughter and stole her coffee much to her daughters annoyance.

"Of course they are banana" Callie chastised as she poured another coffee and moved to hand it to Arizona before seeing the guilty look on her face as she cradled Sofia's coffee in her hands and so with a roll of her eyes she handed the fresh coffee to Sofia.

"You know, your mom makes THE BEST hangover pancakes ever" Arizona sighed as she rested her head on Sofia's shoulder and glanced at Callie with a teasing smile.

"What your mama means… is your mom is always the only one capable of getting up on a morning after drinking and being able to make breakfast, and that she thinks if she calls them 'the best' hangover pancakes I will be flattered" Callie smirked.

"Hey… that is only half true. They also taste delicious and help soak up the alcohol in my tummy… it's a win win!" Arizona laughed.

Sofia glanced at Stacy to see if she was witnessing the same thing as her and when she saw the smirk on her friends face, she knew she wasn't just imagining this moment. Stacy nodded her head, encouraging her to go on with the latest plan they had devised the night before as they watched Sofia's parents interact with each other.

"This is nice" Sofia interrupted and gaining the interest of both of her mothers. "just you know… all of us hanging out… and talking and laughing… it's nice, I don't remember us ever having this" Arizona pulled her daughter into a hug as Callie quickly approached from around the counter and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Baby I'm sorry… you know though, we used to have lots of moments like this, we actually used to have banana pancake dates every Sunday morning after you were born, your dad too, all four of us" Arizona soothed lovingly.

"Come on Sof. We can't change the past, but we're both really trying right now, we're really trying to be adults here so you get to have both of your mothers in the same state again" Callie offered guiltily.

"I know it's just… I feel like I missed out on so much with you both. I mean really all my memories of you both being together as a kid were from when we met up at the airport and then the other would jump back on a plane after you both had this awkward as hell exchange of pleasantries and that was it. This is just… really nice" Sofia sighed sadly causing Callie and Arizona glanced nervously at each other wondering what the hell they could do here and feeling so guilty for messing their daughter up.

"I just wish every Sunday could be like this… you know the three of us hanging out and having fun together like a family and making up for lost time" Sofia threw her head into her hands and lowered both her head and hands to the bar so it looked like she was fighting back the tears, but in fact she was hiding the smirk of victory from the look on both mothers faces and knowing that their plan to orchestrate Sunday date days so Sofia could work at showing her mothers how much they missed each other from each others lives was working so far.

"You know sweetie, I can't speak for your mom, but I would love to hang out with you every Sunday when we aren't working. To make this day our day and have fun with you. I feel like I missed out on so many memories from your life and would love the opportunity to make memories with you" Arizona soothed as she rubbed her daughters back lovingly. Sofia sat up instantly and smiled hopefully at her mama.

"Really? You really mean it?" Sofia asked trying her hardest to sound childlike, a tone which she knew neither mother could say no to.

"Of course I do baby. So from now on, every Sunday is family day, no excuses ok?" Arizona promised.

"Mom?" Sofia turned to Callie and batted her eyelashes hopefully.

"Baby if you want to spend every Sunday hanging out with the two of us, then that's what we will do. You know I would do anything for you" Callie smiled softly before laying a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Ok I'm gonna get up and get ready for today then before breakfast, come on Stace… I'll get you some clothes to wear" Sofia said as she walked away before her mothers could see her triumphant smile and she entered her walk in robe.

"Well played my friend… they didn't stand a chance… and the Oscar goes to Torres-Sloan" Stacy giggled.

"Why do I feel like I have just been played" Callie asked as she eyed Arizona.

"I'm not sure Calliope, but I feel the same way" Arizona announced as she noticed a smirk on Callie's face.

"What?" Arizona asked confused.

"I think that's the first time in fifteen years you have called me Calliope when it hasn't been in anger" Callie smirked.

"Shut up… it just slipped out, you know I always loved the way your name rolled off my tongue, I can't help it" Arizona pouted.

"It's fine… I like the way you say it, I always have… do you reckon we just made a huge mistake agreeing to hang out with each other every single week?" Callie asked nervously.

"Our daughter asked us to… and who are we to turn her down.. we can do this Callie, we are grown ups now… well I am" Arizona smirked playfully.

"It's just… so many things have been said and done… so much time has passed… I'm not sure if I can do this thing for her, I try my hardest because I saw how upset she was when she caught us fighting in the ward that day… but it's awkward, and it's hard and I'm not sure if we are ready for this" Callie admitted.

"Calliope, we are hanging out with our daughter… we're not dating or making a commitment to each other... it's a commitment to her. And what happened with us, is ancient history now, I mean we have been split up almost treble the amount of time we were actually together. We're just going to hang out with our kid and have fun. There is no need for drama. No need for fights. No need for bitterness… nothing.. just low key and fun… we can do that, for our daughter, please tell me we can at least do that for her?" Arizona begged.

"Ok… we can try, but we need some ground rules… it's just the three of us, unless Sofia brings someone… we don't need things to get messy and even more awkward" Callie asked hopefully.

"Oh god yeah, no issue on my side, nothing gets anywhere near serious enough to be taking someone on a date with my ex-wife and daughter… and that's… exactly what you mean by awkward and weird isn't it?" Arizona asked when she realized what she was rambling about and saw the smirk on Callie's face. "I can't believe I just said that to you, Jesus what's wrong with me… let's just erase that entire response and replace it with 'sure… no tag alongs' alright? Good!" Arizona face palmed herself in annoyance.

"Rule number 2 we play nice and we be nice to each other. No dredging up the past, no snide remarks, no picking fights… we're doing this for Sof so we need to play nice for Sof" Callie moved on quickly in order to help Arizona save face, Arizona smiled thankfully and nodded her head in agreement.

"Rule 3… shit... I'm out of rules" Callie confessed.

"Rule 3… it's all about having fun. No holding back. No complaining. No having a stick up your ass. We're there to have fun so we have fun, for the sake of Sofia" Arizona smiled as Callie glared at her.

"What is that meant to mean? What are you trying to say?" Callie asked genuinely hurt.

"I'm saying that our daughter didn't know her mother ever drank tequila. Didn't know her mother danced. Didn't even know just how infectious your smile and laugh is. She wants to know these things about you, and I'm not sure what happened after you moved to New York, but Sof is sad that she never got to know that side of you, and I really, really want her to know that side of you because it's the most amazing and beautiful side there is of you.. so please, in the nicest possible way, and with the utmost respect to the mother of my beautiful daughter… take that stick out of your ass and lighten up… your all dark and twisty again even worse than last time I had to perk you up" Arizona smirked cheekily.

"Fine I will try but no promises… now shut up and eat" Callie stated as she threw a pancake at Arizona which hit her in the face much to Arizona's shock and amusement.

"Hey, where's mine?" Sofia asked as she returned to the kitchen to see her mama getting hit in the face before grabbing a flying pancake out of the air with her hand and looked to her mom questioningly.

"Good catch kiddo" Callie laughed before returning to her pancakes and missing the smirk between Arizona and Sofia.

-oOo-

"Do we really have to do this?" Callie groaned.

"Calliope, rule number three" Arizona chastised with a smirk.

"But really… of all things, this has to be what we do today?" Callie grumbled.

"Hell yes, do you know how much fun this is going to be?" Sofia grinned from her spot between her two mothers.

"Rule number three Calliope" Arizona reminded as she tried to bite back her laughter.

"Rule number two" Callie glared.

"Hey I'm being nice… I didn't say anything wrong" Arizona glanced at the brunette with confusion.

"I was reminding myself so I don't hurt you, not chastising you" Callie smirked before returning her attention to fair ground in front of her.

"Hang on… what's all these rules?" Sofia asked as she glanced between the two women.

"Just some ground rules your mother and I set in order for this to work for you… I'm pretty sure us killing each other would ruin your idea of family fun time" Callie laughed.

"Stop stalling and lets go" Arizona chastised softly as she motioned the two latina's towards the fair ground.

"This is going to be so much fun" Sofia grinned as she skipped to the booth and paid for entrance for the three of them, grinning mischievously as she purchased the VIP package which entitled the three of them to unlimited rides for the remainder of the day. As her mothers approached she handed them the paper wristbands before pulling the backing from her own wristband and attaching the sticky part to the band in a way that would allow her to remove the wristband intact after they left as a reminder of the first time she ever got to remember having a fun family day with her mothers.

After agreeing to the family date, Arizona had left for her home to get ready for their day whilst Callie ducked away to get herself ready leaving Sofia and Stacy to celebrate their newest victory in their attempts to get the two surgeons back together, and brainstorming the next part of the plan.

"Oh, oh, dodgems… lets go" Arizona shrieked as she skipped towards the queue before glaring at the two latinas who were lagging behind.

"Has she always been like this?" Sofia smirked as she glanced at her mom who was watching Arizona with amusement.

"What… sickeningly perky? Yes… she is like an overgrown child on speed sometimes" Callie confessed which made Sofia laugh.

"You know… she used to wear those trainers that doubled up as roller skates to work… for years" Callie confided.

"Oh my god. Your joking… Heeleys? that's hilarious. You know it's hard to imagine you with someone like that" Sofia commented nonchalantly as she tried to feign disinterest.

"You know… I was young once you know" Callie laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Your still young mom…" Sofia shoulder bumped the taller woman.

"Your sweet and I love you for it… but you have me here, you got what you wanted so you don't need to butter me up anymore" Callie winked as they finally caught up to the blonde.

"Jesus you two… could you walk any slower?" Arizona groaned in frustration causing Sofia to laugh.

"I'm sorry… I thought I was the child here" Sofia asked pointedly.

"You are… I'm just so much more fun than either of you, combined… in fact I'm willing to bet that I will bump both of you first before either of you can bump eachother" Arizona declared with a twinkle in her eye.

"Mama not everything is a competition" Sofia laughed as the queue began to move.

"Oh Sofia… everything is a competition… everything" Arizona declared passionately.

"Rule number 4… not everything is a competition" Callie smirked as she received the glare and pout she expected from her former lover.

"No deal" Arizona grinned as she ran into the enclosure and picked the pink car she had been eyeing up that was in a prime location to get going quickly.

"You know we need to tag team her right. We will never hear the end of it if she beats us at anything tonight" Callie whispered as her and Sofia selected cars next to each other.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun… we are so going to tag team her" Sofia agreed and winked at her mom before waving innocently at her mama who seemed to be studying the people around her and strategizing of how to get at the other two women first.

"Ok incase we can't get alone to conspire again.. we take it in turns to beat her, I will sabotage her so you can beat her, then we swap over and you sabotage for me… deal?" Callie grinned.

"Sure mom… I'll beat her at this one, ease her in to losing before you kick her ass" Sofia smirked.

"Great" Callie laughed as the siren sounded to announce the start of the 'ride'. "just keep her away from anything softball related cause there is no way we will beat her" Callie declared as she moved off slowly in her car and awaited Arizona to catch her up so she could start herding her away from their daughter, who sped off to attempt to lap the blonde.

"That was so much fun" Sofia grinned triumphantly five minutes later after she subtly high fived Callie.

"Meh it was ok" Arizona said as she glanced around for what could be their next activity.

"Oh come on mama… don't be a sore loser, I'm sure you'll win in the next competition" Sofia cooed lovingly.

"I didn't lose… if your mom actually learned to drive properly then she wouldn't have ruined my ability to maneuver properly" Arizona complained again.

"My driving… you were glued to my side the whole time Arizona… I mean seriously, were you scared someone was going to side swipe you so you stayed close so I could protect you?" Callie asked as she swallowed her smirk at the incredulous look on the blondes face.

"Yeah because I need protecting… we both know out of the two of us I am far stronger" Arizona mocked.

"Arizona… I break bones for a living… you play with tiny humans for a living… let's not kid ourselves about who is stronger" Callie laughed.

"Calliope, we have had this conversation before, and I proved you wrong then and I will prove you wrong right now too… put your money where your mouth is" Arizona smirked as she pointed at the big hammer game only to find Callie motion for her to lead the way with an amused smile.

"I don't know how to distract her on this one" Sofia whispered as Arizona was a few steps ahead.

"Wait till she has the hammer in the air, and in a straight voice, ask me something about sex… she will freak" Callie winked before walking off and shuddering at the thought of discussing sex with her daughter but knowing it would be for a good cause.

Sofia waited patiently as her mom told her to and at the right moment she turned to her mom with a smile. "hey mom… so I was wondering how you knew you wanted to try women… I mean sexually… I've been having feelings for a woman and I don't know if it's just best friendship feelings or like… I want to have sex with you feelings"

Arizona dropped the mallet on the floor in horror as she spun around with her jaw hanging. Callie's expression wasn't all that different. Sofia just shrugged at her mom apologetically with a subtle nod.

"Umm… lets get these turns out of the way and we can discuss this in private" Arizona announced as she picked the mallet back up and tried to put all of her energy into hitting the pad and getting as many lights up the tower lit up, completely missing the fist bump between the other two women.

"Callie hurry up and lose so we can go and have THAT TALK with our daughter" Arizona ordered anxiously after only getting her turn two thirds up the tower.

"Sure thing bossy" Callie smiled softly as she took the mallet and raised it before throwing a wink over her shoulder at Arizona and smashing the mallet down. The lights ran straight up the pole to the top where a huge light flashed and sirens began to sound attracting attention from anyone who was walking near. Callie smirked triumphantly as she handed the mallet back to the attendant and tried to not laugh as she heard the not too quiet 'motherfucker' from behind her.

Callie pointed to a giant Panda which was her prize, and when it was handed to her she sat it on her shoulders like a child and turned around triumphantly and walked back towards the two women.

"Seriously mom… could you win a bigger prize?" Sofia laughed and tried to ignore her mamas pout.

"This… oh this is Robbin… he's my mascot for the night… you know Robbin the Poor Loser Panda" Callie laughed as Arizona threw her a glare.

"That wasn't really fair… I mean seriously, our daughter just announced that she's thinking about having sex with women as well as men and you expect me to perform still?" Arizona accused.

"Umm hello… mama I can hear you, and so can all these other people who are now really interested in this conversation… so I'm just gonna go get us drinks and you two chat this out.. but please don't be telling everyone about my sex life" Sofia chastised before she stormed away.

"Smooth Arizona.. seriously. What's the issue? Who cares if she wants to experiment with women… god knows both of us did enough experimenting with women… and men… well not the men for you, Mrs gold star lesbian" Callie smiled softly trying to calm the other woman down.

"Callie I don't care who our baby falls in love with… what I have a problem with is the thought that my little girl is thinking about sex… with anyone… that's just… I can't even think about it, its wrong" Arizona whined.

"Arizona… she's in her twenties… she's not our little girl anymore… come on, she just reached out to both of us for help for the first time since she was a toddler… to both of us, together.. for advice… this is huge, please don't spoil this moment by freaking out" Callie begged softly as she waited for the blonde to relent.

"Fine but I don't like it" Arizona pouted.

"Trust me… me neither! But let's look at it this way… at least if she is sleeping with girls she's not going to get knocked up… I don't know about you but I don't feel like I'm old enough to be a grandmother yet" Callie laughed.

"Oh god… I think I just threw up in my mouth a little" Arizona joked.

"Here, drinks" Sofia offered when she returned, eyeing her parents at the way they were smirking and laughing at a private joke.

"Ok listen up Sof… I'm going to say this once… then never again because I don't want to ever think about my little girl having sex… and despite what your mom says, you are my little girl and you always will be. If you wanna shag a woman, do it, you wont regret it because honestly… it fucking rocks… we will both love you whoever you end up with" the blonde rambled before downing her sprite and looking anywhere at her daughter until she heard Callie explode into laughter.

"Good pep talk Arizona" Callie laughed as she held her sides with one hand and wiped at her tears with the other.

"You think you can do better… go ahead" the blonde threw a mock glare that hid a look of begging for the brunette to fix what she just did, it was a look that Callie noticed instantly.

"What your mama was trying to say in her own eloquent way Sof… is we love you for who you are, it doesn't matter to us who you are, what you do, who you love… just as long as your true to yourself and you look after yourself. You're an adult now, and I don't want or need to know about what your sexual history is… but I would hope that you are being wise, and safe, and not being stupid… or exploring your sexual being too frequently with too many different people. If you think there is a woman who you may want to explore your sexuality with, you absolutely should go for it, because honestly… you have no idea where it will lead you, I mean I was so straight … like so, so very straight.. and if I hadn't have taken that leap and allowed myself to explore, I would never have fallen in love with my soulmate and I would never have had this gorgeous, incredible daughter… you have to take chances at life, and if it falls apart… your mama and I will be right here to help you pick up the pieces. Just don't label yourself because it doesn't matter… when you look at me you see your mum… you don't see a bisexual… when you look at your mama you don't see a gold star lesbian… so just… explore yourself… find out who you are and what feels right to you… and know that your mama and me will love you and support you whatever that looks like" Callie smiled softly as she wiped the tears that were beginning to escape Sofia's eyes.

"That's exactly what I said… just my version was shorter" Arizona smirked as she pulled her daughter into a hug before grabbing Callie's arm and pulling her into the family hug. Callie stiffened at first, unused to being so close to Arizona after so many years, but after a few seconds she relaxed into the embrace and pecked the top of her daughters head.

"Ok… let's get back to having fun" Sofia smiled self consciously and began to walk off.

"Thank you" Arizona smiled once Sofia was a few steps ahead.

"Of course… although you did so well by telling our daughter that shagging a women fucking rocks" Callie teased.

"Well I'm not exactly wrong am I?" Arizona laughed with a shrug.

"No your not wrong… but perhaps… maybe…. She doesn't really need to know that much detail about how much better sleeping with a woman is to sleeping with a man from her parents" Callie suggested with a smirk.

"Oh I'm right with you sister…" Arizona grinned. "hey just between us… and I know this is probably a little bit too much information… and well considering how awkward it is saying this, it will be awkward for you hearing it… but you kinda just told our daughter I'm a gold star lesbian" Arizona sighed.

"And?… your not ashamed of that now are you?" Callie asked curiously, it used to be something Arizona prided herself on.

"What.. no of course not… I'd just rather not lie to Sofia and now I'm kind of in an awkward position that I either have to keep up with the lie you accidentally told her or have this really awkward conversation with her.. it's not a huge deal, I would just rather maybe you double check some things with me first before telling Sof stuff… a lot has happened in fifteen years" Arizona smiled sadly.

"Shit sorry I didn't think, of course I'll discuss things with you in future I really never meant to put you in a tight spot" Callie frowned feeling terrible before her eyes widened. "no fucking way… you fucked a guy?" Callie stopped dead in her tracks as Arizona blushed deeply at how loud Callie just spoke, thankfully their daughter was checking out a game several meters away and was oblivious to her moms loud outburst.

"Calliope!" Arizona snapped in annoyance as she glanced around at the few people giving her peculiar looks.

"Don't 'Calliope' me… you let a man get inside you…. Oh my god this is gold… who?" Callie grinned excitedly.

"Why exactly is it gold?" Arizona smarted as she folded her arms and double checked Sofia was still out of hearing distance, when she glanced back she was shocked to find Callie inches away from her.

"Because you were oh so proud of how… 'tight'.. you were and were adamant that it would never happen because you didn't want to ruin your vagina… so what the hell changed?" Callie whispered with a smirk.

"I changed. You used to go on about how different it was and blah blah blah… then you left… and weeks turned into years and I went on a date with this woman from work and I felt like I was cheating on you, and Yang suggested I tried a different flavor to see if it felt better… so I did" Arizona confessed sadly.

"And did it?" Callie asked.

"Did it what?" Arizona asked confused. Checking on Sofia again and seeing her stood watching them but sensing they needed a moment alone without her interrupting them.

"Feel better" Callie smirked as she watched the blonde watch their daughter.

"God no… it always feels like I'm cheating on you which is why I just don't bother anymore" Arizona sighed absentmindedly before realizing what she had just said and who she had said it to and snapped her attention back to Callie.

"I umm… I meant… you know… like did having sex with a man feel better… than you always imagined it would be" Callie frowned as her cheeks began to color at Arizona's accidental confession.

"Oh… well... this is embarrassing!" Arizona frowned.

"Hey… no it's not. Arizona this is me… we've been through a lot of shit together, we have a lot of history… and what I said to Sof just now about having fallen in love with my soulmate... I have always felt like that and I always will. Just because we couldn't make it work and ended up in different states living different lives and drifting away from each other completely… you're still my soulmate and I understand everything that you just said, more than you can imagine considering my life for the past fifteen years… just don't be ashamed of who you are now and why you have done the things you've done… I promise not to judge you and to respect you because you're the mother of my child and that means whether I like it or not… whether you're driving me insane… whatever the scenario… I will always love you and you will always be a part of me because of our little girl" Callie sighed and waited for Arizona to show some sign of understanding.

"Thank you… I needed to hear that.. maybe we should get back to Sof" Arizona suggested and Callie turned and waited for Arizona to fall into step with her.

"Oh and FYI… it was over in about two minutes... without me having anything that even resembled the beginnings of an orgasm… and then he fell asleep and snored.. and farted in his sleep… and I ended up sleeping on my own couch, my own damn couch Callie… how the hell could you like that shit" Arizona glared at Callie who was smirking and laughing.

"I didn't… why do you think I ended up with a hot nympho wife" Callie guffawed.

"I am NOT a nympho" Arizona glared.

"Do I even want to know the context of that comment?" Sofia smirked. She could see her plan working more and more as each second passed.

"Oh your mama was just telling me that your not the only Robbins that decided to experiment with her sexuality" Callie grinned.

"Eww… no! that's way too much information! Jesus… why would you even share that information with me" Sofia paled.

"For two reasons darling daughter… the first was to see your reaction, which was so, so worth it. and the second was to see your mama's face look like this again… cause the first time over at the hammer thing was so funny I just needed to see it again" Callie laughed as she pointed at Arizona who had paled and had her jaw open in shock and horror at being outed to her daughter so breezily as if they were discussing which flavor ice cream to buy.

"Calliope, you suck and I will get you back for that. Rule number two was just broken" Arizona finally glared but it was only half in annoyance. In truth she was enjoying the banter amongst the three of them.

"Bring it Blondie… now what's next?" Callie grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Five hours had passed since the three women entered the fun fair, and as darkness began to fall, the whole place began to light up, figuratively and physically.

"I feel like I'm on the outside of a really cruel joke" Arizona whined after losing one of their family competitions yet again, in fact she hadn't won a single thing all night. It was almost as if the two Latina's were playing together to make her lose, and at that point she thought back to all the reasons she had lost and realized that she had just hit the nail on the head.

"I can't believe you!" Arizona whisper yelled as they waited for Sofia to return from the restrooms.

"What?" Callie asked with confusion.

"Don't what me Calliope Iphigenia Torres… you coerced Sofia to play against me so her and you could make sure I lose everything" Arizona accused and folded her arms in annoyance when Callie just laughed and didn't even attempt to deny her accusation.

"I cannot believe it took you this long to work it out" Callie grinned. "hey, thanks for making me do this… I can't remember the last time I actually had so much fun" Callie smiled warmly.

"Ok… so you know how I confessed about losing my gold star… it's your turn to confess something in return" Arizona announced.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Callie asked nervously as she glanced to make sure they didn't have anyone too close to overhear whatever embarrassing confession her ex was about to force out of her.

"What happened to you? I mean really… what happened Calliope. When we broke up… it was because you wanted to be free… and it really feels like you haven't been free, I mean Sof has confided in me about a few things regarding you and I'm just so shocked… what happened Callie?" Arizona asked sadly.

"God, I don't know… I went to New York… and it was the biggest mistake of my life, but after making such a big deal about being able to go in the first place and dragging us both through that god awful custody battle… I was embarrassed and ashamed, and you know me… I'm too damn proud to come crawling back with my tail between my legs… and so I stayed. And the longer I stayed, the more impossible coming back felt… and the unhappier I got. I just… I lost my will and my ability to have happiness… and so I focused on work… and making sure Sof got the best education and applied herself… and focused on saving face so all these new people in my life thought I was happy… when in fact I was so god damn miserable and actually didn't give a shit about any of the people I was trying to impress all these years" Callie confessed, wiping a stray tear away with embarrassment.

"Rule number 5" Arizona smiled softly as she waited for Callie's eyes to meet hers. "we are both idiots sometimes… but we have Sof and because of her we are connected and bonded for life, so we will always be there for each other, without judgment, and will always help the other pick up the pieces even if we're mad with each other" the blonde implored the brunette.

"You know.. your pretty amazing, even after all of these years Arizona Robbins" Callie pulled the blonde into a quick hug before releasing her.

"So… tell me. You're back.. and you're staying… for good?" Arizona asked hopefully.

"I'm not leaving again… this is my home, this is where my family is, my friends, all of the best memories…. This is where I should be and I never should have left… I won't make that mistake again" Callie promised with eyes full of sincerity.

"Good… and Penny?" Arizona asked awkwardly.

"I have no idea… I haven't actually spoken to her since that big argument at work other than her approaching me to have a dig and make an attempt to goad me into another stupid argument" Callie confessed shyly and awaited the comment she knew was coming.

"I'm not going to say it… because you already know what I would say and you already know I'm right…" Arizona smirked as Callie rolled her eyes.

"Fine… I will speak to her this week and I will work out what's happening and get my shit together" Callie stated with a pout.

"See that wasn't so hard was it… don't worry too much… just do what you need to do and if you need to vent afterwards call me… or if you want to dance it out or something… I dunno whatever the hell you do these days to process… rule 5 ok" Arizona smiled.

"Thanks… I appreciate it. And I'm sorry… for being such an absolute bitch the last few years… I have said so much horrible, uncalled for shit… I'm truly ashamed of myself and I hope one day you can accept my apology" Callie smiled sadly.

"Oh sweet Calliope… you've been a bitch for a lot longer than the last few years… you get what you marry" Arizona grinned cheekily when Callie glared at her.

"Your mama is being mean to me" Callie declared when Sofia finally returned, she lay her arm of her daughters shoulder affectionately as the three women begun to walk away from the restrooms.

"Oh photo booth… we should do some photos of the official first family date" Sofia grinned hopefully.

"You know… those puppy dog eyes should have worn off by now" Callie chastised with a laugh. Sofia pulled the curtain back and looked at the tiny cubicle in front of them and wondered how three fully grown adults would fit in there.

"Ok maybe we won't take photos" Sofia said sadly.

"Nah ah. My baby wants photos, she gets photos… Calliope, inside and wind that chair down as far as it will go" Arizona ordered with a smirk as Callie complied instantly and didn't even attempt to argue at being bossed around.

"Ok Sof… go as far in as you can and sit on your moms knee" Arizona grinned as Sofia followed her orders. Once Sofia was settled she entered the cramped space, slid the curtain closed and sat on Callie's opposite knee. "It's very apparent I still wear the trousers in this family" Arizona smirked as she grabbed her bank card and swiped it against the payment area and motioned for Sofia to select which photos she wanted ignoring Callie's scoff.

"Like hell you do… Sof and I were just being polite" Callie laughed.

"Shut up and smile you two" Sofia ordered seriously.

"She gets that bossiness from you" Callie laughed.

"Did you just speak through the photo Mom… now we have to do another one" Sofia whinged.

"Oh suck it up princess your not paying I am" Arizona smirked.

"Thank you Arizona for sticking up for me against our very horrible daughter" Callie threw a mock glare at Sofia.

"Ok now everyone watch the timer… and smile… please" Sofia asked sweetly and all three women watched the screen, as soon as it hit '1' Arizona started talking.

"Mama!" Sofia snapped causing Callie to guffaw.

"Aww come on I couldn't resist… look how serious your taking this… it's just a photo Sof" Arizona smiled as she swiped her card again.

"I don't have any family photos that I aren't younger than five… please, just one nice photo guys… please" Sofia begged sadly, and this time neither parent played around.

"Thank you" Sofia said sadly as she went to stand but Arizona ignored her and swiped her card again before hitting a few buttons and glancing at her daughter who was watching her questioningly. Arizona shuffled towards her, grabbing her hand and pulling her down onto her lap, almost falling backwards and off Callie's lap and through the curtain, but Callie wrapped her arms quickly around both women to break their fall, her smile erupting at the shriek of surprise her daughter emitted.

-oOo-

"This is my favorite" Callie announced as she pointed her beer towards one of the dozens of photo strips which held a photo of the two mothers holding their fingers in V in front of their mouths and doing the 'eating out' motion and Sofia with her head in her hands in shame, her fingers firmly covering her eyes.

"I cannot believe you two, you're like children… seriously. What child needs to see their parents doing this" Sofia pointed at the photo.

"It's a natural thing Sofia" Callie laughed as she smirked at her daughters embarrassment.

"Not when it's my mother's doing it… I don't need to ever know about that... ever" Sofia blushed.

"Doing what?" Arizona teased, winking at Callie to play along before she took a swig of her own beer.

"That" Sophia glared as she pointed at the photo avoiding labelling the action.

"What embarrassing our daughter… it's a parents right and responsibility to embarrass their children" Callie added.

"No not that…. I mean the… you know, what that sign means" Sofia blushed deeper.

"You mean… cunnilingus… is that what you mean Sof?" Arizona smirked as her daughter shot her an instant glare.

"I can't believe you just said that word… don't ever say that word to me" Sofia looked so horrified that both women had to fight to not explode into hysterics.

"She's right Arizona… that sounds so clinical… maybe you should use one of the better terms… you know, like… eating out, or getting head" Callie smirked as she looked anywhere but at her daughter, knowing the second she did she would crack and burst into laughter.

"Going down… that's not such a bad one but its pretty common" Arizona offered thoughtfully as she fought her every natural urge to laugh.

"Tipping the velvet" Callie grinned as she bit her lip, desperate to not laugh yet.

"Oh Australian kiss" the blonde suggested helpfully.

"Muff diving" Callie smirked.

"Carpet munching?" Arizona mused as she tried to look bored.

"Going south?" Callie offered after a second of thought.

"Ok, you both need to stop… right now" Sofia glared at them both.

"Kneel at the alter" Callie persisted with a smirk as she deliberately ignored her daughters pleas.

"Lickity-split" Arizona said seriously and took a deep breath to stop herself from laughing at the mortification on their daughters face.

"Oh good one! Lip service" Callie offered finding it impossible to not laugh anymore.

"Pearl diving" Arizona said triumphantly after a few moments of silent contemplation.

"Alright… alright I get it… and your both sick and twisted and I'm alarmed by how many terms you can come up with" Sofia gagged.

"Ha… your dad taught us most of them" Arizona laughed.

"Oh god. Mark would be in his element in this conversation" Callie laughed.

"He so would" Arizona agreed with a smirk that quickly faded.

"I can't believe that jackass knocked me up then died!" Callie sighed sadly.

"I still can't believe that jackass knocked you up… I mean seriously… was he like waiting for you outside the airport that day or something" Arizona asked in jest hoping to cheer Callie up who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. "Hey" Arizona said after a few moments as she nudged Callie with her foot. "stop.. you know Mark, he would be pissed as hell if he saw you getting sad about him so smile" Arizona tried.

"You know what today is right?" Callie asked sadly, completely oblivious to her daughter sat quietly paying attention to the conversation and the chemistry between her mothers.

"Callie I could never forget that day…" Arizona sighed.

"Shit yeah of course… sorry" Callie offered guiltily.

"To McSteamy" Arizona smiled sadly as she raised her beer bottle and Callie chinked it instantly.

"To McSteamy" Callie smiled sadly. "and Lexie" Callie added as an afterthought.

"And my leg" Arizona laughed hoping to turn the mood back around to the lighter mood they had enjoyed all day.

"Wait!… dad was McSteamy?" Sofia finally interrupted, she had heard talk of a Dr McSteamy several times but had no idea it was her dad they were talking about.

"The one and only" Callie laughed.

"Oh… oh no" Sofia grimaced.

"What?" Arizona questioned nervously.

"There's this rumor... probably more like an urban legend or something… about how McSteamy broke his dick" Sofia offered and frowned when both her mother's burst out laughing.

"Come on I didn't say I believed it, I may be a virgin but I'm not naive… I said it's a rumor, I know you can't break a dick" Sofia snapped self consciously at her mother's laughter at her.

"Oh baby… that is a hundred percent true! Little Grey broke it… God we had so much fun at his expense because of that!" Callie grinned, trying not to comment that her daughter just admitted she was a virgin.

"How is that even possible?" Sofia asked in horror.

"You don't want to know… but I'm in love with the fact that McSteamy's broken penis is hospital legend… god I don't know whether Mark would be furious or proud of that fact" Callie grinned as Arizona giggled beside her.

"Hey mom" Sofia asked later that night as she lay in the dark staring at the ceiling.

"Yes baby" Callie replied laid in her own bed and staring at the same ceiling, unknowingly thinking many of the same things as her daughter.

"I had fun today… like really had fun" Sofia sighed almost dreamily.

"Me too baby. I'm sorry you didn't have days like today when you were younger" Callie offered sadly.

"I have to know... I have asked you so many times and you have always, always shut me down. But I'm going to ask just one more time and then I promise I will never ask again even if you don't answer… but please answer me mom… why did you and mama break up?" Sofia turned her head to face where she knew her mother laid, despite not being able to see her and heard nothing more than a sigh. After several minutes had passed she gave up and rolled over to try and sleep but was surprised to feel the weight shift on her bed as her mum crawled in behind her and spooned her affectionately like she did when she was still a child.

"I don't want to talk about it, but you do deserve answers… you do. And so this one time I will give you those answers and then were going to close the door on the topic again, and it's not because I just don't want to talk about it, it's because it hurts too much to talk about it. But what we discuss tonight… this conversation… it never gets repeated to anyone, which not only includes your mama but specifically means her… even if she gives you that pout… you don't tell her… deal?" Callie offered and smiled when Sofia nodded quietly and waited without saying a word.

"What I said earlier… about experimenting and not knowing what it led to, and if I hadn't I would never have met my soulmate and my daughter… I meant it. The first time I ever saw your mama.. she walked up to me and kissed me… and I was just hooked… so very hooked on her. And looking back, the second her lips hit mine, I fell completely head over heels in love with her… and despite whatever situations came our way, that never changed for a single second, even now. She was, is and always will be the love of my life. We worked through all of our issues right up until that plane crash… that crash was the start of everything being destroyed… it was like the beginning of every word and decision serving to only set up the next decision to be so much worse. Your mama hates me… and I mean hates me, she loves me but she hates me, because I choose to keep her in our lives over her keeping her leg. And that isn't anything to do with you… it's not even anything to do with me really… that leg symbolizes everything she can't do now because she is disabled… but what she isn't able to allow herself to see is that she is the strongest person in the world… I mean she has one leg and still works full time in a job where she stands on her feet for sometimes 24-48 hours consecutively… she runs to keep in shape. She learned to use those crazy roller shoes again, she dances, hell she's the definition of bad ass… I've seen her put her prosthetic on when she felt undesirable and she has thrown on a dress and despite her feeling uglier than she had ever felt… she lit up the room and was by far the most beautiful woman there was. But she doesn't see these things… she sees that she is one legged Arizona and when she looks at me, deep down she see's the person responsible for taking that leg away… and that's ok, I came to terms with that a long time ago, but it still always hung over our relationship" Callie sighed sadly.

"And then her cheating on me happened, and even though it crushed me and completely broke my heart… I understand how and why it happened now in hindsight. I knew her when she had two legs, I desired her because she was my wife, my lover, my best friend… the person she slept with only knew her with one leg and still desired her, and for her at that point in her life it meant everything and she succumbed to the need to feel desirable, and normal, and attractive without feeling the need to question and wonder whether the person she was being intimate with was remembering her as two legs. It's hard to explain Sof, and the point is that unless one of us loses a leg, we can't know the depths of pain, shame, embarrassment and hurt your mama went through… but I want to make one thing absolutely a hundred percent clear to you… your mama cheated on me… not you. It was never about you and it was always about me… if you asked her she would tell you that she cheated on us… on her family… but it's not true Sof and I need you to believe that, it was never about you, she didn't cheat on you… just on me… do you believe that?" Callie asked nervously.

"I'll try mom.. keep going please" Sofia asked softly as she felt the tears rolling down her face and into the pillow and knew from the breathing behind her that her mom was crying too.

"I forgave her for the cheating… I won't refer to it as an affair, I never have and I never will because it wasn't… it was one moment of sheer insanity where she lost her mind it was never anything more than that… it was a one time, ok" Callie said softly and kissed her daughters head as she nodded.

"Anyways… long story short… we tried to get passed it but for every step forward we took, something would happen and knock us back down… and it was exhausting, and draining… Sof, it's hard to explain but when you stand and watch the one person you love more than anything in the universe be unhappy and you know that you're the cause of it… whether you mean to be or not… it's gut wrenching… really just… indescribably painful and conflicting. And we fought hard for each other and our marriage, we really did… we tried.. and we tried and we tried and it was just never enough to fix all to damage… life had made our relationship too vulnerable and I had to walk away in order to give all three of us the chance to be happy… I could have stayed Sof… maybe I should have stayed and kept fighting… but when you have kids of your own you'll know that you put your own needs aside for them, and I needed a safe, happy, healthy environment for you, you had already been subjected to so much in your first few years… I just needed to keep you safe… and to keep Arizona safe… and I couldn't do either if I stayed… so I thought of an excuse that would pass, I gave it to her, and I let her go and prayed that she would be happy and fall in love again and find someone who would worship her the way she deserves…but it looks like I fucked that up too because from the sounds of it, the last actual relationship she had was with her me" Callie sighed.

"Do you still love her?" Sofia asked vulnerably.

"Of course I do baby. She's your mother… how could I not love her" Callie soothed.

"But are you in love with her" Sofia asked, instantly feeling her mom tense as she reworded the question.

"Sof…"

"Mom please… just be honest here. Are you in love with mama?" Sofia interrupted the second she heard the tone in which her name was said.

"Sof… I love your mama… and yes I'm still in love with her… I always have been and I always will be… cause she's Arizona Robbins… she's my person, my McDreamy… but I don't want you getting any ideas of a reconciliation in your head because that isn't going to happen" Callie said seriously.

"You should tell her how you feel" Sofia suggested nervously.

"No… and neither will you" Callie ordered softly but firmly.

"But why not mom… you just admitted your in love with her, and we had so much fun together today… and even last night… why wouldn't you want that all the time?" Sofia asked in confusion.

"Sofia… that ship sailed a long time ago. Your mama and I… all we will ever be now is friends. I'm sorry if we got your hopes up, it wasn't our intention… your mama and I won't be getting back together not today… not next week or next year or ever. I'm sorry Sof but you need to just accept that" Callie chided softly as she played with her daughters hair.

"Ok mom.. if you say so…" Sofia smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait… you spent the whole day on a date with Torres yesterday?" Karev asked incredulously as the two pediatric surgeons served themselves from the cafeteria.

"Not like that!" Arizona defended. "I spent the day on a date with my daughter, and her other mother happened to be there too"

"Oh god… you two are so getting back together" Alex smirked.

"Shut up… and no we are certainly not. We agreed to be friends and be amicable for Sof's sake" Arizona promised.

"So when's the next date?" Alex asked innocently.

"We decided we would do it every Sunday… just the three of us, no tag alongs ever, and we even made up some rules so we would act like adults around each other" Arizona confided and rolled her eyes when Karev smirked.

"What?" Arizona gulped.

"You know… you can't feel guilty for cheating on your wife… when your sleeping with your wife… maybe you should take that tag along rule seriously and ditch Little Sloan so you two can work out some of that sexual frustration we both know your feeling" Alex laughed when he felt the blondes fist connect with his bicep and he couldn't help but rub it to try and sooth its sting.

"There will be no sex" Arizona stated seriously when she saw Alex roll his eyes at her. "no I mean it… there will be no sex Alex … were finally in this semi decent place where I feel like I have my friend back… I'm not screwing this up by letting emotions get in the way" Arizona promised.

"Who said anything about emotions… I was talking about sex.. I know it's been a while but you do remember what that is right?" Karev teased.

"Sometimes I hate that I chose you, the biggest asshole in the hospital, to be my best friend" Arizona sighed as she dumped herself down in the chair and began to pick at her lunch.

"You love me" Alex laughed.

"Maybe.. just a little" Arizona admitted with a smirk before crinkling her nose in disgust at her friend.

"Riz… seriously… and I mean this from the bottom of my heart… I know you want to keep things simple, but this is you and Torres. Nothing is EVER simple with you two… and sooner or later that chemistry is going to catch up with you both, and if you haven't figured out what your thinking and feeling by then… then all your decisions will be made from a place of emotion… and you don't want that… you deserve better than that… so if you really don't want to reconcile with her, you need to find something to throw all that sexual frustration at before it starts to mess with whatever this is between the two of you" Alex smiled as his hand massaged Arizona's forearm warmly.

"You make so much sense sometimes… it's actually scary" Arizona smirked.

"And so you know…if you need help working out some sexual frustration, I will be your best friend and help you out there" Alex smirked.

"Uh after last time… no thanks! You had one chance to convert me Dr. Karev… you messed it up" Arizona laughed as Karev blushed. "oh come on… don't act all hurt Alex… you tried your best… I just like vagina too much" Arizona grinned.

"Jesus Dr. Robbins… seriously" Sofia complained and she and Stacy walked past her mother with their lunch trays and caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Whoops sorry Dr. Sloan…" Arizona blushed a little as Alex snorted in amusement.

"Little Sloan. Sit with us and eat" Alex kicked a chair out before she could argue before he kicked a second chair for the dirty blonde who had been following his god daughter around like a lost puppy. He had been hearing rumors about the two interns before him and wondered if they were true and as much as he would deny it to anyone who even dared to asked, he loved a good excuse to meddle in the love lives of others.

"So tell me… how are you both enjoying internship?" Alex asked eventually to break the uncomfortable silence.

"It's good… I just wish some of my parents and godparents would stop acting like I'm different to every other intern" Sofia rolled her eyes.

"Never going to happen… ask Zola… she said the same. Your hospital royalty.. get used to it kiddo" Alex smirked.

"What about you Dr. Brown?" Alex asked with a smirk as he winked flirtatiously at Sofia's friend who blushed and glanced to Sofia to see if she had noticed and how she reacted to her being hit on. bingo.

"You know… it's exhausting… but the most amazing thing ever. And even if running around and never sleeping makes me feel like I'm actually gonna die some days… the second I get in an OR and hold a scalpel.. it's so worth it" Stacy offered dreamily.

"Yeah… I remember it well… I've got surgery coming up in an hour if you want to scrub in with me" Alex flirted and pouted his lips slightly and tried his hardest to not look at Sofia who was glaring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh sure… I mean that would be amazing… are you sure Dr. Karev?" Stacy said in shock.

"Sure… OR3 in 45 minutes… and it's Alex and if you're late, you lose out" Karev winked.

"Oh I'll be there, Stacy grinned as she jumped up to go read the surgical board to find out the procedure that she had just been let in on and do some research, Sofia jumped up and followed her in annoyance.

"Did you seriously just hit up a girl old enough to be your daughter who happens to be my daughters best friend?" Arizona glared at her protege in disgust who simply shrugged in response.

"No you idiot… what I just did was establish that the rumor about your daughter and her hot friend having feelings for each other was true… but both are too nervous to admit it… so I gave them a little push, and from the daggers I was getting from little Sloan and the way she stormed off after Stacy… I think they will be having an overdue talk sometime soon… maybe then she can ditch you and the wife so the two of you can get your shit together" Alex smirked proudly.

"Number one… thank you for looking after my little girl and trying to hook her up with someone she really likes but is too scared to admit out loud… number two… Callie and I will not be hooking up… so let it go and number three... ex-wife, not wife remember" Arizona sighed dejectedly.

"Ok let me ask you this, your on your way to an on call room, and you get there and find Callie in there and she's... making herself comfortable and getting rid of some of her own frustration before a big surgery... and she notices you in the doorway and instead of stopping and telling you to get out, she just keeps going and gives you this smile that says... what the hell are you waiting for Robbins get over here and give me a hand... what are you going to do?" Alex grinned as he saw the audible gulp from Arizona as she imagined the situation.

"That wouldn't happen, Callie would lock the door" Arizona offered lamely as she tried to get out of answering the question.

"Say the door magically unlocked itself" Alex laughed at his friends attempt to avoid answering.

"We both know there is no way I would be able to walk away from that... even if I would like to tell myself I would walk away… no way in hell would I be able to" Arizona sighed.

"Then what's the problem Riz... you love her, your still attracted to her, you still desire her, your both single... just go for it" Karev pushed softly.

"Alex. Last time we slept together we broke up the next day, we then spent the better part of two years having the world's most awkward friendship as I watched her fall in love with someone else, then we spent five years having awkward handovers at the airport which generally resulted in arguments, then we spent ten odd years ignoring the others existence other than the odd phone call once in a blue moon where we would without fail end up yelling at each other... nothing good can come of Callie and I getting involved in any way that isn't as just co-parents" Arizona sighed.

"Dude... you're an idiot, you've spent seventeen years apart and it is obvious to everyone that your both still crazy about each other... you need to quit being a pussy and take a risk, otherwise your going to spend the next seventeen years alone because you've already established that no one is like Cal, and you don't want anyone but Cal... man up Robbins… all that good man in a storm bullshit you used to preach to me" Alex snapped carefully, just hard enough to force Arizona into rethinking her stance before he marched away and left her to mull over his little outburst.

Marching into the scrub room he stopped suddenly when Sofia and Stacy sprung apart guiltily, Stacy trying to find some words to say to explain themselves and Sofia looking anywhere but at her mama's best friend.

"Ladies... in future the on call room's are a lot more private for these kind of activities... and I didn't see anything so don't be talking to me about your romantic crap" Alex scoffed as he turned his back to the blonde and the brunette to hide his smirk. Sofia dashed from the room at the speed of light leaving just Karev and Stacy.

"She ok?" Karev asked as he flashed a side way glance to Stacy who just shrugged nervously.

"Dude... no offense, but that's my goddaughter, if you hurt her or upset her, I will personally make your life hell… she doesn't have a big brother to give you the speech, so consider this that promise, now go and check on my goddaughter or you won't see the inside of an OR for the next month, capeesh" Alex ordered and laughed when a very nervous looking Stacy nodded and ran after the youngest Latina.

-oOo-

"Sofia... hey Sof, wait up" Stacy called as she finally caught up to her friend. "You ran... you kissed ME and then you ran away" Stacy whispered, the pain evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, I just... I..." Sofia stumbled as she tried to explain herself but couldn't find the words to. Stacy grabbed her sleeve and dragged her into the nearest on call room to get them some privacy.

"Sof, what's going on" Stacy asked nervously, her lips still tingling from their kiss.

"I just... shit, I didn't mean to kiss you" Sofia implored, their eyes meeting for the first time since it happened.

"Do you regret kissing me?" Stacy asked carefully and smiled softly when Sofia shook her head silently. "Do you think that maybe you would want to kiss me again... sometime?" Stacy asked hopefully and this time Sofia nodded again silently. "Do you think that maybe we could go on a date... a proper date, with food and wine, and I will pick you up and drop you off and bring flowers and everything?" Stacy whispered, her voice shaking with the nerves running through her, she waited a few minutes but her heart fell when Sofia didn't answer, with a sad smile she turned to leave the room, unable to stay and let Sofia see her cry.

"Stace wait... I didn't give you an answer" Sofia begged.

"Your lack of answer was the answer... lets just forget this happened and go back to being friends" Stacy offered sadly.

"But… I can't do that... I can't get you out of my head, how am I supposed to just be friends with you" Sofia asked genuinely.

"I just asked you to go on a date with me and you went silent..." Stacy asked, hoping for an explanation.

"You're going to think I'm a complete loser... but I've never... been... you know... I've never been on a date before" Sofia muttered shyly.

"Sof, how is that possible?" Stacy asked with a furrowed brow.

"See your judging" Sofia whined adorably and Stacy couldn't help but swoon.

"Sof I'm not judging… I'm shocked that someone as beautiful as you has never been on a date before" Stacy smiled shyly when Sofia's breath hitched.

"You… you think I'm beautiful?" Sofia asked nervously just as Stacy's pager went off, it was Alex reminding her to get to the OR.

"Sof I've gotta go, but I would like to finish this conversation later, and I would still like you to agree to allow me to take you out on your first date" Stacy said sadly, torn between staying and finishing this conversation and doing the surgery.

"Go, we will talk tonight after work" Sofia smiled shyly.

"Ok, I'll see you at Joe's?" Stacy waited for a nod before moving towards the door, just as she opened it she felt a gush of confidence flow through her. "hey Sof, I think your not just beautiful, but your stunning and I have thought that since I saw you on our first day" and with that, Stacy ran towards the OR and the surgery waiting for her.

-oOo-

"Callie… I'm surprised to see you again so soon" Yang grinned from the booth where she was gossiping with Mer.

"Sofia's out with Stacy tonight so I thought I'd head here for some dinner" Callie admitted, smiling when Mer slid over and patted the seat for Callie to sit down.

"So you and Robbins have been looking very cozy" Yang smirked.

"Before you start… no. I have enough of this from my daughter. Arizona and I are just friends, that's all we are ever going to be. Please… I would really appreciate it if everyone just dropped the subject" Callie pleaded.

"Ok" Yang promised as she raised her hands in defeat. "would you allow me… as your ex roommate.. to make one tiny comment though?" Yang asked softly, smirking when Callie rolled her eyes with attitude and crossed her arms but didn't deny her the request instead just sitting quietly and waiting.

"You would have to be deaf, blind and all kinds of stupid to see that you and Arizona aren't done... your story isn't finished yet. It's in the way you look at each other, and the way you talk to each other, and the way you act around each other… and you can run from it all you want… but one day its going to catch you up and your going to realize that your both in love with each other still… and don't even try to deny it because we both know your still in love with her" Yang stated seriously, surprised when Callie didn't argue with her instead just turning to Grey with a raised eyebrow and awaiting her input.

"Well Mer… this is your one chance to say your piece, then I never want to hear either of you trying to matchmake again" Callie pouted.

"Oh Cal… you don't need me to say anything to you, you need time and that's ok… when your ready, you and Arizona will realize how you both still feel for each other. Just know we are here for you if you ever need to talk about it" Mer offered with a playful smirk, knowing Callie had expected her to lecture her about life being too short and how she lost Derek and Callie should grab onto Arizona because one of them should get a happily ever after with their McDreamy.

"Ok now we are done and I'm going to grab a drink, who wants one?" Callie grinned, turning off from her emotions and getting on with her evening. Taking the order to the bar, she stood waiting for service when she felt a presence beside her and turned her head.

"Penny" Callie gasped in shock at how close the redhead was stood to her.

"Callie" the redhead greeted tightly.

"Penny I've been meaning to talk to you… I don't want there to be this huge divide between us. I'm sorry it didn't work out with us, but we live in the same town, we work at the same hospital, we have to see each other every day… I would really like it if we could put our differences aside and be friends" Callie offered nervously.

"What so I can watch you playing happy families and act like your not stomping all over my broken heart? No thanks" Penny scoffed.

"Penny… I'm not sure what you want from me. I have a duty to my daughter, and my daughter has requested that Arizona and I make peace and spend time with her. That's all that is going on here" Callie promised honestly.

"So why did we actually break up then?" Penny asked bitterly.

"Pen.. we haven't been happy in years, have we? I mean can you even remember the last time we spent time together because we wanted to and not because it was expected of us or we were both in a position where we had nothing else to do as an excuse.. I mean Jesus I can't even tell you the last time we were intimate with each other, is that seriously the life that you want to be stuck in?" Callie asked seriously.

"Of course not, but we could work on our issues… see a counselor or something" Penny suggested, looking over her shoulder when she saw Callie's attention shift and rolling her eyes at the blonde peds surgeon who had just entered with Amelia Shepherd.

"Penny… seeing a counselor isn't going to make us love each other" Callie offered sadly, focusing back on Penny.

"Oh so you've remembered I'm actually in the room and have decided to give me your attention back" Penny snapped in frustration.

"This is why it could never work. Your jealous of Arizona for no reason, I have given you no reason to be jealous… I didn't even speak to her for ten years because all it did was cause arguments between us, but still, even now… you just cant let it go" Callie sighed.

"Right so now its my fault.. that's right Callie blame everything on me. I'm already hated by almost everyone at the hospital for being the one who forced you to leave Seattle" Penny scoffed.

"No one hates you. Arizona may dislike you for the comment you made about her not being Sofia's real mother… I don't particularly like you for saying that either… but I don't hate you" Callie soothed.

"You know what… I'm just going to go because I feel like everyone is staring at me and I need to not have your friends judging me as usual" Penny growled.

"No one is staring" Callie said as she glanced to the table and saw four faces watching them before quickly acting like they hadn't been. Callie's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"See" Penny spat.

"Ok I was wrong… they are being nosy and I will speak to them. But we need to work this out. We can't both work there and be at each others throats" Callie offered hopefully.

"Right and as you own the hospital, I'll have to go… is that is?" Penny rolled her eyes.

"No Penny… not it at all. That's not what I want. I would just really like it if we could be civil and nice to each other, please?" Callie implored.

"I'll think about it… but tell your friends to butt the hell out" Penny warned before she walked back towards a small group of nurses who were whispering excitedly amongst themselves until Penny returned to their table.

"What can I get you Cal?" Joe asked cautiously having witnessed and overheard the entire conversation between the two women.

"A round of tequilas for the table and three jugs of budweiser and enough glasses for everyone, oh and a few menu's as well thanks Joe" Joe nodded as he began getting the drinks ready and Callie returned to the table, throwing her friends a warning shake of the head to not comment as she slid in beside Mer and let out a deep sigh

"So Christmas is coming up soon, are you going to put your name down for secret santa?" Arizona asked hoping to break the tension and cheer Callie up.

"Yeah why not. Although knowing my luck I will get Penny… perhaps I could get her a gun for her to shoot me with and just get it over and done with" Callie scoffed not noticing the worried glances between her friends.

"You know, a couple of years back, I got these really seedy underwear from secret santa… crotchless knickers…. AND nipple clamps… I mean these things were grotesque… and I spent ages trying to figure out which pervert got me. I begged Bailey to tell me but she refused and said she didn't know herself… turns out Yang got me and decided to play a prank on me… only she decided to joke that it was Arizona who had me and she was making a play on me and trying to hook up with me" Mer laughed.

"Wait is that why you spent the whole of Christmas eve avoiding me that one year? I literally would walk in the room and you would go running" Arizona asked in shock when Mer nodded. "What the hell Yang" Arizona glared at her Korean friend.

"Don't get shitty with me… Mer believed it… and did her very best to avoid you so she didn't have to let you down" Yang grinned as she fist pumped Callie who found the prank highly amusing.

"I can't believe you avoided me for weeks" Arizona laughed.

"Yeah well you came on really strong with your crotchless panties and nipple clamps and I was scared you were going to jump me if we were alone" Mer scoffed.

"Oh Jesus.. I have never shown you any interest… why would I suddenly start buying you lingerie and stalking you" Arizona laughed.

"Umm because you hadn't had sex since Karev, which basically means what twelve years of being sex starved" Mer howled, missing the glare on Arizona's face.

"Wait.. Mr. two-minutes was Karev?" Callie asked leaning forward to stare at Arizona, her nickname for Karev causing the others around the table to howl.

"Umm yeah… but please don't call him that to his face" Arizona pleaded, not wanting her best friends feelings to be hurt if he found out she had been gossiping about him.

"Oh god… oh no… that is so wrong" Callie grimaced as she shook her head to try and free herself of the mental images.

"It's not that bad Torres" Yang grinned at her friends reaction.

"No you don't understand… we have both slept with Karev now… Uh! its almost like we had a threesome with him… oh disgusting" Callie gagged dramatically causing another round of laughter.

"Yeah that's not going to happen… I'm never going near dick again… that experiment is done and y'all crazy bitches are messed up for enjoying that" Arizona laughed as she pointed at the other four women at the table.

"Wait… so the only reason a threesome isn't happening is because of the dick?" Yang smirked, trying not to look at Mer and being obvious.

"Of course. No dick is coming near me ever…. Never ever again!" Arizona swore seriously and glared at Amelia who laughed loudly.

"So just a twosome then?" Mer smirked, instantly picking up on Yang's thought path.

"Yep" Arizona answered with a hint of confusion, glancing at Callie who was giving her the shut up right now you idiot glare.

"So your admitting that you will never have a threesome with Karev, its just going to be you and Torres hooking up?" Yang smirked proudly when Arizona blushed deeply.

"You know I didn't mean it like that" Arizona grumbled.

"Wait… so your saying you wouldn't have sex with Callie?" Meredith smirked.

"What of course I would… I mean hello she's gorgeous… but that's not what I meant" Arizona rambled, digging herself deeper and glancing at Callie for help who just rolled her eyes at how easy Arizona had let herself be played.

"So your saying you do want to sleep with Torres" Yang asked to confirm seeing the panic in Arizona's eyes and biting back a laugh.

"You're a bitch Yang" Arizona groaned.

"That's not answering the question Robbins" Yang smirked proudly.

"You know what… I'm not answering your silly little question because you suck and you've laughed enough at my expense tonight" Arizona glared at her friend who threw her a playful wink.

"Moving on" Amelia laughed.

"Yes please" Arizona threw her a thankful glance before looking towards Callie and noticing Penny stood at the bar glaring at her.

"Hey Cal… your ex has some seriously scary death glares going on" Arizona commented as she looked away.

"Is she looking over here?" Callie asked without turning around, not wanting to be obvious that the redhead was the topic of conversation. "I tried to play nice like you suggested… it got thrown in my face and I got told to come over here and tell you all to stop glaring at her… to be fair when I defended you all and turned around you were all glaring at her" Callie smirked when the others laughed and offered her an unsympathetic apology.

"God you really know how to pick them Torres! First 007. Then Rollergirl over here… now Carrie at the bar" Yang winked at Arizona when she flicked her the birdie for suggesting she was a bad pick.

"Wait Carrie?" Mer asked confused.

"Yeah… you know Stephen King… red head… psycho chick who nobody likes who then goes crazy and kills everyone… look at Carrie over there and tell me shes not plotting our deaths right now" Yang grinned when the table erupted into laughter.

"I shouldn't laugh because its so mean… that's her favorite book too" Callie confessed which received even more laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sofia asked after entering the bar and hearing raucous laughter and discovering her parents and some of the hospital family being the source of it. She glanced around the room to see if Stacy had arrived yet but only saw Penny stood at the bar glaring in their direction, she threw her a tight smile and awkward wave before turning back to her parents.

"Nothing baby… just Yang being a bitch" Callie smirked as she scooted over for her daughter to sit.

"A funny bitch though" Yang corrected.

"I thought you were out with Stacy tonight?" Arizona smirked teasingly.

"I am. I'm meeting her here, just thought I would sit with you lot while I waited, free beer" Sofia grinned as she took her moms glass and drunk from it.

"Stacy seems nice" Meredith cooed causing Sofia to blush.

"Yeah.. she… she is nice" Sofia replied as she tried to look anywhere but at the occupants of the table, missing their knowing glances.

"You know if I was twenty years younger, I'd bag me a Stacy" Arizona offered trying to keep the laughter out of her face as Sofia spun around mortified at the comment her mother had just made about the girl she kissed today.

"Mama what the hell? You can't say things like that about my… my… my friend!" Sofia glared at her mama who held her hands up defensively.

"Alright Sof sorry… I'm just saying shes a beautiful woman… a bit of a catch" Arizona smirked as Sofia blushed and glanced away again, Callie's glare causing Arizona to choke on her drink and almost spit her mouthful out.

"Ignore your mama, I know better than to give her beer, beer makes her horny and she can't control herself" Callie offered her embarrassed daughter who just glared at her in return.

"Really… talking about making mama horny is how you want to cheer me up? God my parents are so fucked up" Sofia rolled her eyes in annoyance as the table erupted into laughter.

"I didn't mean it like that… sorry" Callie offered quietly.

"Its fine… I'm just nervous" Sofia whispered back, smiling as her mothers eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Stacy asked me on a date today, and we said we would meet up tonight to make plans" Sofia grinned shyly.

"Come on lets wait over here" Callie guided her daughter to an empty booth and away from prying ears, not surprised when Arizona joined them a second later.

"So your going on a date… to make a date?" Callie smiled softly, showing her daughter she was teasingly lovingly.

"I guess… I kissed her" Sofia admitted with a blush as her mothers cooed at her. "please stop" Sofia glared at them affectionately.

"Was that your first?" Arizona whispered, smirking when Sofia just nodded. She couldn't believe her stunning daughter had only been kissed once.

"How was it?" Callie probed.

"I'm not describing it" Sofia looked appalled.

"Please don't! Not what I meant! I meant how did it feel, are you ok, was it awkward, do you need to talk about it, do you have any questions" Callie shook her head softly in amusement when Sofia relaxed.

"It was… amazing, so much better than I expected… well until Uncle Alex walked in and interrupted us" Sofia smiled shyly.

"I cant believe that dick caught my daughter smooching and never told me" Arizona said to herself.

"Where did you kiss her?" Callie asked almost excitedly.

"OR4 scrub room" Sofia smirked proudly.

"Ok, so your going on a date?" Arizona asked.

"I think so… she asked me… twice actually, and I'd really like to, I'm just really really nervous" Sofia admitted.

"Kiddo, everyone is nervous before their first date. I almost threw up before my first date with your mama, that's how nervous I was" Callie smiled softly.

"You never told me that" Arizona smirked.

"Yeah cause I'm gonna tell you… hey Arizona, thanks for finally agreeing to go out with me even though you knocked me back just days ago because I wasn't experienced enough for you, by the way I'm so nervous I feel like spewing right now!" Callie mimicked herself causing Arizona to guffaw.

"Guys… this is about me right now" Sofia smirked at her mothers reminiscing their first date.

"Look baby, you and Stace have been friends for a while now ok, don't be scared. Your first date will be just like every other time you two have hung out, only you'll pay attention to what you wear, there may be some hand holding, and hopefully a kiss at the end of the night.. shes your best friend, she will understand that you won't want to take it too far too quickly, and you just need to be honest with her about why, she will understand" Callie promised.

"What if she doesn't… what if she thinks I'm a freak for still being a virgin in my twenties" Sofia whispered the last part.

"Well if she does then she's an idiot and isn't worth your time or effort… but I happen to know for a fact that she has liked you for weeks and its more than her just wanting to get you into bed" Arizona smiled softly. "she may have let slip a little while ago and sworn me to secrecy about it" Arizona winked.

"She talked to you about me? What did she say?" Sofia perked up instantly.

"Nah ah… she spoke to me in confidence and I'm not going to break that confidence because she may be my daughter in law one day and then she will hate me" Arizona grinned when Sofia blushed.

"One kiss… maybe one date, and your already talking marriage, Jesus mama" Sofia laughed.

"Whose getting married?" Stacy asked excitedly, smirking when Sofia jumped out of her skin, blushed, and gulped all at the same time.

"No one" Sofia mumbled, glaring at her parents who were biting back their laughter.

"Well we are going to get back to the chaos over there, you two enjoy your night" Callie smiled as she rose from the table and dragged a smirking Arizona to follow her.

"Bye Stacy" Arizona grinned and winked causing Stacy to blush.

"Sorry about them… I think they like to live through me because neither of them have a life" Sofia laughed nervously.

"I heard them when I came in… marriage huh" Stacy smirked.

"Shit… I'm… I'm sorry you heard that, they were just trying to embarrass me" Sofia grimaced.

"It's fine… I figure considering our little plan for them, we can put up with a little ribbing and jokes in return from them" Stacy smiled.

"Sure… sorry if it's not ok I told them about us, I was just really nervous" Sofia admitted.

"Sof its fine" Stacy smiled.

"No it's not... I need to tell you something and I need you to just let me say it because its completely embarrassing but before we go any further you should know..I…I…"

"I know what your going to say Sof… if you have never been on a date, its easy to imagine what else you haven't done. It's fine, don't worry about it. I promise we will take things slow and go at your pace ok?" Stacy asked hopefully, smiling when Sofia nodded thankfully.

"Just… if were making out or something and I'm going too fast for you, please tell me, don't be shy or embarrassed. You have to promise me" Stacy stated, smiling when Sofia finally nodded her agreement.

"So… when can I take you on our first date? I have it all planned, I just need to know when so I can make some bookings" Stacy asked, glad that Sofia was starting to relax.


	9. Chapter 9

'Hey! what are you doing tonight?' the message buzzed through to Arizona's phone as she sat at her desk working through a pile of paperwork. She glanced at the sender only to find a number she didn't know.

'Sorry I don't have your number saved in my phone, who is this again?' she typed back before dumping her phone back on the desk and continuing on with her paperwork until her phone vibrated again.

'Seriously? You didn't save my number, way to break a girls heart Dr Robbins' Arizona frowned as she read and reread the message, wondering who the hell it could be. Clearly they knew it was her as they called her by her name, but she hadn't handed her number out to anyone in years.

'Funny… really, but really who is this?' Arizona hit send but before she could put the phone down it vibrated again.

'I know you like to play games and win… so how about we play a little game?' Arizona frowned at the message, this had to be someone winding her up. She was certain that she had heard a similar line in one of those stupid horror movies that Sofia had made her watch when she was a teenager.

'Sorry too busy. Maybe another day' Arizona put her phone down and ignored the next four buzzes before giving in and picking it up.

'Your never too busy to have a bit of fun' 'Come on Dr Robbins I know you want to play' 'Are you too chicken to lose?' 'It must be really killing you not knowing who this is' Arizona couldn't help but smirk, whoever this was knew her well enough to know how she would be thinking.

'Fine lets play. But I really am busy' Arizona hit send and waited a reply.

'Ok lets play hide and seek. I am sat somewhere in the hospital and will stay here till you find me…' Arizona laughed at the suggestion but shrugged and replied.

'How will I know if I've found you'

'Oh you will know!' Arizona's eyebrow raised on it's own at the flirtatious reply.

'Hmm… how will I know if I'm hot or cold?'

'You don't need to worry about being hot or not Dr Robbins' Arizona couldn't contain her laughter at the cheesy line.

"Hey Riz, you want a coffee?" Karev asked as he popped his head around her office door and looked at her suspiciously when he saw her smirking at her phone.

"Sure I'll come with you" Arizona grinned. "look at this, I have no idea who is messaging me but it's someone from the hospital I think" Arizona laughed as Alex read the messages.

"Lets see who it is" Karev commented while inputting the number into his own phone and hitting dial, smirking when Callie Torres came up as his contact, he flashed it to Arizona who raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Hey Karev, whats up?" Callie answered her phone cheerily.

"Hey Torres, I think I called you by accident I meant to ring Christina… Hey I'm just going to the coffee cart, want me to grab you anything?" Karev asked as he winked at Arizona.

"Nah I'm actually there at the moment. I think Yang's in the OR though" she offered.

"Cool, see you soon then" Alex smiled and hung up.

"She's by the coffee cart… how are you going to play this? Alex asked mischievously.

"Oh I know just how to play it" Arizona grinned as she began typing.

'hide n seek on phone is too hard… how about 20 questions… if I get it right you tell me where u are' Arizona showed Alex who nodded his approval.

'sure thing. Go'

'1. Are u female 2. Do u work in this hospital 3. Are u hot 4. Do I know u 5. R u single' Arizona hit send as Alex suggested a few questions to ask that made Arizona blush and punch his shoulder in embarrassment.

'Yes to all'

'ok I think I know who u are… just a few more q's to confirm it. 6. Do you have beautiful eyes? 7. Are you a good kisser? 8. Have we ever had sex? 9. Do you have a nice ass? 10. Do you have a nice rack?' Alex snorted his approval as they stepped into the lift and hit the 3rd floor button.

'6. I have been told so 7. Very Good, you never complained anyway 8. Yes we have 9. Yes I have a nice ass, or so I am told 10. They're great boobs!. Does that help?'

'Hmm not quite… almost there. 11. Have we ever had sex in a car? 12. Ever has sex in this hospital? 13. Have we ever had surgery together? 14. Have u ever been married? 15. Do u have any kids?'

'Yes to all'

"Dude you have to do it" Alex begged with eyes full of laughter.

'Mer when did you get a new phone and whats with the flirting at work, I thought we agreed to keep our sexy time out of work' Arizona hit send then quickly glanced at Callie who was sitting at a table smirking at her phone. Smirking until the latest text came through that is, when her lips pouted and a frown spread across her face.

'Umm… wrong guess its not Dr Grey…' Arizona burst out laughing as she showed Alex the reply and he couldn't contain his own laughter.

'Calliope u should know not to play with me, I always win… look up loser' Callie glanced up and instantly saw Arizona and Alex stood a few meters away waving and laughing. She stood up shaking her head.

"As soon as you called me I should have known" Callie glared at Alex.

"Dude, your face when you thought she was hooking up with Mer… priceless" Alex grinned as he dodged a punch from the latina.

"You suck Karev" Callie pouted.

"So whats with the flirty texts?" Arizona asked nervously when Karev left them to order coffees for them all.

"Just having a bit of fun seen as you didn't realize I had a new number… was that not ok?" Callie asked shyly.

"Yeah its fine… and I have no plans for tonight, why do you ask, or was that all part of the fun?" Arizona smiled sweetly at having the playful and flirty side of Callie Torres back in her life.

"No the fun started when I realized you didn't have my number stored. I wanted to see if you wanted to come over tonight and have takeout and watch a movie and discuss some things... that by the way is our cover story because Sofia is going on her first date tonight and is getting picked up at the apartment and I thought you would want to be there" Callie smiled hopefully.

"Sure… what time do you want me? I'll being the pizza and ice cream" Arizona grinned.

"Maybe just before six then apologize for arriving early" Callie winked.

"Ok… I assume you haven't changed your pizza or ice cream choices?" Arizona asked as Callie shook her head with a smirk. Both of their pagers going off interrupted their conversation, with a roll of the eyes Callie offered a small wave in farewell before dashing off with her coffee.

"Dude you've got a date tonight" Karev grinned as he handed Arizona her coffee and they made their way towards the trauma room.

"It's not a date… it's a family thing" Arizona glared at him.

"Whatever Riz… all I'm saying is, it's just you and Callie…. Pizza… ice cream… movies… in the dark…. I'd be wearing something hot and shaving my legs before I get there" Karev grinned.

"Do you always shave your legs before a date then?" Arizona smirked as she pushed through the trauma doors and into the madness.

-oOo-

"What is it Riz? I was on my way home" Alex glared as he let himself in to Arizona's house and stormed up the stairs to where he knew she would be, letting himself into her bedroom and not even blinking as she stood in her lingerie with her hands on her hips.

"You're an ASS Karev… you had to make it sound like a date… now I'm nervous as hell and I cant decide what to wear" Arizona stressed.

"I thought you weren't interested" Alex smirked as a dress flew at him and hit him square in the face.

"Shut up… you're an ass! Why the hell do I listen to you, why am I even still friends with you!" Arizona spat before she softened and remembered she asked him here for help. "Dress or jeans?" Arizona asked.

"Go with jeans but wear those skinny black ones that make your ass look incredibly hot" Alex suggested, scoffing when Arizona raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. She grabbed the jeans in question and put them on before turning around to show Alex her ass.

"Yes those are the ones…. Now you want a top that's gonna show a bit of cleavage, but not too much… you know something that's going to remind her of what's hiding underneath the top… and something without sleeves, that way you can fake being cold to snuggle into her" Alex offered as he flicked through her wardrobe and picked a red top. "perfect, Torres always loved you in red" Karev winked as he tossed the shirt to the blonde before grabbing her black fitted leather jacket with rib knitted collar and cuffs and handing it to her.

"Put that on you look smoking hot in it, but its very important that after you arrive and she's seen you in it, you take it off.. like I said coldness equals snuggles" Alex coached.

"I'm impressed by everything apart from you using the word snuggles" Arizona smirked.

"Shut up" Alex smirked as he tossed Arizona a pair of sandals that would work with her prosthetic.

"Thanks Alex, I really appreciate it… I'm so nervous" Arizona confessed.

"Don't be nervous… its just Cal, just relax and have fun and if something happens, then it happens, and if it doesn't, you've reminded Callie on what she walked out on… win win! And I want to know how it goes.. so message me tomorrow" Alex made her promise before leaving.

Arizona took a couple of deep breaths in as she admired her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't deny that she looked and felt incredible in the outfit Karev had chosen for her. Forcing herself to move, she jumped in her SUV and took a few stops to grab a couple of bottles of Callie's favorite wine, ice cream and snacks before stopping for their pizza and making her way to her daughters apartment.

Ringing the bell she stood nervously shuffling her feet and taking deep breaths before scoffing at herself for how she was behaving. This was Sofia's first ever date not her own, the door swung open and Sofia stood looking at her disappointedly.

"What are you doing here?" Sofia asked pointedly.

"Good to see you too Sof, your mom and I have some things to sort out so we decided to do it over dinner and a movie while we don't have to work tomorrow" Arizona offered.

"Yeah right… do you two think I'm stupid and don't know what's going on?" Sofia accused.

"Hey Arizona, your early. As you can see Sofia hasn't gone yet" Callie came to the rescue, hearing her stressed out daughter at the door.

"Mom did you invite her so you could both spy on me?" Sophia accused.

"What? Sofia, she wasn't even meant to be here till 6.30… by which point you would have been gone. No one is spying on you" Callie offered guiltily as she held the door for Arizona to enter, her jaw dropping as she took in the tight black jeans, the red blouse, the fitted leather jacket.

"Callie?" Arizona smirked as she looked over her shoulder to see Callie staring at her ass with her jaw on the floor. "Calliope" Arizona clicked her fingers pointedly to get the brunettes attention.

"Huh?" Callie offered.

"Eyes up here Torres! I said are you ready to eat now or shall I put this in the oven" Arizona smirked as she made a mental note to buy Alex a gift.

"Shit sorry… I just… umm…. Never mind, I'll be back in two I just need the toilet" Callie rushed away to gather herself together.

"What are you doing?" Sofia smirked at her mama.

"What? I told you, we had some stuff to sort out and decided to do it over dinner" Arizona shrugged guiltily.

"Right so you just decided to dress like this for no reason at all" Sofia laughed when Arizona blushed. "You so dressed to impress" Sofia whispered with a grin.

"I just wanted to feel good about myself" Arizona replied weakly.

"Sure you did. Make sure you don't have sex in my bed" Sofia warned playfully.

"Yuck! Never… and no-one is going to be having sex tonight, I told you, I just wanted to feel good about myself" Arizona replied.

"Ok… I call bullshit, but whatever" Sofia grinned as she moved off to finish getting ready.

Just as Callie returned from the bathroom and sat at the breakfast bar there was a knock on the door, Sofia rushing to answer it much to the amusement of her mothers who were now eating their pizza and watching slyly.

"Hey" Sofia smiled softly.

"Hey, you look gorgeous" Stacy grinned as she held out a bunch of red roses for the latina, blushing as she heard Sofia's parents gushing and cooing from the kitchen. Sofia threw them a glare over her shoulder for embarrassing her.

"Hey Callie, Hey Arizona… Woah Arizona you look nice tonight" Stacy noted, glancing to Sofia who smirked and winked. "We should probably go" Stacy smiled at a nervous Sofia.

"Have fun girls" Arizona called.

"Make sure shes home by midnight" Callie grinned as Sofia glared at her.

"Mom I'm an adult, I'll be home whenever I want" Callie bit back her laugh and raised her hands defensively.

"Remember Sofia… if you cant be good be careful" Arizona called as the door began to close, snorting in amusement at herself as she caught a flash of Sofia's middle finger being thrown at her.

"Was that too mean of us?" Arizona asked as she glanced at Callie.

"Hell no, shes lucky I didn't get my shotgun out and threaten Stacy with the whole 'you hurt my daughter I will hunt you down' speech" Callie grinned.

"Oh god… you should have done that, why didn't you do that! lets do that for the second date" Arizona giggled and wiggled her eye brows playfully.

"Deal" Callie smiled. Just as she was about to say something her mobile began to ring, she glanced at the screen and saw it was her father, she flashed the screen to Arizona and asked if she would mind and answered it when Arizona shook her head.

"Papi, is everything ok?" Callie asked, hoping to get her father off the phone as quickly as possible.

"I tried calling Sofia but shes not answering, I wanted to find out how she's going. Do you have her landline number?" he asked, Callie threw an apologetic smile at Arizona before getting up and moving to the balcony in the cold to get a bit of privacy.

"She isn't at her apartment shes out on a date… but there's something I should tell you" Callie started nervously. "After Sofia left, it was too hard being apart from her, so I moved back to Seattle so I could be close to her" Callie stated.

"Ok… and did Penny go with you, or is she still in New York, because long distance relationships are hard Mija" Carlos asked hopefully.

"No she came with me... but we have since broken up" Callie admitted and awaited the thunderstorm of anger from her father.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mija, but I am not surprised… It was obvious that she wasn't the love of your life" Carlos offered amicably as hit bit back his urge to cheer.

"Thanks Papi, I appreciate it... and no you're right, she was never the love of my life, and I should have left her years ago" Callie confessed.

"Why didn't you Mija, why stay if you weren't happy?"

"Because… Sofia deserved better than to be from two broken homes.. and I didn't want to disappoint her, or you, or Mami. Shes only just started talking to me again and this could break her heart and stop her having anything to do with me again" Callie admitted.

"Well what changed?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"She attacked Arizona in the middle of work, told her that she wasn't Sofia's real mother… I just lost it with her and when I told her that she couldn't speak to the mother of my child like that she forced me to choose… so I did"

"So Arizona is back in the picture? You know your Mami would really love to meet Sofia's other mother" Carlos prodded carefully.

"Arizona is back in my life in the sense that we are co-parenting and getting along for the sake of Sofia… that's it. And next time you and Mami are in town I will make sure Arizona is around to say a quick hello" Callie offered.

"We will be in town for Christmas… we were going to swing by Seattle and pick Sofia up then come to you in New York, but we will just come to Seattle… do you have a room for us to use or do I need to book a hotel?"

"At the moment I'm staying with Sof but I will be sorting things out very soon so hopefully I will have a place you can stay. When do you need an answer by?"

"I will just book a hotel and cancel it if needed" Carlos offered warmly.

"Ok well I will see you soon, and I'll get Sofia to call you tomorrow. I better go, Arizona is here to talk over some stuff" Callie mentioned nervously.

"Hmm! say hello to my daughter-in-law and tell her I look forward to seeing her again" before Callie could correct him, the line went dead. With a sigh she returned to the house.

"Sorry about that, my dad was looking for Sof and I hadn't had chance to tell him about the move and everything yet. He says hello by the way" Callie offered with a playful smile.

"Seventeen years it took for him to not want to strangle me for hurting his little girl" Arizona smiled sadly.

"Hey… none of that! Rule number 2!" Callie smirked as she walked to the couch and dumped herself on it.

"But hey… they are coming to stay for Christmas… which means I now have no excuse to put off sorting shit out with Penny. Oh and my mom wants to meet you" Callie frowned.

"Wait your speaking with your mom again? And she wants to meet me? Why? Do I need a bodyguard?" Arizona asked nervously as she fetched the wine and two glasses to the couch.

"Because you're the mother of her grandchild and she has never laid eyes on you. We made up a few years ago… its been a long and windy road… there's been a lot of awkward moments, but she is trying and that's the least I can ask for" Callie admitted.

"Calliope that's incredible, I am so happy for you. It's amazing that after all these years she finally found the strength to try and be a good mother to you, I really am so happy for you" Arizona beamed and Callie couldn't help but compare Arizona's reaction to Penny's. When Penny had met her mother she had been polite and pleasant to her face and then bitched and complained behind the woman's back, calling her every name under the sun for only just making the effort and trying to come into her daughters life.. yet here Arizona was, just happy for Callie to have made amends with her mother. "And of course when she's here I will meet her! as long as your dad doesn't bring his shotgun, we could maybe have a big family dinner at the house or something, Sof would like that… or would that be too weird?" Arizona asked.

"You know… for an ex-wife, your pretty awesome you know… offering to make a family meal for my parents…" Callie trailed off thoughtfully.

"Yeah well… for an ex-wife, your pretty great too… you know my parents ask about you all the time, they still refer to you as their daughter-in-law" Arizona smirked.

"Funny… my dad just asked me to say hello to his daughter-in-law" Callie laughed at the shock on Arizona's face.

"I truly thought he hated me" Arizona admitted.

"I truly think he did… but we haven't been together for seventeen years… its hard to hold onto a grudge for that long" Callie offered with a smirk.

"So whats this shit you have to work out with Penny?" Arizona asked, not wanting to talk about her infidelity.

"I just need to get her to agree to either buy off my half of the house or move out so we can sell it and split the proceeds" Callie sighed, not looking forward to that conversation.

"And what about this place? Sof said that you and Penny bought it for her" Arizona asked softly hoping that she wasn't overstepping the boundaries of their budding friendship.

"No, that's just what we told her… I've been saving for an apartment for her for years. It's in her name too so there is nothing Penny can do about it" Callie smirked.

"Ok so you need to go house hunting?" Arizona asked.

"Yup… know any decent houses up for sale" Callie laughed.

"You know… the house is plenty big enough for both of us, you could move in there, or I could buy you out if you need the cash" Arizona offered nervously.

"I appreciate the offer but I don't think us living together is a good idea… and no I don't want you to buy me out, that house is an inheritance for our daughter from her parents… so unless you actually want to pay me off to get me off the deeds, then it can stay as it is" Callie smiled as Arizona nodded her acceptance.

"Well in that case, I happen to know my neighbor is planning on putting his house up for sale. Its not as big as our house but it has more garage space, a pool and a far bigger garden. I could find out how much he's asking for it and arrange for you to have a look at it" Arizona offered.

"And we will live next door to each other" Callie smirked playfully.

"Why not? It could be fun… plus I can put a gate in the fence and use your pool whenever I wanted" Arizona grinned.

"Alright, find out the details and let me know. No promises but I will take a look at it" Callie laughed when Arizona air pumped.

"So how are your parents anyway" Callie asked as she relaxed into the couch with her wine.

It was just after eleven when Sofia walked through her front door, surprised to find her mothers curled up on opposite sides of the couch sharing a blanket and watching a nightmare on elm street.

"How did it go baby" Arizona asked not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Really good… we're going out for lunch tomorrow" Sofia grinned.

"Aww I'm so happy for you baby" Callie cooed as Sofia kicked her shoes off, changed into her pajamas and leaped over the back of the couch landing with her head in Arizona's lap and her feet in Callie's lap.

"So how was YOUR date?" Sofia asked mischievously as her mama began stroking her hair.

"Oh you know, we had sex on every surface in your apartment" Arizona smirked playfully.

"Twice… we only stopped because we heard you sucking face outside the door and knew you would be coming in any second" Callie added when she saw the horrified look on her daughters face.

"You didn't…. Did you… are you two.."

"Sofia we are messing with your head" Arizona scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh thank god… I mean thank god I don't need to bleach this whole apartment down and burn everything inside it… not thank god that you two haven't come to your senses and gotten back together" Sofia grinned as both mothers glanced nervously at her.

"Sof…" Callie started before Sofia jumped up to go get a drink.

"I know, I know… you're not getting back together… just, considering you have both told me in the last three weeks that your still in love with each other, I'm just confused as to why your both fighting it so much" Sofia smirked as she heard both women gasp as she walked away.

"Cal… did you.." Arizona pointed nervously at their daughter, her heart pounding at the prospect that Callie could still be in love with her.

"I told her I loved you as the mother of my daughter… perhaps she misunderstood that" Callie offered, trying to ignore her daughter who was silently doing a chicken walk out of Arizona's eye line tauntingly when Callie shook her head and thought up a lie.

"Yeah that's what I said to her too… maybe we should talk to her and make it clear" Arizona frowned as she tried to ignore the feeling of her heart breaking once again at the hands of Calliope Torres.

"I'll handle it tomorrow, don't stress… sorry if our idiot daughter made you uncomfortable" Callie offered a sad smile.


	10. Chapter 10

"Have you been hiding from me?" Callie glared at her daughter as she walked through the front door on Sunday morning shyly.

"No, why would I?" Sofia answered nervously, the guilt sweating out of her.

"Oh I don't know… maybe because you told your mother that I told you I was in love with her, and you made her uncomfortable… then you went to sleep and left us in this awkward silence, then when I wake up your gone and don't bother coming home till now, which makes me ask where did you sleep young lady?"

"Finished rambling? Good! I did nothing but tell the truth, and it was awkward and uncomfortable because you were too chicken shit to follow through on the chance I gave you, and I slept at Stacy's… on the couch before you ask. One of the interns had a house party that we went to and then we just went back to hers and chilled and lost track of time… not that I have to explain myself to you as I'm an adult" Sofia added pointedly.

"Funday Sunday… no arguing you two" Arizona warned as she let herself into the apartment and handed out coffees and donuts that she had brought.

"Fine, what are we doing this week?" Callie huffed, receiving a smirk from Arizona.

"Rule number three Calliope" Arizona grinned as Callie flicked her the birdie in annoyance.

"Well I got us tickets to see a musical tonight, so I thought we could spend the day shopping and get new outfits for tonight" Sofia suggested excitedly, ignoring her mom's obvious annoyance.

Waiting for her blonde mother to lead out of the apartment first, Sofia siddled up to the brunette and kissed her on the cheek "I'm sorry and I'll behave myself in future, please come out with us and have a nice day because it would mean everything to me, please?" Sofia battered her eyelashes in the way she knew her mom couldn't resist.

"Fine, but you suck and when you least expect it I will embarrass you beyond belief and you can't complain because you asked for it" Callie whispered with a smirk, pushing her daughter towards the door before locking up the apartment.

The three women had spend the day hitting practically every shop they came across in the city and time passed without any recognition as all tension was quickly washed away and the easy conversation and laughter had taken over.

By the time they were ready for lunch, they had already amassed an incredible amount of bags, Callie and Arizona splurging on their daughter whenever she would allow them to. As they sat awaiting their food to arrive, sipping on a glass of wine each, Arizona announced that they should extend their pause at shopping and head into a little boutique beauty shop she knew of just around the corner from the restaurant they were in and get a bit of pampering done.

"See, that there is a perfect idea" Callie groaned at the thought of relaxing and being pampered for the first time in a very long time.

"I could go for that… but afterwards we have to find dresses for tonight" Sofia ordered, grinning when both mothers nodded.

"What are we seeing tonight anyway Sof?" Arizona asked sweetly, she loved going to see shows, especially musicals.

"Oz, it's the musical version of the wizard of oz" Sofia announced, glancing between her mothers as they grinned towards each other, clearly sharing a private joke. "what?" Sofia asked, smiling at the grins on her mothers faces.

"When you were three, we took you to see that for your birthday… it's one of your mamas favorites and she was desperate to take you to see it" Callie grinned. "I've actually not been to a musical since"

"What? We used to go to them all the time, what happened?" Arizona frowned.

"The musicals were your thing, so when we broke up you didn't drag me to them anymore" Callie smiled sadly.

"But you used to love going to them!" Arizona stated shocked.

"Correction… you loved going to them and I loved seeing you happy, and going to musicals made you happy" Callie offered shyly.

"Seriously… so you never actually liked going? All those times you took me, you never actually wanted to be there" Arizona scoffed at the thought.

"Well I wouldn't put it like that… I wanted to go and be there because you loved being there… but if anyone else had asked me to go, I would have politely declined" Callie smirked.

"But you used to sing along and everything… you dressed up the last time we went to see grease" Arizona stammered as she tried to wrap her mind around it.

"Because you wanted to dress up as naughty Sandy and I wanted to see it, if dressing up as a pink lady got me naughty Sandy, there was no way I would say no" Callie laughed.

"I cant believe twenty years later I find out you lied to me the whole time about not liking musicals" Arizona pouted.

"Well if I told you then you would have stopped surprising me with tickets, and then I wouldn't have seen you so happy… it was a good lie Arizona" Callie winked playfully.

"Jesus… every year I bought you tickets for birthdays and Christmas and valentines and even mothers day" Arizona groaned.

"And to you it was tickets to a musical, and to me it was an evening with you singing and laughing and smiling and dressing up and wining and dining me… they were the perfect gifts" Callie shrugged.

"Oh god after we split… I bought you and Penny tickets for that first Christmas" Arizona blanched.

"And Penny had a wonderful time with a friend from work… meanwhile I stayed home, had a bubble bath, read half a book and ate pizza from this incredible place on 5th… so thanks for my relaxing night" Callie winked.

"I cannot believe you… why didn't you tell me after I sent you and Penny tickets?" Arizona asked with a frown, the confusion evident on her face.

"Because… I know what the tickets symbolized and that meant the world to me… anyways, I didn't want you to look back on all our theater and musical dates and think of them as phony, it was better for me to just keep the little white lie going and let you remember them with fondness" Callie smiled sheepishly.

"So why tell me now?" Arizona asked nervously.

"Because me and Sof get to enjoy that look on your face…. Why else?" Callie laughed, bringing their daughter back into the conversation after glancing at her to see her sitting back and watching their interaction with interest and a smirk.

"You're a bitch Callie" Arizona scoffed as she took a sip from her glass, Callie saying nothing in return but throwing her a playful wink. After they finished their light lunch and drinks, Arizona guided them to the boutique a few minutes walk away, telling the receptionist what they wanted and handing her card over much to Callie's disagreement.

"Cal, just let me treat my girls will you" Arizona pouted, completely missing the way Callie grinned at her comment, and both women missing the way their daughter was smirking triumphantly.

"God this was the best idea… one weekend we need to go to a pamper place and just spend the whole weekend doing this" Callie declared from her mud bath, hearing the moans of agreement but not seeing the eager nods due to the face mask and cucumbers she was wearing.

"Ladies, it is time for your massages" a tall blonde announced as she entered the room and brought heated towels and robes with her. "Please wash off in the showers to your left, when you are ready, enter the room directly opposite this one, your masseuse will be with you shortly" she offered before leaving.

Sofia jumped from the tub excitedly, dumping her cucumbers and walking towards the communal shower, her body was not something she had ever been shy or embarrassed about, especially not around her mothers. However she took great delight in watching the awkwardness between her parents as they rose from the tub, the mud clinging to their bodies as they glanced around the room at anything but each other. Sofia was desperate to laugh, a multitude of comments on the tip of her tongue, but the glare that Callie threw her made it clear that the older latina knew what she was thinking and wouldn't be happy if she didn't bite her tongue.

"After you" Arizona offered, motioning her hand for Callie to go first as she stared at a spot in the corner of the room.

"No no, after you" Callie suggested.

"Callie you go" Arizona begged.

"Jesus… will one of you go first so we can get these massages before I'm almost fifty" Sofia scoffed, receiving a sharp glare from both of her mothers, however they listened to her order and started moving, promptly walking into each other, the mud on their bodies sticking so that that had to peel themselves apart. Sofia hiccuped a laugh and received another glare from the two older women. The two women finally made it to the showers successfully and Sofia grinned as she watched them staring intently at a specific spot… Callie's was at her feet and Arizona's was something on the ceiling. With a laugh Sofia left the shower and grabbed her towel, patting her skin dry before throwing on her robe. "I'll wait for you two over the hall… the awkwardness in here is making me sweat" Sofia announced with a grin despite receiving dirty looks from both brown and blue eyes.

"Your daughters a little cow" Callie commented once Sofia had gone, smirking when Arizona laughed.

"I like how shes my daughter when shes upset you" Arizona scoffed. "she is right though… this really shouldn't be awkward. We have seen each other naked many, many times"

"I guess… I am alot older now though" Callie mused. "things don't sit in the same place they did last time you saw them and they certainly don't point in the same direction"

"Your still beautiful Calliope, stop worrying about what other people think. It always was your biggest flaw. Your gorgeous, maybe its time you started believing that" Arizona offered.

"My biggest flaw? I thought you said I was flawless?" Callie grinned, meeting blue eyes for the first time.

"You are" Arizona sighed, her eyes darting south for just a moment accidentally. "sorry… I didn't mean to look" she offered shyly.

"Ok… how about we get this over with then there is no awkwardness. We count to three, we look for five seconds, and then if we accidentally catch a glimpse of each other its not weird…deal?" Callie asked nervously as her voice trembled.

"Ok wait… when we count to three… are we taking a deep breath in and trying to make things… go further north than they are used to?" Arizona smirked.

"You're an idiot" Callie laughed.

"I'm just giving you fair warning… I'm breathing in, you don't need to see my spare tire… throwing up through your massage wont be relaxing for you" Arizona laughed.

"Ok we will both breath in on the count of three… ready?" Callie asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Three" Arizona announced, her eyes leaving Callie's and raking over the latina's body. It was exactly how she remembered it, sure there may be the odd wrinkle line here or there, maybe a newer stretch mark since Sofia's birth but she was still spectacular and she felt her breath hitch as she took in the beauty before her.

"You're a dirty cheat" Callie scoffed a few seconds later, when her eyes had finally returned from devouring the milky goddess before her, it was evident that Arizona had been taking care of herself over the years, and due to not having carried a child to term, her body was a temple, a temple she would love to worship.

"Sorry... I just wanted to get it out of the way" Arizona croaked around her dry throat, she licked her lips instantly noticing Callie's eyebrow raise the tiniest amount at her action and the obvious arousal in her voice… she knew that eyebrow, did that mean that Callie still found her attractive.

"Guys, come on" Sofia announced as she bounded in the room, stopping dead when she found her mothers still naked in the shower facing each other and looking at each other with their lovey dovey eyes.

"Sorry Sof, coming now" Arizona smiled as she grabbed her towel and began drying herself.

Sofia glanced between the two women, eyeing them suspiciously. They both had straight faces but the tiniest smile was evident on both of their lips, and their eyes were shining, and the tension from earlier was no longer there.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Sofia asked with a smirk, knowing the second neither of them reacted with a glare or joke that she was right.

"No I was just trying to get rid of the last of the mud" Arizona offered meekly.

"Yeah it was a pain to get off… worth it though" Callie offered without looking her daughter in the eye.

Sofia led them to the masseuse room where it has been set up for the three of them, three masseuses waiting patiently.

They climbed on the tables, all shyness now gone, and laid in position and awaited the massage to start. It took an hour before they were done, but when they finally sat up and put their robes back on, all three of them looked like new women.

"Do you reckon I can take one of them home with me? That was amazing" Arizona cooed, glancing at Callie when she scoffed.

"Which one are you taking home?" Callie asked, motioning toward the three men who were leaving the room.

"Eww… I'll pass" Arizona decided.

"You know… moms really good at massages" Sofia teased, remembering all the shoulder, back and head rubs she had received over the years. "maybe you should take her home and I'll get my apartment back" Sofia laughed.

"Where do you think I learned to massage" Callie smirked, throwing a wink at her daughter who instantly crinkled her nose at the thought.

"Yuck! I think I'd rather have the awkward naked in the shower mothers than the naked, oiled up and massaging mothers thanks" Sofia laughed.

"You know Sof, I meant to tell you that I put an offer in on a place… so you may be getting rid of me soon" Callie smiled warmly.

"Wait… it's in Seattle right? Your not leaving are you?" Sofia asked panicked.

"No baby, it's in Seattle, don't worry I don't plan on leaving my home and my family again" Callie promised. Their conversation was interrupted by three women entering the room, one starting by giving Callie a facial, one started by giving Arizona a manicure and the last started by giving Sofia a pedicure, then they would swap over.

"You all sisters?" one of the women asked making Sofia snort in amusement.

"Nah, I'm their daughter" Sofia announced nonchalantly.

"Ahh yes I can see it now, you have a beautiful daughter" She smiled kindly as Callie and Arizona thanked her.

"Yeah I'm getting married so my moms decided to pamper me before the big day" Sofia continued, smirking as her mama shot her a look of sheer confusion whilst the chatty woman offered her congratulations.

"Yeah well its kind of a shotgun thing… I mean I only found out I was pregnant last week so we have to get married before I start showing" Sofia continued, ignoring the amused looks from her mothers.

"Little buck junior here was certainly a surprise" Sofia grinned as she rubbed her stomach affectionately as chatty Kathy just nodded her head and tried not to grimace at the name.

"Buck lives in a nudist colony with his two dads, hence the full body treatment… we need to look good on my wedding day" Sofia said dreamily, chancing a look at her mothers who were watching her full of amusement.

"So your not wearing a wedding dress?" chatty Kathy asked.

"No just a veil, it's tradition for your husband to not see your face before the vows" Sofia announced. "it doesn't say anything in the bible about seeing anything else" Sofia winked at chatty Kathy who just blushed as her mothers bit back their laughter.

"Will you ladies be nude at the wedding too?" chatty Kathy asked, glancing between Callie and Arizona.

"Of course" Arizona beamed. "anything for our little princess… although I draw the line at not wearing shoes, I don't want to stand in dog poop or anything so I'll be wearing my tan leather cowboy boots and for effect I'll have on my stetson" Arizona said proudly, glaring at Callie when she laughed openly.

"Sweetheart its not nice to laugh" Arizona pouted when Callie looked at her with shock when she heard the term of endearment.

"I'm sorry, 'darling', I'm just jealous that I never thought of cowboy boots and hat… I just think we will clash when we stand next to each other and I'm wearing sandals and my traditional marriage Indian head dress" Callie offered with a smirk when Sofia hiccuped a laugh.

"With my two moms, my husbands two dads, and a cowboy and an Indian… I cant wait for YMCA to start playing, that party is going to go up like a rocket" Sofia snickered.

"It sounds like it will be a beautiful service" chatty Kathy smiled as she finished up, the three women said their goodbyes, offering their congratulations again before leaving.

"Really… cowboy boots and stetson to a nude wedding Arizona?" Callie laughed when they were finally alone.

"You didn't complain last time I wore that outfit" Arizona winked as a blush ran over Callie's face at the memory.

"Yuck… no the jokes over now… we don't need to know about that, and you've just ruined cowboy boots for me for forever!" Sofia complained as they moved to the lockers to get changed.

"You love my cowboy boots… in fact you borrowed them last week" Arizona laughed.

"Wait… you wore those boots naked for mom… oh god, why are you letting me wear them" Sofia groaned.

"They're my favorite boots" Arizona defended with a smirk.

"They're my favorite too" Callie added and winked at her daughter who glared at her.

"Your sick… and your sick… and your both sick… and I hate you both… and I'm throwing those boots in the bin" Sofia pointed at each mother and pouted.

"Don't you dare throw my favorite boots out" Arizona warned.

"Fine… but your banned from ever wearing them around me… in fact your both banned from ever wearing anything you have worn to have sex in" Sofia claimed seriously.

"Fine" Callie pouted, taking the black fitted leather jacket she had just put on off and putting it in one of the shopping bags. "see I can follow the rules" Callie smiled sweetly.

"Yuck! I have worn that jacket so many times" Sofia complained.

"So have I" Arizona laughed.

"No stop… yuck!" Sofia glared.

"Hey Sof… if you keep pushing for your mom and me to get back together… this is us apart, imagine if we got back together" Arizona grinned.

"You suck" Sofia declared as she stomped off.

"Well played" Callie whispered as she fist pumped Arizona on her way past her. Arizona watched for a few moments before realizing she was staring at Callie's backside, shaking her head clear she dropped a tip at the counter and left, following her two girls down the road.

"What do you think" Sofia asked an hour or so later as she tried on her sixth dress and twirled in front of the mirror.

"Gorgeous, like every other dress… but this one is spectacular" Callie offered as she pulled her own dress up, crinkled her nose and pulled it back down.

"Sof you look beautiful" Arizona gushed as she walked back in the large changing room with four dresses, hanging them up on a hook she pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Ok I'm getting this one… now we just need to find something for you two" Sofia grinned.

Arizona moved over to her own dresses and began to undress to try the first one one when she heard Callie huff.

"Calliope…"

"No I look fat, I wonder if Avery could do a liposuction or something" Callie sighed.

"Mom you don't need liposuction" Sofia warned her.

"Try this on" Arizona tossed a dress at her with a knowing smirk, Callie just looked from the dress to her ex-wife. "try it on Calliope" she ordered as she shimmied into her own dress and turned for Sofia to zip it up for her.

"Look ok?" Arizona asked as she pulled a few poses, Sofia smirking at her mamas confidence. "Calliope put that dress on now" Arizona ordered, winking at Sof when Callie did as she was told and removed the last failed attempt and began pulling on the dress Arizona had tossed her. Arizona moved behind Callie and helped pull the dress down before fastening it, Callie glanced at her reflection, turning slightly to inspect the sides and smiled softly. "You are not fat, and you do not need any form of plastic surgery. Your gorgeous and don't forget it" Arizona whispered softly, hoping that Callie would be the only one to hear her, but Sofia was listening and heard every word and she couldn't help the smile that broke across her face.

"How do you always do that… I pick ten dresses over an hour and hate them all, you pick one dress in five minutes and I look fine" Callie asked softly.

"Calliope, I know what looks good on you, its my superpower" Arizona winked. "now does this look ok on me?" she asked self consciously.

"Are you kidding? You look hot… just remember rule 1 tonight" Callie grinned warmly.

"Yeah right" Arizona laughed as she pulled a few more poses in front of the mirror before pulling the dress off.

"Alright… seen as we all have our dresses now, lets go grab shoes and stuff and then see if we can find anywhere with space for three styles and makeups" Callie grinned.

"Best day ever" Arizona grinned.

"Yeah definitely best day ever" Sofia smiled as they made their way to pick out their shoes.

-oOo-

"Holy shit" Arizona grinned as Callie left the bathroom all dolled up, she had on the dress that Arizona had picked for her, a pair of heels that gained her around four inches of height and toned her body perfectly, the makeup artist had done her face to perfection and her hair had been styled to have loose curls kissing her chest and shoulder blades.

"Do I look ok?" Callie asked as she smoothed out her dress, having not received an answer she looked up to Arizona questioningly, finding the blond staring at her with her mouth gaping.

"Mama your meant to speak right now" Sofia laughed as she shoulder bumped her mother.

"You look beautiful" Arizona declared before diving into the bathroom. Callie looked at Sofia with confusion at Arizona's antics.

"I think you may have broken her… you look incredible mom, and mama is definitely impressed" Sofia hugged her mother with a big grin.

"You look gorgeous too baby… but stop with the jokes about your mama" Callie warned softly.

"I'm not joking, and if you cant see the reaction you have on her, then you need glasses! Seriously… did you not see the way her jaw just hit the floor?" Sofia asked seriously as Callie rolled her eyes. "Careful… you may slip over in mama's drool" Sofia offered as Callie began taking a step towards the kitchen, glaring at Sofia's joke, who just shrugged in amusement.

"You're a smart ass" Callie informed her as she tried to swallow her smirk, not wanting to encourage her daughters teasing and taunting.

"Are we ready to go?" Arizona asked as she rushed out of the bathroom and looked for her mobile, trying hard not to meet eyes with either of the latina's and give away that she had been having a little bit of an emotional moment in the privacy of the bathroom.

"Looking hot mama" Sofia smirked as she glanced at Callie who was staring longingly and lustfully at her blonde mother. "what do you think mom?" Sofia prompted, hoping to pull her mum out of her reverie. Callie however was too busy hungrily devouring Arizona with her eyes. Her brown orbs dashing between the woman's dress, face and hair before she finally released the breath that had hitched in her throat and smiled softly. Taking a deep breath to still herself and remembering that this was Arizona, the mother of her child and her ex-wife and she had nothing to be nervous about, or scared of, or anxious about, she wet her lips and prepared to offer a compliment.

"You look nice" Callie offered, frowning as the words passed her lips at how glib they sounded, and if she wasn't mistaken she also saw a flash of hurt cross Arizona's blue eyes and she began to panic. "I mean you look breathtaking" Callie offered, closing her eyes when she realized what she said and how forward and over the top a compliment it was. Taking another deep breath she forced her eyes open to try and salvage the moment before it got awkward.

"Arizona you look beautiful, is what I meant" Callie groaned at the amusement in Arizona's eyes as she stared intently at the brunette.

"I think I'll stick with the breathtaking and beautiful… but take a refund on the nice" Arizona winked, which caused Callie to flush.

"Alright you two… lets get out of here before we are late" Sofia smirked walking towards Arizona and pecking her on the cheek before guiding her towards the door.

The show went off without a hitch, Sofia sitting in between her mothers who were both leaning into her and watching her constantly to see the excitement on her face. Sofia was loving every moment of it, she had no memories of her first visit to see this show, but she felt like she was a child now, especially when both mothers grabbed a hand and began singing along quietly with the show, lost in their own happy bubble.

After the show had finished at nine in the evening, they moved to a restaurant where Arizona had made a reservation when she found out about Sofia's plans. It was the restaurant she always ate at when she went to the theater and they knew her well there.

"Arizona, it's been a while" an Italian man in his mid sixties cooed as he pulled her into a hug and kissed both cheeks affectionately. Pulling back he took in her attire and whistled appreciatively "you look stunning tonight my dear, you get more beautiful each time I see you, and who have you brought to dine with us tonight?"

"You remember Sofia, my daughter, she just moved back to town to start her internship at my hospital" Arizona introduced proudly.

"Sofia, the last time I saw you, you must have been four or five, look how big you've grown, and just as stunning as your mothers" he smiled politely before kissing both of her cheeks.

"And this is…"

"Dr. Torres, aren't you a sight for sore eyes" he grinned as he hugged her tightly and gave her his affectionate kisses before pulling back to look her over. "it must be about fifteen years since I last saw you, and you have definitely improved with age, more stunning than I remembered" he smiled warmly. "Come, come, I have set up your usual table" he stated as he walked away to guide them to the table Arizona always sat at.

"Last time I sat here was our last anniversary" Callie announced a little awkwardly when they were alone.

"I still come after every show… and I always sit here… it's tradition now" Arizona admitted proudly.

"Whats so special about this place?" Sofia asked.

"This is where your mama took me for our first official date that involved getting dressed up. We always came here for any events and after being at the theater" Callie smiled warmly as she glanced around the room. Not much had changed, the place had been well looked after and maintained but aesthetically it was unchanged.

"Ladies, champagne on the house courtesy of Mr Galento" a waiter announced as he poured out three flutes before dropping the bottle in an ice bucket. The three women raised their glass towards the restaurant owner in thanks before taking a sip and browsing over the menu.

"What's good here?" Sofia asked as she browsed the extensive list of mouth watering choices.

"Lobster Mornay" both Callie and Arizona announced at the same time, causing the three women to smirk.

"Lobster all around then" Sofia grinned when both women nodded their approval. Once their orders had been taken and their glasses topped up, Callie announced that they needed a photo of the night and so they all crowded around for the selfie, beaming into the camera. Callie snapped a few shots from different angles before moving to kiss her daughter on the cheek and snapping another photo. Seeing the mirrored image on the phone she saw Arizona move to kiss her cheek and snapped another photo before telling Arizona to wait and snapping a photo of Sofia beaming with both of her mothers kissing one of her cheeks.

"Ladies, while you await your meals, please accompany me to the lounge and I will take some photos for you" Alberto offered with a kind smile, holding his arm out to escort Sofia, and awaiting for Arizona and Callie to follow.

Sofia gasped when they entered the lounge to find an elaborate staircase with a metal banister made up of intricate patterns, a grand piano sitting to the side of it. The room was lit primarily by the large chandelier and the room was adorned by tan leather couches and coffee tables.

"This is beautiful" Sofia smiled.

"Thank you Sofia" Alberto smiled before directing the three women into specific places so he could snap photo's on Callie's phone. Alberto had received a lot of weddings at his restaurant over the forty years he owned it, so he knew intimately all the best photo spots and poses now, and expertly set them up and snapped away happily before he was interrupted by one of his waiters to announce that their dinner was ready to be served.

He led the ladies back, returning Callie's phone to her and wishing them an enjoyable meal. Their food was served and Arizona couldn't contain her smirk when Callie moaned in exactly the same way she did the first time she ever ate at this restaurant and had the lobster.

"Still good?" Arizona laughed.

"Oh yeah… god I forgot how amazing this place is, no wonder you still come here" Callie grinned.

"I cant believe how good this is… so so good, I need to bring Stacy here" Sofia declared.

"Oh really… pretty pricey place for a third date" Arizona asked before glancing to Callie when she scoffed. "what?"

"You brought me here on our third date… that's what" Callie smirked.

"Yeah well I knew you were special and worth the price of this menu" Arizona shrugged.

"That's so cute" Sofia smiled.

"You know… that night I was fuming because your Abuelo had just cut me off and I was literally bankrupt, not a dime to my name, and your mama brings me here and I was stressing so much about how I was going to pay for it when I couldn't even afford the water I was drinking… then your mama pays and the next day I wouldn't talk to her because I was so mad and so embarrassed and ashamed.. and your mama finds me and when I tell her what was bothering me, do you know what she told me?" Callie asked with a nostalgic smile, looking to her daughter who was listening intently.

"I told her I'd make her sandwiches, and she reminded me I didn't even like sandwiches and I said something really smooth like 'but I like the girl who has sandwiches' we ended up with pizza though" Arizona smirked at the memory of them laid naked in bed and sharing a pizza after making love for the first time.

"Oh my god that's so sweet" Sofia cooed as she glanced at her mom who was blushing with a beaming smile.

"Why do I feel like there's more to this story?" Sofia asked and when both women laughed softly she rolled her eyes in frustration, waiting for them to spill the beans.

"Well that was our third date.. and your mum had a three dates rule" Arizona announced with a teasing smile.

"Oh god… actually I don't think I want to know" Sofia grimaced, groaning when Arizona sent her a wink. "disgusting" Sofia announced in amusement, grinning when neither of the other women replied just sat with a dreamy expression on their face. "Must have been a damn good pizza" Sofia laughed, gaining their attention.

"It wasn't the pizza that was good Sof" Callie smirked.

"Yuck!" Sofia scoffed, earning herself a laugh from her mothers.

"That night was the first time your mum and I made love, and so every time we came here it was a reminder that we could eat this incredible fancy expensive food… but the next day we could be just as happy if not happier snuggled up in bed eating post sex pizza" Arizona smiled at the memory.

"Most times we did just to prove a point" Callie added with a laugh.

"If I hear either of you mention pizza at work tomorrow I'm going to spew" Sofia declared. Their conversation was interrupted by a waiter who removed their plates, seconds later a different waiter approached the table with a tray, laying the tray down, he removed the cover to expose a giant chocolate sundae with three spoons. Sofia glanced at her mothers questioningly who just laughed at the offering before motioning for Sofia to join them.

"What's this, we didn't order it" Sofia eventually asked.

"It's our desert, we always have this, always" Arizona grinned happily that Alberto had remembered, grabbing her phone to snap a selfie of the three of them with their huge sundae.

After finishing their desert and commenting on how full they were, they finished their drinks, paid their bill and left a large tip for Alberto before catching a cab for home, dropping Arizona off on the way.

By midnight they were all snuggled up in their own beds, Callie flicking through the photos on her phone, the selfies and the photos Alberto had taken for them, her heart pounding in her chest as she felt herself swooning at the family shots and how perfect the three of them looked together. She came to one photo and had to zoom in on it, Sofia was sat on the piano hood whilst Callie and Arizona sat on the stool pretending to play, Callie zoomed in on hers and Arizona's faces, they were looking at each other whilst laughing, their bodies pressed tightly together. She zoomed out again and noticed Sofia watching them proudly, a look of love and peace filling her eyes. Callie quickly decided that this was her favorite family photo and set it as her locked screen image on her phone before sending all of the images to Arizona and a sleeping Sofia.

Callie closed her eyes and the image she had just been staring at instantly lit up in her eyes as if branded to memory. She smiled as she felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Feeling her phone vibrate, she peeped and eye open and saw a new message from Arizona, unlocking her phone to read it.

'God we have a beautiful family. Thank u for an amazing day, best family date so far xx'

'Gorgeous family, I cant stop looking at them and already changed my locked screen photo. I had a great time too… considering I never liked going in the first place I really missed going x' Callie flicked the message off with a smile before studying the picture again and waiting a few minutes to see if she would get a reply.

'Grease is coming in a few weeks if your interested? Ur always welcome to join me. I changed my screensaver too glad I'm not the only creepy one xx'

'Will think about grease cause I feel like dressing up may be involved… Sof would probably love to go either way tho. Who said anything about being creepy? x' Callie hit send with a smirk, she waited a few minutes and nothing came back so she decided Arizona must be asleep and locked her phone, smiling again at the photo shining back at her.

'Don't be mad'

'What did you do?' Callie replied instantly with a silent laugh to not wake their daughter.

'I may have just bought 4 tickets to the Friday night opening of grease. Thought we could take Sof and Stacy… and yes its dress up, and I've already bought the tickets now so you cant get out of it' Callie laughed as she saw the numerous winking emoticons at the end of the message.

'Fine, but I'm being naughty Sandy this time otherwise I'm out'

'I can definitely live with that. I'll book our table too?'

'Of course… where else would we eat after the theater?'

'Exactly! Night Calliope, sweet dreams xx'

'You too, see you at work in a few' Callie hit send and laid thinking about their night before picking her phone back up. 'When I said nice I was trying to be cool and not a nervous wreck and it didn't work, then I tried to correct myself in a panic and said exactly what I was trying not to say in the first place. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable or it was weird, but its kinda your own fault for looking so incredibly hot tonight that you blew me away' Callie hit send before she could chicken out, she locked her phone and tried to force herself to sleep, she was successful and didn't see the reply until she woke up the next morning.

'It's fine, you were nervous I get it. I think its always going to be this way between us. We always had a strong attraction and a healthy sex life, that was never the issue so its not surprising if there is still a psychical attraction there… I know I wasn't very subtle when I started drooling and ran off to the toilet to cry. But so you know… you looked stunning and I couldn't take my eyes off you all night and I'm so happy that our daughter got your good looks'


	11. Chapter 11

"Dr Robbins, this is for you" an intern announced as he placed a shoe box shaped parcel that was decorated pink with white spots and tied up with a white silk ribbon and bow. The five interns and the nurse who she was stood with looked at her expectantly with excitement, desperate to see what was in the box.

"Open it Dr. Robbins" Sofia prompted her, eager to find out who was sending her mother gifts and what it was. Arizona stepped closer and inspected the box for a card, finding none, she removed the bow and untied the ribbon, lifting the lid and beaming a smile that allowed her dimples to shine without even realizing. Sofia looked over her mothers shoulder and smirked when she saw a large slice of pizza.

"What is it?" Stacy asked with confusion, it smelt like pizza but why would someone send pizza.

"It's from my mom… I'll explain it later but this is a very good sign" Sofia whispered as she motioned for Stacy to look at the dreamy expression on her mamas face.

"Ok guys, go get on with your work and I'll be in my office if you need me" Arizona sang as she skipped away happily. After all the other residents had left Sofia guided Stacy somewhere private and began to tell her about last night and why the pizza was significant.

"Eating at your desk Dr. Robbins?" Arizona glanced up from her laptop with her slice of pizza in one hand and a smirk on her face as Callie stood smugly in her door hole.

"Would you like bite Dr. Torres?" Arizona asked playfully.

"You enjoy it. I have more in my office if your still hungry… anyway I was just passing and thought I would say good morning" Callie offered with a shy smile.

"I may have to come and pay you a visit… the pizza fairy only brought me one slice" Arizona laughed.

"The pizza fairy? Is that my new nickname" Callie grinned.

"Depends… is it going to get you in a pink tutu with a tiara and wand?" the blonde smirked.

"No…" Callie started but was interrupted by her pager, glancing at it and seeing a 911 she rolled her eyes at the timing.

"I've gotta run. Pizza's in the fridge in my office help yourself just make sure you leave me a slice" Callie called over her shoulder as she ran.

"Dude where did you get pizza from?" Alex asked a few minutes later as he strolled into Arizona's office and bounced onto her couch, his feet up on its arm as he lay back and relaxed.

"Callie sent it over" Arizona offered as she rolled her eyes at him making himself at home.

"Didn't you two go to the theater with Sof last night?" Alex asked with a grin.

"Its not like that, shes just being nice" Arizona offered.

"No way… shes wooing you! She so wants you back… why else would she buy you post posh date sex pizza" Alex smiled triumphantly.

"She is not, shes just being nice!" Arizona stated with a gulp.

"Right… hey, they were some really nice photos you took yesterday… very cozy" Alex smirked.

"How did you see them?" Arizona asked with shock.

"Little Sloan showed me after I commented on her new facebook profile picture over lunch" Alex laughed.

"Well Sof was upset that she had no family photos of the three of us since she was five so we decided to make the effort to take some photos on our family Sundays" Arizona defended.

"Right… that may be, but explain the loving glances you and Cal are throwing at each other in most of them"

"You're an ass… don't you have some work to do?" Arizona snapped.

"Don't get pissy with me because you know I'm right" Alex grinned successfully.

"Alex… unless you want to know what my foot feel like wedged up your ass… I would go and get back to work" Arizona warned.

"Sure thing… but I wanna be your best man at the re-wedding" Alex laughed as he dodged a stapler that flew his way. Throwing a cheeky wink at Arizona he walked out the door before he came back in and put an envelope on the desk.

"Forgot to give you that, see you later doc" Alex smirked, humming the wedding march loudly as he swaggered out of the office, smirking when he heard Arizona call him an arrogant douche bag.

-oOo-

"Hey girls" Arizona greeted happily as she approached her daughter and Stacy in a booth at Joe's, both girls greeted her warmly as she slid opposite them.

"I just wanted to find out if your free Friday the 20th of Jan?" both girl checked their calendars on their phones before nodding that they were free barring work commitments.

"Good I got tickets for the opening night of grease and wanted to invite you both and to dinner afterwards, my treat" Arizona asked hopefully. The girls glanced to each other nervously, having a secret conversation with their eyes and eyebrows which made Arizona smile at how cute they were.

"Sure we would love to go, is it just the three of us?" Sofia asked fishing for information.

"And your mom… I had to promise to let her dress as naughty Sandy this time before she agreed though" Arizona laughed, missing the knowing glance between them.

"Sure it sounds fun… let us know what we have to wear so we have time to organize it" Sofia asked.

"Just whatever, you know grease… go as pink ladies or something, your mom should still have her pink ladies jacket" Arizona offered before waving and leaving them to it as she headed for the bar.

"Did your mama just ask us out on a double date with them?" Stacy smirked playfully.

"I think she did without even realizing. Are you ok with that, I can get us out of it if you want" Sofia asked nervously.

"Nah it will be fun" Stacy mused.

"What are you doing on Christmas?" Sofia asked nervously.

"Not really sure, the rosters come out on Friday and then I will decide. It depends if I have enough days off in a row to fly home and see my folks" Stacy smiled sadly.

"Yeah of course… I get it. If not though, you know your welcome to do whatever we end up doing. I'm assuming the three of us will be doing something, I'll have to work my magic and make it happen" Sofia grinned confidently.

"With that smile you could convince anyone to do anything you wanted" Stacy announced as she leaned in and placed a sweet kiss to Sofia's cheek, Sofia smiled shyly at her.

"Hey smoochers" Callie smiled sweetly as she carried four drinks over and slid two of them to the two girls sat opposite her.

"You saw her kiss me so decided it was the perfect time to come join us?" Sofia asked with mock annoyance.

"I was already on my way over here, I have some news for you" Callie smirked.

"Don't tell me… the pizza worked and you and mama are hooking up" Sofia laughed.

"It was a slice of pizza… how cheap do you think I am" Arizona laughed as she slid into the booth next to Callie, sitting closer than she normally would, which was instantly noticed by Sofia who nudged Stacy and motioned her head subtly towards her mothers.

"So whats this news?" Sofia grinned.

"I'm moving out, which means you get your apartment back. Thank you for letting me stay by the way" Callie smiled at her daughter proudly.

"Nooo… who's going to tidy up after me… and cook… and clean… and pay the bills" Sofia smirked playfully.

"Sweet talk mama into getting you a maid seen as I bought you an apartment" Callie laughed when Arizona elbowed her with a glare.

"So where are you going to be living Callie?" Stacy asked excitedly for her girlfriend.

"I put in an offer on a house last week and it was accepted a few hours ago. I just need to sign the paperwork and email it to the bank tomorrow and by the end of the week I should have the keys. The guys already moved almost all of his stuff and he said whats left I can have or get rid of, he's moving abroad so doesn't need his furniture" Callie said excitedly.

"That's great mom, I'm really happy for you, but I'm really going to miss having you around the place" Sofia said sadly.

"Well we are a ten minute drive away so you can come whenever you want. And your mama is already talking about knocking down the fence and having one huge garden… by the way, did I tell you I bought a house next door to your mama's?" Callie grinned when she saw the shock and happiness on Sofia and Stacy's faces.

"So your going to be neighbors?" Sofia asked.

"Yep… I suggested she looked into the house so I could knock the fence down and use the pool… she was stupid enough to actually do it" Arizona laughed.

"Ok so when you two get back together and move in together does that mean I can move into the other house?" Sofia smirked.

"Sofia" Callie groaned.

"Ok, ok I'm just playing" Sofia winked.

"Anyway, I need you two to do me a favor and witness these forms for me" Callie asked.

"Why can't I do it?" Arizona pouted.

"Actually your signing it too, only you will be signing it as a part owner, so if anything happens to me the two houses and the land they are on remain as a package for when Sofia inherits them… if that's alright I mean" Callie asked hopefully.

"Is it alright if you buy a house and give me half of it for nothing… are you sure you don't want to throw a boat or a new car in there to sweeten the deal?" Arizona mocked.

"Arizona I'm serious, this is purely a logical thing. If something happened to me tomorrow the two blocks would be treated separately. If its under both our names it's a joint asset and you will be in charge of it. I trust you to do what you think is right when it comes to our daughter. If you would rather we didn't do that its fine, I just thought it would make more sense" Callie stated hopefully.

"Calliope, if its what you want to do, then sure… but I feel weird about it" Arizona said honestly.

"Why? It doesn't mean anything other than a piece of paper. Its no different to the house you live in, it's the same deal, only I live in this one" Callie frowned.

"It is different because my house we bought together with joint funds, your house you bought separately with all your money" Arizona offered.

"Yes and from what I hear you have made several big alterations to the house which adds value to it, and you paid for all of it, which evens it out… Arizona stop being a dork, your not ripping me off here, you didn't know anything about me doing this till two minutes ago. Just sign the damn documents and if I die before you, say thank you" Callie laughed.

"Fine.. god your so bossy" Arizona smirked.

"Also this way you get to swim in my pool officially" Callie teased.

"Well actually that would be our pool" Arizona laughed with a wink. "right where am I signing?" Callie grabbed the paper from the envelope and grabbed a pen before signing on the first line.

"Oh Calliope, I think you made a mistake do you have any white out?" Arizona asked shyly.

Callie looked at her signature curiously. "no... that's my signature"

"But you wrote hyphen Robbins" Arizona pointed at the signature as if Callie was being blind by not seeing her mistake.

"Yeah, I umm… may still legally be Torres-Robbins despite the divorce, I didn't have it in me to lose the surname as well, plus its closer to Sofia's surname" Callie offered shyly with a blush.

Arizona grabbed the paper and added her signature to it with a smirk before sliding it back to Callie who looked at it with confusion. "I only use it on official paperwork these days, but yeah… I may have kept my surname too" Arizona grinned cheekily and winked at her ex-wife.

"So you got divorced, but neither of you dropped the others surname… that's so sweet" Sofia grinned, laughing when her parents glared at her. They spent the next few minutes taking it in turns to sign in all the appropriate places.

"Ok girls I will let you get on with your smooching…. Be good" Callie smirked winking at Sofia and enjoying getting some payback.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do" Arizona added with a grin when she saw Sofia blush at Callie's comment.

"Well from what I've been hearing lately, that actually doesn't leave us much we cant do" Sofia said pointedly, frowning when her mothers laughed.

"She's got a valid point" Callie stated to Arizona who just nodded as they walked away to sit at the bar.

"You think she hates us yet?" Arizona laughed.

"Probably… oh well she wanted normal family memories… careful what you wish for" Callie smirked. "So are you ok about the house thing, be honest" Callie asked.

"As long as you have thought it through and know what your doing, then fine. You haven't screwed me over so far with the other house so I'm guessing I can trust you" Arizona scoffed.

"You can trust me. I just want to make sure when we are gone Sofia is looked after" Callie offered sadly.

"Your talking like your dying" Arizona asked worriedly.

"God no… I'm just getting old, and I think about things like that" Callie stated.

"Calliope, your not old, so stop thinking that you are" Arizona said seriously.

"I take it when you bought the house that you sorted things out with Penny" Arizona asked nervously.

"Hah, you've got to be joking. It blew up in my face big style. I've had to get the lawyers involved and we are awaiting a response from her lawyers. It's likely going to be a lengthy and expensive process… I may have dipped into the trust fund that I still don't use" Callie admitted bitterly.

"I'm sorry that shes being like this" Arizona sighed.

"She's convinced that we are together, and have been since the second I got back. Nothing I say will convince her otherwise. She's basically said shes going to take me for everything I have" Callie scoffed.

"Is that why you want my name on the house so its not just yours?" Arizona asked sadly.

"No my lawyer says she wont get shit. Your house was bought prior to me being with her and is in both our names. Sof's apartment was bought from a solo account and is in Sof's name so she cant touch that. This house was bought from a solo account so she shouldn't be able to touch it anyway. It's just the equity in the house we bought together when we found out Sof moved here, oh and the loft in New York" Callie sighed.

"Well you know if things get too expensive and your struggling just let me know. I know you hate asking for help or hand outs… but just look at it in the sense that it's Sofia she's stealing from and I won't let anyone hurt my baby in anyway" Arizona offered and watched as Callie smirked.

"It amazes me sometimes how well you know me, even after all this time, you just know the right way to word things to get me to comply with whatever you want me to do" Callie scoffed.

"Maybe your just easy" Arizona winked.

"Maybe" Callie laughed.

"So this weekend hopefully you will be moving into our new house" Arizona teased.

"Hopefully, then I get to move… again! Did you know I absolutely hate moving" Callie sighed.

"Well I will help, and if the girls aren't working I'm sure they will help. And I'll talk to the gang and get them all to come help and promise them dinner afterwards… will you cook though?" Arizona laughed.

"We shouldn't need that much. Most of my furniture is in Penny's house and shes not for letting me get it back" Callie sighed.

"Oh awesome, does that mean we get to go shopping?" Arizona asked excitedly.

"You want to shop for MY house?" Callie asked with a smirk.

"Technically its my house too and I need to make sure your not turning it into a bat cave" Arizona smirked proudly.

"Fine you can help… but no Easter egg crap" Callie warned as she saw Penny enter with several nurses and doctors over Arizona's shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" Arizona asked seeing Callie tense up, looking over her shoulder she instantly saw the problem when a dozen people were glaring at them.

"Calliope, hold your head high, you have done nothing wrong and shouldn't be feeling guilty like this. Now come on, lets talk about something that will get your beautiful smile back" Arizona smiled softly.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Hey mothers" Sofia smirked as she slipped between the two surgeons and wrapped an arm around each shoulder and Stacy slid into the seat next to Arizona.

"Just a heads up, Penny is on the war path and she looks like she is going to head over here any second and make a scene. Maybe the four of us should go for dinner somewhere different and celebrate the new house" Sofia suggested hopefully, she knew fine well the emotional gymnastics Penny had been putting her mom through.

"No… this is our bar and we will be staying here to celebrate" Arizona announced. "come on lets head back to the booth where it's a bit more private" Arizona stood up and grabbed her fresh drink and Callie's drink and started walking to the booth, the other three women following. Before they could get there, Penny intercepted Callie.

"I received your letter yesterday… my lawyer is confident that we can take you for everything you've got" Penny snarled quietly.

"Good luck Penny, I really don't care" Callie sighed.

"Really… well you will care when you and your brat are living on the street and your whore loses her house and ends up working the street… I'm sure there's a market out there for one legged whores" Penny growled with a smirk as she saw the fire ignite in her ex's eyes.

"Say whatever you want Penny, all your doing is making a fool of yourself in front of everyone in this bar, and everyone at work" Callie glared, biting down her urge to flatten the woman in front of her who was scoffing at her.

"How does it feel to know that you messed with the wrong person?" Penny asked smugly.

"Penny I didn't mess with anyone. You gave me an ultimatum, I chose. That's it, we really don't need to do this whole bitter twisted and vindictive thing. I'm not out to rob you, I just want back what's rightfully mine, in fact you can keep everything, all I want is my half of the house, you can buy me out. If you can't afford to buy me out we can work something out with our lawyers, I'm not trying to ruin you" Callie implored again.

"You know what Callie… fuck you… you think you can mess me around, break my heart, screw that whore, then fuck me over with the house… not happening. I am going to destroy you in the way you destroyed me, I wont stop till you have nothing left, that is a promise, I will take everything that you have ever touched" Penny spat as she noticed Arizona step closer to their conversation.

"Really Penny? Because it seems to me that your threatening a lot of things in a public place that your lawyer would probably advise you not to do, so perhaps you should go and enjoy your evening with your friends and let Calliope enjoy her night with her friends" Arizona said as evenly as she could, aware that Sofia had started recording the exchange the second she realized Penny had approached her mother, if Penny said anything the lawyer could use against her, Sofia wanted proof of it.

"Why don't you piss off back to your table and mind your business, this has nothing to do with you… whore" Penny snarled

"Wow, so much anger. I fail to see why your so angry with me? Callie introduced you to me, I made the effort and was nice and friendly to you. You took my family away from me. I missed so much of the seventeen years of my daughters life… yet I'm not hating on you… there really is no need for any hostility" Arizona offered.

"Here we go again… Arizona she isn't your daughter, your just the idiot who happened to hang around after your girlfriend got fed up of you and went back to dick again then was stupid enough to get herself knocked up… your not her mother" Penny snapped.

"Sorry Penny but that's where your wrong, not only am I her mother, I love her like a mother does, I treat her like a mother does, I protect her like a mother does, we may not share the same DNA, but I am her mother, and as I legally adopted her, I'm legally her mother too regardless of what you may think, I am her mother in every single way… I couldn't be more of her mother if I had pushed her out of my own vagina" Arizona claimed smugly.

"Protect her like a mother? Is that why you cheated on your family Arizona? Standing there looking like your so fantastic, your nothing but an adulteress bitch" Penny scoffed at the blondes audacity.

"Your absolutely right, I can't argue with that, I was an adulteress bitch. I cheated on my family for half an hour of meaningless sex because I had PTSD and was too afraid to get help, so instead I shat all over my wife, our marriage and the vows I promised her, and I have spent every single minute regretting it and praying I could go back and stop it from happening, hoping that if I could it would rewrite the past then my wife and daughter would have grown older with me and not you. But there is a huge difference between me hurting my wife and my daughter, and anybody else doing it, and I will not let anybody else hurt my wife and my daughter, so I suggest you go back to your table and enjoy your night before we have a big problem here" Arizona warned, her voice lower and more menacing than Callie had ever heard it before.

"One thing… shes not your wife and shes not your daughter" Penny scoffed in her face.

"One thing, I believe in the sanctity of marriage, and when I said my vows, it wasn't until they became inconvenient anymore, it was for the rest of my life. And I may have had that one slip where I fucked up my entire life, but I stand by my vows even till this day, so by law she may not be my wife anymore, but in my heart and soul and even in the eyes of god, who our marriage was officiated by, she is and always will be… just a little something for you to remember, all those years… yeah you were shacked up with my wife, so fuck off Penny, before you find out how scrappy I am under this perky persona" Arizona snarled and Penny could only glance between the blonde and the brunette before stomping away. "See ya Carrie ya fucking psycho" Arizona muttered as she turned to leave before Callie grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the toilets. She let her arm go and checked the stalls to make sure they were alone before she returned to the blonde and they just stood looking at each other silently as they explored each others eyes.

Callie stepped forward and kissed the blonde, their lips sealing together as they both gasped in shock at the fact their lips were connected. After several moments Callie stepped back shyly.

"I umm… thank you… for everything you just said" Callie offered as she looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"Your welcome… anytime… no one hurts my family Callie, no one" Arizona smiled softly.

"You shouldn't need to stand up for me though" Callie sighed.

"I shouldn't… but I would every single time… for you and Sofia…. Did you just kiss me?" Arizona asked with a playful smirk.

"I kinda got swept up in the moment, sorry" Callie blushed.

"Don't apologize, I just wasn't expecting it" Arizona laughed softly.

"Whats so funny?" Callie asked with a grimace.

"Why are our first kisses always right here" Arizona motioned around them with a smirk.

"Sorry I shouldn't have kissed you, that was wrong of me… can we just forget I did it and go back outside and celebrate? We've been doing so well at being friends lately I really don't want to screw it up" Callie asked sadly.

Arizona nodded with a soft smile. "come on then Ms Torres-Robbins you can buy me a nice drink for being your hero" Arizona held the door for Callie, her stomach sinking as she forced a smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wait she kissed you?" Alex asked in shock when Arizona just nodded quietly.

"Then why aren't you skipping down the halls and shouting from the roof tops?" Alex asked confused.

"Because right after she admitted it was a mistake, that she got swept up in the moment and then asked me if I could forget it ever happened" Arizona sighed as she dropped her head to rest on her desk.

"Riz, tell me honestly… whats going on here, do you still like her?" Alex asked from the opposite side of the desk.

"God Alex I am such a fool… no I don't like her… I'm completely in love with her... still… I fought it for years, denied it for years… but the more time I spend with her the more reasons I remember that I loved her in the first place, the more reasons I remember I came back from Africa for her, the more reasons I remember why I married her. God this is so messed up" Arizona whimpered.

"You know shes in love with you too right" Alex stated seriously.

"But shes not Alex… she loves me, I'm the mother of her child, of course she loves me, but that's it. That's where the line is drawn for her" Arizona said adamantly.

"You're an idiot if that's what you really believe, an actual idiot… you know what I would be doing if I were you?" Alex asked softly after his harsh start. When Arizona looked up at him questioningly he continued.

"I would be trying to win her back… slowly, there's no rush. You love her, and I'm telling you, she loves you. So remind her of that fact. Little gifts that only mean something to the two of you… like how happy you were when you got that slice of pizza, throw that shit right back at her. Spend time with her… you don't need to call it a date, but take her on a date… show her what shes been missing, remind her of why she's in love with you… fight for your wife and your daughter Arizona. When they left that sparkle in your eyes disappeared with them and they second Callie walked back in this hospital it reappeared… I wanna see you happy Riz… please just trust me and try and get your wife back" Alex sighed.

"I'm not promising anything, but I'll think about it" Arizona sighed.

The rest of the week passed with no further mention of the kiss, in fact Callie and Arizona had barely seen each other until the Friday night when they had moved Callie's stuff into her new house. On Saturday morning various faces started arriving and asking for jobs to do, Arizona set Karev, Hunt and Avery to removing the fence between the two back gardens whilst the women were all in the house emptying shopping bags and putting things away.

Callie and Arizona had taken Friday off work and had gone around ordering sofas, fridges, tables and the like and organizing delivery for Saturday and had then gone to purchase necessities that she would now need, towels and cutlery and the like. By the time the sun was sinking on Saturday night, the barbecue was lit as all the men gathered around it with beers and cooked whilst the women drank and laughed.

"Hey mom" Zola grinned as she entered the house and kissed the top of her moms head. "Hey Aunty Cal, nice digs" Zola offered.

"Thanks Zola… want a wine or a beer?" Callie offered.

"Nah I'm good thanks, I brought my own drinks" Zola smirked as she dumped two brown paper bags on the table before pulling down the paper and revealing four bottles of tequila.

"That's my girl" Mer grinned proudly. Zola sat down and fell into the conversation easily, smiling when she saw her cousin in the kitchen kissing her girlfriend in privacy.

"Sloan detach the lips and get out here" Zola called with a laugh when Sofia glared and flicked the finger at her.

"She's still so shy, it's sweet. She's scared to kiss her in front of us" Arizona smirked.

"Well who did she get that from cause you two and Mark were all sluts and exhibitionists" Yang laughed.

"Ouch… that hurts" Callie scoffed as her daughter entered the alfresco.

"Hey baby, good day?" Callie smiled as Sofia grabbed her and Stacy a drink before pulling a chair out for Stacy to sit down and opening the beer for her.

"Yeah we went to the zoo for a few hours, it was good. I cant believe how much you guys got done today, it looks amazing" Sofia smiled.

"I haven't done your room yet for when you want to stay over. You need to tell me what you want in there ok?" Callie ordered.

"Sure mom, but I'm not moving in, I just got rid of you" Sofia smirked.

"Damn right your not moving in… first time I get to live alone in a very long time. I'm looking forward to sleeping naked, walking around the house without having to wear clothes it's gonna be awesome" Callie offered excitedly.

"Are you planning on leaving the blinds open please?" Arizona asked with a smirk, rewarding herself with a mock glare from Callie.

"Not now I know my neighbors a perve I'm not" Callie laughed as she threw a bottle cap at the blonde.

"Damn!… actually on this topic, where are we standing on pool attire?" Arizona asked playfully, ignoring the smirk on Alex's face.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked dumbly.

"I just wanna know if I'm going to get told off for skinny dipping" Arizona laughed.

"Yuck mama seriously!" Sofia scoffed. The entire table laughed at their interaction, each smirking knowingly at the flirting and playfulness between the two ex-wives.

"But seriously… am I gonna get in trouble" Arizona asked when the laughter died down.

"If you want to go wild and free, you go for it… I cant promise photos wont end up on instagram though" Callie grinned.

"What is it with you and taking photos of me nude and in water?" Arizona asked seriously, waiting for her daughter to react.

"Woah too much information! Jesus do you not have a filter?" Sofia screeched.

"Yeah I use filters after I take the photos Sof, wanna see?" Callie grinned as she grabbed her phone playfully, laughing when Sofia closed her eyes and covered her eyes and sang loudly.

"It is way too much fun grossing her out" Callie announced, receiving a round of laughter as Sofia peeked an eye open to check it was safe.

"Your so gullible Sof" Arizona smirked.

"Well I can never tell with you two perverts. Its easier just to assume you've done it all" Sofia admitted with a smirk.

"Not it all" Arizona shrugged nonchalantly.

"Most… but not all" Callie agreed, laughing when Sofia covered her ears again.

A few hours later and the alcohol had been flowing freely, more people turning up for the unofficial housewarming, everyone deciding to stay over, between the two houses they had plenty of sleeping space. The music was playing, party lights had been hung up around the garden and for once it was a beautiful warm night, despite it being the first weekend in December.

"Tuck, watch your hands!" Bailey chastised her son who was dancing with his girlfriend and getting a little too handsy.

"Hey Arizona, come here" Callie whisper shouted, pulling the blonde into the chair next to her.

"So I've been missing a while… so you need to fill me in on your boy" Callie asked.

"Huh?" Arizona frowned.

"Well whats going on with him and Mer…" Callie nodded towards the pair who were dancing and clearly flirting.

"Holy shit… when did that happen" Arizona whispered back with a huge grin.

"I was hoping you could tell me" Callie smirked.

"Holy shit… Karev and Grey" Arizona grinned as she watched the pair for a few more minutes.

"Wanna dance?" Arizona asked, not daring to look at Callie.

"Umm… maybe that's not a good idea" Callie offered sadly instantly noticing the way Arizona's shoulders slumped.

"Ok… I'm gonna go get a drink" Arizona announced as she jumped up and walked away, ignoring Callie's attempts to call her back.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise" Stacy commented after watching the scene.

"They've been weird since that night at Joe's with Penny… something happened but neither will talk about it. But mom seems to have shut off a bit" Sofia admitted sadly.

"Ok well we need to get them back on track" Stacy announced.

"But how?" Sofia asked.

"Leave it to me" Stacy winked as she got up and walked into the house.

"Oh hey Arizona, you look nice tonight" Stacy offered sweetly when she found Arizona sulking in Callie's kitchen.

"Hey Stacy" she offered sadly "thanks. You look nice too and happy" Arizona forced a smile.

"I'm very happy… I'm sure I don't need to tell you of all people this, but Sofia is amazing" Stacy gushed causing a real grin to spread on Arizona's face.

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well" Arizona admitted.

"Hey I wanted to ask if you knew if Sofia had any plans for Christmas day. The roster just came out and I'm working Christmas eve until five on Christmas morning and Sof has bagged Christmas eve and Christmas day off. So I can't go to my folks so was hoping to plan something with Sof" Stacy smiled shyly.

"Oh I'm not sure, I haven't spoken to Callie about it yet so I'm not sure what her plans are" Arizona frowned at the thought.

"My plans for what?" Callie asked as she entered the kitchen to find Arizona and Stacy talking.

"Plans for Christmas day" Stacy smiled sweetly.

"Oh… I was going to talk to you this weekend to see if you wanted to do something together. I was actually thinking we could maybe do an open house for Christmas eve, Christmas and Boxing day and people can just come when they aren't at work and we can just get a load of food and drinks in and all party together like the old days" Callie suggested hopefully.

"Sure lets suggest it to those that are here and see what the response is like" Arizona smiled.

"Hey Stace… could you possibly just give us two seconds. I just need to run something by Arizona quickly" Callie asked pleadingly.

"Sure… catch you both outside" Stacy offered before she returned to her girlfriend with a smirk.

"You talking to me now then?" Arizona asked tightly.

"Ok I deserved that. I'm an ass, I know. Would you believe me if I told you that I'm sorry?" Callie begged.

"Probably not" Arizona teased.

"How about if I said I'm really really sorry" Callie offered and Arizona faked a thoughtful look.

"Nah I'm still not buying it" she shrugged.

"What if I make it up to you?" Callie flirted.

"I'm listening" Arizona grinned.

"What will it take?" Callie asked.

"What are you offering?" Arizona laughed.

"Absolutely anything you want, as long as it will help you forgive me and let us go back to being nice to each other and not awkward" Callie smiled sweetly.

"Hmm…. Well if absolutely anything is on offer… what about the skinny dipping?" Arizona asked with a flutter of her eyelashes.

"Fine you can skinny dip in the pool… I just ask that you don't bring any guests to skinny dip, that could be a little awkward" Callie shrugged as her stomach churned at the thought and Arizona noticed it.

"Ahh that's not what I was asking for, and for the record I would never do that to you Calliope" Arizona promised.

"Ok well what did you mean?" Callie asked in confusion.

"If you want me to forgive you… really want me to forgive you…" Arizona trailed off as she leaned in towards Callie who was staring at her lips longingly and not at all subtly.

"Then I want you to break the pool in with me, one night when were alone" Arizona drawled.

"Huh?" Callie gulped as she continued to stare at Arizona's lips.

"You, me, our pool, skinny dipping, having fun…." Arizona flirted, leaning back slightly and watching as Callie closed in on her like a magnet.

"Sure…" Callie promised, not even sure if she knew what she was agreeing to.

"Arizona… why are your lips so alluring to me?" Callie murmured softly, her eyes focused only on Arizona's lips.

"You know… they are probably so alluring because you know how incredible it feels when your lips touch mine, you know how incredible our kisses taste and you know how perfect it feels when we are connected by our lips" Arizona offered, losing herself in the sight of Callie's lips. Long moments passed as they stared at each others lips longingly, Callie's frustrated sigh the only sound they could hear.

"My lips need you" Arizona whispered her confession painfully as she watched Callie wet her own lips with her tongue before she began to ease herself forward towards Arizona, all will to keep things friendly only was lost as she reached out towards her.

A loud bang on the side of the house echoed around them and they sprang apart before hearing half of the guests screaming at Alex in anger and the other half leaning in to watch them with no shame. Realizing they had been spotted watching the scene unfolding in the kitchen they guiltily jumped back and began muttering to hide the fact.

With a smirk, Callie motioned towards the toilet before walking off leaving Arizona to run her hands frustratingly through her hair before returning to her friends on the deck and glaring at Alex who shrugged apologetically.

"Don't!" Arizona warned as Sofia began to speak. Sofia smirked cheekily before pouring her mama a shot of tequila which was thrown back within seconds and the glass held out for another helping.


	13. Chapter 13

"Whatcha doing?" Alex asked as he joined Arizona at a table in the cafeteria.

"I umm… I just got a notification from that dating site and I'm just trying to decide whether to close the account down or not" Arizona admitted.

"Dude.. what the hell… you and Callie almost kissed and now your looking at dating other people?" Alex choked.

"Yes well… I need to distance myself from Callie a bit… things are getting, weird" Arizona sighed as she slammed her phone on the table in frustration not caring if she damaged it.

"Ok… whats happened to bring on this little melt down" Alex asked as he motioned towards the phone.

"There's been a lot of flirting and moments lately… and at first I was all in for it and excited about what it all meant, but then I remembered what happened last time we tried, how much we hurt each other, how long it took to get over her, and how much we have to lose if it messes up again. We broke Sofia's heart last time, and I never realized just how badly till she moved back Seattle and the three of us started hanging out… I can't do that to her Alex. I love Calliope, I truly do, but I will always love Sofia more than anyone, she is my daughter and my little girl and I can't risk me and Callie fucking up again and breaking her heart all over again. Things are really good right now. We are all happy and we all have so much fun together... and its easy and risk free. I have to let my love for Calliope go in order to protect the three of us. I don't think any of us could survive it if Callie and I split up again… I think for the first time I really truly understand why Cal walked away in the first place" Arizona swiped angrily at a tear that had the audacity to fall.

"Riz, you cant go through life expecting the worst… you and Torres, you're the real deal… you just need to trust each other with your hearts" Alex suggested softly.

"No… what I need to do is let Callie go and be happy with what we do have now" Arizona sighed as her pager began to beep a 911.

Three hours later and Arizona scrubbed out of her surgery, it had been messy and Karev had bailed her out several times when she made simple mistakes because her mind was on her dilemma with Callie.

"Arizona, are you ok?" Alex asked softly after several moments of silence in the scrub room.

"No… I almost killed that kid because my mind is too invested in working out this crap with Callie… I'm going to go get my shit sorted. Thanks for having my back in there" Arizona sighed as she planted a grateful kiss on Alex's cheek before leaving.

She finally found Callie sat in her office, the second the brunette noticed her stood in the door jamb she beamed a smile.

"Hey you… are you ok, you look rough? Did something happen?" Callie asked with a frown as she ushered the blonde into her office and closed the door for some privacy.

"Not really, I just nearly killed a child several times, its only by sheer luck that Karev was in the OR with me that shes still alive" Arizona offered as she fought her tears. Callie pulled her into a hug, enveloping her in warmth and love and for a moment Arizona closed her eyes and basked in the feeling.

"I need to say something, and I need you to understand what I'm saying and not go back to hating me" Arizona sighed, pulling away from Callie and feeling her heart breaking at the concern on the brunettes face.

"Sounds serious… maybe we should sit" Callie suggested, motioning for the couch and waiting for the blonde to sit before she followed.

"Calliope… what I'm going to say is really hard for me. And I'm going to be really honest with you and lay everything on the line, and I would really like it if you could let me just say it all and not interrupt" Arizona begged softly and waited for Callie to nod her acceptance before she continued.

"When you left for New York, it destroyed me… I know I told you to go, but what you didn't see was how much of a mess I was in the aftermath. You didn't see how messed up I was coming into work and not seeing you in passing, or seeing your name on the surgical board, or seeing you in the board meetings. Two years we were broken up and a part of me had fooled myself into believing that I was over you… and then you left and I realized I was so not over you… I never have been. I have loved you since that kiss in Joe's toilet, and regardless of what I say and do, I know in my heart I will love you until my last breath… but…" Arizona interrupted when Callie tried to speak.

"I also love our daughter, and I remember what it was like for all three of us last time it went wrong, I barely survived it Calliope, and having Sof move back here... its really made me realize how much we messed our little girl up and broke her heart when we fell apart. Lately I have been feeling like there is something building between us, and as exciting and inviting as that is… I cant go there again, we cant go there again. I don't know if its just one sided, but I suspect you feel it too. But today I nearly killed a little girl because all I could think about was how much pain and hurt its going to cause if we mess this up again… and I love Sofia, I cant put her through that again… I see how much shes rooting for us to get back together… but I cant risk her if it goes wrong again… and I know I wont survive losing you a second time… and I cant stand the thought of inflicting that pain on you again. So I wanted to come and talk to you and make it clear that I'm going to be pulling back from whatever this thing that was building between us was. I love where we are right now… the three of us hanging out and having fun and laughing… its amazing and its all that I live for, and I hope that you can agree to focus on maintaining that with me… so that our baby can have her family and there be no risk of any of us losing that again" Arizona wiped away her tears and glanced at Callie for the first time who was looking devastated with tear stains down her face.

"See that look right there… its breaking my heart, and there was nothing between us yet… imagine if we had reconciled and it fucked up… I cant do that again… I cant lose you again Calliope" Arizona sobbed. Callie wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her into her body and held her tightly as she sobbed. Kissing the top of her head affectionately as the woman began to calm down.

"Arizona, you are the love of my life… and I'm looking this way because I was starting to feel like maybe a reconciliation could be on the horizon… your not alone in that… but I appreciate what your saying… and as much as it breaks my heart, I do understand what your saying and its been playing on my mind a lot too lately. I wish I could say with all certainty that we wouldn't fuck it up this time… but your right, we don't know what life has in store for us, so maybe we should pull back and just focus on being friends and parents to our daughter… I don't want to hurt either of you either, I cant stand the thought of it… just know, I'm really proud of you for having the guts to walk in here and open up like that, and the devotion you show for our daughter just makes me love you even more. But your right… we should focus on being friends.. and only friends" Callie offered a weak smile.

"I'm sorry" Arizona whispered and grimaced as she felt her heart shatter.

"Don't be… your putting Sofia first and that's very admirable and brave and selfless… all things that made me fall in love with you to begin with. Can we not go back to being weird with each other though?" Callie asked softly, her voice giving away how vulnerable she was feeling.

"Of course… and just so were clear… I do love you, and I always will and I'm so glad to have you back in my life, even if its not the way either of us were hoping for" Arizona sighed.

"Close your eyes" Callie requested on a whisper.

"What?" Arizona asked, not sure if she had heard the request right.

"Just do it… for two minutes, just close your eyes" Callie pleaded and smiled softly when Arizona complied without question.

"Arizona, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, nobody could ever and will ever come anywhere near you. But if I have to say goodbye to you for good… I want to do it right, and I want you to know that you will always have the other half of my heart that Sofia doesn't have, and I'm so very proud of you… now I'm going to kiss you one last time, and I want you to not hold back, because this will be our final kiss and I want it to be one that we can both hold onto for the rest of our lives, one that no matter where life leads us, on our death beds we will replay this very moment and smile knowing that to both of us, it meant everything" Callie whispered as she traced her finger over Arizona's jawline.

Callie leaned in and pressed her lips softly against Arizona's and felt her heart hammer in her chest at the connection, when Arizona emitted a low groan that was barely audible she sighed into the kiss. At the same time they both moved into the kiss, their lips parting and their tongues touching for a brief second before they began to dance with each other. The kiss kept going, each time one if them began to retreat, the other would rush forward and pull them back into it, desperate for it to not end, but eventually it did, it had to, and both women rested their foreheads against each other, their eyes closed as they reveled in the moment.

"I love you Arizona, always. Please don't ever forget that" Callie whispered sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I will love you till my very last breath Calliope" Arizona sighed before she stood up, offered Callie a sad smile and fled the room. Rushing home to throw on some pj's, order a take out and cry herself to sleep over a bottle of wine unknown that just a few meters away Callie sat in her own house doing exactly the same thing.

-oOo-

Two weeks passed and Callie and Arizona continued on, not mentioning the kiss or the conversation. As promised they kept the weirdness out of their friendship, but they would each catch the other staring longingly occasionally and offered each other a sad smile. Sofia noticed the change instantly and questioned both her mother's separately but they kept a united front that nothing was wrong, everything was fine and Sofia was just looking too much into the situation.

"Hey Dr. Karev, can I speak to you for a moment?" Sofia asked, eventually having had enough of getting blown off by her parents lame attempts at lying to her about what was really going on.

"Sure little Sloan, whats up?" Alex asked with a smile as he kicked the cafeteria chair out for Sofia to join him.

"I can trust you right… to be discrete… and to not lie to me?" Sofia asked as she looked Alex in the eye with determination.

"Sure… whats up?" Alex asked again, nervous by the confidence in Sofia's intense stare.

"Why are my mothers suddenly acting so weird… like they are just friends" Sofia studied him, watching as he stumbled and stuttered nervously.

"They are just friends as far as I know" Alex offered.

"I thought you just said you wouldn't lie to me?" Sofia raised her eyebrow pointedly.

"Fine… you suck! But you don't repeat it and you didn't hear it from me. They decided together that they weren't going to risk this happy bubble you all have going on in case they fucked things up again. I tried to talk your mama out of it but shes adamant, and when I tried to speak to your mom she told me to butt the hell out then hurled a load of Spanish abuse at me… they are both idiots and need their heads banging together" Alex sighed, hating to break the news to his god daughter who looked gutted.

"Shit I thought the plan was working" Sofia sighed sadly.

"What plan?" Alex asked instantly, his interest peaked further when he saw Sofia groan when she realized she had slipped up and dropped herself in it.

"I may have been trying to play match maker… but keep that to yourself" Sofia warned.

"You too hey… god what is it with those two, they so obviously belong together" Alex scoffed

"Wait you've been trying to hook them up too?" Sofia grinned.

"Of course I have Sof… like I said they belong together" Alex laughed.

"Shit what am I gonna do… Christmas is next week and i was hoping to have them hooked up by now. I even convinced Bailey to rig the secret santa so they had each other even though from her knowing smirk I'm guessing that Aunty Miranda already had the same idea" Sofia complained.

"Hey… its not all over yet, we can still get them back together, we just need to work a little smarter" Alex winked when Sofia smiled happily at him.

"You mean you will help me Uncle Alex?" Sofia smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him.

"You bet your sweet ass I will help… and I better be getting a spot in their wedding… now this secret santa thing… have either of them got anything yet?" Alex smirked.

"Yeah… they both got these lame ass gifts… get this, mama bought mom some christmas themed socks… I mean seriously, thats what you buy the love of your life for christmas? So lame" Sofia sighed.

"Damn… maybe we get some extra presents in and mark them as secret santa and hide them in places they will each find… subtle things that they will assume came from the other… what do you think?" Alex grinned proudly at his idea.

"What happens when one of them quizzes the other and they find out they didn't send them?" Sofia frowned.

"Shit, that wont work, your right… damn it!" Alex grunted just as his pager went off. "Lets brain storm and I'll catch you at Joe's later to swap ideas" Alex promised before dashing off. Sofia sat thinking for a few moments, her mothers behavior certainly made more sense now, she just had to find a way to get them back together. They belonged together!

-oOo-

"I've got it" Alex grinned as he slid into the booth with Sofia and Stacy and smiled at them both.

"You worked it out?" Sofia asked excitedly. "don't worry Stace has been helping me all along, since our second day at the hospital" Sofia laughed when Alex glanced at her nervously.

"Fine… alright so today I caught your mama on tinder… I quizzed her about it as much as I could and she basically said that she's just chatting to some randoms to try and take away the pain of missing chatting to your mom… I convinced her to let me look over her profile and she doesn't have a picture on it… I asked her why and she said she didn't want guys perving on her and if someone convinced her to share her photo she would send it over privately… so I asked her how people would know it was her if she didn't have a profile picture and she said she didn't want anyone to know she was on it and that was the point… and that's when it hit me…. This is how we get them back together… I wrote your mamas user name down so I couldn't forget it… now all we need to do is convince your mom to sign up… not put a profile picture on and then we just need to connect the two and let their chemistry do the rest of the work" Alex grinned proudly.

"Oh god… this is too good to be true… guess who I signed up to tinder two days ago and taught her how to use it… begrudgingly may I add" Sofia giggled as she grabbed her phone and downloaded the app before entering her moms details and logging in.

"What's mamas username?" Sofia grinned as Stacy went to fetch some drinks to celebrate.

"it's BustyBlonde" Alex laughed at the horror on his goddaughters face.

Sofia quickly typed it in and found her mamas profile and hit message as Alex leaned over her to watch as she typed in a simple message of 'hi' before hitting send.

"Wont your mom question why she sent a message first when she didn't?" Alex frowned.

"Nope because I'm going to delete the message history so when mama replies it looks like her message came first…. And I kept it simple so her reply wont give it away" Sofia smirked mischievously as she deleted the message and went to her moms home screen and waited to see if there was a reply.

After an hour of waiting, they gave up and decided to check it out tomorrow when they met at work.

-oOo-

Callie fell into her couch with a glass of wine and grabbed her laptop to log into her tinder account, determined to find someone to chat to in order to take her mind off of the blonde she knew was sitting in the house next door. She opened up her messages and smiled when she found three messages. She scanned the names with interest.

BUSTYBLONDE: Hey

TURKISHDELITE: whats up?

SEALION1972: Hi how are u?

Callie replied to all three before flicking the TV on and finding some trashy show from the UK that Sofia had gotten her into called Geordie Shore. Her eyes flicked back to the screen when she heard her laptop beep to find a new message.

BUSTYBLONDE: I'm good too. Just relaxing with a glass of wine n watching TV. What r u up to?

Callie smirked as she began to type.

ROCKSTAR: Same actually. Long day at work and I just got home and am bored so trashy TV and a takeout for dinner.

BUSTYBLONDE: What kind of takeout?

ROCKSTAR: The best kind. Meat feast pizza. What are you having for dinner?

BUSTYBLONDE: Ok this is getting weird now, meat feast pizza

ROCKSTAR: No way! Your like the perfect woman lol

BUSTYBLONDE: no I just have exquisite taste

ROCKSTAR: should I take that as a compliment?

BUSTYBLONDE: probably. So tell me what your hobbies are?

ROCKSTAR: I don't really get much time for hobbies between work and my kid, but I like to dance, and I used to like camping but my last two exs hated it so I haven't been in a long time!

BUSTYBLONDE: yeah I'm with ur exs on that one… camping sucks!

ROCKSTAR: oh man, you just lost your perfect woman status. How can you not like camping, have you actually ever been camping?

BUSTYBLONDE: well that sucks, I guess I shouldn't be expecting a trophy now! No never felt the need, I have a comfy bed to sleep in and if I want to go away there are plenty of hotels around the world without needing to sleep in a field in the cold!

ROCKSTAR: but that's half the fun, if you get cold you have to think up ways to get warm ;) plus you've never experienced true serenity until you've laid under the stars and just talked to someone with no distractions and no city hustle and bustle. And you can light a fire and make authentic s'mores or just roast marshmallows and just be at one with nature!

BUSTYBLONDE: ur making me want to give camping a go!

ROCKSTAR: You should try it sometime, there's plenty of places around to camp

BUSTYBLONDE: but there's nowhere to plug my hair dryer in when ur in nature!

ROCKSTAR: oh your one of those types

BUSTYBLONDE: judgmental much? What does that even mean?

ROCKSTAR: not judging… just commenting that you are a princess type, need your comfy mattress and all your mod cons lol

BUSTYBLONDE: whats wrong with liking my comfy mattress?

ROCKSTAR: nothing at all, I love my comfort as much as the next person… but there's something tranquil about being in the open outdoors and having to fend for yourself. And being surrounded by nothing but nature. If you live in a comfy little bubble your going to miss out on so many things in life!

BUSTYBLONDE: well you have me convinced, I will give it a go sometime. But it better be amazing or I will hold you personally responsible.

ROCKSTAR: you wont know unless you try it, you never know you may love it and turn into a backpacker lol

BUSTYBLONDE: lets not get crazy… I said I would think about trying it, I could never be a backpacker I'm too much of a princess lol

ROCKSTAR: ok so what are your hobbies?

BUSTYBLONDE: I work a lot too, but I like to read, but I always seem to be reading stuff for work these days!

ROCKSTAR: I know the feeling. Work sucks!

BUSTYBLONDE: it does. I just saw the time and I have to be up early tomorrow… Its been nice chatting, I hope I get to speak to you again sometime.

ROCKSTAR: yeah I should head to bed too. Thanks for the chat, sweet dreams

BUSTYBLONDE: you too x

Callie closed the laptop and finished her drink, smiling to herself as she made her way to bed. Perhaps signing up to that stupid dating site hadn't been the worst decision she had ever made, she had managed a good two hours of only barely thinking about Arizona.


	14. Chapter 14

"Good morning Dr. Torres" Sofia smiled as her mom entered the Orthopedics department.

"Dr. Sloan, Dr. Brown" Callie welcomed as she took the coffee Sofia was offering her with a smirk. "Buying coffee for the boss, someones trying to get in on some surgeries" Callie laughed.

"Nope just trying to keep you happy… I know what your like if you don't get your caffeine fix" Sofia laughed as they walked to the nurses station where her fellow interns were hovering and waiting.

"Good morning interns. So we have a lot of cases this morning to work through, but first I want to work on discharging a few patients so lets do rounds and we will see who we are left to deal with afterwards" Callie suggested as she motioned towards the first ward and followed the interns.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and quickly checked it, smiling when she saw an email alerting her to a message from bustyblonde, she quickly opened it and smiled at the words on her screen.

BUSTYBLONDE: good morning happy camper. Just wanted to say I really enjoyed talking to you last night and wish you a good day today.

Callie quickly typed on her phone, hitting send before she followed her interns into the ward to begin her day.

-oOo-

"Is it just me or does your mom seem really happy today?" Stacy asked as she picked at her lunch.

Sofia glanced at her mom who was sitting with Mer, Alex, Yang and her mama. Her mom was beaming and laughing and almost seemed to be on cloud nine and for that matter her mama seemed a lot brighter than she had in the past few weeks.

Sofia smirked and pulled her phone out, logging into her mums dating account and scanning he messages, quickly showing Stacy the message thread between her unsuspecting parents.

"I cannot believe it, its working" Sofia giggled, getting Alex's attention and flashing her phone at him and nodding, he winked back at her before turning back to his conversation, trying not to be too obvious.

"So they are totally hitting it off" Stacy commented when she had finished reading all the messages. "what do we do now?"

"I don't know… I need to get Alex aside and speak to him, we were meant to be on his rotation this week but it got changed so now I cant speak to him so easily" Sofia frowned.

"This is epic… you know when they get back together and get married and they realize how much effort you went to in order to get them back together, they are going to buy you like a horse or something" Stacy laughed.

"Either that or they find out and don't get back together and they kill me for meddling" Sofia grimaced.

"That's not going to happen Sof. Look at the messages, even when they don't know they are talking to each other they have such a strong chemistry" Stacy offered.

"True. We better get back and get ready for the boss" Sofia smirked as she stood up and grabbed both of their trays, waiting for Stacy to get up so they could leave.

"Right I better get back to my interns" Callie smiled as she finished her drink.

"Hows Sof doing?" Arizona asked.

"Shes doing great, I'm trying to follow her wishes to not give her special treatment, but its so hard, especially when I can see she wants in on a specific case and I cant say no to her" Callie sighed.

"You know, I ended up writing their names on post it notes and when I had to hand off a case I would pick a post it note at random and give it to that intern" Arizona offered.

"That's such a good idea… your so clever" Callie smiled.

"Not just a pretty face" Arizona laughed.

"Nah but the pretty face and the clever brains are a good combination" Callie smirked before she left.

"You two seem to be getting on well" Yang grinned.

"Don't… we decided we would step back from any emotion between us and focus on being parents to Sofia… so that's whats going to happen" Arizona warned.

"Hello doctors" a voice interrupted Yang's reply, they all looked to the owner and grinned.

"Addie, what the hell are you doing here?" Meredith jumped up and hugged the redhead tightly.

"I have a client who got stranded in Seattle and had to fly over so told her to come here… plus I wanted to check in on you and make sure you and the kiddies are ok" Addison smiled sadly.

"We're doing ok, its been a tough ride since we lost Derek but things are finally starting to feel somewhat normal again, well as normal as they can be without him around" Mer sighed. "Well, I've got a surgery coming up so I best go. But you have my number so I'll message you and let you know a day your free for dinner… oh do you have somewhere to stay? I have a spare room if your stuck?" Mer offered nervously.

"No that's ok, I'm sorted for somewhere to stay but thank you for the offer… now go save some lives, it's a beautiful day to save some lives" Addison smiled softly.

"It is a beautiful day to save lives, your right" Mer smiled deeply, memories of all the times she has heard her husband say those words flowed through her mind.

"So whats new" Addison asked as she sat down with the only two people left at the table, Alex and Arizona.

"Where do we start… did you know Sofia is doing her internship here?" Arizona grinned proudly.

"I had heard that, and that Callie is back. We kept in touch all these years but she must have been busy in the last month or so because shes dropped off the face of the earth" Addison smiled.

"Yeah shes been pretty busy lately" Arizona sighed, Addison glanced at her questioningly.

"Oh wait… if you haven't heard from her in a month you don't know about her and Penny?" Alex smirked when Addison shook her head.

"Well lets just say Penny is a bitch and may have had a go at Arizona where half the hospital could hear and told her that she wasn't Sofia's real mother… and get this Callie slapped her and sent her packing!" Alex grinned happily, ignoring Arizona's glare.

"Wait so Callie and Penny split up?" Addison asked glancing between Alex and Arizona, Alex nodding happily.

"Thank god for that, I really could never stand her" Addison sighed much to Alex's delight.

"I know right, shes an utter bitch" Alex grinned.

"Alex be nice" Arizona chastised and motioned to a few tables behind him where Penny sat with her group of friends.

"Oh Jesus Callie sent her packing yet shes still here… I hope I don't have to work with her" Addison growled.

"Wait, why do you hate her so much?" Arizona questioned.

"Well lets just say that last time I visited Callie, Penny and I butted heads a bit over the way she was treating my best friend" Addison grimaced at the memory. "So Callie slapped her hey, good on Callie… she should have slapped the stuck up bitch a long time ago" Addison mused much to the amusement of Alex and Arizona.

"Wow you really don't like her" Arizona laughed.

"Yeah well… when someone treats someone I love the way she did, I take offense to it. I mean the way she used to speak to her was just appalling, and the way she would belittle her in public and at work, I tried to get Callie to see sense but she was just so shut down and wouldn't listen" Addison confided.

"Yeah when she got back she was so uptight and wound up so tightly, its taken us weeks to get her to chill out a bit and start having some fun again" Arizona mused.

"Well I'm glad shes back around her family. Lets just hope Princess Penelope pisses off soon" Addison snarled.

Arizona glanced at her phone when it vibrated, unable to keep the smile off her face.

ROCKSTAR: sorry for not replying sooner, its been a bit crazy at work. How's your day going?

BUSTYBLONDE: just taking a break myself, work is always busy… I may have to try your camping thing just as an excuse to get away for a while.

ROCKSTAR: you should… if you want some company let me know, I need an excuse to get away for a while too lol

"What are you smiling at?" Alex grinned knowingly.

"What? Nothing!" Arizona offered defensively.

"Oh come on Riz… have you got a secret lover on your stupid dating site" Alex laughed grabbing her phone and reading the messages before she could snatch it back.

"Ooh who's rockstar?" Alex teased.

"Wait Callie's back… your both single, and instead of working it out your dating in cyber space?" Addison asked incredulously.

"Callie and I are just friends Addie" Arizona sighed.

"That is loosely translated to… they were getting close to reconciling, but then they both chickened out so now they are both trying to see other people as a way to hide their love for each other" Alex smirked before he felt a foot connect with his shin and yelped in pain.

"Ouch Robbins that hurt!" Alex glared.

"Well quit gossiping like a little old lady then. Callie and I are happy with our friendship and the other people in our lives need to accept that and get on board quickly" Arizona snapped.

"Alright fine… I'm on board… even though I know you are still crazy about her and she is crazy about you" Alex smirked as he jumped up from his chair and out of reach. "Later ladies" he waved as he retreated from the death glare.

"So your happy with just being friends… and she is?" Addison asked softly after a few minutes.

"Yeah.. we have our moments but you know, we have Sofia and we have to put her first and this is whats best for everyone and we talked about it and we're both in agreement of the decision" Arizona offered, feeling her phone vibrating and resisting the urge to look.

"In that case I'm happy for you… I would be happier if you two got your shit together and made up… but as long as your both happy, I'm happy… now come on, show me this department of yours" Addison smirked as she stood up and linked arms.

-oOo-

"Montgomery, what the hell are you doing here" Callie grinned as she bounced towards Addison and enveloped her in a hug.

"Well you don't call anymore, you don't write… I needed to make sure you were still alive" Addison threw a mock glare once they pulled back from the hug.

"Ahh sorry Addie, I kinda got bogged down with life… but what are you doing here?" Callie asked excitedly.

"The professional answer is I have a client here" Addison grinned before raising Callie's hand by the caramel forearm and high fiving it and smirked when Callie looked her questioningly. "The personal answer is I'm here to high five you for finally seeing sense and ditching Princess Penelope and apparently you slapped her which gets you this" Addison grinned as she kissed Callie's forehead with a huge grin.

"You're an idiot. Where are you staying and how long are you here for?" Callie shook her head in amusement.

"I'm here for about a week and my bags are in my hire car whilst I find suitable accommodation" Addison smirked knowingly.

"I'll get you a spare key cut. What time are you finishing today?" Callie laughed when Addie beamed at her.

"Well thank you, I was hoping if I waited long enough you would offer"

"You don't need an invite Addie, your my best friend, your always welcome" Callie grinned as her phone vibrated.

BUSTYBLONDE: sorry I got held up. I might take you up on that offer, it depends on what your ideas for warming me up at night are though.

"Whos bustyblonde?" Addison smirked as she looked at Callie's phone and read her messages, shrugging when Callie glared at her pointedly.

"Just a friend" Callie offered.

"Really… so why would just a friend be asking how your planning to warm her up at night" Addison laughed as Callie blushed.

"Shut up… and before you give me any lecture about Arizona… just don't. She doesn't want a relationship with me that stretches beyond co-parenting and the reasons she made are very valid so we are just trying to be friends and that's it… please don't push me on it because its hard enough with everyone else pushing" Callie sighed.

"Ok Cal… I wont say anything, but if you want to talk, I'm here… but for now, I want to see how you plan to warm bustyblonde up" Addison wiggled her eyebrows.

"Get your own sex life" Callie laughed.

ROCKSTAR: didn't I mention the open fire and s'mores ;)

"Smooth Torres… and your even using winky faces… you're so cute" Addison teased.

"Oh my god Aunty Addie" Sofia almost knocked Addison to the ground as she jumped on her and hugged her.

"Hey kiddo, happy to see me?" Addison laughed at her goddaughters welcome.

"You have no idea. Why are you here?" Sofia grinned.

"Decided to come and see my favorite intern and make sure she was working hard" Addie grinned. "I may have brought you presents too" Addison laughed.

"This is why your my favorite" Sofia grinned. "Oh hey I want you to meet someone" Sofia turned to grab Stacy's hand and pull her forward.

"Stacy this is my Aunty Addie, the best OBGYN in America. Aunty Addie this is my girlfriend Stacy… or Dr Brown" Sofia smiled proudly.

"Girlfriend… well I didn't see that coming" Addie scoffed. "its nice to meet you Stacy" Addie shook Stacy's hand.

"Why don't you seem shocked?" Callie murmured.

"For someone who was married to a woman, your gaydar is so bad its laughable… come on Callie, her bedroom was plastered with wonder woman posters…" Addison laughed.

"Hey… Arizona didn't know either… in fact Sofia didn't know till she met Stacy" Callie defended.

"Mom!" Sofia glared at her causing Callie and Addie to laugh. "I'm so embarrassed right now" Sofia blushed and tried to forget that her girlfriend had just been privvy to the entire exchange.

"Well I have to go check in with my patient, you girls behave! Stacy I look forward to getting to know you better" Addison smiled softly before leaving.

"Wow Aunty Addie's here" Sofia grinned excitedly.

"Yup, and shes staying with me" Callie grinned happily.

"Awesome. What are you making for dinner tonight then?" Sofia grinned hopefully.

"Fine… come over when you get off… Stacy your welcome to join us too" Callie offered before leaving.

BUSTYBLONDE: just the fire… well that doesn't sound very exciting at all… I may have to think about it ;)

ROCKSTAR: well what would you suggest then?

Callie smirked as she slid her phone back into her pocket and rounded up the interns for afternoon rounds.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, firstly thanks for all the amazing reviews youve been sending through.

secondly. and this is bad news. im going away for a week and wont have any internet access to post. sorry about that!

ALx

"Thanks Aunty Addie I love it" Sofia grinned at the beautiful dress Addison had given her, the redhead always gave such beautiful and fashionable gifts.

"Your welcome sweetie. Now while your moms out getting dinner…. Whats going on with her?" Addison grinned mischievously.

"Umm… what do you mean?" Sofia asked trying to ignore her heart pounding at the question.

"Don't give me those eyes Sof, I know you… whats going on between your mothers they are giving me some cock and bull story about just being friends and co-parents but I'm just not buying it" Addison laughed.

"Well they were getting on really well and were even flirting and stuff. Then all of a sudden they stopped and backed away from each other" Sofia shrugged.

"And what are you and Karev doing abut it?" Addison prodded and laughed at the shock on Sofia's face. "don't worry I will keep your secret, now spill before she gets back"

"I hate how easily you can read me!... fine I was trying to get them back together secretly and it was going really well… then like I said they just… backed away from each other… then I found out Alex was match making too…. So we decided to team up… have you noticed that they are both online dating?" Sofia grinned.

"Yeah but why are you so happy about it?" Addison frowned.

"Umm… well Alex and I may have linked them together and got them chatting… so they are basically talking to each other and have no idea… I mean come on Mama….bustyblonde and Mom…. Rockstar…. They are both so dense sometime" Sofia chuckled.

"Oh god! that's brilliant. You know I saw some of the messages earlier and they are totally flirting with each other" Addison laughed.

"Oh I know. I log into moms account to make sure they are still chatting and so I know what to say to gently guide them on their conversations" Sofia laughed as Stacy rejoined them and sat next to Sofia.

"Just make sure they don't catch you out.. they will go nuclear if they find out, especially your mom" Addison smirked.

"Don't I know it. Stacy's been helping a lot too" Sofia smiled as she took Stacy's hand in her own and squeezed it.

"Looks like everyone is in on it but them" Addison laughed.

"I know right… do you know that mama lives next door yet?" Sofia asked and laughed at the shocked expression on Addie's face.

"Your joking! No way" Addison guffawed as just leaned up in her seat to glance out the window and try and get a peak of the blonde for confirmation.

"Nope… mama talked mom into buying this house so they could share the pool… so now they are living next door to each other, flirting on a dating site, still in love with each other…. Yet claiming they just want to be friends" Sofia rolled her eyes.

"You know when they split up, I always knew it was just a matter of time" Addison mused. "What can I do to help? I want in on it"

-oOo-

BUSTYBLONDE: I can think of lots of things to do to keep warm, all of them fun, most of them naughty lol

ROCKSTAR: I can too, I was just trying to make a good impression and not come across as a perve lol

BUSTYBLONDE: shit my secrets out. Guess u wont want to go camping now then lol

ROCKSTAR: maybe we should meet for drinks before we book camping… then if drinks go well we can look at the camping

BUSTYBLONDE: I know this is gonna sound really weird and probably scare you off… I kinda just had my heart broken and was just on here to appease my friends that I wasn't falling into a black hole I wasn't expecting to talk to someone and click with them. I'm not really ready to meet with anyone yet, I'd love to keep chatting and get to know u better and maybe one day we can get that drink, but if that's too weird for u or anything I understand.

ROCKSTAR: I get it… I'm a little freaked out how similar we are though cause I totally just got my heart ripped apart and was only on here to chat to some people so I didn't get bored and lonely and turn into a psycho clingy ex… I'd love to keep chatting and get to know you and who knows maybe one day we will grab that drink, if not at least we can help each other through our broken hearts and be all depressed and morbid together

BUSTYBLONDE: I feel like I'm talking to myself… apart from the camping thing, ur on ur own there!

ROCKSTAR: you agreed to try it one day so I will hold you to it. Anyway I have my kid at home and I'm just grabbing dinner for us so I may not talk much tonight

BUSTYBLONDE: blowing me off already, I see how it is! Wait… ur not getting Thai for dinner are you?

ROCKSTAR: what the hell? I actually just looked behind me to see if there's anyone on their phone. Are you stalking me or something

BUSTYBLONDE: I ordered delivery so no not stalking. But at least we know if that drink ever happens and we get dinner with it, we will like the same food ha. Enjoy ur night with ur kid x

ROCKSTAR: first camping… then drinks…. Now dinner…. Sounds like our first 3 dates are planned ha. Chat later. Be good xxx

-oOo-

"Honey I'm home" Callie smirked as she entered her house.

"Hi sweetheart, welcome home" Arizona laughed at the surprise on Callie's face.

"Hey… what are you doing here crazy ex" Callie smirked at the blonde, ignoring the curious looks from Addie.

"I just had my dinner delivered and Sofia said you'd just gone to get yours and I should stay. Do you want me to go?" Arizona smiled softly to show Callie she didn't mind leaving.

"Yes I want you to go… don't be a moron. Sit down and eat. What did you get anyway? I over ordered on the Thai so help yourself" Callie offered as she pushed the takeaway dishes into the middle of the table.

"Hah I got Thai too, great minds think alike" Arizona smirked.

"Wait, is this a new table?" Addison asked as she inspected it curiously.

"Yeah, Penny stole all her furniture" Sofia rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Sofia be nice" Arizona chastised softly.

"Sorry mama" Sofia offered with a smirk.

"Penny stole all my furniture" Callie repeated and looked at Arizona to see if she got told off but all she received was the birdie which caused the other women to laugh.

"Ok technically she didn't steal it. I told the lawyer to let her have it all as long as she gave me my money back for my half of the house" Callie laughed as she sat down to eat.

"Wow… she didn't take enough from you… what a bitch" Addison snarled.

"So Arizona in case you hadn't realized yet. Addie hated Penny with a passion" Callie laughed.

"Princess Penelope is a bitch" Addison added causing Sofia to laugh.

"You know she absolutely hated you calling her that" Callie said pointedly.

"Why do you think I continue to call her it" Addison laughed.

"Anyways… I didn't want any of that furniture. It was all stuff we bought together anyway and I didn't want to be reminded of all that crap, If I took it I would have just binned it anyway" Callie admitted.

"But you still have that sideboard" Arizona pointed to a sideboard they had bought together.

"Yes but I don't hate you, so I don't mind having memories of you in my house" Callie laughed.

"Well I'm glad you don't hate me, that would make this dinner kind of awkward" Arizona winked. "plus the memories on that sideboard would be a little weird if you hated me" Arizona smiled playfully watching as Callie glanced at it for a second then blushed.

"Eww…. Urgh…. Remind me to bleach that down before I leave!" Sofia glared at her mama causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh come on baby, I've told you it's a natural thing" Arizona cooed playfully.

"Stop it right now or I'm getting up and leaving" Sofia warned playfully.

"I've missed this" Addison grinned.

"You should stay then" Callie told her seriously.

"Oh right. Just up and leave my clinic and move back to Seattle… and do what exactly?" Addison scoffed.

"Umm… maybe retire? Live the high life. Keep your share of the clinic so you have an income and maybe speak to Bailey about getting put on staff for a day or two a week. You can move in here… be close to all of us… you know you want to" Callie teased

"What and look at that sideboard everyday and imagine the disgusting things you two did on it" Addison grinned playfully as Sofia crinkled her nose in disgust.

"God you can't please everyone. I offer you a rent free home and you complain about a sideboard" Callie laughed.

"I will think about it, that's all your getting. But I appreciate the offer" Addison smiled seriously and Callie nodded.

-oOo-

BUSTYBLONDE: morning heart breaker, how did ur dinner go? Just wanted to wish u a good day x

ROCKSTAR: dinner went well! another crazy day at the office. How is your day going so far?

BUSTYBLONDE: not too bad, pretty quiet for once. So I was thinking what we were talking about last night. Just so I know for when the time comes, what is ur favorite drink?

ROCKSTAR: when the time comes? I drink most things but mainly wine. You?

BUSTYBLONDE: favorite is sex on the beach but usually drink wine or beer… yes when the time comes, u know if we both ever get over our broken hearts

ROCKSTAR: I will remember to give you sex on the beach when the time comes then ;)

BUSTYBLONDE: smooth! I like what u did there

ROCKSTAR: you made it too easy. Hows your broken heart going?

BUSTYBLONDE: still pretty broken. Love sucks

ROCKSTAR: yeah it does. Doesn't help when you have kids involved either regardless of how old they are!

BUSTYBLONDE: shit sorry to hear that. How old's ur kid?

ROCKSTAR: Umm if I tell you that then you will know I'm not as young as I would like to be!

BUSTYBLONDE: I'm in my 40's so I know exactly what ur saying

ROCKSTAR: now I don't feel so bad! I'm in my 40's my kids in her 20s. I know it sounds like shes a bit old to be involved in the break up but shes my baby regardless of how old she is.

BUSTYBLONDE: no I get it. I have a daughter too whose in her 20s and she was pretty cut up by my break up, but shes such a great kid, but so strong and resilient, I really couldn't ask for a better kid, shes my world.

"Hey Callie, who you talking to?" Addison smirked as she peered over Callie's shoulder at the coffee cart and caught BUSTYBLONDE so knew it was Arizona.

"Hey Addie… just that chick on that dating site" Callie blushed slightly.

"You like her hey. Have you met yet?" Addison asked trying to play it cool and not give anything away.

"No we've only been speaking a couple of days. She seems cool though. Shes just had her heart broken too so shes not looking for dating or anything just some company, like me" Callie admitted as she received her coffee and waited for Addison so they could walk together.

"Heart broken too?" Addison inquired.

"Addie come on… don't… its hard enough" Callie sighed.

"Ok I wasn't going to push… just know I'm here for you Cal, you don't have to go through this crap on your own" Addison pulled her into a hug.

"Dr. Montgomery, I heard you were in town" Penny smiled tightly.

"Hello Princess Penelope, long time no see. You look well" Addison flashed a charming smile that made Callie snort before she tried to cough and cover her slip.

"I would appreciate it if you were more professional at my place of work" Penny glared.

"Certainly Dr. Blake… I would hate to be unprofessional and do something like attack the mother of my stepchild in their place of work in front of their employees… after all that would make me not only look pathetic, but look like a giant bitch also. Have a good day Princess Penelope" Addison smirked before walking away and not giving Penny a chance to think up a reply.

"You know… you shouldn't do that" Callie smirked as she caught up to the redhead.

"Oh I know but it was so much fun" Addison laughed as she linked her arm with Callie's.

"So this mystery woman. When are you going to meet her?" Addison inquired.

"Maybe one day, but not yet, neither of us are ready for that" Callie admitted.

"That's fine Cal. But when your ready, you should go for it. And really make the effort, you know pick somewhere amazing and dress up" Addison suggested slyly.

"Why are you so on board with this? Its weird" Callie commented.

"I just want my best friend to be happy" Addison laughed.


	16. chapter 16

"Sofia, hows operation wink wink nudge nudge going?" Alex smirked.

"We're not calling it that, it sounds rude and they are my mothers! But its going well they are talking to each other… sending morning messages everyday and everything" Sofia smiled.

"Lets just hope they don't start sexting, what with you reading it" Alex laughed when Sofia slapped him playfully.

"Disgusting" Sofia laughed.

"Dr. Karev is very disgusting" Arizona smirked as she saw her daughter and best friend playing around. "whats he done this time?"

"Oh he umm… was just…." Sofia stammered.

"Asking if she and Stacy have gotten to second base yet" Alex offered receiving a glare from Sofia and a slap to the head from Arizona.

"That's my daughter and your goddaughter… you ARE disgusting" Arizona glared at him.

"Well I'm not getting any so I have to live through someones sex life… and as far as I know your not getting any so I cant live through yours" Alex offered and received another slap.

"Perhaps you should make up with Jo" Arizona smirked, finally getting a little bit of revenge for all his match making and teasing about Callie.

"No thanks, that ship sailed a long time ago. Anyway I have my eye on someone else" Alex sighed absentmindedly completely missing Arizona motioning for Sofia to leave them to it. Once they were alone Arizona pulled Alex into a hug.

"Whats this for" Alex asked nervously.

"I just want you to know your my best friend and I love you and will support you with any decision you make and you can always talk to me. And I notice things and know things even if I haven't been told about them, and I'm happy for you" Arizona whispered.

"You know?" Alex asked nervously.

"Of course I know Alex. Do you not think I have seen the way you and Grey behave around each other?" Arizona whispered, smiling when Alex's eyes widened in shock.

"How … when… why didn't… shit Riz, its meant to be a damn secret!" Alex stammered.

"And it still is, my lips are sealed. But why is it a secret exactly?" Arizona prodded softly.

"Because everyone will be all weird about it. They look at Mer and they see Mer and Derek… they will find it weird that we are seeing each other" Alex confessed.

"And? Who gives a shit what people think? Be happy Alex cause life is way too short to appease other people" Arizona smiled softly.

"We haven't even done anything yet… I mean we've kissed and stuff but that's it. We just wanted to take things slowly and get to know each other in a relationship way instead of a friendship way" Alex blushed a little.

"I think that's very wise and mature of you both. But you have friends and family here and we will love and support you, and you have my backing for sure. I just want you to be happy Alex, you deserve to be happy" Arizona pulled him into another hug.

"I'll talk to Mer about it later. Were going out for dinner tonight so I'll speak to her" Alex promised.

"Only when your ready Alex. Now lets get scrubbed in and sort this little girls liver out" Arizona smirked.

-oOo-

"So Sunday is your family date day?" Addison asked as she sat eating in the cafeteria with Callie.

"Yep… you wanna join us this week?" Callie suggested.

"No you three need that time alone… have you told bustyblonde you date your ex-wife every Sunday?" Addison smirked.

"I spend the day with my daughter and my ex also happens to be there… I am not dating my ex" Callie pouted when Addison laughed.

"You know I saw those photos on your fridge… the three of you look so happy" Addison smiled warmly.

"Yeah we actually have a lot of fun on those dates" Callie offered after watching Addison for any sign of foul play.

"I noticed your wall paper on your phone too… and the photo on your desk" Addison smirked.

"What, I'm proud of my girls" Callie shrugged then glared at Addison when she realized what she had said. "I'm proud of my daughter and I'm proud of the maturity of my ex and I" Callie corrected pointedly.

"Right… sure that's what you meant" Addison laughed.

"So I was thinking about throwing a small party tomorrow night, get the gang around to catch up. Then you can clean up while I'm out on Sunday" Callie laughed.

"Sure… and I'll hire a cleaner for Sunday" Addison laughed.

"Tell your lawyer to stop harassing me Callie" Penny snapped as she threw an A4 manila envelope on the table angrily.

"Sign the paperwork and he will stop having to chase you" Callie retorted as she continued eating and tried not to bite.

"I'm not signing shit Callie. Your not screwing me over again" Penny growled.

"Well then my lawyer will just have to keep doing what he's paid to do" Callie looked at Penny for the first time, sliding the manila envelope back towards her and raising an eyebrow challengingly.

"Hey whats happening" Alex smiled as he pulled out a chair and sat down, quickly followed by Arizona.

"Oh surprise surprise, your little puppy is here… she's never far these days is she?" Penny smirked.

"Am I the puppy?" Arizona asked Alex with a smile.

"Sign the paperwork Penelope" Callie suggested, knowing that the use of her full name would rattle her ex.

"I've already told you, if you want it, your gonna have to fight me for it" Penny scoffed.

"You know what Penny. I have been playing nice, really really nice. I've been ignoring your immature little outbursts and your little amateur dramatics, but honestly, your starting to annoy me now. So if you want a fight… then fine, I'll fight you, but you may want to consider exactly who your going up against… I mean to start with I own this hospital… the hospital you work in… which makes me your boss…. Secondly, you have no idea how much money I have to throw at a lawyer to chew you up. I'm trying to do the right thing here so swallow your pride and sign the damn paperwork" Callie growled as she picked up the manila envelope and threw it Penny.

"Your serious aren't you? You selfish bitch. You are literally sitting on several million and you can't even give me the house after everything I did for you?" Penny yelled, not noticing how many people had spun around at her elevated voice.

"Number one Penny. I bought that house outright, you didn't put a dime into it, I bought it for us, yet here I am offering you half of it out of the goodness of my own heart because I'm trying to do the right thing. Number two everything you did for me? I would love to hear a list of all the things that you think that you've done for me. Thirdly… do not think for a second that I am not well aware that you have been snooping through my banking and making calls trying to pretend to be me to get an accurate statement of how much is in my accounts, I'm not stupid Penny, I'm very careful with my money and have it locked away safe so that gold diggers like yourself cant get their hands on it. Now I suggest that you stop dicking me around and sign the paperwork before I bring in the big guns and make your life absolute hell. Oh and one final thing and this is the absolute last time that I give you this warning, quit bagging Arizona because the next insult I hear come from your mouth in relation to her, I will slap a lawsuit on your ass so fast that you will find yourself with the land speed record. Now take the envelope and go find somewhere to sign it that isn't anywhere near me and make sure your lawyer gets it. You have till Monday night and then that's it" Callie snapped, her eyes glaring until Penny disappeared before she sat back down and grabbed her coffee.

"I cant believe she hasn't signed it yet" Alex offered trying to bite back his smirk.

"I cant believe you just handed her ass to her, I have waited so long to see you do that" Addison smiled gleefully.

"I cant believe how hot that was" Arizona offered with a smirk causing Callie to scoff.

"You're a moron" Callie reminded her and Arizona shrugged nonchallantly.

-oOo-

"Party time" Sofia grinned as she danced into the house and put several bottles on top of the sideboard before glaring at the offending piece of furniture with a shudder. "I can't even look at this now, you ruined this sideboard for me" Sofia complained as she glared at her mom who just laughed.

"I mean seriously… who has sex on a sideboard!" Sofia argued.

"Your mom does… it was some really good sex too" Arizona laughed.

"Your sick… you're a sick and disgusting person" Sofia glared.

"Dirty too" Callie tried to say seriously but broke down laughing.

"How am I not in therapy?" Sofia asked herself.

"Whose ready for some cocktails" Jo grinned as she flounced into the house with Zola and Bailey holding a box filled with different alcohols.

Callie felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket, smiling when she saw the tinder message. Excusing herself she wandered through to a quiet space before opening it.

BUSTYBLONDE: hey sexy lady. So tonight I'm at a party at my ex's I have the feeling I'm going to be getting very drunk

ROCKSTAR: don't get too drunk that you make a fool of yourself… but get drunk enough that your extra flirty with me lol

BUSTYBLONDE: hmm what is it with u and being flirty? Have u not flirted enough the last few days?

ROCKSTAR: I promised to help take your mind off your broken heart and I take my promises seriously. I gotta head back now. I have a few friends over so messaging will be intermittent… but how about u tell me what your wearing ;)

Callie slipped her phone back into her pocket and returned to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to take in the sight of her friends and family laughing and joking and having an awesome time. She felt the phone vibrate in her back pocket but decided to hold off on checking it.

"Hey mom, Jo's gonna teach me how to make cocktails, what can I make you?" Sofia grinned happily, completely in her element that made Callie's heart soar.

"Whatever you feel like baby girl" Callie grinned as she wrapped an arm around Addie's shoulder and swigged her beer.

"Happy to be here?" Callie asked a beaming Addison.

"Oh so happy. I spoke to Bailey today… about what you suggested" Addison started but was cut off by Sofia handing her a cocktail.

"Umm what is it?" Callie asked as she eyed the peach colored concoction.

"Mama wanted her favorite, sex on the beach, so I made you one too" Sofia grinned, waiting for her mom to try her cocktail.

Callie took a sip and smiled. "its really good baby" Callie grinned. Suddenly Callie's eyes widened as she looked back at the drink and then glanced around the room finding Arizona happily sipping her own 'sex on the beach' through a straw.

"Oh god" Callie mumbled before dashing away from the room and pulling her phone out. She read back on the messages and grimaced at all the similarities between her ex and her dating friend. Shaking her head at the absurdity of it she scrolled back down to the bottom to read the newest message.

BUSTYBLONDE: black skinny jeans and a red top… exciting I know. What are u wearing… part of me wants u to say nothing… the other part of me is scared of what kind of party you would be having with friends and no clothes haha.

Callie walked back towards the kitchen and sought out Arizona with her eyes, her stomach dropping when she saw the black jeans and red top. She stormed back to the table and grabbed her cocktail, downing it in one hit.

"You ok there Cal?" Addison asked worried.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be… I just found out I'm hitting up my ex-wife on tinder to get over said ex-wife" Callie whispered as she snatched Addison's cocktail from her hand and downed it.

"Ok enough of that… lets walk" Addison took the glass back and put it on the table before guiding Callie to her bedroom, her mind buzzing at how to react to this, she didn't want to drop Sofia and Alex in it because she knew Callie would flip… but she didn't want to lie either, this was fucked up.

"Ok tell me what you mean" Addison asked when they were alone.

"I mean… bustyblonde… its Arizona! Of course its Arizona who else would have the screen name bustyblonde?!" Callie paced the room.

"Ok how sure are you that its Arizona?" Addison asked deciding how she was going to play this.

"Umm…. Bustyblonde "I'm wearing black jeans and red top" What's Arizona wearing tonight? She has an ex who has just broken her heart. A daughter in her twenties shes in her forties. She told me she works with kids. Her favorite drink is sex on the beach which shes drinking right now in my kitchen, oh and shes at her ex's party tonight… I'm the ex and its my fucking party" Callie shrieked.

"Callie you need to calm down. First you need to determine if its definitely her, then decide if your gonna tell her and what your gonna do about it" Addison soothed.

"Do about it? What do you mean do about it? I'm gonna stop talking to her of course" Callie snapped incredulously.

"Well your freaking out so I'm going to give you a pass on that one but be nice I'm only trying to help" Addison chastised. "and what I mean is… do you not find it incredible that fate brought you two together again, and you've got along, and you've had this huge smile on your face ever since I got here" Addison tried to reason.

"Ok I need to find out if its her first… how do I do that?" Callie asked as she took a few deep breaths and sat down next to Addison.

"Why don't you message her from downstairs and watch to see if she replies?" Addison suggested hopefully, feeling terrible for lying.

"Ok good idea, lets go" Callie stormed out of the room and ran down the stairs, eager to try Addison's method. Pulling her phone from her pocket Callie moved to a position she could watch Arizona and began typing.

ROCKSTAR: definitely a fully clothed party. My kid just started making cocktails for the first time and made me a sex on the beach, made me think of you

Callie hit send and stared Arizona down, not even glancing at Addie who sidled up beside her. Callie watched in horror as Arizona grabbed her phone and smiled before she began typing, Callie's phone vibrated in her hand and she opened it quickly, already knowing it was a message from bustyblonde.

BUSTYBLONDE: Ooh freaky shit's happening again, I'm literally drinking a sex on the beach that my daughter just made for the first time. How bizarre is that?

"Addie what do I do?" Callie asked turning to her friend and showing her the message.

"If it was the other way round, what would you want her to do?" Addie advised and with a sigh, Callie knew she had to tell Arizona.

ROCKSTAR: want to hear something weird yet hilarious… yet also a little bit awkward that's gonna make you cringe?

BUSTYBLONDE: oh no… ur at a naked party arn't u?

ROCKSTAR: Arizona turn around! By THE sideboard

Callie hit send as she motioned for Addison to give her a second she watched Arizona read the message and frown before looking up and directly at her before paling.

BUSTYBLONDE: did you know?

ROCKSTAR: about 20 minutes ago, that's why I disappeared cause I freaked out. I swear I didn't know

Callie glanced up to Arizona who was downing her cocktail and looking freaked out.

ROCKSTAR: can we talk about this please? I'm freaking out too but we promised we wouldn't let things get weird

BUSTYBLONDE: Stop talking to me on here its freaking me out!

ROCKSTAR: come talk to me then! Please!

Callie glanced up at Arizona who was downing another drink before she marched over to Callie and grabbed her arm, dragging her away from the party, oblivious to the curious glances.

"They know its each other" Addie whispered to Sofia and Alex with a concerned look

"Arizona I didn't know I swear" Callie sighed as she ripped her arm away from the blonde.

"Jesus this is so fucked up" Arizona grimaced as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Your telling me… we were flirting… fuck!" Callie felt sick.

"Oh god! We were talking about each other to each other!" Arizona cried in embarrassment.

"Ok maybe we should just agree that this didn't happen and we forget it ever did" Callie begged.

"We cant do that, Alex is going to be all over me asking about you, well not you but rockstar… which is you… URGH!" Arizona grimaced.

"Why would Alex be asking about me?" Callie asked curiously.

"Because I might have been telling him about you… rockstar… oh god I was asking him if I should just ask you out" Arizona blushed.

"You were gushing about me to Alex" Callie asked with a triumphant smile.

"Stop it! I was gushing about rockstar… not you… no that isn't happening" Arizona began to pace.

"But I am rockstar, which means you were gushing about me" Callie clarified.

"I cant do this… Jesus this is so messed up" Arizona cried before she started heading toward the front door. Callie realized what she was doing and ran to block the door off, her hands on Arizona's shoulders to ground her.

"Arizona, this may be really awkward right now, but this time next year we will be laughing about this. This isn't the weirdest or most embarrassing thing to happen to us and we promised Sof. Have you seen how happy she is tonight?" Callie pleaded.

"Your right… your right… I just… I'm so freaked out right now" Arizona admitted.

"Me too I tried for seven years to get you to go camping and you agree to let a stranger take you" Callie smiled playfully hoping to lighten the situation.

"We said we would laugh in a year… its way too early to laugh about it right now" Arizona pouted.

"Ok… just come back in there, lets have a drink and we will deal with this another day ok?" Callie asked hopefully and smiled when Arizona nodded, she guided her back into the kitchen and ordered Sofia to keep the sex on the beach's coming.


	17. chapter 17

"So your ok?" Addison asked as she sat next to Callie and watched Arizona, Sofia, Stacy and a dozen or so of their friends dancing in the garden.

"We're both freaked but we decided to deal with it another day… god I'm so embarrassed, I mean I told her she sounded like my perfect women… I told my ex that… my ex" Callie grimaced.

"Well she is your perfect woman, if this doesn't prove it to you, nothing will" Addison smirked.

"Don't do that" Callie complained.

"Do what?" Addison asked innocently.

"You know what… she doesn't want to be with me Addie. I tried and she said no. I have to respect that" Callie complained.

"Yes and then you both try to move on and end up moving on with each other without even realizing" Addison laughed at the sheer mortification on Callie's face.

"If you don't do it now Calliope Torres, one day your going to have to grow those balls back and do it. And the longer you take the less time your going to have with her. We aren't getting any younger you know" Addison smiled softly as she pulled her friend into a side hug and Callie sighed deeply before pulling her phone out and reading through some of the messages before glancing at Addie who just nodded her support.

ROCKSTAR: you said we couldn't be together because if we mess it up we have too much to lose and your right so lets not mess it up. We agreed to move on and we both tried… and I have spent the last week talking to bustyblonde and thinking maybe just maybe this could be the person I could move on with because there was this instant connection there and without thinking about it I wanted to talk her all the time and I needed to know her and I needed to spend time laughing and flirting with her and then I find out that its you, Arizona Michelle Robbins, my soulmate, and it all makes sense why I was so drawn to you. Because its you, its always been you and it will always be you and if I have to spend the rest of my life proving to you that we SHOULD be together I will do that I will move mountains for you if that's what you need Arizona because I'm done not being with you anymore… I'm done pretending that I'm not still madly in love with you and I'm done acting like the second your eyes meet mine that my heart doesn't skip a beat before it starts pounding so hard I think it may jump out of my chest. So tell me bustyblonde are you gonna keep being scared or are you going to be the good man in a storm you always promised me you were and tell me that you feel it too and you want to be with me because like you once told me… I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters!

Callie read over it again before hitting send and glancing at Addie who nodded in approval before she got up and disappeared to give her friend some space to await the verdict. Callie returned her attention to her ex-wife who was dancing wildly with her daughter and Stacy and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips at how carefree and easy Arizona looked in that moment.

The song changed and Arizona left Sofia and Stacy to it as she grabbed a chair to sit on and catch her breath, she grabbed her phone and opened it and Callie felt her heart pounding as she watched the love of her life reading the most important message she had ever sent. She tried to determine any kind of body language but Arizona wasn't giving anything away.

Suddenly Arizona stepped up from he chair and made her way past Callie and into the house without any eye contant and Callie felt her heart break at the brush off. She jumped up, determined to not let Arizona walk away again and followed her into the house, rushing past Addie and Jo who were making cocktails and laughing about something. Callie scanned for the blonde hair, wondering where Arizona could have got to and noticed movement and the top of her staircase and so rushed in that direction.

"Arizona wait" Callie called knowing if she didn't hurry up then the blonde would lock herself in the toilet. She sped up, leaping up the steps, determined but just as she reached the top of the staircase she saw the bathroom door slam shut and then the lock clicked into place.

"Arizona open the door" Callie panted as she reached the door and waited as she was met with absolute silence. "Open the damn door Arizona. I will just stand here and wait… you have to come out eventually so you may as well just save us both some time" Callie scoffed as she rested her back against the door and slid down it with a sigh. "Fine… we will play the waiting game then but so you know you ARE going to lose this time" Callie sighed as she closed her eyes and prepared to settle in for the long haul.

"Callie just go away" Arizona's voice called sadly from the other side of the door.

"No Arizona. I have let you walk away from me too many times in the past, I'm not letting you do it again, so if you want to break my heart then your going to have to open this door and do it to my face like an adult" Callie stood up and stared at the door willing it to open.

"Callie please… just go, I cant do this…. What your asking is impossible" Arizona sobbed.

"The only way your getting rid of me is to open this door and look me in the eyes and either tell me that your willing to give us a try, or that we are really over and that you don't love me anymore" Callie scoffed

"I cant do either of those things Callie. I cant do this, please you have to just go" Arizona begged.

"Not happening… grow a pair of balls and open this door Arizona" Callie demanded but was met with silence, as more minutes passed the more frustrated she got.

"Arizona I'm serious, open the damn door" Callie practically yelled as she stared down the door and kicked it in annoyance.

"Fine, if your not going to open the door then I will, because whether you like it or not, this conversation is happening and it's going to happen right now" Callie snapped as she took a few steps back, glaring at the door before she took a run towards it, preparing her shoulder as she slammed into it, feeling the wooden veneer shatter as the smashed in door swung inwards as gravity took hold of her.

"Calliope! what the hell, are you ok?" Arizona jumped from her seat on the edge of the bathtub and rushed to Callie's side as the latina lay on the floor rubbing her shoulder and groaning in pain.

"Shit that hurt more than I thought it would, bloody movies lying to me again!" Callie groaned, her eyes cinched tightly closed as she struggled to battle the pain.

"What the hell did you do that for you idiot" Arizona slapped her left shoulder, the one that wasn't injured.

"Because I needed to talk to you and you wouldn't open the damn door" Callie sighed as she opened her eyes and met the worried and amused blue ones.

"You know you're a moron right?" Arizona scoffed, half annoyed and half amused at Callie's effort to get into the bathroom.

"Stop running away from me… you always run away from me but you always end up right back here whether you mean to or not. We have wasted the last twenty years by being idiots… both of us. I've already started to grow old without you and it was never meant to be like this, I was always meant to grow old with you by my side Arizona… we were meant to grow old together and we messed up… I messed up… please tell me that I'm not going to have to live the next twenty years regretting walking away again… or the twenty years after that… be brave Arizona" Callie begged.

"Callie I told you… there is too much at stake. If we mess it up we will lose too much" Arizona implored as tears escaped her eyes.

"And if we get it right we could have the whole world. Everything that you and I have ever dreamed of is right there just waiting for us to grab it... Why cant you see that?" Callie scoffed.

"Because all we have done since we met is break each others hearts and break Sofia's heart" Arizona stated in frustration.

"And this could be the time we don't break each others heart… because unless you haven't noticed despite breaking each others hearts we keep falling in love with each other… tell me I'm wrong… look me in the eyes and tell me that your not in love with me and I will walk away right and never bother you again, I swear" Callie begged.

"Fuck!… Callie, you know I cant do that" Arizona groaned.

"Why Arizona, why cant you do it?" Callie smirked and raised her eyebrow challengingly.

"Fine.. Calliope I love you, I'm crazy about you and no matter how far away I run from you or how fast I run, fate is a cruel sadistic bitch because she thinks it's hilarious to just keep bringing us back together… I love you Calliope… I love you, but I cant keep losing you, every time I lose you my heart break apart that little bit more and eventually its just going to shatter apart completely beyond repair. I love you but I cant do this" Arizona sobbed as a tear rolled down her cheek and dripped onto Callie's shoulder.

"Say it one more time" Callie smiled hopefully.

"Say what?" Arizona sighed as she looked away and fought against the tears.

"You know what. Say it again" Callie begged.

"You're a moron" Arizona laughed despite herself.

"I may be a moron… but say it again" Callie grinned playfully

"Fine… I love you, is that what you want to hear?" Arizona pouted.

"Just one more time… just so I know that I'm not dreaming" Callie begged.

"Your cheesy as hell sometimes" Arizona rolled her eyes.

"You used to love that about me" Callie pouted.

"I still love that about you… but your still a moron. A moron who now has a broken bathroom door" Arizona scoffed.

"It was worth it just to get to hear you say those three words to me again" Callie offered honestly as she made an attempt to get up but her shoulder hurt too much so Arizona offered her a hand and pulled her up.

"Do you reckon there's a break or dislocation ortho godess?" Arizona asked as she gently inspected Callie's shoulder despite not really knowing what she was inspecting for.

"Nah its just bruised… but you can kiss it better if it would make you feel better" Callie smirked playfully.

"You're just trying to get me to kiss you" Arizona laughed despite herself.

"I don't suppose its working is it?" Callie laughed.

"You're a moron" Arizona scoffed.

"I know, you keep telling me" Callie grinned. "just kiss me already will you"

"Callie! we're not doing this. I get that you want to but there is too much to lose, that's not going to change" Arizona sighed as she stepped away from Callie and put some physical distance between them.

"Ok… lay it out on me, what exactly do we have to lose?" Callie asked, her eyes telling Arizona that she wouldn't be getting out of this conversation anytime soon.

"Sofia…" Arizona started but was cut off instantly.

"Is a big girl now, and will understand if we try and it doesn't work out. She will just be happy that we actually tried again, and isn't that a good standard to give to our daughter anyway, to not be afraid to try again when its your heart on the line? to not be scared of love and to always fight for what your heart wants and needs" Callie begged.

"Us Callie… we have just got back to this place where we can talk and be in the same room as each other, I don't want to lose this" Arizona offered as she motioned between them.

"And if it all goes to shit, which it wont! we will make it work… we may not talk for a week or two while we get some space, but if we can get here once, we can get here again" Callie offered confidently and waited for Arizona to give more excuses.

"There's too much pressure for it to work" Arizona provided eventually.

"Then we keep it between the two of us for just now, that way no one can pressure us… we get to just get to know each other again, and reconnect and then one day down the line, if we still feel like we can do this then we tell people, and if we don't feel like we can do it then we take a few weeks to recover and then we work together to get back to being friends without anyone even knowing" Callie suggested.

"You really want this, don't you?" Arizona asked nervously as she watched Callie intently.

"I do, I really want the love of my life back, I really want my family back, I really want you back Arizona… but I also need for you to want it" Callie begged.

"One date. You have one date to convince me that this is a good idea and that we can do this… that's it, no second chances after that, one date and if it doesn't work then we go back to being friends and you don't get to ask me again" Arizona relented.

"I can work with that… but you better prepare yourself for the best first date.. in fact the best date EVER. Because baby I am going to blow your mind" Callie smiled sweetly.

"We will see… you better make it worth my while Calliope… after all these big claims tonight you have a lot to live up to" Arizona winked as she left the bathroom and skipped down the stairs.

"Hey Riz… whats got you smiling?" Alex smirked after seeing his best friend skip down the stairs with a mega watt smile.

"Nothing… I'm just having a good night. Wheres the secret lover" Arizona smirked back at him.

"Shut up" Alex whispered as he glanced around them nervously.

"Hey Alex, question… when you and Jo were together… did you ever get any inkling that she had ever… you know, played for my team?" Arizona asked.

"What… are you crazy?!" Alex scoffed before looking in the direction Arizona was motioning and finding his ex laughing and being very hands on and flirty with a certain redhead.

"Nah no way… shes just drunk and letting her hair down" Alex laughed.

"Are you sure? I mean they look a little too hands on for my liking" Arizona smirked knowing she was being mean by winding Alex up.

"Just cause your all Dr. Lezzo doesn't mean everyone is" Alex smirked.

"That's Dr McLezzo to you" Arizona winked with a laugh as she watched Callie pass her, clearly favoring her shoulder and pretending not to.

"Karev do me a favor. No questions asked…" Arizona asked seriously, glancing to Karev who nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Callie and I may have had a small argument earlier which resulted in Callie tackling the door open and hurting her shoulder. Can you just go check her out and maybe strap it up for her. I would do it but you know.,. its kind of my fault she hurt herself and she wont want my help… please sweetie" Arizona begged and battered her eyelashes.

"Fine… but quit teasing me about Mered… my secret lover" Alex corrected himself then groaned as Arizona giggled before walking off.

"Cal… take your top off" Alex ordered as he approached the latina.

"Huh… no! You take your top off!" Callie glared at him.

"Torres, Riz told me about your argument and you hurting your shoulder… take your top off so I can strap it" Alex smirked as Callie looked at him completely confused before realizing that Arizona had offered her a cover for her obvious shoulder injury.

"Oh right yeah. The argument. Bloody door getting in my way" Callie laughed nervously as she grabbed a first aid kid and tossed it on the counter and pulled her top off.

"Nice" Karev winked, motioning at her black lacy bra.

"Quit perving" Callie punched him in the arm with her good hand.

"Jesus, fine. Roll your shoulders back so I can secure it in the right place" Karev glared at her as he rubbed his arm.

"Are we playing doctors and nurses over here or something?" Jo grinned as she plopped two cocktails down on the counter.

"Jo, how much have you had to drink?" Alex asked as he cast a glance at her before focusing on Callie's shoulder.

"Some… but not enough" Jo grinned.

"Here Josephine I made you a shooter…its called the 'I'm partying with my ex I need to get drunk' enjoy… Alex, want one?" Addison giggled as she handed Jo a shot glass filled with a red liquid that she had named impeccably after all the ex's and ex hook ups in the house.

"You're a bitch when you're drunk Addie" Alex scoffed.

"You're a bitch period... bitch" Addie winked.

"Bite me" Alex laughed.

"In your dreams Karev… that is never going to happen again" Addie laughed.

"Wait… you slept with Alex?" Meredith asked in shock, glancing between Alex and Addie.

"A very long time ago… like soooo long ago… the last time I lived in Seattle" Addison scrunched her nose up at the thought as she watched Meredith glare at Alex before storming off.

"Quit standing and go fix it Alex" Callie whispered harshly as Alex looked towards her, nodded and chased Meredith up the stairs.

"Umm, what was that?" Addison whispered mischievously.

"Nothing, your drunk so mind your own business" Callie told her as she tossed the strapping tape at the redhead and pointed to her shoulder. Addison caught the tape and started taping up Callie's shoulder and motioned for Jo to give them a second.

"Hey I'll have one of those ex shots before you go" Callie asked, taking the shooter and downing it. "Shit this is actually good" Callie grinned.

"I know right, the woman is a goddess with a cocktail shaker… now tell me, what happened to your shoulder, and what happened with Arizona" Addison whispered.

"We had a disagreement and she wouldn't let me in the bathroom and I really wanted in that bathroom so I may have taken the door out" Callie smirked when Addison laughed.

"Your so bad ass" Addison nodded approvingly.

"So we may be going on a date and may have agreed that if we were to go on this date and some more dates we would be keeping it secret for a while so that there is no pressure or risk for now" Callie whispered as she tried her hardest to not let her smile erupt across her face.

"I'm so happy for you" Addison grinned as she pulled Callie into a hug.

"Hey! be subtle, your not meant to know" Callie smirked.

"Sorry I'll be subtle… and if you need me out of the house so she can be around just let me know" Addison winked mischievously.

"She lives alone next door… I'm pretty sure we can go there instead of here" Callie laughed.

"Ok, ok… your secret is safe with me" Addison grinned.

"Addie, stop talking and drink… you will sober up if your not careful" Jo laughed as she handed the two women a cocktail each.

"Jo your on fire tonight" Callie laughed as she threw her top back on and hopped off the chair. "now lets all go and see the people we invited over here to see you Addie" Callie smirked.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey stranger" Arizona smirked as she bumped into Callie besides the pool.

"Hey… I thought you had gone home I haven't seen you for ages" Callie smiled softly.

"Funny… I've been around… you know, this and that" Arizona laughed.

"Wow… are you trying to play it cool with me?" Callie glanced over her shoulder as she fiddled with some heating settings for the pool.

"I am cool I don't need to play it" Arizona threw her a fake glare.

"Ha, you're a complete nerd… you still wore Heeley's well into your forties that's not being cool" Callie laughed.

"Wait how did you know that? You never saw me in the hospital in my forties until you moved back and I don't wear them anymore so how do you know that?" Arizona frowned.

"I may have asked around because I was curious" Callie admitted shyly.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Arizona asked softly.

"Because I didn't want to embarrass myself by asking my ex-wife if she still wore Heeley's to work and when she stopped wearing them because I miss seeing her rolling around the halls with that goofy grin on her face" Callie confessed with a blush.

"You're cute" Arizona laughed softly.

"You're cute. Even with those damn roller shoes" Callie laughed.

"I'm getting you a pair for Christmas" Arizona announced playfully.

"Don't you dare" Callie glared

"I'm so getting you a pair" Arizona giggled.

"Fine… then I will get you something just as awful" Callie grinned.

"Like what? I would like anything you bought me" Arizona smiled sweetly.

"Fine. In that case I'm going to get you a dog" Callie smirked.

"Awesome I've always wanted a dog" Arizona laughed.

"And a Pogo stick" Callie grinned.

"Did you seriously just make a one legged joke? That's just sick Calliope" Arizona pouted.

"What of course not… I didn't even mean it that way" Callie stood up and turned to face Arizona, her heart dropping at Arizona thinking she would stoop so low as to joke about her disability.

"Oh ok. Well I don't think I'd be able to use a Pogo stick" Arizona frowned.

"You are a bit too old to be on a Pogo stick" Callie offered with a shy smile.

"Wait did you just make a one legged joke and then follow it up with calling me old? What the hell Callie" Arizona threw a shocked look on her face.

"Arizona I didn't mean it like that… god what is wrong with me tonight? Shit, you're not old… your only a year older than me… and I would never ever make fun of your leg, your stunning Arizona, as beautiful and as gorgeous as the day we met" Callie promised.

"I think you need to cool off" Arizona glared before pushing Callie into the pool with a grin.

"ARIZONA! what the hell!" Callie screeched when she surfaced.

"You needed to cool off" Arizona shrugged.

"Oh your dead Robbins" Callie glared as she pulled herself sleekly from the pool despite the pain in her shoulder and took a step towards the blonde.

"Don't you dare" Arizona warned, raising her finger to show her seriousness.

"But you made me all wet" Callie smirked and raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"Don't. Don't you give me that look Calliope" Arizona felt her heart pounding in her chest as she saw that playful lustful look burning in Callie's eyes and instantly felt the moisture collect between her legs.

"What look would that be?" Callie asked as she circled the blonde ignoring the harsh chill as the cool night air blew through to her tanned skin through the clingy wet clothing.

"You know exactly the look I'm referring to. That look like your thinking of doing something extremely naughty" Arizona gulped and stepped back as Callie closed in on her.

"You should know that look well because I'm always thinking of doing something naughty when I look at you" Callie confessed with a smirk.

"Calliope there are people around and we agreed that we would keep us a secret for now" Arizona glared at Callie.

"Yeah your right" Callie stopped dead and looked apologetic. "maybe you need to cool off too then and then we should be right" Callie smirked as she pushed Arizona into the pool, straight into the deep end and smiled triumphantly. Arizona emerged splashing a flailing like a fish on dry land.

"Mom her leg she cant swim!" Sofia screamed as she saw the antics and then saw her mama flailing. She began to run for the pool not daring to breath as the fear took over her.

"Shit" Callie's heart dropped as she watched Arizona flailing and heard her daughters scream, without a second thought she plunged into the pool and grabbed Arizona, lifting her up so that her head would rise above the waterline, not caring that her own head was below water and she hadn't thought to take a breath before jumping into the pool nor about the red hot pain through her injured shoulder. Callie fought with the water as she tried desperately to walk along the pool floor and reach the edge of the pool, hoping that Arizona would be able to pull herself out of the pool, her lungs burned as her body begged for oxygen but she denied it, her first priority was getting Arizona to safety and not her own need for oxygen.

As her mind puzzled over how long she could keep going without taking a breath a hand grabbed the arms that were meant to be holding Arizona up, she hadn't even noticed Arizona had been pulled from her grasp. Within seconds she could feel the cool air hitting her face so she opened her mouth and drank in a deep breath as Alex laid her down on the deck and returned to make sure Arizona was ok.

"I'm fine I just swallowed a bit of water" Arizona promised, downplaying the panic she had felt moments earlier when she had been unable to surface for breath.

"Jesus Arizona I am so sorry, I didn't know" Callie spat out between deep breaths as she tried to breathe and steady her heart rate.

"It's fine. Are you ok?" Arizona asked as she shuffled closer and began to rub Callie's back as she knelt on the deck, her hands splayed out and her ass in the air.

"Yeah… fine" Callie gulped.

"Liar" Arizona laughed.

"'I've got it… I'm getting you bloody swimming lessons, Jesus you scared me" Callie half joked.

"Well maybe if someone didn't push me in the deep end I wouldn't have almost drowned" Arizona laughed, as she glanced around to see the crowd that they had gathered had disappeared leaving just Alex and Meredith who looked drenched and Sofia and Stacy who were watching them with interest and all four were watching them incredulously that they were laughing at such a moment.

"Uh thanks for the help guys" Callie offered shyly.

"Mom, she cant swim what were you thinking" Sofia half snapped at her mothers idiocy.

"Sof I had no idea she couldn't swim anymore, obviously if I knew I wouldn't have pushed her in the swimming pool" Callie scoffed.

"Why did you push her in anyway" Sofia asked.

"She was annoying me and she started it" Callie shrugged playfully.

"Such a bitch… I'm gonna go get changed" Arizona threw a fake glare at the brunette before standing up and attempting a step before stopping.

"Alex, be a love and carry me to my bedroom will you" Arizona asked nervously.

"What?" Alex asked nervously glancing between Meredith and Arizona.

"I cant walk… my bindings are soaked and the leg cup is chaffing because of it and I didn't exactly bring my crutches to party with me" Arizona sighed with frustration.

"Shit sorry Arizona I didn't think" Callie offered sadly.

"It's fine Calliope, I will get you back when you least expect it" Arizona winked not wanting the brunette to feel bad.

"Come on Mer, I'll get you some dry clothes" Arizona offered kindly as Alex swept the blonde up into his arms.

"Umm, what was that?" Sofia asked accusingly once it was just her and her mother left.

"We were just messing around Sof, stop thinking there are things there that aren't there" Callie smiled as she patted her daughters shoulder as she made her way to her bedroom to change out of her own wet clothes.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and made her way down the stairs as her phone vibrated in her hand, swiping it to unlock it she smirked when she saw the message.

BUSTYBLONDE: u are soooo lucky that my phone has a waterproof case!

ROCKSTAR: lol sorry I didn't even think about your phone, or your leg… I'm an idiot! Why are you messaging me on here?

Callie swung the fridge open and grabbed herself a beer as she twisted the cap off and threw it into a cardboard box, glancing at her phone whilst watching Addie and Jo out of the corner of her eye.

BUSTYBLONDE: um because if I txt you Sof may see it, at least on here its private ;)

ROCKSTAR: lol… this is why I am the bad mom and don't give Sof my phone password

BUSTYBLONDE: what so she doesn't see u messaging women? Something to tell me Calliope?

ROCKSTAR: coz she is nosy and likes to snoop and I enjoy my privacy from our daughter! No other women Arizona, you have always been the only women I have been interested in. speaking of which, when are you coming back, I have nothing interesting to look at and need some eye candy!

BUSTYBLONDE: ur cute when u pout at ur phone

Callie glanced up instantly catching Arizona's smile and couldn't help but smile in return as the blonde walked confidently towards her in a pair of navy tracksuit pants and a grey over the head hoody, when she reached Callie she grabbed the brunettes beer, taking a swig of it with a smirk.

"Stop staring, your being as obvious as those two" Arizona motioned towards the two women still giggling by the kitchen.

"I know… what the hell, I have known her for over twenty years and have never seen her flirt with another woman let alone act like a teenager with a crush with one" Callie whispered before going to grab herself another beer that hopefully wouldn't be commandeered this time.

"What do you think is going on?" Arizona asked as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Nothing yet… they had barely passed five sentences between them before tonight but looking at them, it wont be long before something is happening. I will find out what I can tomorrow" Callie grinned.

"Are we still doing Funday Sunday?" Arizona asked hopefully.

"Yep, and its my turn to pick, so I hope your ready" Callie smirked.

"Its not swimming is it?" Arizona joked, then took pity when she saw the guilt in Callie's eyes. "hey accidents happen, and it was pretty funny… don't stress about it…. Please" Arizona pouted softly as she begged, grinning when Callie nodded after a few moments of studying her silently.

"So tell me Calliope, what are we doing tomorrow?" Arizona asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"It's a surprise, but I promise you will enjoy it. Just wear something comfortable that you can move in" Callie winked.

"Why do you insist on doing surprises when you know I hate surprises" Arizona threw her a semi serious glare.

"Because you hate them until you find out what your surprise is… when have you ever not loved one of my surprises?" Callie offered with a triumphant smirk.

"Really? Ok… the surprise birthday party… you hooking up with Mark while I was in Africa… you moving to New York… you moving back to Seattle with a stick up your ass and your bitch girlfriend… want me to keep going?" Arizona asked with an eyebrow raised teasingly.

"In my defense… I threw you a party be thankful!… we were broken up and the love of my life had just left me standing like a goose in the airport with a broken heart while she disappeared to a different continent and I wasn't really thinking straight…" Arizona couldn't contain the guffaw at Callie's wording which caused her to receive a playful glare "stop laughing it wasn't a joke, fine I was thinking straight but not thinking clearly… New York was the biggest mistake of my life, but again in my defense I was trying to get over my broken heart again courtesy of you… and be thankful I came back to Seattle at all with my ass instead of complaining about it" Callie offered with a fake laugh.

"Hey, I was kidding… its in the past, and it all needs to stay there or this stands no chance" Arizona whispered throwing a sideways glance at Callie.

"I know… but just so we are on the same page… breaking up with you breaks my heart, and when I'm suffering with an Arizona broken heart I make ridiculously stupid decisions… so please try not to break my heart again because god knows what I will do next time" Callie offered a playful smile which led Arizona to roll her eyes in amusement.

"I will make you a deal. I will do everything I can to not break your heart, if you could try your hardest to not break mine" Arizona asked sweetly.

"I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to only mend your heart for the rest of my days" Callie said seriously, turning her head so Arizona could see the honesty burning deep in her brown eyes.

"God you make it impossible to not love you" Arizona whispered.

"Says the hot woman wearing her sweats and looking incredible" Callie smirked.


	19. chapter 19

"Good morning" Arizona called out as she let herself into Callie's house that looked like a bomb had exploded. There were empty bottles, plastic cups and rubbish scattered everywhere.

"What time is it?" Jo asked blanching up from underneath several blankets on the couch and looking like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards, her hair scattered in complete disarray and her make up smudged all over her face.

"Its only eight. Jo I love you, but seriously, if your not planning on heading home anytime soon you may want to run over to my place and have a shower and grab something to get changed into" Arizona offered. She had become close to Jo when the younger brunette had been dating Alex, and when they had broken up she had remained friends with the her, as had most of the doctors.

"Yeah maybe I should… why are you here so early?" Jo asked as she crawled on top of the blankets before moving to the sink to get a drink of water, not caring that she was only wearing a short shirt and her underwear.

"It's the day that Callie and I take Sofia out for a family day so I thought while the two latina princesses sleep off their hangovers I would come and tidy this mess up" Arizona offered with a warm smile.

"So you and Callie, hey" Jo smirked softly when she saw Arizona blush.

"Are co-parenting Sofia, that's it" Arizona offered as she moved to the sink to grab some bin bags from underneath it and hide her face so she didn't give their big secret away on day one.

"Ok that's the story for normal conversation, whats the juicy gossip just for me?" Jo laughed.

"I'll tell you my gossip when you tell me your gossip" Arizona winked as she started filling the first bag up with empty bottles, plastic cups and a plethora of random junk, Jo moved to help her despite flinching at the chink of two glass bottles meeting inside the bag.

"Tell you what, no gossip here lady?" Jo asked as a blush began to run up her neck to her cheeks and she avoiding all eye contact with her blonde friend.

"Oh I don't know Josephine Wilson, how about some gossip about you and a certain redhead who you couldn't be physically removed from all night, it's a good job you're ortho cause you sister, have someone attached to your hip" Arizona smiled when Jo stopped what she was doing in shock and began stuttering.

"Jo… you don't have to tell me anything… just know you can talk to me about anything, and I know how to keep my mouth shut, we're friends, really good friends… in fact your one of my best friends… you can trust me with anything" Arizona offered kindly.

"I don't know what it is… I mean I'm not gay… or bi… I mean I've never even looked at a woman in that way before… but last night, we had so much fun, and not in the way that you and I would have fun on our margarita nights, its different… and at the same time that it feels amazing and exciting, it also feels scary as hell… I mean shes a she… and I don't do she's and never have…. But I mean, she also lives in LA, and there is several years difference between us, and she has slept with Alex and I have slept with Alex and I mean even if we were to sleep together I wouldn't even know what to do… oh god" Jo groaned.

"Calm down Jo. You know I'm pretty certain Addie has never been with another woman before either. And how about not getting ahead of yourself and focusing on getting to know each other and having fun together without stressing about having sex together… worry about that first and if and when the time comes that you do need to panic about it, despite it being a really awkward conversation, I can always give you some tips… and I mean I'm pretty sure Cal has a couple of books around here that a pretty much the idiot's guide to getting a woman off" Arizona tried not to laugh at the mortified look on Jo's face.

"But shes going back to LA early next week so there is no point in even starting anything" Jo whined.

"Then just have some fun with her, enjoy her company for a few more days… you wont regret it, Addie's amazing. And shes a loyal and loving friend to have" Arizona offered with a smile.

"Yeah ok… I may ask if she wants to do something later then… mind if I steal your shower and borrow some clothes? I'd really like to not look like absolute shite the next time I see her" Jo asks self consciously.

"Get going Wilson, and take whatever you want from my wardrobe. The back doors unlocked. You know where the towels and spare toiletries are" Arizona smirked as Jo rushed out of the door and towards her house before she began cleaning up again.

"Hey Arizona" Stacy smiled sleepily half an hour later as she entered the lounge to find the blonde cleaning up.

"Morning sweetie, hows your head?" Arizona asked affectionately.

"Not too bad, not as bad as Sof's will be" Stacy laughed, Sofia had way too many shooters with Alex, Mer, Yang, Bailey, Jo, Addie and Zola before they all decided to crash early this morning.

"Yeah they are all completely crashed out over at mine… I didn't want to risk waking them up and feeling their hungover wrath" Arizona laughed.

"I don't blame you. Well I just wanted to come grab a bottle of water and some paracetamol for Sof to put by her bed before I head off" Stacy smiled shyly.

"If your not busy today, we're doing our Funday Sunday… you should join us… we need to get to know you better in a setting that doesn't involve alcohol or hospitals" Arizona offered with a smirk.

"Oh wow… umm… I would really love to but I'll check with Sof first, I know shes very protective of her Sundays she may want to just keep it to the three of you… but we will definitely organize something if she would rather keep it as the three of you" Stacy grinned when Arizona nodded her approval at Stacy's consideration of her daughters needs, watching as the young dirty blonde woman skipped away.

"Jesus you guys are loud" Callie complained with a pout as she passed Stacy on the stairs and found the blonde in her lounge, bin bag in hand. "are you tidying up for me?" Callie grinned almost dreamily.

"If I say yes… will you tell me what the surprise is?" Arizona smirked playfully as Callie raised her eyebrows with a grin.

"Nice try… but really, you don't need to do this" Callie motioned around the almost tidy room.

"I know, I wanted to. I wanted you to wake up and not have to worry. If you give me five minutes to finish I will make you some breakfast" Arizona offered as she set to tidying up again as Callie dropped dramatically onto the couch.

"Oh… I can make breakfast" Callie said nervously as she glanced at her new kitchen.

"I CAN make bacon and egg sandwiches Calliope" Arizona threw the brunette a glare before smiling at the thought that even after all these years, she still liked the girl with the sandwiches.

"I know… but you've already done so much I wouldn't dream of letting you cook too" Callie smiled sweetly, seeing the look in Arizona's eyes and knowing they were both thinking about that time after their third date, many years ago.

"You're a terrible liar! Hey Jo is over at my place making herself presentable. She likes Addie but has some reservations, especially with Addie heading back to LA next week" Arizona smiled as she filled Callie in on the gossip.

"Well that's handy… Addie informed me last night that shes going back to LA to pack her crap up. She has decided its time to come to Seattle for good and be around her family and friends… shes gonna move in here till she can get sorted" Callie smiled mischievously.

"Does she like Jo?" Arizona whispered conspiratorially.

"Not sure yet, I didn't get her away from Jo for a second to ask… I'm pretty sure she does though" Callie offered as she headed into the kitchen and began grabbing pans out to start cooking breakfast for the troops.

"Done… it just needs hoovering" Arizona smiled as she tossed the last bin bag near the back door and moved to the sink to wash her hands, surprised when Callie stepped in her way with a playful seductive smirk on her lips, images flashed through both of their minds of the time Arizona had done the exact same in the stairwell at the hospital two decades ago.

"I know we need to have that conversation at some point today, and I know now isn't a good time with everyone around and probably about to walk in here at any given moment, but I just wanted to say good morning, and tell you that you look really beautiful today and thank you for being so thoughtful and tidying up for me" Callie smiled shyly.

"Good morning to you too" Arizona grinned as she leaned forward nervously and kissed Callie's cheek. "and your welcome… I'm gonna be honest though… I may have done it to win some brownie points with the girl with the sandwiches" Arizona smiled, her dimples popping adorably.

"I also like foot rubs" Callie teased, the feel of Arizona's lips still tingling on her cheek.

"Play your cards right Calliope, maybe it won't just be your feet I rub" Arizona winked before heading to the sink to wash several actual glasses that had been used the night before and smirking over her shoulder at the dreamy expression on Callie's face.

"Is someone making bacon?" Addie asked as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"Shit Addie… you look dreadful, what happened to you?" Arizona laughed when she received a scowl from the redhead.

"Thanks Arizona… and thank you Callie for not stopping me from drinking all the alcohol in Washington last night" Addie glared at her best friend.

"Don't thank me… thank your girlfriend. The two of you were on a roll last night and all over each other, I half expected to find her in your bed this morning" Callie glanced at her, challenging her to deny the accusation.

"Shes not my girlfriend, we're not ALL vag lovers like you two… we're just friends, shes funny" Addison shrugged nervously, frowning when Callie looked at her pointedly with her signature eyebrow raised and on point before scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Well if shes 'just' your friend, then you wont be at all bothered by the fact that shes just left Arizona's after getting cleaned up and is heading this way right now…" Callie offered but when she turned back from turning the bacon to Addie, the woman was gone leaving puffs of dust in the air from the speed that she hightailed it from the room and she was alone with an amused Arizona.

"I can almost see her skid marks on the floor she took off that fast" Arizona offered causing Callie to guffaw.

"Morning Cal, thanks for the lend of the couch" Jo smiled as she entered the house and glanced to Arizona who nodded approvingly at her choice of black skinny jeans and a simple patterned shirt.

"Morning Jo, anytime. You look nice" Callie smiled warmly as Jo grabbed a seat at her breakfast bar and accepted water and pain killers from Arizona who handed some to Callie too silently.

"So umm… are you the only two up?" Jo tried to ask nonchantly, glaring at Arizona when she smirked at her obviously.

"Stace was down a few minutes to get water for Sof and I think I just heard Addie jumping in the shower" Arizona offered with a teasing smile.

"Morning guys" Sof smiled when she walked tenderly down the stairs holding Stacy's hand.

"Morning sweetheart" Arizona smiled as Sofia pulled away from Stacy and moved in to hug her. She ran her hands soothingly over her daughters hair line and hair, smirking as Sofia snuggled into her and groaned.

"My head hurts mama" Sofia complained.

"That's what happens when you drink baby" Callie laughed and received a glare from Sofia in return.

"You sure its ok for Stace to come today?" Sofia asked quietly, smiling when her mama nodded confidently.

"Does mom know?" Sofia asked nervously.

"Not yet. I'll speak to her about it. Don't worry" Arizona smiled as she placed a loving kiss on her daughters forehead.

"Hey Cal. I invited Stace to come today… is that ok? I thought we should get to know her outside of the hospital when we're not all getting drunk and stupid" Arizona asked quietly as she stood next to Callie and asked quietly.

"Why are you so nervous to ask me that?" Callie questioned as she glanced sideways.

"Cause of rule one… and how did you know I was nervous?" Arizona asked raising her eyebrows.

"Cause you only call me Cal when your nervous about something and rule one was for you and me bringing tag alongs, not Sof… and no I don't mind if our daughter brings a date to our family day… I'm bringing my date" Callie smirked playfully as she flashed a playful wink as the blonde who was now stood so close that their shoulders were touching.

"Are you?… so you, know when people take me on a date, I expect a good night kiss" Arizona whispered, a groan leaving her lips when she saw Callie's eyes darken before her gaze dropped to her pale lips and instantly and knew what the taller woman was thinking.

"Morning guys" Alex interrupted their trance as they entered the kitchen and sat down at the table awaiting their breakfast. Rolling her eyes in amusement, Callie threw more bacon and eggs in the pan while Arizona moved to throw more toast under the grill and threw some more in the toaster for good measure.

Just as they were carrying all the plates and food to the table, Addie walked down the stairs in a pair of skinny black jeans and a baggy shirt which hung off her shoulder exposing her defined collarbone. Her hair had been washed and dried and teased up into a messy bun and she had expertly applied a natural layer of makeup.

"Hey Addie" Callie smirked as she took in Addie's obvious attempt to look good for Jo, Addie threw her a stink eye before searching out Jo's eyes and smiling shyly.

"Morning Addie… you look nice" Mer smiled kindly as she put together an egg and bacon sandwich and tossed it to Zola before starting to make a second for Yang, she had her suspicions about the redhead and the brunette, but also knew Addie would never admit it until way down the track when things between the two were solid and she was confident in it, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Oh thanks Mer… I smelt breakfast so I threw this on to come eat before I go get changed" Addie lied, kicking Callie under the table when she scoffed under her breath.

"Oh are you going anywhere nice?" Jo asked disappointingly having built her courage up during her shower to take Arizona's advice and ask Addie to just hang with her so they could have fun.

"Huh? Oh umm" Addie stuttered realizing she didn't have a lie ready and now looked like an idiot.

"Shes going on Funday Sunday with us" Callie announced, quickly throwing Arizona an apologetic smile. "Sorry Arizona I forgot to tell you, you too Sof" Callie offered.

"That's ok Cal… I may have forgotten to mention to you that I invited Jo this morning… hence why she went to get ready at my place" Arizona smiled before looking pointedly at Jo to not mess up the life line she had just thrown her.

"Oh yeah… umm thanks for letting me tag along Cal… where exactly are we going?" Jo asked nervously, knowing what Arizona was playing at but not able to be annoyed at her.

"Umm, it's a surprise, you will find out when we get there… just like the rest of them" Callie smiled kindly to let Jo know that she had no issues with her tagging along.

The rest of breakfast was filled with awkward conversation between Alex and Mer not wanting anyone to know of their relationship, Callie and Arizona not wanting anyone to know that they had decided to try and reconcile by dating, and the looming sexual tension and chemistry between Addison and Jo. Sofia and Stacy being the only 'normal' couple at the table, despite their relationship not having reached a sexual point yet. Yang and Bailey sat back smirking to each other as they basked in all the awkwardness and sexual tension floating around the table.

Before they knew it, Alex and the Grey's had gone, Bailey, Yang and Shepherd-Grey had been paged into work, and Arizona and Jo had ducked away to finish getting ready for their big triple date day, Sofia and Stacy had rushed upstairs to shower and change and Callie stood smirking at Addison with a shit eating grin.

"What Callie? Your staring at me like that and its making me nervous" Addie glared at her friend.

"Me making you nervous ha… maybe your nervous about triple dating with Jo today" Callie raised her eyebrow, challenging her friend to even try and deny it.

"I'm not dating Jo… Jesus, I'm not even gay Cal" Addie glared and pouted.

"Not yet… but I'm pretty certain if you asked her on a date she wouldn't turn you down" Callie scoffed at Addison's reaction.

"Callie… I'm far older than her… I have wrinkles in places that make even me cringe… I doubt very much anyone as gorgeous as Jo would be interested in that even if I was interested in asking her on a date" Addison stated matter of factly.

"True… apart from the fact that the two of you were hanging off each other last night… and you couldn't get in the shower quick enough this morning when you found out she was about to come in and see you anything less than looking perfect, and this whole 'I just threw this on as I rolled out of bed looking this perfect' act… yeah right, you throw sweats on when you get out of the shower and come for breakfast Addie… and then you searched out her eyes before breakfast… you aren't fooling me so you may as well not bother we both know your attracted to the 'gorgeous' Jo" Callie smiled, over elaborating the gorgeous that Addie had called the younger brunette.

"Ok… say I was interested… and say by some miracle Jo wasn't completely disgusted by the idea that I'm female and way older than her… Cal I'm straight. I have no idea what to do in your world. I mean I don't think I have ever asked anyone out on a date, I've never needed to because guys just flock to me and do the work for me! And as for the sex… I've never even thought about making out with a woman, never mind having the sex with one, I wouldn't know where to start or what to do with the vagina monologues… and I'm too old to be starting a journey like that, Jesus in my fifties and doing a sexual exploration into vagina… that is so ridiculous" Addie sighed with a frown.

"Bull shit. Your not old Addie your just older than her. Arizona's older than me, Stacy is older than Sof… big deal! Stop trying to dream up excuses because your scared!" Callie scoffed. "as for the sex thing… if I can learn how to do it, so can you. Its not hard and is so, so very worth it. I'm pretty sure I have a few books laid around somewhere you may find interesting" Callie winked playfully causing Addie to flush deeply

"Why the hell would you have books about vag loving Cal?" Addie laughed as Callie shrugged confidently.

"Because knowledge is power… and when it comes to the art of making a woman scream your name, you can literally never know too much" Callie grinned playfully.

"Oh Jesus that it way too much information for this early in the morning, I think I'm gonna throw my breakfast up" Sofia pouted playfully as she bounced down the stairs.

"What the hell is it with you appearing right at the moment I make a comment that is inappropriate for my daughter to hear?" Callie asked, glaring at her daughter playfully.

"I really don't know, but trust me when I say that I like it a hell of a lot less than you do" Sofia offered.


	20. chapter 20

"Rollerskating… seriously Calliope? Rollerskating?" Arizona asked when they pulled up to a roller rink. Jo and Addie pulling up alongside them in Arizona's car that she had borrowed them for the day.

"There's an 80's disco on. Starts at twelve" Callie shrugged.

"Mom… you know mama only has one leg right?" Sofia scoffed from the backseat.

"Really Sof… no I didn't know that!" Callie glared over her shoulder at her daughter who raised her hands defensively. "If she can skate around on those stupid Heeley's then she can skate on here…right?" Callie snapped then glanced at Arizona hopefully, praying that she hadn't messed up again.

"80's disco…. Woo" Arizona cheered happily, hoping that her nerves weren't showing through.

"I even have a bag full of fancy dress in the boot… it's a themed disco" Callie smiled shyly as she heard the girls jump out of the back and run to the boot to begin picking their outfits.

"Did I just completely fuck up? I know you love the 80s and you used to love skating…" Callie asked nervously.

"Hey… I haven't rollerskated since I had two legs… but you are right, they are two things I loved so I'm going to go in there and give it a go… just don't leave my side cause I may suck at it now and need your help" Arizona begged.

"I wasn't planning on leaving your side Arizona… in fact I was kind of hoping it may give me an excuse to hold your hand again without our daughter looking too much into it" Callie smiled shyly.

"Your cute" Arizona whispered.

"Umm I may have also hired a photographer too… actually I may have prepaid for ten sessions with him. I thought for Sof's birthday we could give her a family photo album together… and so I wanted to get plenty of photos of the three of us that aren't always selfies. They will upload all photos to my phone within 3 hours of the end of the session" Callie informed her.

"Babe that's so thoughtful. Sof will love that… I love that… thank you for doing that, it must have cost a fortune" Arizona grinned widely.

"Whats the point of money if your not spending it on the people you love… do you umm... realize that you just called me babe?" Callie asked with a dreamy smile.

"I didn't… whoops, sorry" Arizona blushed slightly.

"Don't be sorry… I missed you calling me that… and many other things" Callie offered.

"Me too..." Arizona admitted in a whisper "Babe" she smiled to show Callie the truth behind her words.

"Come on 'honey' we should go" Callie beamed, rolling her eyes when Arizona laughed at her obviousness.

-oOo-

"Calliope I'm going to fall" Arizona screeched for the hundredth time in the ten minutes since she put the roller boots on.

"I have hold of you already, your not going to fall just keep hold of my hands" Callie offered as she glanced at the blonde and felt her heart pounding. Arizona was wearing a pair of stone washed blue skinny jeans with fluorescent pink leg warmers up her calves. She wore a black shirt which hugged the edges of her shoulders showing two black spaghetti straps, unsure of whether they were bra straps or singlet straps they teased her non the less, she wore fluorescent pink wrist straps and a matching head sweatband which looked adorable amongst her blonde ringlets.

"I'm gonna let go, you can do this" Callie smiled supportively.

"No don't Cal, I'll fall" Arizona begged.

"Ok ok… I won't, but I'm gonna grab your hips and stand behind you… but I wont let go ok?" Callie waited for Arizona to nod before she moved behind her, she wasn't the best skater, but she certainly wasn't the worst on the rink, and holding Arizona's hips under her fingers caused a rush of desire to shoot through her.

"This is the best day ever" Addison grinned as she flew past them backwards, spinning eloquently in front of Arizona and slowing down until the blonde caught up and grabbed her hand.

"Why the hell are you so good at this?" Arizona pouted at the redhead who had taken to the 80's stall the proprietor had set up and was decked out in as much white or fluoro garb as she could wear.

"Ice skating lessons as a kid… and ballet…fencing… horse riding... they are all linked" Addie shrugged playfully.

"I hate you right now" Arizona tried to frown but couldn't help but laugh at the youthful broad grin on Addie's face.

"Hey guys, this place is awesome" Jo grinned as she skated long side them and Arizona's hand reached out to her so she could hold on to her friend. Jo had also bought some garb from the stall and was sporting a white off the shoulder shirt that had 'Frankie says relax' in pink fluoro with all the matching, leg warmers, looped earrings and wrist and head sweatbands.

"You've picked it up quickly. You fell over a thousand times in the first five minutes" Callie laughed.

"Addie gave me a few pointers" Jo grinned proudly as she let go of Arizona's hand and spun herself until she landed backwards and grinned as she stayed upright, grabbing onto Addie's hand to not fall over as she smiled proudly at the blonde and brunette that she was now facing them, only to be met by matching glares.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game" Jo shrugged with a smirk. Suddenly the lights dimmed and laser lights and a UV lights came on it's place as the music turned up, a playlist of popular 80's songs began.

"Oh my god this is the best place ever" Sofia beamed as she and Stacy skated past the group whilst dancing to the music. Noticing her mothers shy smile, Sofia skated closer so she could grab her mamas hand and laced her fingers, squeezing them proudly.

"Having fun mama?" Sofia asked as she watched Addie let go of her mothers hands, spinning around to face forwards as she grabbed Jo's hips and began pushing her backwards faster, guiding her expertly around people while Jo shrieked nervously at the speed they were going.

"Yeah baby, its just hard with my leg" Arizona admitted.

"Come on mama, just pretend your wearing your Heeley's, it's no different" Sofia smiled hopefully and for the next half an hour, Callie, Sofia and Stacy helped Arizona gain her confidence as she pushed herself to skate alone.

"Look at you go Robbins" Addie grinned as she glided gracefully past her, Jo not far on her heels but the brunette slowed down to match Arizona's pace and watched Addie bump into Callie a few meters ahead deliberatly.

"Having fun" Arizona smirked knowingly.

"Between you and me, I am scared about the fact I'm a fair chunk younger than her but I am seriously really struggling to keep up with her" Jo scoffed.

"Addie keeps in great shape you know" Arizona winked causing Jo to blush deeply.

"Stop it, we're just having fun… any way shes going back to LA in a few days" Jo said, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice.

"And what if I was to tell you that I recently found out that she is going to be spending a lot more time in Seattle" Arizona smiled at the huge grin spreading on Jo's face before the brunette tightened her face and tried to look uninterested.

"That's good for Callie having her best friend so close" Jo offered, ignoring the playful smirk on Arizona's face.

"Your terrible at hiding things from me Josephine" Arizona sung.

"You suck… leave me alone" Jo pouted, laughing when Arizona wrapped her arm around the brunettes shoulder.

"We can so totally double date" Arizona smirked knowingly as she studied her friends reaction.

"Double date… wait… you and Cal?" Jo glanced at her excitedly.

"Don't say a word to ANYONE… we are keeping it to ourselves for just now… I'm only telling you because you told me about your juicy gossip this morning" Arizona winked.

"Oh my god. I am so happy for you" Jo beamed.

"Don't tell Callie that you know" Arizona laughed.

"Don't tell Callie that she knows what?" Callie asked as Addie guided her backwards with her hands on the Latinas hips.

"Don't tell Callie that she knows about your secret obsession with camping" Arizona offered lamely.

"Ahh that's right, you promised to go camping. Thanks for reminding me" Callie grinned as she saw Arizona's face fall with the realization that she had just dropped herself in it.

"I'm with Arizona on this, camping sucks" Addie laughed already knowing the private joke from reading Callie's messages.

"Wait, you don't like camping? Either of you? What the hell!" Jo asked shocked.

"In my defense I had to live in a trailer in the middle of nowhere with my ex-husband for almost a year, that's enough camping for a life time for me… I got stung by poison ivy in a place nobody should EVER get stung by poison ivy!" Addie grimaced at the thought.

"But when you camp your at one with nature… and the open fire… and the stars… and the s'mores…" Jo pointed out with disappointment.

"See, I'm right with you Jo, camping's the best" Callie grinned triumphantly that she may have just found herself a camping buddy.

"How can you love camping so much? Camping sucks" Addie groaned.

"Well I spent pretty much all of my teen years camping every single night… some nights I'd have a car, others it would just be me and the stars…its hard to look up at the stars and be reminded just how expansive the universe is, yet still feel like your problems are huge" Jo shrugged.

"You were homeless?" Callie asked softly, smiling sadly when Jo nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" Arizona added, wondering why Alex had never told her, then wondering if Alex even knew.

Jo noticed that Addie was being extremely quiet, she glanced to her nervously seeing a sad smile on the red heads face before glancing away shyly, Addie whispered something in Callie's ear before helping the latina spin around to face forwards again before she skated and danced around till she was behind the Jo.

"You ok" Addie asked softly in her ear as she took told of the brunettes waist so that neither of them would trip the other up. Jo watched as Callie pulled Arizona towards a gate and the two women sat at a table and laughed about something happy and oblivious to how completely obvious they were being.

"Yeah… I just… you know, its embarrassing that when talking about my past I have to admit that I was kicked out of so many foster homes I ended up running away and coming from being an unwanted homeless kid" Jo grimaced as Addison left go of her hips, appearing before her seconds later backwards as she grabbed onto the brunettes hands to join them and stared seriously into her eyes.

"You know what I'm embarrassed about… here I am in the same position as you, and you had to go through hell to get here and I come from some rich privileged family where I got everything I ever wanted and did ballet and ice skating and horse riding. I'm embarrassed that I take all of those things for granted when you didn't have them and I'm ashamed that up until this exact moment in my life, I never actually realized how easy I had it and how lucky I am… don't ever be embarrassed or ashamed of who you are and where you come from Jo, because I guarantee you, its impressive as hell to know how much of a fighter you are" Addison smiled softly.

"Thanks… that means a lot" Jo smiled nervously.

"I mean it.. your very impressive Jo" Addie smiled self consciously, barely containing her eye roll in mocking of herself.

"Your impressive too Addie… really impressive" Jo sighed.

"So I have to head back to LA… but I'm actually going to be packing my stuff and move back to Seattle. I'm hoping to be back within two weeks, I was wondering when I get back, if you'd like to hang out… just the two of us" Addie gulped nervously.

"Yeah I would like that. I'm glad you decided to hang around in Seattle" Jo tried to control her grin.

"Me too… just so we're clear, because I am so bad at doing this and am so god damned nervous… when I said hang out… I meant like a date..." Addie trailed off feeling like a complete idiot.

"I cant wait" Jo finally said after running through a thousand replies in her head and groaning at each one before falling on the one she had uttered.

"Me too… wanna grab a drink with those two subtle idiots" Addie smirked as she nodded at the two women sat at a table who were obviously flirting and teasing each other.

"They really suck at being subtle" Jo laughed as she let Addie guide her towards the gate.

-oOo-

"We have got to do that again sometime" Sofia grinned as she jumped into the car with a huge grin.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it baby" Callie grinned.

"Whats next" Arizona excitedly.

"Well i was speaking to my dad the other day and found out one of my cousins has opened a restaurant in the city. So were gonna head home and get cleaned up and ready and head out to his restaurant. Apparently they have a dance floor and live band every night from nine so I thought after dinner we could just hang and have some drinks and a dance" Callie smiled, she had already invited Addie and Jo, but Jo had to work and Addie needed to pack, so it was just going to be the four of them.

At seven they arrived at the restaurant, Addison dropping them off so that they could all drink and offering to pick them all up afterwards.

"So this place is Mexican?" Arizona asked as the aroma wafted out towards them.

"Sure is, was that not obvious when I said that MY cousin owned it" Callie winked playfully.

"Shut up… I could have been any type of food… like I don't know Cuban perhaps smartass" Arizona slapped her good shoulder playfully.

"I was wondering why you hadn't been drooling over the thought fajitas since I told you" Callie laughed.

"Hey I like fajitas… but none of them compare to yours. I've actually really really missed your fajitas Calliope" Arizona batted her eyelashes.

"I will make you fajitas soon… but so you know, Alejandro uses my grandmothers recipe too, it's a family dish… so his will probably taste like mine only better" Callie smiled proudly.

"I can almost taste your fajita right now" Arizona closed her eyes and imagined the last time she had tasted the favorite dish of hers that Callie cooked.

"Mama that sounds incredibly rude… I don't want to know about mums fajita" Sofia smirked, it had taken a while for her to get used to the open, playful banter that her parents seemed to live for when they are in the same room, but now she was comfortable with it and used to it, and felt lucky that she got to see this side of them that she had lost out on growing up.

"I have a reservation for Torres" Callie smiled at the greeter warmly before she glanced around the interior of the restaurant, it was far from the standard tacky Mexican replica restaurants, instead it was upmarket, refined… enough authentic Mexican atmosphere to offset its elegant design.

"Calliope, imagine my surprise when I look at the bookings list and see Torres on there. I didn't even know you were back in Seattle" a tall man beamed as he pulled his cousin onto a tight embrace and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"This place looks incredible Primo (cousin), I had to come try it for myself" Callie grinned as her cousin turned to Sofia and hugged her tightly.

"Sobrina (niece) look how big you've gotten" Alejandro beamed as he pinched her cheek affectionately. "last time I saw you, you were still in high school, you've grown into quite the beautiful young lady" he grinned when Sofia blushed.

"Thank you Tiò (uncle)… this is Stacy my girlfriend" Sofia introduced nervously, smiling at the dirty blonde who looked more nervous than she felt.

"Stacy, it is a pleasure to meet you" Alejandro kissed the young woman on both cheeks before turning to the blonde that he knew of but had never met before.

"And you must be the infamous Arizona, finally we meet" he smirked as he pulled her into a hug before kissing both of her cheeks.

"Buen Prima de trabajo ella está fumando caliente" (nice job cousin she is smoking hot) Alejandro winked at Callie before grinning at Sofia who was guffawing at his comment much to Arizona's confusion. Callie threw him a playful smirk before changing the direction of the conversation. "Arizona is looking forward to sampling your attempt at Abuela's fajita's, be warned though… she loves my version so you have a lot to live up to" Callie laughed when he threw her a competitive smile. "Oh Prima, you are in for a treat…" Alejandro smiled kindly at Arizona before turning back to Callie "now go sit and I will send some drinks over. I need to get back to the kitchen now but I will come and see you before you leave" with one final hug to his cousin he skipped away to the kitchen, determined to make his fajita's better than ever before. -oOo- "So Prima how did you enjoy Abuela's fajita's?" Alejandro asked as he pulled a chair to sit at the table and motioned for the waiter to bring another round of drinks over. "I really can't decide whose are better, yours or Calliope's" Arizona gushed. "Oh that's easy… mine are" Callie offered playfully. "Keep dreaming Prima, you still have a lot to learn about Mexican cooking" Alejandro grinned playfully as he glanced around the table. "¿Dónde está la cabeza roja esta noche?" (where is the redhead tonight?) Alejandro asked with a raised eyebrow. "No sabría que terminamos justo después de que volví de New York" (I wouldn't known we broke up after we returned from New York) Callie smiled knowing how happy her cousin would be, he had never hidden his dislike for Penny, never referring to her by her name only as the redhead. Callie threw an apologetic smile to Arizona, knowing they were being slightly rude by speaking Spanish in front of her and excluding her from the conversation, but she couldn't help but smirk at the dreamily aroused look on Arizona's face as she watched Callie's lips intently as the Spanish flowed over them so naturally and exotically. She reached her hand under the table and patted her thigh to get her attention, raising one of those sculptured eyebrows questioningly when the blue eyes raised from her lips to her eyes. Arizona just shrugged, not at all embarrassed about being caught perving and gushing over the Latina. "Gracias a Dios por eso, por favor dime que vas a volver a estar con esta magnífica criatura" (thank god, please tell me you are getting back together with this magnificent creature) Alejandro smirked having caught the exchange between the two women. "Todo a su tiempo mi amigo, primero necesito recordarle por qué merezco que ella me ame" (all in good time my friend first I have to remind her why I deserve for her to love me) Callie smiled sheepishly, unable to refrain from glancing sideways and seeing that hungry look written all over Arizona's face. "Sorry Prima, we are being extremely rude. It's hard not to fall into old habits of speaking our families language when we are together" Alejandro offered. "Oh that's fine... I don't mind at all. Its always fascinated me just listening to how naturally another language comes to Calliope" Arizona smiled. "Spanish is a very beautiful language" Alejandro offered. "perhaps you would consider learning it sometime" he offered with a kind smile, Arizona nodded and smirked. 


	21. Chapter 21

"Dr. Torres" Arizona smiled as the elevator doors slid open to expose one of her favorite latinas looking incredible in her navy scrubs and white lab coat, her hair up in a messy bun and exposing her neck to the blonde. "Dr. Robbins" Callie smirked as the doors slid closed leaving just the two women alone stood next to each other. "So yesterday was fun" Arizona smiled as she eyed the brunette from the corner of her eye. "I'm glad you enjoyed it" Callie smirked, knowing that Arizona was staring at her intently. "So that date huh?" Arizona smiled hopefully. "I see you haven't learnt how to be subtle yet" Callie scoffed. "Remember that time we made that rule about being nice to each other" Arizona played as she bumped her shoulder against Callie's. "Remember that time we stood in this exact elevator after we had broken up and you kissed me out of nowhere and it was incredibly hot and we didn't even say a single word to each other?" Callie mused, a smile playing on her lips when she heard Arizona sigh dreamily. "I never could resist your lips" Arizona grinned. "Your doing a pretty good job right now" Callie laughed. "Trust me its not easy" Arizona admitted as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. "Don't forget to call me Calliope" Arizona winked over her shoulder as she skated away on her Heeley's making Callie laugh. "Dude close your mouth your drooling" Alex smirked as he walked into the elevator after seeing Callie's facial expression and then seeing Arizona skating away, something he hadn't seen for a long time. "Huh... what?" Callie asked, for the first time noticing Alex's presence. "Nothing Torres" Alex laughed. "What?" Callie asked with frustration. "You might want to wipe the drool off your chin Torres" Alex laughed when Callie's hand rose to her chin before she realised what he had said and she scowled at him. "Funny. Tell me, hows Mer?" Callie shot back. "Why would I know... you'd have to ask her" Alex said nervously. "Sure I would Dr. Karev. Sure I would" Callie smirked as the elevator doors opened. "your secrets safe with me Dr. Karev" Callie whispered as she breezed past him, throwing a wink over her shoulder as she turned to walk down the corridor. Callie spent the rest of her day in and out of the trauma room, checking on suspected breaks and fractures, setting what she could and scheduling surgeries for the next day, knowing she had the interns on ortho rotation and wanting them to get some decent experience with orthopaedics. She couldn't help the twinge of excitement that flushed through her at the prospect of sharing some surgery time with her little girl again. Operating time with Sofia was her absolute favorite, she got a rush off it and felt like she was one half of a dream team, that thought alone bringing a beaming smile to her face. "What's got you so happy Dr. Torres?" the voice drawing Callie from her musings as she glanced up to see the beautiful face watching her intently. "I was just thinking about the possibility of getting to do a surgery tomorrow with my favorite intern" Callie whispered conspiritually with a wink. "I'm sure Stacy is looking forward to it too" Sofia scoffed. "She's my second favorite" Callie laughed as she rose to monitor the new charts that had just been dumped on the desk beside her. "So whose your favourite attending then?" Sofia smirked, having caught up on the messages between her parents and knowing fine well that they were going to be secretly dating, and although she was all for supporting them in hope that she could help bring them both together, however she couldn't resist teasing her. "Oh I don't know, probably Dr Yang... she's bubbly" Callie smirked as Sofia glared at her knowingly. "Sure it's Dr Yang... I think your favorite is probably more blonde... blue eyes... shorter than you… perky… ringing any bells?" Sofia teased. "Very funny... not all of us drool over their girlfriends at work" Callie threw a mock glare. "Girlfriend?" Sofia smirked, raising an eyebrow pointedly. "Your girlfriend... Stacy... not my girlfriend, I don't have a girlfriend" Callie stammered, mentally berating herself for her slip up. "Are you hiding a girlfriend from me mom?" Sofia smirked as she leant onto the counter separating them and raising her eyebrow even higher in challenge. "Dr Sloan, I believe your wanted" Callie pointed behind Sofia where a resident was calling her. "This isn't over mom... I want all the details about this secret girlfriend!" Sofia called over her shoulder as she dashed away. "Damn it, why didn't we have had a stupid child" Callie cursed as she watched her daughter retreating with a skip in her step.

"Because she has three parents that are geniuses and who are hot... so of course shes going to have inherited the looks and the brains" Arizona smirked as she crept up behind the brunette.

"Jesus... stalker much, where the hell did you come from?" Callie asked as she spun around and realized how close the blue eyed pediatric surgeon was stood to her.

"I'm always around Calliope, just remember that" Arizona winked playfully causing Callie to smile adoringly.

"So is my hearing playing up, or did you just tell our daughter that you have a girlfriend?" Arizona muttered quietly, knowing being so close to Callie was having a desired affect on the brunette.

"No what you heard was our daughter playing stupid Jedi mind tricks on me again and putting words in my mouth... I swear that kid is way too smart for her own good!" Callie pouted.

"Oh well that's good... cause you having a secret girlfriend hidden away would put a serious dampner on my intentions for you" Arizona flirted.

"And what intentions are these?" Callie smirked, loving seeing this side of her ex once more, a side she had sorely missed.

"Make it to the third date and you will find out" Arizona winked before walking slowly away.

"Hang on... we already did that once! that's not fair" Callie called after her, being very careful about what she said out loud in public.

"Who said anything about playing fair?" Arizona laughed before turning on her heel and striding away.

"You are so mean" Jo smirked as she caught up to Arizona after hearing the end of the exchange after watching the two women flirting obviously for a few minutes.

"Treat them mean to keep them keen Josephine" Arizona laughed.

"Just remember who your treating mean, you're playing with fire Robbins" Jo winked as she veered off to the elevator, smirking at Arizona's amused laughter.

Arizona felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and decided to grab a caffeine fix while she looked to see who was messaging her, with her coffee ordered she grabbed the mobile while she waited for her order and smirked as she saw the tinder message on her screen.

ROCKSTAR: two can play dirty busty, you think you hold all the cards, think again... game on!

Arizona couldn't contain the smile that beamed across her face at Callie's playful banter.

BUSTYBLONDE: surely you haven't forgotten how dirty I like to play... you used to love it when we played dirty ;)

ROCKSTAR: trust me when I tell you that your dirty play has never once left my mind, never.

BUSTYBLONDE: hmm... that sounds like your hinting that it has crossed your mind in the last 17 years since we last played dirty together!

ROCKSTAR: I would be lying if I denied it... and thanks for reminding me that its been 17 long, long, loooonnnnng years without your touch

BUSTYBLONDE: trust me I know how long it has been, I don't think I have had a decent orgasm since the last time you fucked me senseless

Arizona hit send and slid her phone back into her pocket with a smirk as she grabbed her coffee to go, and made her way back to the peds floor, her smile shining as she practically skipped through the hospital. She reached her floor and checked in on several of her patients before grabbing some charts and making sure that her rotation of interns had been filling them in satisfactorily. Checking her watch for the time and seeing she still had about an hour before she could head for lunch, she decided to head into her office to do some research for an upcoming surgery she had booked in for that afternoon, she had already prepped and researched till her eyes bled, but it never hurt to be over prepared. as she slumped into her chair and unlocked her computer, she smirked as she felt a vibration in her pocket and suspected she knew exactly who it would be from. Arizona couldn't help but frown when she found a message from her mother and not from Callie.

'just a reminder that our flight arrives at 7pm tonight, will you be there to pick us up or shall we arrange a car to take us to the house?'

With all her time and energy being taken up with work, Sofia and Callie she had completely lost track of the days and only just realized that it was the day before Christmas eve, she grumbled at the fact that having her parents around would delay the opportunity for a date with a certain brunette.

'I will be there with bells and whistles on. cant wait to see you!' Arizona typed back before dropping her phone to the desk and opening up the document she needed so she could scan over it, her eyes flicked to her phone when it vibrated and a grin exploded on her face when it was a message from Callie and not a reply from her mother.

ROCKSTAR: I know what you mean, no one fucks me the way you do, no one makes me cum the way you do and no one can make me scream the way you do. I have really, really missed you fucking me!

BUSTYBLONDE: Play your cards right and you never know what santa will bring you... I remember we once had an agreement to break in every item of furniture we had and the way I see it we now have two houses full of furniture

ROCKSTAR: god I forgot how much of a tease you are

BUSTYBLONDE: Is it actually teasing when its not an empty promise?

ROCKSTAR: If you keep this up I'm going to be finding an empty on call room soon

BUSTYBLONDE: Now who is teasing!

ROCKSTAR: How am I teasing?

BUSTYBLONDE: You know how your teasing with your suggestion!

ROCKSTAR: Oh it wasn't a suggestion... if you keep teasing me I'm going to have to go and relieve the frustration you have created... what happened to rule 2 of being nice to each other

BUSTYBLONDE: You think putting images of you touching yourself in my mind isn't torture? its a very very good kind of torture, but torture none the less

ROCKSTAR: What if I told you it wouldn't be the first time this week I have touched myself? what if I told you last night I came so hard moaning your name and wishing it was you inside me instead?

BUSTYBLONDE: Then you wouldn't be the only one needing to find an on call room... you should be warned, it has been a long time for me... like a really long time, your playing with fire right now

ROCKSTAR: Let me know if you decide to find an on call room, you may end up with a partner in crime. how long exactly are we talking?

BUSTYBLONDE: You don't want to know, a lot longer than it has been for you :(

ROCKSTAR: Ok I will dish the dirt so that you will... you know P and me were having problems for a while, it is probably somewhere around the 4 or 5 year mark... no laughing and no gloating!

BUSTYBLONDE: Why would I gloat?!

ROCKSTAR: Because the woman I left my family and home for, and I had lesbian bed death for the last 5 odd years and that must make you incredibly smug! now I told you, tell me!

BUSTYBLONDE: I would never gloat at your unhappiness, I love you and all I have ever wanted was for you to be happy, if it was P that made you happy then I would just be grateful that someone was putting that incredible smile on your face and making you laugh in the way that always makes my heart skip a beat. It killed me watching you leave with her... watching you move on... move on without me... but as far as I knew you were happy and in love and that's all I have ever wanted for you! please believe that... the day you two broke up I was over the moon, but not because you dumped her sorry ass... because you stood up for your family, for me, for my relationship with Sofia.. it is one of the proudest moments I have of you... but I was never happy that you had broken up with someone and that you were hurt and upset... when you hurt, I hurt

ROCKSTAR: I think we maybe need to sit down and have a proper chat about things, fill each other in on the last 17 years so we are on the same page, I really, really do not want to mess this up... I finally have gotten you back, I have no intention of letting you go ever again.

BUSTYBLONDE: Ok deal, however it will probably have to wait because my parents are arriving tonight, which unfortunately means less time for sneaking around and flirting with my favorite ortho goddess

ROCKSTAR: That's cool, we will work it out... we have the rest of our lives, there is no rush for anything. just remember that I love you and I'm thinking about you like every second of the day like a love sick teenager and every second I get to spend with you is a moment I treasure, and every time you smile at me I fall more in love with you and every time you wink at me or look at me with those flirty eyes it makes me want to jump your bones

BUSTYBLONDE: Reckon you can get away for lunch soon... I hate to be all clingy and desperate, but I kind of miss seeing your face already

ROCKSTAR: Message me when your heading down and I will meet you there, I'm just doing some boring budgeting anyway so I can come at the drop of a hat. FYI I haven't forgotten that you haven't answered the how long question... nice try though blondie!

BUSTYBLONDE: If I tell you, and you laugh... its possible that I will kill you

ROCKSTAR: I promise

BUSTYBLONDE: Well lets see... you left 15 years ago... so that would make it around 13 years

BUSTYBLONDE: Did I just hear you gasp from all the way in my office?

ROCKSTAR: Haha funny! 13 years... I'm impressed! the Arizona I first met couldn't have gone 13 hours without getting her leg over... why so long?

BUSTYBLONDE: Did you just say that I was a slag when we first met?

ROCKSTAR: if the cap fits baby ;)

BUSTYBLONDE: Ouch! I will remember that when your trying to get lucky! since you there have been 4 people... you know about K, before him there was 2 random flings and both felt like I was cheating on you... K was an experiment like I already said, and after him there was one last attempt with someone I dated a few times and tried to build a connection with... but they just weren't you... and I know that is probably coming across as all kinds of creepy, but its true. it always felt like I was betraying you, so I just gave up... and that was around 13 years ago.

ROCKSTAR: I'm torn on this... on one hand I'm really sorry that it was like that for you, I know how much you love sex and it must have been really hard for you to lose the ability to enjoy that... on the other hand I'm really really happy that nobody has had there hands on you for over a decade

BUSTYBLONDE: God that sounds even worse... over a decade!

ROCKSTAR: You know what that means though right?

BUSTYBLONDE: That I'm sexually deprived?

ROCKSTAR: Lol that too... but I was going to say that when I finally get my hands on you, your not going to know what has hit you... I still remember every single detail of your body, I still remember all the places you love to be touched, licked, kissed, sucked, massaged and stroked... and I'm going to make sure that we make up for all those missed orgasms from the last decade... that is my promise to you

BUSTYBLONDE: Time for that on call room! I will see you soon for lunch... if I don't stop this convo now, I will end up coming to your office and re-enacting that time we christened your desk... and the chair... and the couch.. and the door... and the book case

ROCKSTAR: You are always welcome in my office and just so you know... this desk still wobbles from that little adventure... imagine my surprise the day I came back and sat at my new desk only for the damn thing to be wobbly still from you breaking it while you gave me some of the best celebration sex I've ever had! see you downstairs xxx

BUSTYBLONDE: cant wait, love you x

ROCKSTAR: and I love you and it makes me incredibly happy to hear you say that to me again xxx

Arizona dumped her phone on the desk and tried to focus on the document in front of her but found herself daydreaming about Callie and the adventures of the head of ortho office. Her musings were brought to an end as Karev entered her office without knocking.

"Robbins... I need you to come and have lunch with me and Mer, were going to make it public today and I need my wing woman by my side" Karev ordered nervously as he waited impatiently for the blonde to get up. flicking a quick message to Callie, she joined Karev and patted him affectionately on the shoulder.

"You nervous big guy?" Arizona asked softly.

"Shitting myself" Karev muttered honestly with a nervous smile.

"Don't be, by this time tomorrow it will be old news and no one will give a shit... just make it through the next twenty four hours of gossip and your on the home straight" Arizona offered him, hoping her little pep talk would calm him down.

"Either that or I will just point everyone in the direction of you and lover girl to take the heat off of me... the rumors are flying around about you two flirting in the ER this morning" Karev grinned as Callie entered the lift before Arizona could reply, the sickly sweet smile the two women gave each other caused Karev to smirk.

"Seriously you two... I think its great your hooking up and clearly you don't want anyone to know about it... but your really bad at hiding it, you need to find a way to not be sexing each other with your eyes every time your in the same room" Alex laughed as Arizona quickly slapped him across the head and glared at him.

"I don't know where you got your information from Karev, but its wrong. Calliope and I are just friends and any of these 'sexing eyes' you claim we keep giving each other is a figment of your imagination" Arizona said sternly, her eyes begging Karev to drop the topic.

"Bull shit... figment of my imagination... when she walked in this lift I saw your eyes, you practically undressed her... I'm just glad I was in here before you jumped each other" Karev smirked when both women blushed.

"And you Torres... your looking at her like shes a juicy piece of meat and your a lion that hasn't eaten for two years... seriously dude's... just do the dirty already so we don't have to be subjected to these displays of sexual tension" Karev turned his efforts to Callie who was glaring at him but couldn't speak because she knew she had no way to discount anything that he had said.

"You know what Alex, Calliope and I were together for seven years, that's seven amazing years of incredible sex between to smoking hot women... so what if every now and then we look at each other and remember how incredible our sex was and how amazing the other looks naked... nothing wrong with it, and I don't have any issues with Callie getting her kicks out of having a quick perve, and I doubt she cares if I have a quick perve either... we're ok with it so suck it up and let it go" Arizona said pointedly, not taking her eyes from Karev who held his hands up defensively.

"By that token then... I have seen you both naked and agree, you both are smoking hot... does that mean I get to have a perve too?" Karev smirked knowing that his comment would get a reaction. Both women slapped him across the back of the head in unison and shouted 'No'.

"Ok... so just so we are all on the same page here... your allowed to perve on Callie even though your not together... and Callie your allowed to perve on Arizona even though your not together... but I'm not allowed to perve on either of you?" Karev asked seriously and nodded thoughtfully when both woman agreed with him. "So is it just me that's not allowed to perve, or is it everyone else... is this an exclusive Callie and Arizona perving thing?" Karev smiled proudly at having backed both women into a corner.

"Oh for gods sake Karev... just shut up will you" Arizona pouted, knowing she had been had.

"You two are so hooking up in secret... don't worry I can keep my mouth shut" Karev laughed.

"I really wish you would practice that whole keeping your mouth shut" Callie threw a mock glare at him.

"That's not what you were saying when you were begging me to keep going down on you all those years ago" Karev flinched as he felt Arizona punch him full strength in the chest.

"You did not just openly talk about the time you went down on my wife right in front of me, do you want me to stab you!" Arizona screeched.

"Robbins your so damn easy! I knew that would get you to admit your hooking up with your 'wife', really easy!" Karev cheered as Arizona blushed when she realized her slip up and threw an apologetic look to Callie who was too busy smirking at Arizona's defensiveness.

"Don't worry Arizona... I was begging him to keep going because he kept thinking he had finished when he was STILL nowhere near the finish line" Callie winked at the blonde who cringed.

"Hey... you weren't complaining at the time" Alex pouted.

"Oh honey... you should get Arizona to give you some tips... now she really knows how to get to that finish line... numerous times" Callie smirked as she patted Karev's cheek affectionately.

"I don't need tips thank you very much" Karev defended, glaring at the elevator and wondering why it was taking so long.

"Oh Sweetie... you definitely need some tips... take it from someone who has done a lot of lady loving... you haven't even scratched the top of that iceberg yet" Arizona winked as she stepped closer to Calliope, knowing that their teasing was getting to him, no man likes to have his technique pulled apart.

"Oh thank god" Karev grunted as the elevator doors slid open and he rushed out into the cafeteria.

"That was way more fun than it should have been" Callie laughed as they followed their friend.

"It was fun... mean, but very fun! in fact I'm pretty sure I have a book somewhere about a guide to going down... maybe we should wrap it up and pretend its his secret santa gift" Arizona grinned mischievously.

"I love the way you think... your not just a pretty face" Callie smirked.

"Ladies, what did you say to Alex?" Mer smirked as the two women sat at the table and pulled out their lunch as Alex stormed to the cafeteria queue.

"He was being a douche so we decided to mess with his head and tell him that he needs help with his oral technique... Mer honestly, you should have seen him freaking out... we're gonna give him a guide to oral sex book as a secret santa to mess with him even more" Callie giggled.

"Oh that's just mean... and I hope your both wrong, otherwise Alex and I are going to have a big problem" Meredith laughed

"Oh don't worry, once he has read this book he will be as good as any lesbian" Arizona winked.

"Oh we should so go to a sex shop and buy a fake vagina to go with the book for him to practice on" Callie grinned.

"Nah save your money... I'm happy to be his test dummy" Mer winked causing the other two women to guffaw.

"So today's the big day hey" Callie smiled warmly, changing the topic "You and Alex are finally becoming official... you nervous?"

"Not so much... Alex is nervous. He feels like everyone's going to be looking at him like he's Derek's replacement and he wont be able to live up to the McDreamy legend" Mer confided.

"Well Alex and Derek were very different people... I mean for one Alex could never pull off that hair! maybe we need to give him a Mc name... you know, make him his own legend" Arizona said thoughtfully.

"How about McDouche?" Callie laughed as Mer slapped her playfully for being mean.

"Yang, we're trying to think of a Mc name for Karev" Callie informed as the Korean sat at the table.

"What is it with everyone having a Mc name... seriously!" Christina groaned.

"Hang on... we don't have McNames!" Arizona frowned.

"Ok... pay attention... Derek = McDreamy, Mark = McSteamy, Addy = McHot, Arizona = McRollergirl, Callie = McWow, Mer = McMedusa, Bailey = McNazi, Amelia = McShemy... shall I go on?" Yang grinned.

"Who exactly calls me McWow?" Callie asked in amusement "I mean seriously, who came up with that?"

Arizona smiled shyly and raised her hand. "Guilty... but remember this was like twenty years ago and everyone was talking about McDreamy and McSteamy and I may have commented that you should be called McWow because every time I looked at you, your beauty wowed me" Arizona blushed.

"That's incredibly sweet and dorky of you... you should be McHeeley's" Callie added to lighten the mood before she got soppy with Arizona and gave away their budding relationship.

"Actually, whats with you wearing the Heeley's again?" Alex asked as he sat down next to Mer and kissed her on the cheek.

"I just decided they needed a revival" Arizona smirked and tried not to glance at Callie who she could see from the corner of her eye was smirking too.

Their lunch was light as the five attenings ate their food and laughed amongst themselves, when it came time for them to get back to work Karev glanced around the room nervously, noticing how full the cafeteria was with staff. He stood up and grabbed his tray before putting Mer's on top of it and moving it to the bins before returning to the general surgeon and taking her hand and pulling her up and kissing her on the lips with a smile.

"I will see you after work sweetheart" Karev offered loudly, gulping as he realized pretty much the entire cafeteria had silenced at his display and all eyes were on him in shock.

"I'll walk with you Karev" Arizona shot up and looped her arm through Karev's and guided him out of the cafeteria, coaching him to just keep breathing and looking forward


	22. Chapter 22

"Gran, Colonel" Sofia beamed as she entered her Mama's house and hugged her grandparents affectionately.

"Hello Sweetheart, let me look at you" Barbara smiled as she pulled back and looked her granddaughter over. "You look well, Seattle suits you" Barbara beamed.

"Thanks Gran... you look good too... have you lost weight?" Sofia asked as she pulled the elder woman back into another tight hug.

"Oh I love you, you sweet thing. and who is this behind you?" Barbara eyed the newcomer.

"Gran, Colonel... I would like you to meet Stacy, my girlfriend" Sofia introduced proudly, grinning when her Gran pushed her aside and engulfed the dirty blonde in a tight hug before bombarding her with questions.

"Arizona, what happened to the fence in the back garden?" Daniel asked as he glanced outside to see if Arizona had been taking care of the landscaping she had been doing, and that's when it hit Arizona, she hadn't had a chance yet to tell her parents about Callie being back.

"Umm... Sof, could you maybe give us a few minutes?" Arizona asked nervously, her daughter nodded sympathetically before leading her girlfriend into the back garden.

"So I have a new neighbor..." Arizona started nervously, trying to work out how to tell her parents that her ex-wife now lived next door.

"Oh they must be nice if they agreed to share a garden space with you" Barbara smiled sympathetically, she knew exactly who lived next door courtesy of her granddaughter, but she wasn't going to let Arizona off the hook for not telling her yet.

"Yeah they are nice, very nice in fact..oh god I cant do this! I don't now how to tell you so I'm just going to say it. Callie moved back from New York and bought the house next door" Arizona spat out quickly.

"You mean the woman who walked out on your marriage and took your daughter away now lives next door and your ok with that?" Daniel snapped.

"Daddy, we both walked out on our marriage, and I gave her permission to have Sofia move with her, and it was actually my idea for her to buy the house next door... so I could use the pool" Arizona smiled nervously.

"I don't like her Arizona..." Daniel declared.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Daddy but it is what it is, so your going to have to just deal with it" Arizona sighed.

"Oh I will deal with it" Daniel sneered as he saw his ex daughter-in-law out the back approaching his granddaughter and before Arizona or Barbara could stop him he was marching out the door in fury.

"Ms. Torres" Daniel brusquely stated.

"Oh… Umm hi Sir, I didn't realize your flight would be in already, it's good to see you again Colonel, your looking well" Callie smiled nervously, she hadn't seen this man since she was still married to Arizona.

"Skip the pleasantries Ms. Torres... what exactly are you playing at moving yourself back into my daughters life after all the pain you caused her" Daniel demanded causing Callie to gulp audibly in confusion.

"Daddy stop, you don't know all the facts, please" Arizona begged and received a glare from her father which shut her up instantly, damn authority issues.

"Sofia, would you maybe like to go over to my house for a little bit while I talk to your grandparents?" Callie asked her nervously, not missing the sympathetic look in her daughters eyes, once the two girls were out of hearing distance, Callie turned her attention back to Arizona's father who was glaring at her impatiently.

"I'm waiting Ms. Torres!" Daniel demanded.

"Well for starters, if you're going to be all formal with me, you may as well get the name right... I'm still Ms Torres-Robbins" Callie offered nervously, glancing to Arizona for help who just stood looking apologetically and as lost as she felt herself.

"You are no Robbins!" Daniel corrected her.

"Sir that's where your wrong, legally I am still a Robbins... when Arizona and I divorced I couldn't bare to lose the name that connected us, I couldn't bare to disregard her from my life completely so I kept the name, the family name that Arizona, Sofia and I share" Callie corrected him, instantly seeing the fear cross Arizona's face as Daniel spun around and glared at his daughter and realized that she had just dropped Arizona in it further.

"Arizona... explain" Daniel ordered as his daughter sheepishly stared at her feet.

"Daddy... just because we got divorced doesn't mean I stopped loving her and our daughter, she was my wife for gods sake, of course I kept our married name, it would never feel right not being Arizona Elizabeth Robbins-Torres. That's who I have been since the day we married, it's who I still am, I never had any intention of dropping the Torres from my name" Arizona offered guiltily.

"And you just neglected to tell us this piece of information?" The tall man chastised.

"Because this is how you would have reacted... for gods sake after she left for New York you hired a private investigator to try and find a way to get her deported back to Mexico so I could try and steal Sofia from her, do you honestly think I would share that piece of information with you" Arizona snapped, glancing apologetically to Callie for her finding out that little snippet of her fathers vendetta In that way, Callie just shook her head sympathetically to tell her it was fine and they would talk about it later in private.

"Yes well if she hadn't stolen our granddaughter away, I wouldn't have needed to try and find a way to get her back, would I" Daniel returned his glare to Callie without any shame.

"You know what Sir, your right. I promised you I would never hurt your little girl and I broke that promise to you and for that I am so sorry, but not as sorry as I am to Arizona for breaking my promises to her. I don't know how much you know about what happened to break our relationship up... but I give you my word Sir that we tried, both of us. we had some very turbulent times and we both made mistakes but we both fought for each other for as long as we could, please trust me when I say that Arizona and Sofia weren't the only one's who lost everything when our marriage fell apart. I'm sorry I disappointed you Sir" Callie offered as tears rolled down her face and Arizona moved to her side without a second thought and wrapped her arm protectively around Callie's shoulder.

"You know what dad, you have no right to stand there and pass judgment. you want to know why we broke up? because your precious daughter who can do no wrong cheated on her wife and daughter, because your little angel was so messed up after losing her stupid leg that she punished the one person who stood by her side... and you know what dad... every time I yelled at her, she stood there and took it because she knew it wasn't her I was yelling at, it was my damned leg... and every time I pushed her away, she kept coming back because she loved me and knew I needed her even when I couldn't admit it myself, and every time I promised her intimacy and then shut her down, instead of being shitty with me for not performing my wifely duties, she wrapped me up in her arms and made me feel loved when when I didn't feel worthy of anyones love... and when I shacked up with some stupid bitch from work, she took me back and gave me a chance to fix it because she loves me and she loves our daughter, so if you want to stand there and judge someone, judge me. if you want to shout at someone, shout at me. if you want to blame someone, blame me. because I'm the reason our marriage failed, I pushed her away until I broke her and she still fought for us until she had no fight left in her. this woman right here is amazing, strong, forgiving and kind and she doesn't deserve you giving her hell, so just back the hell off of her" Arizona snapped, fighting back the tears as she spoke to her father in a way she never had before and never dreamed she would, and her father stood looking at her dumbly.

"Is all of this true Callie?" Daniel asked almost shyly as he was filled with embarrassment.

"Umm... well the facts are there, but I wouldn't have worded it that way. Arizona seems to have a way of putting all the blame on herself, but I certainly hold a lot of blame too regardless of what she says" Callie offered sadly as she felt Arizona trembling next to her.

"Arizona... that is not who we raised you to be!" Daniel chided with shame.

"Sir, if I may... when Arizona lost her leg, it changed her, I mean really changed her. she lost it completely, she had PTSD and her life was spiraling out of control and she didn't know how to ask for help or even what kind of help she needed... I'm sorry to say it but she was a mess, and I tried to absorb as much of that as I could, I knew she didn't want you or Barbara to worry, not after what happened with Tim, so I took the burden on myself thinking I was doing the right thing... when she cheated... it took me a long time to understand it and to truly forgive her, but what you need to understand is that Arizona went from being an attractive woman with two legs who was confident in her body and appearance, who was a healthy sexual being, to suddenly being this stranger in a foreign body, and she was trying to come to terms with that at the same time as losing a dear friend... she was in an impossible situation, and when she cheated... I will honestly admit it absolutely crushed me and destroyed me, but now I understand it and although I still hate that it happened, I understand that for Arizona, she needed it to happen so she could find that peace within herself again, so that she could start to feel comfortable in her own body, so that she could start to feel attractive again, and sexy and beautiful... and at the end of the day, that's what is important here, that Arizona is healthy and happy and safe and comfortable in her own skin" Callie tried to explain but felt nervous at discussing sex with her ex father-in-law.

"You're a good woman Callie, I'm sorry for being rude to you" Daniel offered meekly.

"Sir, please don't ever apologize to me for looking after and protecting your daughter" Callie smiled softly when Daniel nodded his acceptance.

"Now, will you be joining us for dinner?" Barbara said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Oh thank you for the offer but I already have plans, perhaps a rain check?" Callie asked hopefully, if her and Arizona were going to give their relationship another chance then she needed to make nice with her in laws.

"Of course dear, you know where we are... come on Daniel, lets give the girls a few minutes alone" Barbara smiled warmly as she guided her husband away.

"You ok?" Callie asked softly as she turned into Arizona's embrace.

"No, I'm an absolute asshole... I should have told them everything from the start and swallowed my damn pride... I'm so sorry Callie, I cant believe he came out here to yell at you" Arizona sobbed.

"Hey... its in the past, don't let this ruin the good place we are in right now. we still need to have that conversation to get on the same page, so until then there are going to be little slip ups and stuff... just know I love you and there is nothing that we cant work out if we just stick together" Callie smiled as she wiped away one of Arizona's tears.

"I forgot how incredibly amazing you are" Arizona whispered as she pulled Callie into a tight hug and inhaled her comfortable and safe scent deeply into her lungs.

"Did you just sniff me?" Callie asked with a smirk.

"I inhaled your scent... shut up!" Arizona pouted when she felt Callie laughing.

"Anyways, I just came over to warn you that Papi called and said that they were on the jet and on their way here early and they should be here within the next hour or so... just in case your crazy Spanish neighbors are keeping you up all night" Callie smiled trying to sooth Arizona.

"Please tell me your dad's not going to have a go at me too" Arizona frowned.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your adorable frowny face, the little line you get between your eyebrows and the way your nose crinkles up slightly and you pout just the tiniest bit... its one of the most beautiful faces you have" Callie smiled dreamily.

"Our daughter is watching from your kitchen window, otherwise I would give you a kiss that would make your legs weak for those sweet little words" Arizona laughed softly as she pulled out of the Latinas arms.

"Your mom is doing a very bad job of cleaning your dining room table for the entire time we have been here, so I'm guessing she is watching too" Callie laughed as Arizona spun around and caught her mom looking as she quickly spun around and dusted a chair after realizing she had been caught.

"Go and be with your parents, and don't be so hard on yourself... I don't want to have to come over here and kick your dads ass again" Callie smirked as she took a few steps backwards.

"I cant believe you just told the Colonel off and lived to tell the tale. Your an impressive woman Calliope" Arizona winked.

"Just send me a message and warn me if he starts aiming his rifle through my windows so I know to duck for cover... I'll send Sofia back over for dinner" Callie waved as she entered her house.

-oOo-

"Mija" Carlos grinned as he entered Callie's new house and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Hello Papi, welcome to my home" Callie smiled as her father moved aside to expose her mother.

"Mami, you look as beautiful as ever" Callie smiled softly as she greeted her mother nervously, relaxing when the woman pulled her into an embrace and kissed her cheek.

"Mija, your house is beautiful, and your father says that you own the house next door too" Lucia offered warmly, although she was trying hard to be a positive part of her daughters life, she sometimes struggled to know what to say without saying the wrong thing and pushing them back years.

"Yes that's right. well actually the deeds to both places are in both Arizona's and my names, although the house next door was bought jointly, this house I bought myself" Callie said proudly.

"Wait, you bought this house but put Arizona on the deeds, is that wise Mija?" Carlos asked with concern.

"It was purely a logical decision Papi, both of these houses are Sofia's inheritance so I wanted them to be a package deal so when the time comes it's easier for her to deal with" Callie smiled at his concern, her smile widening when he nodded his approval at her decision.

"And Sofia's apartment, is that in both of your names?" Lucia asked curiously.

"No Mami, that's in Sof's name, that's her foot on the property ladder. its tough being an intern and earning a pittance, it was my way of helping her out without being a bank account for her" Callie smiled and motioned for her parents to come further into the house.

"Aren't you going to say 'Hello' Sis?" Aria grinned when Callie finally noticed her.

"Aria... what are you doing here?" Callie screeched as she picked her sister up and spun her in her arms excitedly.

"What and miss out on a family Christmas with my annoying sister and my gorgeous niece?" Aria grinned.

"I cant believe you finally came to Seattle" Callie grinned.

"Yeah and it's cold as hell!" Aria countered. "Where is my niece anyway?"

"She's next door with Arizona, come on in and get settled and I will message her and see if she can pop over for a bit, but Arizona's folks have planned to come for a while so tonight's been set aside for them, tomorrow she is all yours though" Callie smiled sadly.

"Calliope, these photos are beautiful" Lucia smiled as she fingered the arrangement of family photographs on Callie's fridge. "Is this Arizona?" She asked pointing out the photo of Callie and Arizona at the fair ground doing the v's with Sofia hanging her head in shame. Callie blushed as she forgot that photo was there and out of all the photos, her mother of course would have to pick that one out.

"Yes Mami, that's Arizona" Callie smiled regardless as she glanced at the photo lovingly before her trance was broken by her sister snickering beside her, Callie threw her a warning glance to keep her mouth shut, Aria just held her hands up in defeat and smirked at her sister.

"Knock Knock" Callie turned to the patio door to see the woman in question stood in the open door with four people behind her, Callie had to laugh that Arizona for the first time since Callie had moved into the house next door, hadn't just walked straight in.

"Is that my niece I see out there" Aria shrieked as Sofia pushed past her mama and grandparents and jumped into Aria's arms, who spun her like she was a child as Sofia giggled.

"Arizona your letting the hot air out" Callie scoffed as the blonde nervously shuffled into the room with her parents and Stacy in tow, and that's when it hit Callie that her mum didn't know about Sofia and Stacy's relationship.

"Umm guys come in and Arizona will grab you a drink, Mami, Papi... can I just borrow you for just two seconds" Callie asked nervously, causing Arizona to worry. The Latina's parents followed her through to the study and Callie closed the door nervously, blocking either of them from storming out.

"I have just realized that there is something that I probably should have pre-warned you about, and I am begging you both to just be ok with it. You cast me aside when you found out about me, but this is my little girl and I cant bare the thought of you hurting her that way too... please, please be ok with this, please" Callie begged.

"Mija, stop your rambling and tell us whats going on" Lucia smiled as she laid a hand on her daughters arm soothingly.

"That lovely young girl out there who just came in with Arizona and her parents... shes an intern at work, and a really nice girl... shes also Sofia's girlfriend... please don't freak out" Callie rambled nervously.

"Is that all dear, you had us worried!" Lucia smiled kindly, showing that she knew why her daughter was freaking out but that she was going to be ok with it.

"Oh thank god, I was so scared" Callie sighed.

"Come here Mija" Carlos smiled as he pulled his daughter into a hug, his wife joining in and Callie felt herself tearing up at the moment she had never experienced and hadn't realized she had been missing.

"Come on... come meet my family" Callie smiled eventually and led her parents back into the lounge and kitchen where Sofia, Barbara, Daniel and Stacy were waiting whilst watching Arizona and Aria stood on opposite sides of the kitchen counter throwing grapes into each others mouths. Callie couldn't help but swoon as she watched her soulmate and her sister bonding for the first time after meeting just minutes ago.

"Callie catch" Aria shouted as she threw a grape which hit Callie in the forehead.

"Aria, behave yourself in front of company" Lucia scolded her softly.

"Yeah Arizona, you too! leading my sister astray" Callie smirked playfully.

"Aunt Aria started it" Sofia smirked as Aria turned on her.

"Oh it's like that is it you little brat... your not getting any presents now" Aria smirked when Sofia pouted and battered her eyelashes.

"Mami, I would like you to meet Arizona... Arizona, this is my mom" Callie smiled softly as Arizona moved forward to offer her hand politely to Callie's mother, Arizona almost passed out in shock when Lucia took the hand and used it to pull the blonde into a slightly awkward hug.

"It is lovely to finally meet you dear, I have heard many good things about you, I'm just sorry that I was so stubborn that it has taken me so long to be able to find them out about you in person" Lucia offered with a hint of shame.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs Torres" Arizona offered politely unsure of what to say.

"Please dear, call me Lucia, you ARE the mother of my grandchild after all" Lucia winked, throwing Arizona back, she wasn't sure what she had expected, but this wasn't it.

"And this is Arizona's parents, Barbara, and the Colonel" Callie introduced her mom and after a round of awkward greetings, Carlos greeted them warmly having met them at the wedding.

"Barbara, Sir, this is my mother Lucia... and that annoying and less attractive version of me over there is my little sister Aria" Callie smiled at her sister who waited till the 'adults' weren't watching before pumping the insides of her fists together in a sign that Callie knew meant 'fuck you' causing Callie to snort at her sisters immaturity at their childhood signs, of course stolen from their favorite TV show from their teen years, 'Friends'.

"And this lovely young lady over here is Sofia's girlfriend, Stacy... she is part of the furniture these days, so get used to seeing her around" Callie winked at Stacy as Sofia sighed and glared at her mom who just shrugged her shoulders in amusement.

"Well it is lovely to finally meet everyone" Lucia smiled warmly. "Does anyone have plans for tomorrow night? we have a tradition of cooking a Mexican feast for Christmas Eve and it would be lovely if you could all join us" Lucia offered hopefully, she was determined to make this visit count and make up for lost time and prove to her eldest daughter once and for all that she supported her completely despite how long it took her to get to be able to be in this place.

"Oh mami I should have warned you, we are having an open house for the next three days. a lot of our friends are either working and cant get home to their family or we are their family, so there is going to be a lot of people coming and going" Callie announced nervously.

"You know us Mexicans Mija, the more the merrier. you come shopping with me tomorrow to make sure there is enough food for all your family and friends, yes?" Lucia asked, but really was telling her which made Arizona smile adoringly at how Callie's mother behaved towards her girlfriend.

"There's plenty of space in my fridge and freezer and the chest freezer in the pantry too, please just let yourself in and make yourself at home" Arizona offered, wondering if her offer would seem like too much.

"Thank you dear, that's very kind of you, I assume you will all be joining us over the next three days?" Lucia smiled when Arizona nodded.

"Yes, between the two houses there is plenty of spare bedrooms and two of our friends have camper vans which they will be parking in the gardens to make more space" Arizona smiled, trying to show that despite them living separately, this Christmas was very much planned to be a joint family Christmas. "they start arriving tomorrow morning, and then I'm hoping to rope my dad into helping me set up the garden decorations" Arizona smiled hopefully at her father who was still behaving pissy towards her.

"Right well, that's settled... Carlos you can help Daniel and Arizona set up the Christmas decorations, Calliope you can come shopping with me... Barbara, if you don't have plans, would you like to join us?" Lucia asked kindly, shocking everyone in the room.

"That would be lovely Lucia, perhaps you can show me how to cook some of these famous Mexican dishes Arizona harps on about" Barbara smiled.

"Aria, you can come shopping too" Lucia ordered.

"Mami I'm going to help with the decorations... you know I hate food shopping" Aria whined like a toddler causing Callie to laugh.

"Hacer como el dicho y no me avergüence" (do as your told and don't embarrass me) Lucia chided with a fake smile so that Arizona and her parents couldn't tell that she was telling her daughter off in their company.

"No quiero alojarte y conocer a mi cuñada que puedo con Callie, mirando sobre mi hombre" (no I want to stay here and get to know my sister-in-law, I cant do that with Callie looking over my shoulder) Aria smirked at Callie who was glaring at her.

"Creo que debe venir de compras, no confío en ti estar a solas con ella" (I think you should come shopping I don't trust you being alone with her) Callie demanded, throwing her sister a threatening glare to not argue with her.

"¿Por qué? está asustado que va al comercio de te para el modelo más joven" (why, are you scared she's going to trade you in for a younger model) Aria giggled and tried to ignore her mothers disapproving glare.

"En el perdedor de sueños" (in your dreams loser) Callie guffawed before receiving a slap to the back of her head by her mother causing her to glance to her mother in shock.

"What I have I told you about calling your sister names, you should know better by now... your old enough to act like an adult" Lucia chastised, ignoring the smirks from everyone else in the room.

"So is Aria coming shopping?" Barbara asked, having had no idea what was just going on in the exchange between the latinas.

"Oh I'm sorry Barbara, it's so easy sometimes to just slip into Spanish and forget that not everyone understands it, I apologize for how rude that was. Aria is going to stay and give a hand with the decorations" Lucia apologized, glaring at her daughters as Callie began to protest her mothers decision whilst Aria cheered triumphantly and taunted her sister for being pathetic, but they soon stopped when they received the evil eye from their mother.

Before much longer, the parents excused themselves to get an early night in preparation for tomorrow, whilst Callie grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured out several drinks.

"I think we deserve a drink after making it through this night" Callie groaned causing Arizona to laugh.

"Oh Zona, you will love this... guess which picture mami loves out of all the pictures on Cal's fridge" Aria smirked as she pointed to the photo from the fun fair and Arizona groaned as a blush rushed over her.

"You need to take that off of your fridge Calliope, I cant believe your mom saw that!" Arizona nagged.

"No way, you know its my favorite... just look at the sheer mortification on Sofia's face" Callie laughed.

"Yeah well you wont be laughing when my mom see's it because she knows what that means" Arizona retorted.

"In that case it's definitely staying right there and I so hope your in the room when she see's it" Callie grinned.

"You're a bitch Calliope" Arizona offered with a smirk.

"Son siempre les gusta esto, necesito un cubo" (are they always like this, I need a bucket) Aria murmured to Sofia who burst out laughing and nodded.

"Aria, I can hear you, I am sat RIGHT here" Callie glared at her sister who just shrugged and sipped at her vodka and orange. Arizona sat back enjoying the banter between the sisters, she had never had a chance to meet Callie's sister, so this sibling side of her was all new to her and she was loving seeing it.

"Aria, I like you... anyone that can irritate and wind Calliope up is good in my books" Arizona grinned as Aria high fived her.

"No... there will be no tag teaming with my sister" Callie glared at Arizona who raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"And how exactly are you going to stop that from happening.. if I remember right, I owe you a tag team from when you coerced our daughter into tag teaming me at the fun fair" Arizona smirked when Callie groaned.

"Aria is a bitch though, she is a terrible influence and all she will do is make me mad at you... I thought you didn't like it when I was mad at you" Callie offered a different tactic.

"Oh Dios! tú que eres tan patético" (oh god! you are so pathetic) Aria guffawed at her sister who grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl in the center of the table and threw it at her in annoyance.

"Tal vez mañana mientras sus compras fuera de que muestro azul ojos las Torres más encantador, estoy seguro de que incluso podría dar vuelta a lesbiana por ella" (maybe tomorrow while your shopping I can show blue eyes the more charming Torres, even I could turn lesbian for her) Aria laughed as she saw her sisters nostrils begin the flare in jealousy.

"Eww Aunt Aria, disgusting! just no!" Sofia groaned, covering her ears and hiding her face in Stacy's chest who was laughing at the antics despite not having a clue what was going on.

"ir a cualquier lugar cerca de mi mujer y cortar las manos y empujarlos hasta ahora su trasero serán cosquillas las amígdalas, entender" (you go anywhere near my woman and I will cut your hands off and shove them so far up your ass they will be tickling your tonsils) Callie warned seriously.

"al menos todavía tienen mi lengua" (at least I would still have my tongue) Aria smirked.

"Ok, I'm done, I cant listen to this anymore... mom she is winding you up, stop being so easy... Aunt Aria, you are disgusting and I hate you right now, mama... I love you and I'm sorry for leaving you with these two idiots" Sofia announced as she pulled Stacy by the hand to their bedroom at Callie's house.

"You've scarred my daughter you creep" Callie mock glared at Aria.

"To be fair, I think we have already scarred her" Arizona laughed.

"Thank you Arizona, your very sweet for sticking up for me against my horrible sister" Aria smiled sweetly at Arizona who just shook her head in amusement.

"Aspirar a ella todo lo que quieras, todavía voy a ser el que tiene su calentamiento mi cama"(suck up to her all you want I'm still going to be the one that has her warming my bed) Callie smirked triumphantly.

"Por lo que volver juntos lo sabía" (so you are back together I knew it) Aria smirked triumphantly.

"No no estamos juntos solo estoy jugando" (no we aren't back together, I'm just playing around) Callie said nervously, kicking herself for slipping up and glancing at the blonde who was just watching them contently which caused Callie to smile when she remembered how much Arizona used to love hearing her speak Spanish.

"bien wont mente si entonces trato de mi suerte, en serio ella es fumar caliente, realmente caliente como. las cosas que haría con ella y aun no soy lesbiana. sólo puedo imaginar lo que ella se vería puesto sobre su espalda con su cabello rubio todo desordenado como su cuerpo se desplaza por debajo de mí como mi lengua ella trabaja hasta ella gritos Aria no pare por favor, eres mucho mejor amante que Calliope fue alguna vez" (well you wont mind if i try my luck then, seriously she is smoking hot, like really hot. the things I would do to her and I'm not even a lesbian. I can only imagine what she would look like laid on her back with her blonde hair all messy as her body moves underneath me as my tongue works her until she screams 'Aria please don't stop, you're a much better lover than Calliope ever was') Aria smirked as she watched her sister fuming and getting ready to jump up and attack her. she glanced at Arizona and noticed her blushing and avoiding her gaze, and suddenly it dawned on her and with a smirk she awaited.

"Confía en mí hermana pequeña cuando se trata de esta diosa no hay nadie que nunca será capaz de hacerla como fuerte y rápido como pueda, no hay nadie que alguna vez su grito tan fuerte como puede y créeme cuando digo que no importa que ella está teniendo relaciones sexuales con , el único nombre en sus labios cuando ella viene es mío. ¿Sabes por qué? porque yo he adorado su cuerpo más veces que puedo contar. sabe cada peca, cada hoyuelo, cada curva y cada parte de su cuerpo que hace que su suspiro o quejido o quiere negro, así que prueba si quieres pero te garantizo que no conseguir mucho porque ella siempre se volverá grande Torres" (Trust me little sister when it comes to this goddess there is no one that will ever be able to make her come as hard and fast as I can, there is no one that will ever make her scream as loud as I can, and trust me when I say that it doesn't matter who she is having sex with, the only name on her lips when she is coming is mine. you know why? because I have worshiped her body more times than I can count. i know every freckle, every dimple, every curve and every single part of her body that makes her gasp or moan or want to black out, so try if you want but I guarantee you that you wont get far because she will always come back for big Torres) Callie smiled proudly.

"¿Ahora sería un buen momento para decirte que aprendí a español mientras nos divide?"(would now be a good time to tell you that I learned Spanish while we were broken up) Arizona smirked between the two sisters, laughing when Callie's jaw dropped and she paled dramatically.

"What the hell Arizona, why wouldn't you tell me something like that?" Callie groaned.

"Because then I would have missed out on this amazing situation where you and your sister are talking dirty about me. FYI, Aria... I like you, but not like that, my heart belongs to someone else... and you" Arizona turned to Callie who gulped audibly "I will always come back for Big Torres... really?" Arizona raised her eyebrow questioningly as Callie stuttered to find a response which caused her sister to bark out laughter.

"Oh I don't know what your laughing at Aria... you're going to work your tongue till I scream 'please don't stop Aria your a much better lover than Calliope'... sorry to burst your bubble but that is never ever going to be a reality... Calliope is an incredible lover" Arizona smirked as Aria cringed.

"You know, I never would never have said that if I knew you could understand me" Aria offered apologetically.

"I know... it was fun to watch you making Calliope all jealous though... I'm heading to bed.. thanks for the free entertainment" Arizona winked at Aria before placing a casual kiss on the top of Callie's head before leaving.

"Sis... if you haven't already won her back, you seriously need to, shes amazing and so perfect for you, and all joking aside, she is gorgeous... you two belong together" Aria smiled.

"You're not telling me anything new, and trust me, I'm working on it... but we're very conscious of Sofia getting hurt and people putting pressure on us to work out... we just wanna go back to dating and getting to know each other again and falling in love all over again... we aren't strong right now and before anyone finds out about us, we need for us to be strong and we both need to be completely certain that its gonna work this time" Callie smiled shyly.

"Just don't mess it up Cal... you've already lost your family once, if you really do get a chance to start over, grab hold of it and don't you dare let go" Aria soothed.

"I wont... I really love her Aria, you never got to see us before, we were so amazing together... even hurting with her still made me happier than being blissful with anyone else" Callie sighed.

"God I wish I had that" Aria sighed dramatically, grinning when Callie pulled her into a hug and whispered that she loved her. 


	23. Chapter 23

ROCKSTAR: its 12.01. Merry Christmas beautiful

BUSTYBLONDE: damn it you beat me. Merry Christmas pretty lady

ROCKSTAR: not everything is a competition... you know I was planning on sneaking over there and surprising you with a kiss under some mistletoe but there are way to many bodies laid around to not get caught

BUSTYBLONDE: I will happily accept the IOU... so the funniest thing happened today, I was talking to Aria and she happened to mention in passing that IF you and I were SOMEHOW secretly dating she would definitely approve of me and us... something you want to tell me Calliope?

ROCKSTAR: that little shit, I told her to keep her mouth shut I'm going to kill her. I'm sorry! are you mad?

BUSTYBLONDE: no not mad...just stop telling people... the whole point of secretly dating is that its actually a secret... duh

ROCKSTAR: oh come on... can you blame me for not being able to control my happiness? are you seriously telling me that you haven't told a soul yet

BUSTYBLONDE: I certainly have not... especially not Jo, she knows nothing lol

ROCKSTAR: hmm... is that why she has been giving me sly smiles and smirks the last few days?

BUSTYBLONDE: I wouldn't know... I didn't tell her...

ROCKSTAR: your a moron

BUSTYBLONDE: that's not very festive... where is your Christmas spirit?!

ROCKSTAR: work out a way for me to sneak over there without being caught and I will show you where I keep it hidden ;)

BUSTYBLONDE: I think I would have more fun trying to find it for myself

ROCKSTAR: I think I would have more fun if you tried to find it yourself

ROCKSTAR: Hey I know today/yesterday was crazy busy and we never got a second alone... I wanted to apologize for the conversation you overheard between me and Aria... I realize how bad it must had sounded to you, and I would hate for you to think that I talk about you like that to anyone and everyone, I respect you far too much for that... Aria and I have always been like that with each other, and very open about stuff... when we reconnected we just picked up where we left off and I realize now how bad that must have sounded to you

BUSTYBLONDE: don't stress about it, I kind of feel like Aria is your female Mark... I trust you Cal... but you were right with pretty much everything you said, your name is the only name I ever need to scream in that moment

ROCKSTAR: god I cant wait to hear you screaming my name again

BUSTYBLONDE: surprised you didn't hear me screaming your name last night after I left your house... I was worried I may have been a bit loud

ROCKSTAR: god damn this double glazing! I'm sleeping with the windows open from now on, regardless of how cold it gets

BUSTYBLONDE: when we get rid of all these guests I will make sure to open my windows too then

ROCKSTAR: I can think of better things you can open for me

BUSTYBLONDE: you have a one track mind

ROCKSTAR: yeah you... and right now my mind is on how much I wish you were laid next to me, I cant tell you how much I just miss you being my little spoon

BUSTYBLONDE: aww are you feeling all lonely over there in that big bed of yours?

ROCKSTAR: hang on someone is coming, be back in two xx

Callie locked her screen and jumped out of bed and rushed to her door and opened it quietly, scanning the hallway for any sign of life, happy that the coast was clear, she crept down the stairs and through to the kitchen, throwing on her trainers and tying them up before opening the door as silently as possible to not wake Jo who was sleeping on the couch, although if she already knew it didn't matter if she woke the slumbering brunette up.

Walking as quietly as she could to where she knew Arizona's bedroom was, she smirked as she found the drainpipe leading up past the blonde's walk in robe window, knowing from having been in the blondes robe several times she knew that the window opened outwards and tried to remember whether it swung to the left or the right. the drain pipe was on the left so she took a chance and hoped it opened right and with a deep breath she grabbed the drain pipe and gave it a soft tug before launching herself up on it and climbing slowly towards the window trying to not make a sound and wake anyone else up.

Finally she reached the window and gave it a tug as she held on precariously to the drain pipe with her other hand and sighed when she realized it was locked, very carefully she tapped on the window, hoping to only make enough noise to gain Arizona's attention, after several minutes and several attempts, the window slowly opened, thankfully to the right.

"Calliope, what the hell are you doing" Arizona laughed when she saw the Latina hanging on for dear life.

"I wanted to give you a Christmas kiss" Callie whispered with a smirk.

"Get in here before you fall you moron" Arizona scoffed as she helped pull the Latina through the window that was uncomfortably small.

"Merry Christmas" Callie kissed Arizona's cheek softly with a smile.

"You know after you risked your life getting here, I think we can do one better than that" Arizona smiled happily as she leaned in and captured the brunettes lips with her own, both women instantly groaning into the kiss. When the kiss had come to it's natural end, Callie leaned her forehead against Arizona's and stared adoringly into her blue eyes.

"I love you" Arizona whispered sweetly.

"I love you too" Callie grinned.

"Come be my big spoon for a little bit... no funny business though, third date remember" Arizona smirked.

"Sweetheart, I would wait a thousand dates if it meant that I got to worship your beautiful body at the end of it... just please don't take me literally on that" Callie winked as Arizona led her by the hand to her bed, a bed that had once been their bed. as they climbed in together and molded their bodies against the others, both women sighed contently.

"If at all possible, this feels more perfect than I remembered" Arizona smiled as she closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of Callie pressed tightly against her back, her arm wrapped protectively around her waist and her warm fingers splayed against the soft skin of her stomach. she could feel the Latinas nose snuggling into the lobe of her ear as her soft breath eased across her cheek, and the scent... the scent that is uniquely Calliope engulfing all of her senses, she moaned in satisfaction at the feeling of finally being home.

-oOo-

"Mom wake up Santa's been" Sofia called up the stairs as she charged excitedly to her mothers bedroom, she know it was childish but it was tradition. As she opened her mother's bedroom door she peeked into the messy bed and frowned when the brunette wasn't there. Shugging her shoulders and guessing that her mom got up early this year to make a start on Christmas breakfast only to find the downstairs empty as well.

Sofia glanced at her mama's house through the kitchen window with a smirk, she knew exactly where her mom was! She tapped her fingers along the kitchen counter for a few moments as she considered the many ways that she could play this out before deciding to be nice to her mothers and not tease them for once. Instead she would play the wow card and make her mothers realize just how amazing it is for them to have their family back together. And so with that she opened her mothers fridge and began to make the banana pancakes that her mothers loved so much.

Once the pancakes were finished, she crept towards her mama's house with plans to sneak into the room and creep into the bed with them and have a mother daughter breakfast in bed, she crinkled her nose at the possibility that she could catch her mothers naked or worse, in the middle of something, but before she could double guess herself, a sound to her left caught her attention and as she glanced towards its origin she couldnt help but gasp in shock as she witnessed her mom who just months ago wouldnt have dreamed of smiling, attempting to crawl out of her mama's wardrobe window and onto the drainpipe whilst her mama hung onto her to stop her from falling while laughing quietly at her moms swearing.

"You have heard of the stairs, right?" Sofia called with a big grin, laughing as both mother spun towards her in shock and blushed as Callie almost slipped and fell.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Callie grimaced as she battled to not fall.

"Really… you went with the most cliché line ever?" Arizona scoffed despite her embarrassment at having been caught sneaking around by their daughter.

"Oh right, well you tell me how I explain me hanging out of your window at six in the freaking morning!" Callie glared at her girlfriend who was struggling to contain her laughter.

"Are you two going to come and have a pre-breakfast breakfast with your daughter, or are you planning to just hang around there all day whispering between yourselves about god knows what?" Sofia scoffed.

"What's with all the yelling so early Sof!" Yang growled as she exited one of the camper vans and glared at the youngest Robbins-Torres before following her eye line and witnessing Torres hanging out of Robbins bedroom window and looking extremely guilty and embarrassed. "Oh my god, merry fucking christmas Christina. Wait while I get my phone and wake up Mer!" Christina giggled as she dashed for her phone and woke the other inhabitants of her camper who rushed outside exitedly to see if the news was true.

"Whatcha doing up there Torres?" Alex smirked up at the two women not even caring that he was wearing a pair of tacky christmas boxer that Mer had forced him to wear as a joke, as Yang snapped several pictures on her phone to have a constant reminder of this precious moment.

"Washing my hair, what the hell does it look like im doing you douche" Callie growled which caused Arizona to guffaw. "This isn't funny Arizona, help me get back in there" Callie pleaded.

"Looks to me like santa forgot he was meant to go down the chimney not down the drainpipe!" Alex said and caused a round of laughter which caught the attention of the occupents of the other camper, as well as several occupents of both houses as dozens of friends and family made their way into the garden to see what the commotion was.

"Mija, what on earth are you doing up there?" Lucia giggled at her daughter.

"Oh great Mami's here could this get any more embarrassing?" Callie sighed.

"Hey Cal, smile!" Yang laughed as she snapped some more photos.

"Umm whats going on?" Stacy asked with amusement as she entered the garden from her night shift and caught her grlfriends entire family stood looking up at Arizonas second floor, when she followed their gazes she noticed an ass hanging out of a window and heard some spanish muttering erupt from next to it.

"oh great our daughter in law is here to witness this too!" the occupents of the garden heard which caused an eruption of laughter.

"dont worry Cal I have evidence for anyone else who may have missed this" Christina yelled. "From this day forward we all know who secret santa really is" Yang smirked as a middle finger appeared from the open window before the window shut and both women disappeared.

"Ok everyone act like nothing happened it will freak them out more!" Mer giggled as everyone agreed and made their way into Callies kitchen which had been redecorated into Santas grotto and furniture had been moved to allow for several tables to be set up so everyone had somewhere to sit. Everyone moved around each other domestically as if they had all lived together their entire lives as coffees were made and handed out and breakfast preparations were began.


	24. Chapter 24

"What are the chances that we can come up with an excuse for this?" Callie grumbled much to Arizona's amusement.

"I would say there isnt a single excuse we could think up that would explain you sneaking out of my bedroom window so early in the morning… I think the cats out of the bag!" Arizona giggled.

"Considering it was you who wanted to do this whole secrecy thing your finding this very amusing" Callie glared at her girlfriend pointedly.

"Oh come on Calliope, it is pretty funny. Our daughter just caught you trying to sneak out and then pretty much our entire family and everyone we know witnessed it too… I did tell you to use the stairs" Arizona scoffed.

"Hilarious… care to explain to me what we are actually going to tell everyone?" Callie allowed herself a small smile at the amusement filling the beautiful blue eyes she could fall in love with every single day.

"That sofia caught mama kissing santa claus?" Arizona giggled as she sang the song title softly before pulling Callie into a hug.

"We are going to be getting enough ribbing from every single person in our house right now… do you really need to rib me too?" Callie whined.

"Oh poor baby" Arizona cooed as she nuzzled Callie's nose with her own.

"Stop it, im mad at you for being mean to me" Callie pouted.

-oOo-

As the trio made their way back to their guests they couldnt help but giggle as they heard Callie's mom whisper-yell 'Shit they are coming, everyone act normal'. Callie glanced at Arizona with a smirk and winked at her playfully. The three women entered the kitchen and moved to grab some breakfast and coffees and tried not to laugh at the awkward random conversations that were being had as everyone attempted to act normal and not give away that they had been eavesdropping the entire time.

"Dios Mija! Just tell us already!" Lucia finally shrieked causing Arizona and Callie to smirk at each other.

"Tell you what mami?" Callie asked innocently as she smiled sweetly at her mother.

"That you two idiots are finally back together" Barbara squeaked excitedly as she clapped her hands and bounced in her chair.

The two women glanced at the array of faces watching them both expectantly as they pulled up a chair each at the table and sipped at their coffees nonchantly.

"They're back together" Sofia grinned, finally not being able to take her mothers teasing. A huge beam spread across her face as everyone cheered and rushed to hug the two women excitedly.

"Merry christmas babe" Stacy grinned as she pulled Sofia into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Best christmas ever! My moms are back together, my entire family is here and I get to spend it with my beautiful girlfriend" Sofia smiled as she nestled into the embrace.

"I'm so happy for you" Stacy whispered sweetly.

"Ok the party is here, lets open some presents" Bailey grinned as she entered the house with several other surgeons and Tuck. "What's going on in here?" she asked in confusion at the beaming faces around her.

"Oh Bailey you are going to love this… we were all woken up this morning to find Torres hanging out of Robbins bedroom window trying to sneak out" Yang grinned as she grabbed her phone to show her the photographic evidence.

"About time! You two idiots do know that my marital lisence is still valid right, I kept renewing it just incase" Bailey smirked at the two women.

"Whoa there, slow down, we just got back together lets not be rushing us down the aisle just yet" Arizona scoffed as she grabbed Callie's hand on top of the table and squeezed it tightly.

"Shotgun on best man!" Karev smirked.

"Why the hell would we let you be in our wedding douche" Callie scoffed, not forgetting his taunting from just an hour or so earlier.

"Umm hello… bustyblonde, rockstar!" Karev smirked proudly as he pointed at each woman and the hospital family erupted into laughter.

"Wait, that was your idea?" Callie screeched.

"I didnt name drop anyone else idiot" Sofia scoffed at her uncle who suddenly paled.

"Bustyblonde Arizona, really?" Barbara scoffed at her daughter who was blushing.

"If the cap fits mom" Callie smirked, not realizing that she had reverted back into not using barbara's name despite the smirks that were being passed around.

"Are we opening presents, or are we just going to sit here and gossip all day?" Sofia laughed as she tried to save her mom when she saw the embarrassment and horror enter her eyes. Everyone cheered before moving into the back garden where a giant christmas tree had been erected and decorated yesterday. An array of couches and chairs had been dotted around the area as several heaters had been dotted around to fight off the chill of the december cold.

Everyone made themselves comfortable as Carlos and Daniel began grabbing the presents from under the tree and handing them out to whoever they belonged to. Before too long the floor was covered in various discarded wrappings and laughter filled the air.

"Christina!" Arizona screetched as she unwrapped a parcel that was labelled 'Arizona – from secret santa' and contained a pair of raunchy lingerie.

"Hey! Why would you assume they are from me rollergirl?" Yang scoffed as she eyes the neglegie before winking at her friend.

"You're the only one I know who hands out secret santa gifts like this!" Arizona warned before tucking the item away and glancing at her mother in law with a blush.

"Not this time… maybe it was Mer!" Yang cackled at the blondes discomfort when her best friend pushed her off the arm of the couch and she fell to the floor with a thump causing an eruption of laughter.

Arizona glanced at Callie and noticed the guilty smile on her face before she blushed even further when she realized who her secret santa was.

"Go Torres" Jo scoffed as she noticed the blush and guilty look and couldnt resist the urge to bring everyone else in on her knowledge.

"Ha go Torres indeed" Yang smirked and sent a flirty wink at her ex-roommate.

"In my defence… she wasnt meant to open it infront of all of you, I dont even know how it got under the damn tree!" Callie laughed to cover her embarrassment.

"Guilty, I found it in a cupboard when I was looking for some sheets" Barbara laughed at the embarrassment on her daughters face. "you really need to find some better secret santa skills dear" Barbara winked at her daughter in law and caused rush of laughter at the deep blush that covered the latinas face.

"oh mom, open your secret santa" Sofia grinned excitingly, desperate to see the mortification on her moms face when she saw the christmas socks her mama had given her. Callie grabbed the parcel nervously before glancing around. "This is safe to open around the oldies right?" Callie asked and received several cat calls for her insult to both sets of parents.

She unwrapped the paper and glanced in the box and laughed before smirking at Arizona knowingly who just offered a wink in return. Sofia watched the exchange in confusion before telling her mom to show her what it was. Callie pulled out a bottle of Joy by Jean Patou her favorite perfume, one that could only be purchased at six stores in the world and cost almost a months salary. Then followed it by pulling out a pair of musical christmas socks that were decorated with dancing gingerbread men.

"Secret santa forgot there was a price limit!" Callie offered a pointed eyebrow at the blonde who smirked at the teasing.

"Did you know that twenty eight dozen roses were used to make that" Arizona offered with a playful smirk.

"Is that some secret code mama?" Sofia laughed at the absurd fact.

"No secret Sof, twenty eight years ago I bought your mom that same bottle of perfume for our first christmas after I accidentily broke her bottle and she flipped her lid at me for ruining an almost full bottle" Arizona winked at her girlfriend as everyone around them cooed.

"You did too… I cant believe you remembered that" Callie smiled softly.

"I remember everything Calliope, dont you forget it" Arizona grinned when Callie approached her and kissed her on the cheek softly.

"Thankyou baby, I love it" Callie grinned into cerulean eyes.

"Your welcome honey, how could I not buy it when I saw that little fact" Arizona beamed back.

"You know originally you were just getting the christmas socks right?" Karev guffawed as the two women glared at him before noticing the parcel in his hands and throwing each other a knowing grin. "Wait… who the hell bought me this! Was this you Torres!" Karev growled as he turned the book to show Callie its title and she couldnt contain her laughter any longer.

"Mija why would you buy him that book?" Lucia asked in confusion after reading 'The Art of Culliningus'.

"Arizona told me to mami" Callie shrugged before receiving a punch from her girlfriend. Glancing at the offender, she noticed the embarressed and mortified look in her girlfriends eyes before glancing the the elder Robbins who were looking at their daughter in shock.

"Oh this is the BEST christmas ever!" Yang giggled as she watched the exchange.

"Are you telling me that this young man has defiled my daughter?" The Colonel asked with horrified eyes as he glanced at Karev who was looking very uncomfortable.

"Calliope slept with him first!" Arizona offered nervously before her girlfriend shrieked her name in horror and glanced at her parents who were glaring at Karev aswel.

"Run baby… run and don't come back" Mer laughed as she noticed the glares being thrown at him by the two fathers.

"Seriously Karev run… he threw O'Malley and Sloan against the wall just for sleeping with her" Arizona warned her best friend as she watched Callie's father stand up menacigly and depsite being horrified at this moment, she couldn't help but bark in laughter as Karev jumped up and ran before dashing back for his book and hightailing it to the safety his camper.

"Oh god, that was so much fun" Arizona giggled before noticing her fathers glare. "oh come on daddy, I'm forty-six, I've been married and have a daughter, you didn't actually think I was a virgin did you?" Arizona scoffed as she positioned herself behind Callie for protection.

"Way to put me in the firing line!" Callie muttered over her shoulder.

"I prefer to not know any of the details of my daughters sex life thank you!" Daniel glared as he grabbed his coffee from the sideboard beside him and took a sip of the hot java to calm himself down.

"Oh pop you really don't want to get any closer to that sideboard then" Sofia added helpfully, giggling as both of her mothers glared at her in horror. "oh payback is a bitch mothers" Sofia grinned as the group, minus the parents, guffawed at her.

"Your so grounded" Arizona glared at her daughter who winked in return.

"You may want to stay away from that couch too, it's from mama's house so it's probably not safe either!" Sofia grinned as her pop sat back down.

"Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres!" Carlos glared at his granddaughter in horror.

"Sorry Abuelo" Sofia smiled sheepishly at her grandfather.

"Youre so not mad at me, you love me" Arizona grinned as she placed a sweet kiss to Callie's lips.

"So?" Callie asked nervously.

"So, what?" Arizona asked as she ran her fingers over the caramel neck she had missed so much.

"So what are we going to tell the two dozen or so people who are sitting and waiting to find out what lame excuse we are going to give them when every single one of them already knows exactly what they just witnessed" Callie scoffed.

"We tell them that I caught you trying to creep into my room… pervert" Arizona grinned cheekily.

"No way! If im going down, im taking you with me" Callie laughed.

"Baby, when your going down, I will happily go down with you" Arizona winked playfully.

"Not the time for turning me on Arizona" Callie laughed despite herself.

"Then we maybe just tell them happy christmas, you all got what you wanted" Arizona shrugged as if she didnt care, but Callie knew better.

"Come on honey, you werent ready for anyone to know, and not that it's anyones business but ours, but they are going to want answers" Callie sighed.

"I wasnt ready for everyone to know, but even if we lie to them… they all know. Lets be real, the fact that we even thought we could hide this, was ridiculous"

"So we are telling people?"

"I guess we are telling people… should we pull Sof aside and tell her first?"

"I think she may already know baby" Arizona laughed.

"Well ok smartass… should we pull Sof aside and confirm it to her first" Callie pecked Arizona as she nodded her agreement. "we are really doing this, we are really about to tell our daughter that her every christmas wish has come true?"

"It's not just her every christmas wish" Arizona admitted bashfully.

"Merry Christmas baby" Callie grinned as she pulled her phone from her pocket and texted Sof to come over to her mamas house alone for a minute.

"Best christmas present ever Calliope" Arizona smiled lovingly.

-oOo-

"Oh god I just got a text summoning me over there!" Sofia glanced at her phone nervously.

"Want me to come with?" Stacy asked seeing the worry etched on her girlfriends face.

"Yes… but they specifically told me to come alone… wish me luck everyone!" Sofia grimaced as she made her way towards her mothers and fretted over how the conversation was going to go. Her heart pounding in her chest in equal measures of excitement and fear that she was about to be told the one thing she had always wanted for her mothers to tell her.

"Hello?" Sofia called out as she entered through the side door, not seeing her mothers sat side by side on the couch watching her with grim faces, her heart dropped. This did not look like it was going to go how she wanted it to. "Everything ok? You umm… you wanted to see me?"

"Sofia, sit down" Callie ordered with a straight face, forcing herself to hide her smile as she saw the devastation and worry written all over a face that was so similar to her own face at that age.

"Sof, we know what that looked like… but i'm sorry sweetheart it wasnt" Arizona offered as she bit the inside of her lip hard. Callie had decided it would be more fun to toy with their daughter first, and despite the crestfallen look on their little girls face, she knew when they finally let her off the hook, it would be so worth it.

"So your not umm… not getting back together?" Sofia tried to keep the whining tone out of her voice, but knew she had failed when her own voice hit her ears.

"No sweetheart. Last night was a one time thing for old times sake that you were never, ever meant to find out about… we're so sorry that you did" Callie offered a sad smile as she saw the tears brimming in her daughters eyes.

"Are you ok Sof?" Arizona asked as she glanced at Callie nervously, perhaps winding her up one last time hadnt been such a great idea.

"No… no I'm not ok. You are both fucking idiots. You are in love with each other for gods sake. You have been sneaking around on tinder for days now pretending that you werent together and now your sitting here and lying to my face… either that or worse you got caught out and chickened out again. My entire life all I have heard is you..." Sofia pointed a finger angrily at her mom "telling me that I have to fight for the things I want in life, that I should never give up if something feels too hard… and you mama, all that crap about being a good man in a storm and your both sat here telling me this crap, your both hippocrites. For gods sake how can you not see that your both meant to be here, I mean seriously if you dont love each other then what the hell is with all the flirting and reminising and sexting each other at all times of night and day! I'm over this… I am leaving and I dont want anything to do with either of you until you get your acts together and grow the hell up!" Sofia rose from the couch and began to storm away before she heard the stern 'Sofia' that only her mom could ever say that brought feear to her.

"How exactly do you know what your mother and I have been messaging to each other?" Callie asked with a pointed eyebrow as her daughter turned to look at her with eyes full of guilt.

"I… I… I umm… shit" Sofia whispered as she realized just how much trouble she was in right now.

"It was you wasnt it… you did something to connect us together… I should have known!" Callie scoffed.

"Wait, your not mad?" Sofia asked in confusion.

"Sit your ass down" Arizona pointed to the seat their daughter had just vacated as she glanced at Callie and tried not to smirk.

"Sofia, if your mother and I were to try again, there is no gaurentee that it would work. We have been apart for almost two decades, and barely spoken for the majority of that.." Arizona started but was cut off by Sofia before she silenced herself at the glare she received from both mothers.

"However" Callie picked up as she subtly moved her hand into Arizona's and linked their fingers. "We have both decided that we are willing to take that risk with eachother again, but we didnt want you to know anything until we were more certain that we were strong together, we dont want to hurt you anymore than we already have over the years by this not working out"

Sofia snapped her head up as she looked uncertainly between her mothers who were smiling sheepishly back at her. "Wait… are you telling me?" Sofia didnt dare say the words incase it was ripped away from her again, but a grin engulfed her face what she saw her mothers nod at her before ginning at eachother.

"We are going to try one more time… but there are no promises and no gaurentees Sof" Arizona smiled softly to their daughter who shrieked before jumping from her seat and launching herself onto her mothers and wrapping them in tight hugs.

"pinch me" Sofia announced and giggled when both mothers pinched her, laughing at her antics. "this is really happening, im not dreaming right?"

"Not unless i'm dreaming too" Callie grinned as she pulled their little girl tighter into a hug and kissed her forehead, smiling lovingly at Arizona who was doing the same on the opposite side.

"Im sorry for shouting at you both" Sofia said shyly after a few moments of basking in the embrace.

"We're sorry for thinking it would be funny to wind you up one more time before putting you out of your misery, if it helps it was your moms idea" Arizona laughed as Callie glared at her.

"How was I to know that she was going to go all Arizona temper on us" Callie scoffed.

"Hey, I do not have a temper!" Arizona shrieked as she glanced between the two faces looking at her incredilously. "I dont!"

"Ok baby, you dont have a temper" Callie scoffed as Arizona nudged her with her elbow.

"wait… we are still going to do our funday sunday right?" Sofia asked worriedly.

"Why wouldnt we?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Oh Umm..."

"Sofia Robbin" Callie warned.

"Umm they may have been a ploy to get you two back together" Sofia offered sheepishly.

"Wait… we set those up weeks ago like days after your mom came back" Arizona stared at her daughter incrediously.

"Oh you two have no idea the lengths we have gone to, to get you two back together!" Sofia admitted with a cheeky grin.

"Who is we exactly?" Callie asked in amusement.

"Umm… dont be mad! Pretty much the entire hospital" Sofia grinned.

"Why do I feel like you were the ring leader in all of this?" Arizona scoffed as her daughter shrugged almost proudly.

"and what exactly would you have done if all of your plotting and conspiring didnt work out how you wanted it to?" Callie smirked.

"Kept trying until you idiots got your shit together?" Sofia offered with a grin.

"It;s a good job we love you Sofia!" Arizona warned.

"It really is… you interferring little shit!… thank you" Callie whispered the last part so only her daughter could hear before kissing her cheek softly.

-oOo-

As the trio made their way back to their guests they couldnt help but giggle as they heard Callie's mom whisper-yell 'Shit they are coming, everyone act normal'. Callie glanced at Arizona with a smirk and winked at her playfully. The three women entered the kitchen and moved to grab some breakfast and coffees and tried not to laugh at the awkward random conversations that were being had as everyone attempted to act normal and not give away that they had been eavesdropping the entire time.

"Dios Mija! Just tell us already!" Lucia finally shrieked causing Arizona and Callie to smirk at each other.

"Tell you what mami?" Callie asked innocently as she smiled sweetly at her mother.

"That you two idiots are finally back together" Barbara squeaked excitedly as she clapped her hands and bounced in her chair.

The two women glanced at the array of faces watching them both expectantly as they pulled up a chair each at the table and sipped at their coffees nonchantly.

"They're back together" Sofia grinned, finally not being able to take her mothers teasing. A huge beam spread across her face as everyone cheered and rushed to hug the two women excitedly.

"Merry christmas babe" Stacy grinned as she pulled Sofia into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Best christmas ever! My moms are back together, my entire family is here and I get to spend it with my beautiful girlfriend" Sofia smiled as she nestled into the embrace.

"I'm so happy for you" Stacy whispered sweetly.

"Ok the party is here, lets open some presents" Bailey grinned as she entered the house with several other surgeons and Tuck. "What's going on in here?" she asked in confusion at the beaming faces around her.

"Oh Bailey you are going to love this… we were all woken up this morning to find Torres hanging out of Robbins bedroom window trying to sneak out" Yang grinned as she grabbed her phone to show her the photographic evidence.

"About time! You two idiots do know that my marital lisence is still valid right, I kept renewing it just incase" Bailey smirked at the two women.

"Whoa there, slow down, we just got back together lets not be rushing us down the aisle just yet" Arizona scoffed as she grabbed Callie's hand on top of the table and squeezed it tightly.

"Shotgun on best man!" Karev smirked.

"Why the hell would we let you be in our wedding douche" Callie scoffed, not forgetting his taunting from just an hour or so earlier.

"Umm hello… bustyblonde, rockstar!" Karev smirked proudly as he pointed at each woman and the hospital family erupted into laughter.

"Wait, that was your idea?" Callie screeched.

"I didnt name drop anyone else idiot" Sofia scoffed at her uncle who suddenly paled.

"Bustyblonde Arizona, really?" Barbara scoffed at her daughter who was blushing.

"If the cap fits mom" Callie smirked, not realizing that she had reverted back into not using barbara's name despite the smirks that were being passed around.

"Are we opening presents, or are we just going to sit here and gossip all day?" Sofia laughed as she tried to save her mom when she saw the embarrassment and horror enter her eyes. Everyone cheered before moving into the back garden where a giant christmas tree had been erected and decorated yesterday. An array of couches and chairs had been dotted around the area as several heaters had been dotted around to fight off the chill of the december cold.

Everyone made themselves comfortable as Carlos and Daniel began grabbing the presents from under the tree and handing them out to whoever they belonged to. Before too long the floor was covered in various discarded wrappings and laughter filled the air.

"Christina!" Arizona screetched as she unwrapped a parcel that was labelled 'Arizona – from secret santa' and contained a pair of raunchy lingerie.

"Hey! Why would you assume they are from me rollergirl?" Yang scoffed as she eyes the neglegie before winking at her friend.

"You're the only one I know who hands out secret santa gifts like this!" Arizona warned before tucking the item away and glancing at her mother in law with a blush.

"Not this time… maybe it was Mer!" Yang cackled at the blondes discomfort when her best friend pushed her off the arm of the couch and she fell to the floor with a thump causing an eruption of laughter.

Arizona glanced at Callie and noticed the guilty smile on her face before she blushed even further when she realized who her secret santa was.

"Go Torres" Jo scoffed as she noticed the blush and guilty look and couldnt resist the urge to bring everyone else in on her knowledge.

"Ha go Torres indeed" Yang smirked and sent a flirty wink at her ex-roommate.

"In my defence… she wasnt meant to open it infront of all of you, I dont even know how it got under the damn tree!" Callie laughed to cover her embarrassment.

"Guilty, I found it in a cupboard when I was looking for some sheets" Barbara laughed at the embarrassment on her daughters face. "you really need to find some better secret santa skills dear" Barbara winked at her daughter in law and caused rush of laughter at the deep blush that covered the latinas face.

"oh mom, open your secret santa" Sofia grinned excitingly, desperate to see the mortification on her moms face when she saw the christmas socks her mama had given her. Callie grabbed the parcel nervously before glancing around. "This is safe to open around the oldies right?" Callie asked and received several cat calls for her insult to both sets of parents.

She unwrapped the paper and glanced in the box and laughed before smirking at Arizona knowingly who just offered a wink in return. Sofia watched the exchange in confusion before telling her mom to show her what it was. Callie pulled out a bottle of Joy by Jean Patou her favorite perfume, one that could only be purchased at six stores in the world and cost almost a months salary. Then followed it by pulling out a pair of musical christmas socks that were decorated with dancing gingerbread men.

"Secret santa forgot there was a price limit!" Callie offered a pointed eyebrow at the blonde who smirked at the teasing.

"Did you know that twenty eight dozen roses were used to make that" Arizona offered with a playful smirk.

"Is that some secret code mama?" Sofia laughed at the absurd fact.

"No secret Sof, twenty eight years ago I bought your mom that same bottle of perfume for our first christmas after I accidentily broke her bottle and she flipped her lid at me for ruining an almost full bottle" Arizona winked at her girlfriend as everyone around them cooed.

"You did too… I cant believe you remembered that" Callie smiled softly.

"I remember everything Calliope, dont you forget it" Arizona grinned when Callie approached her and kissed her on the cheek softly.

"Thankyou baby, I love it" Callie grinned into cerulean eyes.

"Your welcome honey, how could I not buy it when I saw that little fact" Arizona beamed back.

"You know originally you were just getting the christmas socks right?" Karev guffawed as the two women glared at him before noticing the parcel in his hands and throwing each other a knowing grin. "Wait… who the hell bought me this! Was this you Torres!" Karev growled as he turned the book to show Callie its title and she couldnt contain her laughter any longer.

"Mija why would you buy him that book?" Lucia asked in confusion after reading 'The Art of Culliningus'.

"Arizona told me to mami" Callie shrugged before receiving a punch from her girlfriend. Glancing at the offender, she noticed the embarressed and mortified look in her girlfriends eyes before glancing the the elder Robbins who were looking at their daughter in shock.

"Oh this is the BEST christmas ever!" Yang giggled as she watched the exchange.

"Are you telling me that this young man has defiled my daughter?" The Colonel asked with horrified eyes as he glanced at Karev who was looking very uncomfortable.

"Calliope slept with him first!" Arizona offered nervously before her girlfriend shrieked her name in horror and glanced at her parents who were glaring at Karev aswel.

"Run baby… run and don't come back" Mer laughed as she noticed the glares being thrown at him by the two fathers.

"Seriously Karev run… he threw O'Malley and Sloan against the wall just for sleeping with her" Arizona warned her best friend as she watched Callie's father stand up menacigly and depsite being horrified at this moment, she couldn't help but bark in laughter as Karev jumped up and ran before dashing back for his book and hightailing it to the safety his camper.

"Oh god, that was so much fun" Arizona giggled before noticing her fathers glare. "oh come on daddy, I'm forty-six, I've been married and have a daughter, you didn't actually think I was a virgin did you?" Arizona scoffed as she positioned herself behind Callie for protection.

"Way to put me in the firing line!" Callie muttered over her shoulder.

"I prefer to not know any of the details of my daughters sex life thank you!" Daniel glared as he grabbed his coffee from the sideboard beside him and took a sip of the hot java to calm himself down.

"Oh pop you really don't want to get any closer to that sideboard then" Sofia added helpfully, giggling as both of her mothers glared at her in horror. "oh payback is a bitch mothers" Sofia grinned as the group, minus the parents, guffawed at her.

"Your so grounded" Arizona glared at her daughter who winked in return.

"You may want to stay away from that couch too, it's from mama's house so it's probably not safe either!" Sofia grinned as her pop sat back down.

"Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres!" Carlos glared at his granddaughter in horror.

"Sorry Abuelo" Sofia smiled sheepishly at her grandfather.


	25. Chapter 25

"Reckon it's safe yet?" Arizona whispered from the study where she and Callie had been hiding out for the last hour to let their parents calm down after all the excitement and revelations this morning.

"You go first and let me know" Callie scoffed. "I am so going to remember this day and get your daughter back for this"

"Why is she suddenly my daughter?" Arizona grinned.

"Because I'm a good girl, she doesn't get it from me!" Callie scoffed.

"Yeah right… if I remember rightly a good girl is one thing you are not… in fact I distinctly remember that you are a very, very bad girl" Arizona purred as she pulled Callie into her and kissed her deeply.

"Jesus, what did I just walk into!" Sofia shreiked as she covered her ears and threw some dramatised wretching into the mix.

"Would you stop sneaking around! And you're not forgiven yet for telling your grandparents about us having sex on the sideboard" Callie glared at their daughter playfully.

"And the couch!" Arizona added pointedly.

"In fairness I was only joking about the couch, but thanks for sharing way too much again!" Sofia scoffed.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Arizona smirked at their daughter.

"Abuela and Gran sent me to find you both and tell you to come out of hiding" Sofia laughed at the blush on her mothers faces.

"Are there any guns laid around now?" Callie asked half seriously which made Sofia and Arizona bark out in laughter as Sofia shook her head in the negative. "What I'm serious… you know your pop was in the marines… and Abuelo, how do you think he got to where he is now if he didn't use the threat of bodily harm every now and then" Callie scoffed at the fact the other two women in her life thought she was joking.

"Stop hiding out in here and come have fun with us. Aunt Aria has diffused the situation and nobody cares anymore. Karev is actually sat with Abuelo talking about hunting turkeys!" Sofia scoffed.

"Fine, you two go… I have something I need to do before I come in" Callie motioned for the other two women to leave, who looked at her suspiciously before walking away and leaving her alone. Once both women were gone, Callie opened the door and checked the coast was clear before dashing out of the front door and across the street to Mrs Neilson's place to retreive one last present she had hidden with her kind neighbor and then returning to the house with the big parcel. She walked into the living area and smiled sheepishly at her mother who offered her a comfort wink to know that she wasn't upset with her.

"Arizona, Sof… I just found this by the front door and it has your names on it" Callie grinned as she saw the identical looks of pure excitement as the two women skipped towards her and asked what it was as she placed it carefully on the floor by the Christmas tree and motioned for Aria to get her phone and take some photos.

"What is it mom?" Sofia beamed as she glanced at her mama to see if she knew what it was.

"You have to open it to find out silly" Callie smiled down at her daughter who was ripping at the ribbon with an aggressive excitement.

"Careful Sof!" Callie chastised as she heard a soft whimper come from inside the box and both women looked at her with wide eyes before ripping into the parcel with vigor and shrieking with excitement before cooing at the contents quietly.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres-Robbins, you did not!" Arizona beamed at her girlfriend who just shrugged.

"Mom! I cant believe you! Best Christmas EVER!" Sofia beamed quietly as she pulled the small black and white border collie puppy from the warm blankets inside the box and snuggled it into her chest as she gushed over it. Everyone rushed forward to offer the puppy kisses as Callie stood and watched the moment with tears in her eyes.

"You know, you probably should have discussed it with me before you bought our daughter a puppy for Christmas" Arizona beamed at Callie.

"Why do you think your names on the box too… now I cant get in trouble, I did warn you I was getting you a puppy for Christmas and its not Sofia's puppy its a family puppy" Callie smirked.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Sofia grinned as she brought the puppy towards her mothers and kissed her moms cheek lovingly.

"A girl of course, why ruin the trend and bring a boy into the family" Callie laughed.

"Whats her name mom?" Sofia asked as she returned her attention to the puppy. Callie leaned into the box and pulled out a pink sparkly collar and offered it to Sofia who looked at the name tag thoughtfully before big tears fell from her eyes.

"What's it say?" Arizona asked in surprise at Sofia's reaction.

"Clotho" Sofia smiled as she cuddled into her mom.

"Ok… what am I missing?" Arizona asked in confusion as Sofia seemed to instantly take to the unusual name.

"Calliope was the most prominent of the nine muses, known as the chief of the muses and she is the muse of eloquence, music and epic poetry. Aria however was a mortal woman whom Apollo fell in love with, Apollo being the god of music and poetry, whereas little Clotho here, is one of the three graces… one of three sisters responsible for the destiny of all mankind, she was responsible for spinning the thread of fate. I'm glad all of those mythology lessons paid off Mija!" Lucia grinned as she kissed her eldest daughter on the cheek.

"Destiny huh?" Arizona smiled at Callie with eyes full of love.

"I just thought it was a pretty apt name, you know considering she is our family dog and her name literally means destiny and fate" Callie shrugged shyly as she noticed all the quiet faces watching the moment intently.

"I can't think of a better name because you two are my destiny" Arizona smiled shyly as she moved behind Callie and snuggled into her back, kissing her shoulder and peeking over it to watch her daughter gush over the puppy. "Welcome to the family Clo" Arizona whispered so only her girls could hear her.

-oOo-

"Oh. My. God. Is that a puppy?" April shrieked as she entered the house and dashed towards the little bundle of fur that was in the middle of an intense game of chase the hands patting the floor inside a circle made up of Sofia, Stacy, Zola, Ellis, Jo and surprisingly Christina Yang.

"Mom bought me and mama a puppy for Christmas!" Sofia grinned proudly as she shuffled over to make room for April and Harriet to join in the puppy fest.

"Kepner, you missed all the fun. We caught Torres sneaking out or Robbins bedroom window this morning… I'll send you the photos later" Yang smirked.

"Oh that's interesting" April smiled feigning disinterest.

"Ape's they know" Arizona laughed at her friends attempt to keep the worst secret in history.

"Wait… you told Kepner too! I thought you only told Jo!" Callie scoffed at her girlfriend for lecturing her on keeping things a secret when she had apparently shared it with two people not just one.

"Ape's is my girl, of course she knew. Just unlike all of our other friends she has some subtly" Arizona scoffed that her girlfriend genuinely thought she hadn't told April.

"Wait you told Kepner and Wilson but not me, what the hell dude… I was the one telling you to go for it this whole time" Alex glared at his best friend.

"Oh come on Karev, you're the biggest gossip in the hospital!" April laughed.

"Am not!" Alex glared at her in offense.

"Alex the only reason I didn't tell you is because we both know you would have told Meredith, who would have told Yang, who would have told everyone who would listen!" Arizona tried to placate him.

"Hey I resent that!" Christina scoffed before thinking for a second and shrugging in agreement.

"You know you could have trusted me, I wouldn't have said anything to anyone Riz!" Alex pouted, genuinely offended.

"Man up Karev!" Sofia scoffed at her uncle.

"Oh come on Alex… you know it's true! And you didn't tell me about Mer until I told you that I already knew!" Arizona reminded softy.

"But that's not the same, you told those two idiots but not me"

"I didn't need to actually tell you Alex because you already knew and we both know that don't we?" Arizona threw him a playful stink eye.

"She's very close to him Mija, does that worry you?" Carlos asked quietly after watching the exchange between the two peds surgeons.

"Of course not Papi, I trust Arizona. Please just give her the benefit of the doubt and trust her for me. Her and Alex had something a long, long time ago and it was just some silly experiment for her. They are best friends and have been for decades, way before we split up. They love each other but not in that way… just please trust her and allow her to mess things up if that's what she's going to do instead of waiting and expecting it of her. I love her Papi… I really want this to work this time but I need for you to be supportive because if you're on her back and waiting for her fail then all it's going to do is put the dark cloud over us, please Papi" Callie emplored with deep brown eyes that no father could resist.

"Ok… Ok Mija, if you trust her then I trust you. Honestly, I'm just glad to see you smiling again, I never thought I would get to see my little princess smile again" Carlos smiled warmly at his not so little girl.

"Umm excuse me, the other child is stood right here and can hear you" Aria scoffed as she watched her father and sister interact. It had always been this way, Callie was a daddy's girl where as she was the apple of her mother's eye despite her being more outrageous and being the trouble maker of the two Torres children.

"Oh god don't look now Papi, the 'other' child is here… you remember that clingy annoying one that neither of us likes but has to put up with" Callie smirked as Aria gave her the secret code to 'fuck off' before calling her Mami and telling her that Callie and Papi were picking on her.

"Mami... Callie and Papi are ignoring me again! Come and shower me with love Mami" Callie mimicked in a teasing voice causing her father to laugh despite the glare his youngest daughter and wife were throwing at him.

"What… it was a good impression, it sounded just like Aria" Carlos scoffed as his youngest daughter pouted and glared at him. "I'm joking Mija, you know I love you both the same… Calliope is just less clingy and annoying as you, I really thought you would have grown out of it by now" Carlos smiled playfully, laughing as Aria's glare intensified.

"Mami… did you hear that?" Aria glared at her sister who was laughing into her fathers shoulder uncontrollably.

"What's so funny over here?" Arizona asked noticing her girlfriend laughing and her sister-in-law pouting.

"Calliope is bullying me as usual and Papi is letting her get away with it" Aria pouted.

"Calliope leave your sister alone!" Arizona warned as her girlfriend pouted at her, glaring as she felt Aria's arm slide over her shoulder.

"Yeah Calliope!" Aria scoffed, loving that even though they were both in their forties they could still act like teenagers and get away with it.

"Oh I'm so scared, what are you going to do, tag team with Arizona against me?" Callie laughed at Aria's attempt.

"Yup, she's a way better big sister than you" Aria scoffed as Arizona wrapped her arm around her waist.

"I am, I really am" Arizona winked at her girlfriend playfully.

"Papi, Aria is stealing my friends and won't go away!" Callie mimicked something she had said many, many times when they were younger.

"So pathetic Callie" Aria scoffed.

"Find your own friends butt munch" Callie laughed.

"Why bother when I can just steal yours" Aria grinned, tightening her hold on Arizona and resting her head on the blondes shoulder.

"You're so annoying Aria, don't you have a boy to go and see" Callie raised her eyebrow pointedly.

"Nah I'm good right here, cuddled up to your girl instead" Aria wriggled her eyebrows playfully at her sister as Arizona guffawed at her antics.

"You better watch where you're putting your dirty hands Aria Rhea, smells like Diarrhea!" Callie sang.

"Mami, she's calling me diarrhea again!" Aria whined as she glanced to her mother for help.

"Mija stop laughing at your sisters middle name!" Lucia offered half seriously, hiding behind the smile at seeing her two girls being so playful together.

"Yeah Iphigenia!" Aria sang as she over pronounced each syllable in the way she knew annoyed the crap out of her big sister.

"Ha chief of muses… suck it mortal girl, what's your special power, flirting with boys, that's all you've got" Callie scoffed at her baby sister, the amount of times they had gone through this exact argument in their teens falling easily from her mouth despite her age now.

"Oh my god you two are such losers… what is wrong with you both? Debating and arguing over greek mythology whilst insulting each other… what happened to wedgies and wet willies!" Arizona scoffed at the two women who smirked at each other before launching for her.

"Mom! Mom help me!" Arizona shrieked as the two latina's tackled her to the ground easily as Aria tickled her and Callie sucked her finger before poking it in her ear and spinning it around.

"Oh Dear, you remember what we used to tell you and Timmy, if you start it don't get us involved!" Barbara laughed as she watched her daughter being attacked by two giggling adults.

"Uh oh, mommy isn't coming to help Arizona!" Aria scoffed as she began rubbing her sister in laws head with her finger knuckles in a good old nuggie as Callie grabbed for the back of her underwear and began to hike it up as Arizona shrieked.

"Calliope if you give me a wedgie I will kill you!" Arizona warned between bouts of screams and laughter.

"You wanted it… who am I to not give the woman I love whatever she wants" Callie smirked before shrieking as she felt a nip at her ankle before the most adorable puppy bark erupted.

"Yeah Clo, you tell them!" Arizona laughed as she grabbed the puppy and cuddled her into her arms to sooth her.

"She bit me… little bloody ankle biter!" Callie scoffed as she looked incredulously at the puppy.

"Of course she did, she was protecting her mama from the big bullies weren't you Clo" Arizona cooed as the puppy wagged its tail in excitement at the affection and attention it was being shown. "You scared her Calliope" Arizona glared at her girlfriend. "Say sorry to her for scaring her" She ordered with a pout.

"No way am I apologizing to that mutt, she bit me!" Callie scoffed playfully as she held her hand out to the nervous puppy so she could sniff it and see that she wasn't anything dangerous to the pup.

"Calliope apologize to our second born right now!" Arizona shrieked in playful admonishment.

"Fine! I'm sorry for scaring you Clo! I would never hurt you or your mama I promise" Callie cooed to the puppy who eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh my god you are so whipped Big T" Aria laughed at her sister's antics.

"Suck it Little T" Callie replied with a wink as the puppy finally warmed to her and stepped onto her lap and curled up for a sleep after all the excitement.

"I'm going to start calling you both Big L and Little L!" Arizona scoffed.

"Ok I get the big L is for Big Lezza, but what's the little L for?" Aria smirked when Callie glared at her.

"Loser" Arizona offered as she cuddled into Callie's side and stroked the puppy carefully as Callie giggled.

"Hey, Aria Rhea don't you have to run?!" Callie smirked at her sister as she motioned with her head for her to give them a minute.

"God, forty years and you still can't come up with anything better that pooh jokes" Aria scoffed as she ruffled her sisters hair before moving towards the group of people she had just met but was fitting in with perfectly.

"Your such a nerd Calliope. Insulting your sister with greek mythology… seriously" Arizona giggled.

"Hey, rule two!" Callie pouted.

"Let me guess, instead of throwing insults at each other you threw test exam questions" Arizona smirked.

"Again… rule two. I was going to give you another Christmas present but now you can piss off" Callie glared at her girlfriend and tried not to smile at how her eyes instantly lit up at the words 'another Christmas present'.

"More presents… it's not more lingerie is it… cause I'm pretty sure that was more for you than me" Arizona winked playfully.

"No it's not more lingerie… and I can take it back if you don't like it" Callie offered half seriously.

"Nah, we can keep it… just in case" Arizona grinned teasingly as she pecked Callie's lips. "Did you mention another present?" Arizona asked sweetly causing Callie to guffaw before she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a small box that had clearly been professionally wrapped. Callie may be an ortho goddess but when it came to wrapping gifts she was simply terrible. She handed it to Arizona who smiled sweetly at her before unwrapping the small gift and gasping as she fingered the white gold heart on a necklace that looked so similar to the one she had received for their first valentine's day, but that was a Tiffany's limited edition, so there was no way this could be the same one, it had to be a replica or something. She glanced at her very nervous girlfriend questioningly.

Callie took the necklace out of the box and turned it over so that Arizona could see a number that had been inscribed on the back. 18.7.2008. Arizona glanced back at Callie in confusion.

"It… it's the date our story began… the date you walked up to me in Joe's toilet and kissed me and turned my world upside down in every way" Callie confessed shyly. "We have so many significant dates in our life, and when I had this idea I really couldn't decide which date to pick, then I was reading over some old work journals and I saw the hearts in the corner of the page with C.T. and A.R. written in the big heart, and I remembered that I wrote that the day after you kissed me for the first time ever, so I would always have a reminder of that day… we have so many dates that are so important to our story, but 18th July 2008 is the date where it all began, it's the date I gave you my heart without even knowing it at the time and you have held it ever since" Callie offered a sheepish smile as she studied Arizona's face for any sign of how she was feeling.

"I love it" Arizona whispered "And I love that you managed to find a replica of the necklace you gave me for our very first valentine's day, it makes it even more special" Arizona smiled sweetly before frowning when Callie scoffed shyly.

"I umm… I may have broken into your place when I knew you were at work and rifled through your stuff until I found your necklace. I had it professionally cleaned, and in my study is the updated certificate of authenticity that includes the engraving now. They said because its limited edition I had to go through all this stupid paperwork… I'm sorry for invading your privacy, but I gave you this for a reason and I was really hoping that you would do me the honor of wearing it again" Callie waited nervously to see if Arizona would be upset with her.

"You know, you're a pretty damn perfect girlfriend right, there is no way I could ever compete with your gifts… they are always so thoughtful and perfect" Arizona grinned as she turned around and motioned for Callie to fasten it behind her neck, once it was done Arizona glanced down and saw the silvery sparkle highlighting her chest before Callie's finger smoothed against the cool metal.

"There, back where my heart belongs, safely next to yours" Callie smiled as she fought back the tears building in her eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Arizona whispered as she cradled Callie's face in her hands and wiped at the tears with her thumbs.

"I never ever thought I would feel like this again, I never thought I would feel this happiness and this love. I never thought in a million years I would ever be able to call myself yours again… I'm just so happy, you make me so happy" Callie whimpered.

"Hey, it's ok baby. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere ever again, and neither are you. I know it sucks that we missed out on a lot of years together and we will never be able to reclaim that time, but what matters is that we have right now, and we have the rest of our lives. I promise I will do everything I can to make the rest of our lives the happiest you have ever felt, happier than you could ever imagine possible… please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry" Arizona soothed as she cuddled into her girlfriend.

"They are happy tears babe, I promise… just, promise me you won't let me make stupid decisions again. If I'm being an idiot I give you full permission to hit me around the head until I see sense… don't let me walk away from you again" Callie begged with a bittersweet smile.

"Never… neither of us are going to go anywhere. I lived almost two decades without my wife by my side, I'm not doing it again, and neither are you… so get used to having me around baby because I'm sticking to you like glue" Arizona whispered lovingly.


	26. Chapter 26

"Ho ho ho" Addie grinned as she tapped against the glass back door and announced herself. Grinning when Callie and Sofia shrieked and bounded towards her before fighting over who got to hug her first and eventually deciding to just hug her together.

"What are you doing back already Aunty Addie?" Sofia grinned.

"It's Christmas… where else would I be than with all of my favorite people in the world" Addie shrugged before searching out Jo's eyes and smiling shyly at her.

"What she's saying is she missed her girlfr…" Callie started after watching the interaction but Addison quickly cut her off.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres-Robbins, remember how many of your secrets I hold and remember that everyone you love is in this room right now and I will not hesitate to dish the dirt!" Addison scolded with a blush.

"What she's saying is surprise, Merry Christmas!" Callie corrected with a blush and backed away from her best friend jokingly.

"Guess what I got for Christmas" Sofia grinned. "My mom's back together"

Addison glanced at Callie in surprise, just days ago she was told that they were keeping things under wraps for the foreseeable future. Callie shrugged and glanced at Yang expectantly.

"Red, wait until you see these… obviously HR haven't set up your email yet or you would have already seen them!" Yang smirked as she dashed forward.

"Wait what do you mean about HR?" Sofia furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Oh I may have added some festive stickers and mailed it out to all the losers working today" Yang giggled.

"Oh god!" Sofia paled.

"Yang… tell me your joking!" Arizona blanched.

"What, what's the problem, everyone knows anyway and were just waiting for confirmation!" Yang frowned at the reaction and the horrified faces staring at her.

"Penny works at the hospital you idiot" Meredith laughed in horror at the situation.

"Shit… I totally just outed you both to Carrie in front of the entire hospital… yeah I'm not sleeping near you two tonight, she is so coming here to murder us all!" Yang had the decency to look apologetic despite her jokes.

"Christina its fine… she's going to find out sooner or later" Callie shrugged it off. "Let's not worry about it and let it spoil our day hey" Callie offered as she pulled her daughter into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I'm pretty sure if you ask nicely, Aunty Addie will have a Christmas present for you" Sofia glanced to the redhead who offered a huge sack full of gifts to her and her eyes lit up.

"Slow down Mini Torres. They aren't all for you" Addison laughed as Sofia grabbed the bag from her hands.

"Your presents are still under the tree" Callie smiled sweetly at her best friend.

"So the secrets out, huh?" Addison grinned as she glanced at the photos Yang was showing her with amusement.

"Yeah, didn't last long hey" Callie offered a sheepish grin.

"Wait, Addie knew… so you told Addie AND your sister… and you tried to guilt trip me for telling too many people" Arizona scoffed.

"Hey, I'm not people, I'm Addie… I'm fabulous and don't you forget it Robbins" Addie winked as she pulled the blonde into a congratulatory hug. "Don't hurt our girl again or next time I will hurt you, got it blondie?" Addison whispered half jokingly so only Arizona could hear.

"I promise you I will do everything in my power to not have you kicking my ass with those lanky legs of yours" Arizona smiled into the hug, winking at Callie who knew exactly what her best friend was up to.

"Addison dear, I didn't know you were joining us, you look as beautiful as ever" Lucia smiled as she approached the girls and noticed the redhead.

"Lucia, you must give me the name of your moisturizer, I swear you look younger than me now!" Addie grinned as she pushed Arizona away playfully and hugged Callie's mother warmly.

"Oh Addison, your full of flattery dear" Lucia gushed.

"I try Lucia, you're looking well. I trust you're in good health?" Addie asked with genuine concern.

"Oh yes dear, fit as a fiddle! Now tell me, surely you have some beau hanging off your arm by now" Lucia grinned excitedly as she watched the redhead glance towards a younger brunette who was chatting to Meredith and Alex and watching them without much subtly. "Not you too… good lord what is in the water in Seattle!" Lucia laughed kindly as Addison blushed deeply and looked away from Jo in mortification.

"Mami leave her alone" Callie scoffed.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, am I wrong?" Lucia asked suddenly worried that she had offended the younger woman.

"Well no… we just… it's umm" Addie stuttered which caused Lucia, Callie and Arizona to grin at seeing such a rare sight.

"It's very young and it's very new to both of them so we aren't talking about it yet and nobody else knows Mami" Callie took pity on her best friend who smiled thankfully at her.

"Oh, I understand… well mom's the word… now perhaps you should go and say hello to your lady friend, she looks like she's about to explode if you don't go and see her soon" Lucia grinned sweetly as Addison blushed even more and looked at Callie desperately.

"Hey don't look at me like that, apparently you knew about bustyblonde before you knew about bustyblonde, you're on your own sister" Callie smirked at the horror on her friends face. "Oh yes Sofia has filled us in on every ones input to her matchmaking efforts Addison Montgomery"

"Cal… can we just..." Addison motioned towards the back of the house and away from prying ears and Callie nodded and the two moved off much to the amusement and concern of the remaining two women.

"When I realized I was really torn about just telling you the truth… but Sof looked so damn hopeful and you know I can't handle her puppy eyes… and you were freaking out and if I had told you it's likely you would have actually murdered her for meddling in the heat of the moment! I am so sorry Cal" Addison pouted slightly as she hoped Callie would understand.

"Hey… Addie, don't worry… I mean I'm not super happy to find out my daughter, my best friends and my family were lying to me for weeks and going behind my back and meddling… but it was harmless, nothing bad came of it and I understand… honestly if you had told me the truth while I was freaking out I likely would have gone ballistic with Sofia so you probably did me a favor!" Callie smiled gently.

"I love you Cal, I don't ever want you to think you can't trust me with anything. You're my best friend" Addie admitted shyly.

"You want something don't you?" Callie laughed as the guilt instantly filled green eyes.

"Could you please make an excuse that's subtle for Jo to come back here, I want to give her the gift I bought her and say hello without everyone watching and making assumptions I'm not ready for them to make… please Callie" Addie begged.

"My god… Jo Wilson HAS gotten under your skin, look at you begging and pleading for me to go and hand out secret messages for you… who would have thought!" Callie scoffed as she kissed her best friends cheek and made a bee line for Jo and asked if she would mind heading into the study to get the cocktail making gear she had stored there and making some festive cocktails for everyone. Jo jumped from her seat and practically ran from the room causing Alex and Meredith to look at Callie questioningly but all she could offer was a shrug and the words "What, that girl LOVES cocktails?"

-oOo-

"Hey Sof, where did you go?" Arizona asked from the kitchen counter as she saw her daughter re-enter the house with Stacy in tow.

"Where's Mom?" Sof asked as she glanced around the room not noticing the brunette creep behind her and hug her. "Jesus! Are you trying to give me a heart attack, what the hell woman!" Sofia shrieked.

"Oh god… I think I found where that stick went Arizona" Callie smirked at her girlfriend who giggled at the glare her daughter threw her mom.

"Oh well if we are going to be mean to Sofia, she will just go and put this back in its hiding place!" Sofia glared at her mom as she produced a medium sized box that was wrapped in a way that only Arizona and Sofia were able to do.

"Hey! where was that hidden?!" Arizona shrieked as she jumped up at the sight of more presents.

"Ha, do you think I'm stupid enough to hide your Christmas present in mom's house where you would expect for me to hide it? Tell me you didn't search this house for presents?" Sofia smirked at her mama triumphantly. "Come on… everyone is in here and I want us to have some privacy when you both open it" Sofia motioned to the couch's on the alfresco.

"Wait, it's for both of us? I have to share that big box?" Arizona pouted playfully.

"My god, I have two children!" Callie scoffed.

"Three" Arizona smirked as she grabbed Clo from Aria's arms and moved towards the back garden.

"Even better… still not ten though and you promised me ten!" Callie grinned as Arizona stopped in her tracks and stared at her questioningly to see if she was being serious. "A promise is a promise Arizona… you promised ten and I only see three… well actually one, which means you owe me another nine" Callie laughed at the paleness and light sheen that crossed Arizona's face. "Don't worry baby, this time we will do it the traditional way and just keep trying till you get me knocked up… and we won't stop fucking until your successful" Callie whispered as she passed Arizona who gulped audibly.

"Fricking tease" Arizona smacked Callie's ass and laughed when Callie shrieked in shock and glared at her.

"Hey lovebirds, can you sit down so I can give you your present so I can get back to Stace?" Sofia glared playfully at her parents who pouted at each other before joining Sofia on the couch.

"Should we be worried that no-one else is allowed to see what's in this box?" Callie asked playfully as she watched the nerves wash over her daughters face.

"I just wanted a bit of privacy and thought you two would too… but before you open this I need to apologize because in order to do this, I had to invade both of your privacy's ALOT… and I apologize and I hope when you see what's in this box you will both forgive me" Sofia smiled hopefully.

"What, you mean you invaded our privacy ALOT! more than hooking us up on tinder and reading our personal messages to each other?" Arizona scoffed.

"Yeah… about that mama, before you start winding me up you may want to acknowledge the fact that I know all about your bottom bedside drawer and no wonder the world is going through global warming, you must single handedly have caused that with the amount of batteries that must be in that drawer" Sofia crinkled her nose in disgust at the memory of opening that drawer and finding its contents.

"Sofia, what the hell…. Why were you going through my drawers!" Arizona blushed and glared at Callie who was guffawing at her mortification.

"I don't know what your laughing at little miss black shoe box under the bed!" Sofia glared at her mom who instantly stopped laughing and blushed.

"You umm… you didn't open that box did you?" Callie asked nervously.

"I really wish I hadn't… trust me, there is no way that this is worse for you, than it was for me opening that box!" Sofia laughed at the groan her mother emitted and blushed even deeper.

"What's in the black box Calliope?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Something neither of us ever wanted our daughter to find… wait…. Dios tell me you didn't look through any of those flash drives!" Callie glared at her daughter in horror when her daughter blushed the same shade as she had. "Oh god… you looked didn't you" Callie dropped her head in embarrassment.

"If it's any consolation I really, really wish I hadn't… and I bleached my eyes after I had finished throwing up!" Sofia grimaced at the memory of her ringing Stacy in horror to tell her what she had just found.

"What's on the flash drives Callie?" Arizona asked amused as she watched her two latina's looking anywhere but at each other or at her.

"Mainly you, but there are photos of you both together mama!" Sofia commented as she threw up a little in her mouth at the memory of the first photo she had seen which involved her mama wearing a stetson and not much else. Arizona's eyes widened in horror as the realization hit her and she punched Callie hard in the arm.

"Calliope, what the hell! Are you seriously telling me you have kept those photos all this time!" Arizona shrieked in horror.

"What else was I meant to do with them… I didn't want to throw them in the bin in case someone found them in the trash and looked, so I just kept them in a box under the bed and hoped nobody would ever find them. Obviously I didn't expect our daughter to be going through my stuff!" Callie glared at their daughter.

"Delete them Calliope, seriously… hit the delete button! Oh my god!" Arizona hid her head in her hands in total embarrassment.

"Even if you delete them, they aren't gone for good Arizona… god don't you watch CSI anymore?" Callie scoffed. "No way was I putting those photos out there in the world for some pervert to find and share with the rest of the world!"

"No you just shared them with our daughter… oh god!" Arizona felt like throwing up.

"Ok, well now we have all established how mortifying it was for me to achieve this gift, perhaps when you see it you will forgive me for breaching your privacy and know that I will NEVER be doing that again!" Sofia motioned hopefully towards the parcel on her moms lap.

Arizona passed a sleeping Clo over to her daughter before untying the bow on top and removing the lid. Both women glanced at a tan leather book with nothing on the cover, but when Callie lifted the heavy book she saw the embossed text on the spine. She ran her fingers over it before glancing at her daughter questioningly.

"Arizona and Calliope Robbins-Torres… Sof what is this?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Open it… I'm going to leave you guys alone for a bit… I love you" Sofia pecked both of her mother's cheeks before moving into the house and leaving the two women to explore her gift.

"I can't believe you kept our kinky photos all of these years Calliope Torres!" Arizona whispered with a smirk.

"Says you Mrs Extreme-Vibrator-Collection, how many vibrators exactly do you own for our daughter to consider global warming an issue" Callie laughed.

"Keep up the teasing and you will never find out!" Arizona pouted. "Open it I can't wait any longer to see what this is!" Callie complied and lifted the leather bound cover to expose an A4 sheet of paper that had typing on it and in the top corner was an A+ circled in red ink and underneath it in neat writing 'a beautiful piece of work Sofia, but please watch your language in future!' Arizona and Callie glanced at each other in confusion before turning back to the page to read the computer text.

"My name is Sofia Robbin Torres-Sloan and I am fourteen years old next week. We were given an assignment to write about one of our parents and their careers but I couldn't choose because all three of my parents are gods in their chosen fields of surgery. Yes, I have three parents and yes all three of them are gods.

My father, Marcus Anthony Sloan passed away in 2012 before my first birthday and although I have no memories of him, my extremely large family, which is made up of pretty much the best surgeon in every specialty and field in the world, have kept his memory alive by filling me with stories of him. There is so much I don't know about my father, but what I do know is that he was the best plastic surgeon in America and no that doesn't mean he spent every day doing boob jobs and tummy tucks… he made skin from scratch like a god. He took visual injuries that would cause people to spend their entire life hiding in shame, and he gave them back their confidence. He took burn victims and made their skin blemish free, and one time he even recreated a woman's face from scratch. Not many people realize but my father was double board certified in both plastics and ENT and not only does he have a hospital partially named in memory of him, but an entire department at his hospital.

My mom, Calliope Iphigenia Torres is the leading orthopedic surgeon internationally, which pretty much means she's the best ortho surgeon in the world, and if there is one thing I could say about my mom professionally, she is totally bad ass! Unlike my other parents, she is only board certified in one specialty, but she created cartilage from scratch. She spent months in a lab taking various combinations of a 'jello' mix until finally she found a way to make it turn into actual cartilage, for real! You may have heard of the cartilage for its many awards and accolades as artificial cartilage because it is now used in practically every hospital outside of the third world, but its actual title is C.I.T Artificial Cartilage, The C.I.T standing for her initials. As if that isn't bad ass enough, she created the Help the Heroes Foundation which works with our troops who have suffered traumatic amputations. She took a pirate styled plastic leg that provided an amputee the ability to remain standing evenly, and worked out a way to attach it through the nerves in the residual limb to the brain in order to give the wearer the most realistic feeling prosthetic possible without re-growing them an actual leg. As if that's not incredible enough, most of these soldiers have gone back into service to go back to fighting for our country to keep us safe, I guess you could say that my mom is single-handedly saving the lives of the people who are risking their lives for me to be able to sit and write this assignment, and for you to be able to sit and read it. Like I said, my mom is bad ass and a goddess!

My Mama, Arizona Michelle Robbins, the daughter of USMC Colonel Daniel Robbins is the world's leading pediatric surgeon AND fetal surgeon. Unless you live in the medical world that really won't make much sense to you so let me simplify it a little. My mama operates on anyone from the age of eighteen years old right down to one month gestational. In lamens terms that means she completes successful surgeries on babies that were conceived only one month prior! I know, my mama is totally bad ass too right! As if that isn't awesome enough, she learned to operate on pre-term babies in just six months, a specialty which takes every other person to be certified in three whole years. In 2012, in the same plane crash that cost me my father, cost my mama her leg. So not only did she learn and get certified for a second specialty in six months, she did it literally standing on one leg. Well technically it was two legs because my mom built her a bionic leg from scratch so that she could still be a surgeon and because of that leg our amputee soldiers are able to fight for our country too, so you could say that my mama was moms muse. Want to know another bad ass thing my mama did? The day I was born I was at twenty three weeks and was delivered during a surgery to save my mom's life after a car crash that happened at the moment my mama proposed to my mom, yeah I'm serious all of this really happened! During the surgery my mom's heart crashed and the only way to restart her heart required for me to be out of her body, so my godfather Uncle Alex delivered me, and as my mom was crashing and our family worked to bring her back to life, my own heart crashed and it took my mama doing some procedure I don't really understand, to restart my heart. Before I was even three days old I had already died and had heart surgery, and if it wasn't for my mama being so bad ass, I probably wouldn't be alive to write this assignment.

To recap, my father was the leading plastic surgeon and double board certified ENT in America. My Mom is the world's leading orthopedic surgeon who invented cartilage and the bionic prosthetic and my mama is double board certified and operates on tiny humans who haven't even been in existence for two months, babies who aren't any bigger than an averaged sized peanut, which she learned to do two and a half years quicker than anyone else in history, whilst standing on one leg. My dad has an entire hospital named after him, and my mom and mama own a teaching hospital which is currently the third teaching hospital in the country and the fifth in the world, a hospital that one day I will work at so I can follow in the footsteps of my three amazing parents who I could never choose between.'

"Have you ever seen this before?" Callie asked as she wiped the tears from her face and glanced at Arizona who was wiping her own and shaking her head. "me either… I remember her telling me that she had this assignment and I asked if she needed any help but she told me she had it under control… I just assumed she had picked you and didn't want to hurt my feelings" Callie grinned playfully as Arizona cuddled into her and kissed her shoulder.

"She's not wrong though, we are pretty bad ass" Arizona smiled up at Callie who leaned forward to kiss her lips sweetly. "Shall we see what other surprises Sof has in this book" Arizona asked before turning the page and finding a hand written note that had been scrap booked into the leather binder.

'To the best mothers a girl could ever ask for,

Every year, ever since I could remember, I have made one wish for every single birthday and Christmas, and that was for my mom's to get back together and for us to be a family again.

I thought I didn't know what real family was because I had never gotten to experience it that I could remember, but in the months since I moved to Seattle and mom followed me, you have both shown me exactly what family is and what it means. I want for you to get back together still, more than anything, and I think I will always have that dream and wish. But you have shown me that it doesn't matter whether my mothers are in a relationship, what matters is that they are both in my life and that we all love and respect each other.

That doesn't mean I will ever stop hoping you both see sense and realize you are still in love with each other, but it does mean that if what the three of us have now is all we will ever have, I can be so happy with that too, because the family that we have been the last few months is the single best thing to ever have happened to me, and seeing you both laugh and joke around and go out of your way to show me the love you not only have for me, but for each other, is the greatest feeling in the world.

Merry Christmas mom and mama, I love you both so much.

Sofia Robbin Torres-Sloan'

"Jesus maybe we need tequila and tissues before we go any further" Arizona scoffed as she wiped at her puffy face and glanced at Callie who looked just as emotionally wrecked as she felt.

"I know right… where the hell did she get this wordsmith crap from" Callie scoffed as she kissed Arizona's nose tenderly, Arizona glanced back to the book and turned the page and smiled at the collage of photos of Arizona and Callie in the first year that they met. Tiny sequined hearts glued to the page in the filler gaps.

"Jesus where did she find these from" Callie laughed as she stared intently at each photo in turn and read the annotations that were titled underneath some as a reminder of the place and dates that must have been written on the back of the photos.

"I wondered why she asked me where I kept my albums!" Arizona grinned as she ran her fingers over some of the photos, smiling at the memories that flooded her.

"You remember this…" Callie grinned as she pointed to a selfie of her extremely exposed chest showing the very top of a black teddy, and a party hat on her head whilst Arizona had puffy tear stained cheeks. They glanced at the annotation for it 'Arizona's birthday. The first 'I love you's'.

"How could I ever forget… you looked so hot dressed like that, even now I am getting turned on just seeing the photo" Arizona grinned as she crawled onto Callie's lap so she could be closer as they looked through the album together. Laughing at the many photos of them and their friends and family and the seemingly hundreds of photos of them and Mark before they reached the section where Sofia was born and the pages erupted into pink balloons and buttons around the pictures of Sof as a premie in her incubator. Her very first wrist band was at the top of the page as well as a photocopy of her birth certificate and on the next page above the other two wrist bands she had worn during her growth at 'Seatle Grace' was a copy of the adoption certificate proving that Sofia was legally Arizona's daughter.

Arizona pulled a post-it note from the page and read the writing with an emotional sigh before handing it to Callie to read. 'Mama, we may not share DNA but we do share my heart. The heart that you started with your own hands seconds after I was born and gave me a life to me that way instead. You are my mother in every single way, you are more a parent than some biological parents can claim. Never let anyone tell you anything different, you're my mama and I'm your baby – Always!'

"I don't think I can take much more of this emotional roller coaster" Arizona laughed as she wiped her face against the shirt material on Callie's shoulder.

"I know… what the hell is going on" Callie giggled kissing the side of Arizona's head and re-sticking the post it note onto the page to keep it safe where it belongs despite Sofia clearly not intending for it to remain with the book.

They flicked through the next few pages, cooing over photos of a tiny Sofia in her incubator before the family shots began as she got stronger and was allowed to be held. Photos of Sof and Callie with a protective window between them so they couldn't pass an infection to each other. Photos of Mark hugging his little girl proudly, Mark and Arizona beaming as they removed the breathing apparatus from her and let her take her first breath.

"Jesus, where did she find all of these, I don't think I've even seen most of them" Callie laughed as she rubbed her finger over Marks beaming smile.

"He really loved her" Arizona mused as she wrapped her fingers around Callie's and held her hand tightly as she saw the brunettes heart break all over again at the loss of her person.

"Yeah he did, he really did. Who would have thought Mark Sloan would have been such a good father!" Callie scoffed as she turned the page and frowned as she saw a note scribbled on Seattle Grace Mercy West letter headed paper in the familiar scrawl of her best friend.

'Torres, if your reading this then I'm either not with you anymore or you're snooping through my shit again. If it's the latter, quit being nosy and don't you dare look in the bottom of my wardrobe! If its the former then you probably already found the porn stash and got rid of it before anyone else could find it, you're a good friend Cal! Always got my back no questions asked!

So, you just got out of surgery and we have a kid… you and me, have a kid! A beautiful little girl who is so tiny and fragile, but so incredible and she looks just like you, god I'm so glad our little girl got your good looks! Almost losing you both today really made me think that we don't know what life has in store for us, so I am writing this to you as a security, you know just in case I go first and get hit by a bus 007 style, or fall in a sink hole or die in a plane crash, or get blown up by a bomb inside a body, or get shot by a gunman plowing through the damn hospital.

I need you to make sure Robbins knows that I didn't mean what I said to her today, I was a jackass and told her that Sofia wasn't hers, she is hers just as much as she is mine and yours and I want her and our little princess to always know that and never doubt it… so if Robbins actually never talks to me again for yelling at her and telling her that stupid shit and doesn't let me apologize to her myself, its your job to make sure she knows how truly sorry I am. She is the mother of my daughter, just as much as you are and even if anyone tries to argue that fact, just tell them to look at the love and wonder in her eyes every time they fall on our princess.

I want you to know, that I love you Cal. You are more family to me than anyone else has ever been, even my real family. You're the best person anyone could wish for as a best friend and there is no-one in the world I would be more proud to parent a child with than you and I hope our daughter gets your lust for life, and your infectious laugh, and your 'megawatt' smile as Robbins calls it… and I definitely noticed a dimple on her left cheek, don't ever tell blondie I said this, but I really hope our princess keeps her Robbins dimple so she has a physical part of all three of us.

Do me a favor Torres, if I'm not around for whatever reason, make sure our girl knows just how much I love her. I mean I haven't even been allowed to hold her yet but I am so full of love for her. She smells like heaven, and her tiny fingers holding my finger. Cal that was the single most amazing moment of my life, if I'm not around to tell her, make sure you remind every chance you get because I am so, so deeply in love with her and I can't wait to find out the name you refused to tell us just in case it didn't suit her. God you better make a full recovery otherwise she is never going to have a name!

And if I'm not around, make sure you and Robbins don't mess her up too much. Make sure she knows that she wasn't born from some drunken fuck one night that was a mistake, but was born from a deep love that doesn't even have a label, and just so happened to be because her mommy was a drunken emotional mess and jumped my bones. we both know that's exactly what happened so don't even deny it and make sure you don't let Robbins find out you moaned her name, I still don't forgive you for that, way to hurt a guys pride by moaning some chicks name! And make sure you keep walking tall, never let any make you feel like they can take even as much as a quarter of an inch off you, your incredible Cal, never forget that and never stop walking tall, not for a moment.

I love you Cal, I love our little girl whatever her name is going to be, and I even love blondie but don't ever tell her that because I will totally haunt your ass!

Marcus Sloan - the best 'best friend' ever known' at the very bottom of the letter was the name Sofia Robbin Torres-Sloan with the words 'absolute perfection' written beneath it.

"God where did she find this, I never even knew it existed" Callie sobbed as she snuggled into Arizona's embrace.

"You did get rid of his porn stash before anyone saw it right?" Arizona asked trying to make Callie smile.

"Of course I did, he was always very clear that if he went first I had to clear out the bottom of his wardrobe before anyone could see it, especially if he ever got married" Callie scoffed as she remembered the day Mark died and she had sat in his apartment and cleaned out the masses of DVD's and magazines with disgust at her friend.

"You know there was a rubber chicken in there too, I really like to think he put it there knowing that I would be grossed out over it for the rest of my life… but after some of the titles he had in his collection, I really aren't so sure" Callie scoffed.

"Hah! is that what that rubber chicken was for? He found it in lost and found one day and he asked me if it was kinky and when I looked at him like he had lost his mind, he asked if it would gross you out if you ever found it hidden with his porn, I had no idea what the hell he was talking about and when he brought up porn I walked away, more like ran away. He must have known that eventually we would discuss it and I would let you in on the joke… god twenty years he had you going" Arizona giggled.

"He's such a dick… who plants a rubber chicken in their porn as a practical joke in case they die… god I miss him" Callie laughed.

"Me too… did I ever tell you about our wedding day?" Arizona asked and smiled when Callie looked at her cluelessly before she filled her in on how Mark had held her in his arms as she had a meltdown over Tim. "I hate to say it, I really hate to say it because I can just imagine his stupid smug smirk watching us right now… but Mark Sloan really was a good man" Arizona grinned as she kissed Callie's cheek several times to remove the tears.

"He really was… just as much as he was an idiot… I still can't believe he let our daughter roll off the couch and fall on her head. What a dick!" Callie smirked.

"Come on. Let's keep going" Arizona smiled as they flicked through more pages showing Sofia growing through her first year before the family photos stopped and instead were several pictures of Sofia on her own beaming at the camera until she was a good year older and the family photos started again.

"I never realized that there was this huge gap of her life missing until now" Arizona sighed sadly.

"Hey, she understands why there are no family photos or photos of you and her in this period. Please don't feel bad, she gets it" Callie whispered as Arizona nodded her acceptance sadly.

The next few pages were filled with photos of Sofia's important days, first days at school and first discos, first bike rides and first horse rides. Then several pages were filled with a collage of photos of Sofia growing up with pictures with either her mom or her mama. There were clippings of newspaper articles about breakthrough surgeries either of them had performed from opposite sides of the world, or research and trials they were working on or had been approved by the FDA. Copies of Sofia's end of year grades for school and grades for her college and med school courses. Finally they flipped a page and found a big header that was decorated with little scrap booking trinkets of stethoscopes and ambulances and other hospital paraphernalia. Robbins-Torres Family Reunion was embossed in some pearl card stock and stuck to the page. Arizona flipped the page and grinned as she found photos from their day at the carnival, complete with the receipt and Sofia's wrist band. The receipt for the burgers and beers they had shared as they looked over the many photos they had taken throughout the day with the annotation 'Our first real family meal'. There were candid shots from each others mobiles and photo strips from the photo booth. A photo of Callie with a stuffed panda on her shoulders and Sofia beaming as she cuddled into her mom's side. 'Robbin the Poor Loser Panda" the annotation read. Then right at the bottom of the page was a little paragraph that Sofia had written about the day, almost like a diary entry.

'Our first Funday Sunday was one of the best days of my life. Hanging out with both of my mother's as they joked around and played and laughed and smiled together for the first time I could actually remember. I had never seen my mom actually have fun like it before, and I had never seen my mama have quite so much fun, she was like a child all day. Mom and I tag teamed mama and made her lose at everything, it took her over six hours to realize what was going on, by which point mom had won the biggest stuffed toy in the entire park and had walked around with it most of the day as if it was a friend with us, it was called Robbin the Poor Loser Panda. But when mama saw a little girl who was pouting at her father losing a shooting game and pointing sadly at a much smaller panda, mom walked over to the little girl and gave her Robbin. Turns out the little girl was in remission from Chemo and it was her first trip out of the hospital or house in two years and all she wanted was to win a panda to take home to remember her day. I've never seen mama smile at anyone the way she smiled at mom afterwards.'

As they flicked through the pages of their various family dates, all annotated and with adjoining pictures, even if the only picture was of the three of them sat in the cinemas wearing 3D glasses and pulling poses as they waited for the movie to start or the three of them in the bowling alley, each and every date had a diary entry to go alongside it. Sofia's memories of the day and what made that day so special to her.

Finally they reached their last Funday Sunday and smiled at the hundreds of photos the professional photographer had taken of the group of six women at their 80's skating disco.

"Wow, what a trip down memory lane!" Arizona grinned as she turned in Callie's lap to kiss her cheek lovingly.

"Wait, you missed a page" Callie grinned when she realized there was more. She flipped the page over and found a photo Stacy had taken of Sofia with both of her mothers, her Aunty Aria and both sets of grandparents. 'The first official Robbins-Torres family photo' the title read. The photo had been taken just two days ago after the two families had been reunited, and in some cases introduced and Sofia had ordered everyone excitedly to get in for a photo to remember the moment. At the bottom of the page was another diary entry.

'Today for the first time in my life I had my entire family, apart from my Dad and Uncle Tim who I'm pretty sure were there but just can't be seen, in one room and it was AMAZING. Mom and Aunty Aria are hilarious with the way they fight like they are still fifteen. And Mama and Aunt Aria met for the first time and are already acting like best friends who have known each other for my whole life. Within minutes of meeting they had started a game of throwing grapes into each others mouths and taking a step back when they were successful to see how far apart they could get. Abuela and Gran met for the first time and within an hour they had swapped email addresses so that they could keep in touch and swap recipes. Abuelo and Pop had met before and fell into old conversations like they had never been apart. Gran and Pop even seem smitten with Aunt Aria. But one of the best parts was watching Mama introduce herself to Abuela with a handshake and Abuela hugging her instead, I swear I thought Mama was going to burst with tears of happiness. Today was the single best day of my life because every living person I love most in the world is sat in one room and everyone is so happy and it's the best feeling ever! Today I had my first real family day and it was so worth waiting for'

Callie and Arizona glanced to each other and couldn't contain their laughter at the state of each other's faces after reading the passage.

"This was an amazing gift, it must have taken her forever to do this" Callie grinned as she closed the book and moved to place it carefully back inside the gift box to keep it safe when a slip of paper fell from somewhere near the back.

"Oh god, I feel like we will need more tissues" Arizona groaned playfully as she snuggled into Callie and closed her eyes, grinning when Callie took the hint and read the letter out loud to her. Giggling together every time that Callie's voice broke or she sobbed mid sentence.

'Mom's, by the time your reading this hopefully you will have gotten to the end of the album… but it's not the end of the book. I started it, it's up to you two to keep it up now. Thank you for all of the amazing memories you have given me, both when our family was apart and since our family has been whole again. This year has been the best year of my life and I haven't just gained two happy parents back, but have gained two best friends from two incredible women who are the best role models anyone could have.

I love you both so much and whatever the future has in store for our family, I know we will be ok now because I see the love that you have for each other and I see the love that you share for me. So make sure you keep adding to the Robbins-Torres Family album because one day you will be showing it to your grandkid's together and you don't want to miss another second of our family!

Dr. Sofia Robbin Torres-Sloan M.D. (sounds bad ass right!)'

"God our daughter is so incredible to have done this for us" Arizona cooed when Callie had finished.

"I don't think I have ever cried this much in my entire life" Callie scoffed.

"Calliope?" Arizona asked softly. "I don't think I have actually said this yet, but thank you for coming home, thank you for coming back in into my life and bringing with you my every ounce of happiness… I already struggle to remember what it was like without you being here every day, but I don't ever want to remember… just don't ever leave me again, promise me"

"Hey, baby it's ok, I'm not going anywhere that you're not by my side. Even if things don't work with us, I'm not leaving you again I promise, I'm staying right here and we will grow old and grey in one of these houses together" Callie promised as she took Arizona's pinky with her own and conveyed every ounce of honesty with her eyes. "I swear to you right now Arizona Michelle Robbins-Torres, that regardless of our relationship status, I commit myself to you and to be by your side until our dying breaths. I don't need a wedding ring to promise you that. I don't need our friends and family around us to listen to me promising this to you. I don't even need for someone to stand and officiate this promise, all I need is for you to hear it and know that I mean it with every beat of my heart. Whether we are an item or not, I will be by your side until our dying day, I promise Arizona, no more running away"

"No more running away, and I promise you in return that I will spend my every last day annoying and frustrating you and making you regret that promise… no more running away babe" Arizona grinned as she kissed Callie sweetly.


	27. Chapter 27

"Where the hell were you two? Having a festive bonk?" Yang grinned as she sat around the huge table laughing with everyone.

"Yang my parents are right there!" Callie glared at her friend as she pointed at her parents who were looking like they had partaken in a few too many festive sherry's. "and Arizona's parents are right there too!" Callie blushed as she glanced at the couple and noticed the glazed look in their eyes too. "Christina! did you get our parents drunk!?"

"Oh my god Yang, you got my mom drunk!" Arizona scoffed as she watched her mother grin sweetly at her and wink.

"You're a terrible person Yang and next time your mom is in town it is game on! You're going to rue this day" Callie warned with a finger as she made her way towards Sofia and pecked her forehead and Arizona joined her.

"We forgive you for going through our stuff. But don't do it again!" Arizona warned playfully.

"Trust me, I have seen things no child should ever see… I will be avoiding both of your bedrooms for the rest of my life!" Sofia whispered so their friends and family didn't overhear which caused the mothers to laugh. "was it an ok present?" Sofia asked bashfully.

"It was the perfect present… but it should have come with several boxes of tissues. We were a mess out there!" Callie admitted. "Where did you get some of that stuff from Sof, and that letter from your dad… I've never even seen it before"

"Oh umm, well I had a little help. Jackson had a box he had packed dads office into and the letter was in there. He stored it all of these years hoping to give it to me one day, I guess dad figured one of you would pack his office up and would have found it" Sofia smiled shyly. "and well the photos that I didn't get from your flash drives and albums..." Sofia blushed as she remembered the photos under her mom's bed "I got from everyone else… Aunty Miranda, Mer, Alex, Yang, Apes… even Abuelo and Gran. Aunty Teddy had loads, she emailed me them from Iraq last month after having her folks ship them out to her in the desert. She said to say hello and to tell mama she hasn't called in over three months and she's getting all the gossip from her niece not her best friend" Sofia scoffed.

"And the news clippings of our achievements?" Arizona scoffed at Teddy's message, they had messaged just yesterday to catch up. Now all the sly comments about Callie made sense.

"Umm, they were from the scrapbook I kept as a kid. I used to search every week for any sign of either of you in the media and then use my pocket money to buy the paper so I could have a copy of it. I have mom's ted talks on DVD too if you want to watch them mama" Sofia shrugged at the confession as her parents watched her with damp eyes.

"I've already seen them baby, several times. I probably know them word for word better than your mom" Arizona grinned as she threw a cheeky wink at her girlfriend. "What? Did you think I would miss out on the pee pee dance?"

"I did not do the pee pee dance!" Callie glared.

"Oh you did, in every single talk… all five of them you did the pee pee dance within the first three minutes. Want me to go and get my copies and I can prove it?" Arizona smirked triumphantly when she saw Callie blush.

"You have a copy of them Mama?" Sofia grinned.

"Of course I do. I guess you didn't think to look in the box at the back of my wardrobe did you" Arizona grinned with a wink.

"I did see it. But I found it not long after the box I found under moms bed and I just couldn't risk opening another suspicious box that was deliberately hidden" Sofia confessed.

"Unlike your mother I'm not a pervert that has a box full of nudies!" Arizona glared at Callie.

"Wait, Torres has a box of nudies… WHERE?" Yang grinned and ignored the glares she received from several people in the room. Arizona noticed Callie blushing deeply and turned back to her daughter to move the conversation along.

"That box in my wardrobe is full of things you would love. Our wedding video and photos, my wedding dress, the ticket stubs from every date your mom ever took me on. Photos that we took that I had printed just in case the digital copies ever got erased… and there is a smaller box inside that is full of newspapers of every achievement your mom has ever had since 2008, and disks of her talks, and some conferences and even her biggest surgeries to date" Arizona confessed.

"Where did you get all that stuff from?" Callie asked in surprise, its not like Arizona had contacts in high places that she could use. How the hell had she gotten footage of her surgery's when she didn't know anyone in New York Presbyterian Hospital.

"I have my ways Calliope!" Arizona winked playfully.

"No seriously, how did you get footage of my surgeries?" Callie quizzed.

"You know Chief Tanner? She went to med school with me and Amelia. We may have had a bit of a thing back in the day" Arizona smirked at the shock on Callie's face.

"Wait…. Chief Joanne Tanner…. that's Jo… Jo your first serious ex! No way! Why didn't you tell me?" Callie grimaced at the thought of her stunningly beautiful ex boss and her hands all over Arizona.

"Oh yeah and what was I meant to say on this random call 'hey ex-wife, I know you hate me and we have nothing to do with each other unless we are yelling at each other but I banged your new boss for two years and she owes me big because she cheated on me, have a good day working with a woman you know has seen me naked Honey' yeah right Cal" Arizona asked nervously.

"Yuck mom, please don't refer to you banging someone, especially not people I know!" Sofia whined.

"I agree with Sof… yuck! So basically what your saying is you stalked me through your ex who just happened to be my boss?" Callie asked after glaring at Arizona pointedly for being so blasé about a sexual encounter with anybody but her in front of their daughter.

"Well when you put it like that, yes that's actually exactly what I did and have only this second realized how psycho ex that was of me… oh god, I'm sorry" Arizona pouted.

"Its fine psycho… good job I don't plan on going back to work for Tanner though, I think I would have to punch her knowing some of the things I know about her… actually I'm glad I didn't know, I legitimately don't think I could look her in the eye if I had known" Callie admitted, grinning when her daughter grimaced.

"Do I really need to be here for this conversation… and what the hell happened to Aunt Addie!" Sofia frowned as the redhead entered the room and made her way directly to the fridge and grabbed a beer. As Callie and Arizona turned to look they spotted Jo walking into the room and to the opposite side as Addison, the two women smiling 'stealthily' at each other.

"Oh. My….GOD!" Arizona whispered in shock.

"Go, I'll take Addie and we will swap gossip in half an hour" Callie jumped and dashed to her best friends side.

"God you two are adorable. Look at you all matchmaking your friends and loved up" Sofia grinned at Arizona who offered her a playful wink before moving to Jo's side and guiding her away from the eager ears at the table.

-oOo-

"Well, how do you think our first real family Christmas went?" Callie asked as she tightened her arms around Arizona's waist and kissed the nape of her neck. They were spooning in Callie's bed having decided they didn't want to part for the night.

"I think it was the best Christmas since Sof's first Christmas" Arizona smiled dreamily as Clo whimpered in her sleep from her big dog basket to the side of Callie's king sized four poster bed.

"I couldn't agree more" Callie grinned as she snuggled in closer, determined to extinguish any air between them despite how small it was.

"You know, there's still one more present for you to open" Arizona smiled softly as she threaded her fingers through Callie's and squeezed them tightly.

"Oh really… are we about to have Christmas night sex?" Callie asked hopefully as she began planting kisses on Arizona's exposed shoulder.

"No you dirty big perve… god all you think about is sex!" Arizona giggled.

"It's been a long time, I'm frustrated… so sue me" Callie shrugged as she detangled her fingers from Arizona's and toyed with the hem of her singlet.

"Its been shorter than it has for me and you don't see me acting like a horny dog" Arizona scoffed, giggling when Callie began to tickle her. "Stop Calliope, we will wake everyone else up, and they will assume that we are doing something we aren't" Arizona squealed.

"Well if we are going to do the time, we may as well do the crime" Callie smirked as she pulled Arizona onto her back so she could lay a tender kiss on her lips.

"Do you want your last present or not" Arizona smirked.

"Baby you bought me a bottle of Joy, we both know how much that stuff costs, you've spent way too much!" Callie complained.

"It's already bought and wrapped… too late now" Arizona shrugged mischievously before digging under the bed and producing a parcel.

"That's what you were doing… I thought you were looking for the black box, which I relocated to somewhere safer earlier by the way" Callie laughed.

"No you dope! I was hiding this" Arizona smirked as she passed the parcel over to Callie and motioned for her to unwrap it.

"You didn't!" Callie groaned when she saw its contents.

"You promised, if we were still together when we were old and grey, we would wear tacky Christmas Pj's to breakfast on boxing day every year to embarrass our kids… I don't know about you but this hair is full of dye to cover the grey's!" Arizona smirked.

"But did you have to go personalized… and you knew all our friends and family will be there, I will never live this down" Callie whined as she pointed at the photo of a far younger Callie and Arizona wearing flashing reindeer antlers and big round red noses. It was taken their first Christmas together when Arizona had 'begged' Callie to come to her ward and help hand out Christmas gifts to the kids that would be stuck in hospital over Christmas.

"Oh come on its cute. No one will laugh, they will be jealous" Arizona pouted "You promised Calliope" she smirked.

"Ok ok fine. Do you want me to put them on now or can they wait till I wake up?" Callie grumbled.

"No they can wait… but I think there is something else in the parcel that you've missed" Arizona grinned at the fear in Callie's eyes until she located a sprig of mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas baby" Arizona grinned as she pounced on Callie and peppered her face in kisses causing Callie to erupt into the infectious laughter that made Arizona's heart swoon.

-oOo-

"Morning" Callie grinned as she walked into her kitchen with Arizona's hand in hers and the blondes body pressed into her back. Getting Callie into her festive pj's this morning had taken another round of pleading and a rather heated make out session to convince her, but now here she was in the wonderful matching pajamas that Arizona had gotten made for them and she was happy to be wearing them, seeing the beaming smile on Arizona's face when she had twirled and posed for her would make any ounce of humiliation worth it.

"What umm… what exactly are you wearing Cal?" Addie asked as she tried her hardest to refrain from laughing the second her best friend had walked through the door.

"Apparently Miss Remembers-Everything over here remembers a stupid promise I made her on Sofia's first Christmas about wearing tacky festive boxing day pj's for breakfast every year when we are old and grey… aren't they lovely" Callie glared at Addie and challenged her to laugh.

"Oh fuck it, I don't even care what you do in revenge! This shit is gold!" Addie laughed as she grabbed her phone from the counter and began snapping pictures of a very grumpy Callie, guffawing when Arizona beamed behind the brunette and snuggled into her posingly.

"I swear to god Addison Forbes Montgomery if you don't put that cell phone down right this second you will be answering calls from within your colon for the next month…. Capeesh!" Callie snarled.

"Someone's grumpy this morning" Yang smirked as she took a photo after turning her phone volume up and turning the flash on, knowing the sound effects and lighting would annoy Callie more than the actual photo.

"Right, if anyone that isn't my wife or daughter takes another photo of me in this outfit, I will personally choose twenty five bones in their body to break, how's that for festive for you honey" Callie glared at the giggling blonde over her shoulder.

"Umm… Cal… where's this wife so I can give her my phone to take some more photos?" Addison smirked as she saw the realization dawn on Callie's face before she threw a death glare at the redhead for pointing it out to everybody else before the glanced nervously at Arizona who shook her head in amusement before pecking her cheek sweetly and moving off to grab them both a coffee.

"I swear… one day I am going to get you back for this… but not today, because that's too soon and I want you to feel the fear of knowing what's coming but not knowing when or how to stop it from happening, you better apologize to Jo now and start working out how you're going to get back in her good books" Callie whispered before winking at Jo to show she had nothing to worry about and moving off to spoon her girl as she made them both coffee.

"She wouldn't" Addison whispered to Jo worriedly in reassurance but it came out sounding more like a mixture of a question and a plead.

"I think you poked the wrong bear Ad's, you better make it up to her" Jo shrugged as she tried to keep the smirk off her face.

"Nah, she wouldn't!" Addison scoffed as she eyed the latina worriedly who glanced over her shoulder and grinned before whispering something into Arizona's ear who laughed and told her that she was evil. "she wouldn't out us before we are ready... right?" Addison asked worriedly.

"I don't know Ad's, you're her best friend… but you were pretty mean to her just now. she's just trying to be a good girlfriend and keep Arizona happy by doing something she is clearly embarrassed about… and instead of being supportive you teased and mocked her and made her even more embarrassed" Jo frowned at Addie and pinched her own leg to make sure her face didn't slip into a smile as the redhead studied her curiously.

"God your right I'm a terrible person, I should have been more supportive, damn it!" Addie whined as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Your looking worried there Forbes" Callie mocked as she watched the exchange and Addie's reaction.

"I'll be back soon" Addie whisper yelled, pecking Jo on the lips and dashing away without even realizing what she had just done and left to brunette to deal with.

"I umm..." Jo gulped as she glanced at Meredith, Alex and Yang who were watching her with a smirk. "You all know anyway don't you?" Jo's shoulders slumped at the realization when three faces nodded and grinned.

"You two weren't exactly quiet last night when you were getting your freak on, especially as we were all deadly silent and TRYING to eavesdrop on what was going on between those two idiots when they were opening Sof's present… didn't you wonder why none of the 'adults' could look either of you in the eye all night" Yang scoffed.

"Oh God… this is mortifying!" Jo whined and looked at Arizona pleadingly.

"What do you want me to do" Arizona laughed softly. "You're the one that couldn't keep your hands to yourself and just wait until Christmas was over to jump her bones" she winked teasingly.

"Oh god, you all heard… how much?!" Jo whined as she glanced back to the three faces watching her full of amusement.

"About half an hour before we realized you two weren't going to actually stop anytime soon so Mer put some music on to cover the noises and voices before poor Barbara had a heart attack" Alex offered.

"Noises AND voices… I'm impressed Wilson!" Callie smiled as she sat down next to her best friends…. Girl, or girlfriend, or lover or whatever the hell they were, and wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't think I have ever been so embarrassed" Jo groaned pathetically causing the rest of the group to giggle.

"If it helps… I got caught sneaking out of my girlfriends bedroom window by my daughter, my entire family, and all of the people I consider family despite us not sharing genetics… at six in the morning with my fat ass hanging out of the window and then if that doesn't get any more embarrassing… mine and my girlfriends sexual conquests were exposed to my extremely Catholic mother, who is only just started to accept me despite everything… only to find out that my daughter went snooping through my room and found things no parent wants their kid to see… surely its not more embarrassing than that?" Callie grinned as Jo giggled. "It will be fine, just don't stress. It is what it is and Ad's grew up in one of the snootiest school's in America, trust me when I say that private school girls are bitches"

"Aren't you a private school girl?" Mer pointed out with a teasing smile.

"Yes but she was the adorable dork in the back of the class sucking her hair and asking for extra credit on top of her extra credit" Arizona pointed out and grinned when her girlfriend glared at her.

"Do you literally remember every single thing I say or do you have a diary hidden somewhere to write it all down in?" Callie scoffed.

"Honey, I remember everything you say to me, everything… like how you went solo to your prom because you didn't want to wait for a boy to ask you out…. Yeah, your lesbianity should not have been that big a surprise by the way… and turned up only for every girls, and some guys, dates to be hitting on you the entire night because you looked hot… oh and you really looked hot, I've seen the photos, Aria sent me some on facebook the other night and they are already saved" Arizona grinned with a flirty wink.

"Number one… Aria is a bitch and she is so dead, number two… I love you for remembering all of these things, it's very cute" Callie gushed as she leaned over and pecked Arizona's waiting lips with a smile.

"God… am I just going to see you two sucking face all day every day now?" Sofia grinned as she walked into the kitchen only to burst into laughter when she saw her mom wearing the Christmas pajamas her mama had bought for her. "Damn it mom!" Sofia pouted as she moved to grab her purse from the sideboard and removed a fifty dollar note before handing it to her mama.

"Why thank you darling daughter, perhaps in future you shouldn't doubt my abilities to make your mom do whatever I want her to" Arizona beamed before noticing Callie's pointed glare and raised eyebrow. "Oh and while we are on the subject… you may want to start knocking before you walk in… we have a lot of furniture to christen, you really don't want to see that" Arizona winked at Callie who flushed slightly.

"Oh god… I'm never coming round here ever again!" Sofia pouted as she dropped into a seat at the table and stole her mama's coffee much to Arizona's amusement.

"Oh well, we wont need to be careful then" Callie teased.

"Too early for hearing this" Sofia sang to cover her mom's teasing.

"Careful what you wish for kiddo" Mer grinned at the exchange between the three, poor Jo sitting in the middle glancing at her watch every few minutes and wondering what was taking Addie so long. She really hoped the redhead wouldn't be upset or angry that apparently everyone knew what was going on between them, and what had happened last night, even though it just happened and took both women by surprise.

"Hey, sorry Callie I went in your room, this one was whimpering at the door and I think she peed on your carpet" Stacy grimaced as she handed Clo to Arizona who was holding her hands out expectantly for her little fur baby.

"Clo did you wee wee on mommy's carpet. Good girl, thank you for not doing it on any of mine" Arizona cooed to the puppy.

"For that you can go and clean the wee wee's up and make sure she didn't leave any gifts either" Callie glared at her girlfriend who thought for a second about arguing before relenting with a sigh and handing the tiny border collie to Callie and grabbing some chemicals and cloths from under the sink. "Good girl Arizona" Callie called in a sweet voice that she would only ever use towards a puppy. Arizona spun around and stared at her, squinting her eyes before marching away with determination.

"I'm going to go help mama, can you please take her outside for a few minutes to do her business" Callie ordered to her daughter, handing off the puppy and dashing after her girlfriend.

"Dude, your mom is so whipped" Alex scoffed after watching the scene.

"I know… who would have thought anyone could whip Callie Torres" Sofia scoffed.

"Alex, be a doll and get me more coffee" Meredith smiled sweetly at Alex who got up without question, grabbed Mer's cup and made to top it up before hearing giggling from everyone at the table.

"Mer… what did you just do?" Alex glared at his girlfriend who shrugged and threw him a flirty smile.

"Torres isn't the only one whipped" Yang heckled, dodging the tea towel that Karev threw at her with vigor.

-oOo-

"I didn't upset you with my teasing did I?" Callie asked cautiously as she entered her bedroom to find Arizona on her hands and knees, scrubbing at a damp spot.

"What, of course not… I was just playing with you" Arizona grinned as she leaned in and kissed plump red lips sweetly. "Don't worry so much about things Calliope"

"How can I not?" Callie scoffed.

"Tell me what's bothering you" Arizona offered knowingly as she tossed the rag she was using to clean the pee stain to the floor and dashed into the bathroom to wash her hands before pulling Callie onto the bed and into her arms.

"How do you know somethings bothering me?" Callie mused as she felt Arizona's lips press against her temple and her fingers begin to massage her scalp on the opposite side and stroke through the long silky strands of hair in a way that she knew always calmed both brunettes in her life.

"I know everything about you Calliope. I know when your sad you clench your beautiful jaw so the world cant see you hurting and you put your hands in your pockets so no-one can see your fingers fidgeting. I know when your nervous you do your pee pee dance, but what no-one else realizes is that you gnaw on the corner of your bottom lip and then later you will complain that you have an ulcer there and then most times pout because you have ran out of ulcer ointment. That you wont look anyone in the eye unless they force you too because when you get nervous you also get really self conscious and forget how stunningly beautiful you are inside and out. And I know that when your angry you have three stages. The first is that your pouty and grumpy and act like a spoiled toddler throwing a tantrum and its written all over the way you stomp your feet and cross your arms over your chest and pout"

"Hey I do not!" Callie whined.

"You so do, its adorable! The second stage of the Torres Temper is when shes mad and is justified to be mad and she's all kinds of hot because you do this thing where you hold your head up high and walk around all indignant because your right, and you know your right… and you want everyone else to know your right… especially the idiot who said you were wrong… and then we have the third stage of the Torres Temper… the one I'm pretty sure I have gotten to know really really intimately… when your really mad at something else but cant do anything about it or don't have the energy to or the ability to control it, so you direct that anger onto something or someone else and your like a dog with a bone that just doesn't give it up" Arizona laughed as Callie pinched her stomach playfully.

"Hey that's not fair!" Callie whined. "Quit psycho-analysing me Arizona!"

"So now we have established that you cant hide anything from me… care to share?" Arizona snuggled into her girlfriend once again and waited her out silenty.

"I just get scared sometimes when I say something that I may have accidentally upset you or indirectly offended you… and then I get scared that a tiny argument about something silly will spiral and before we know it we will be on the phone yelling at each other like we have for every other argument in the last decade" Callie sighed dejectedly.

"Calliope look at me" Arizona whispered and smiled sweetly when Callie instantly complied and she could see the uncertainty and doubt filling chocolate eyes. "We are going to argue. We are both going to say things that upset the other or offend the other and we are both going to do things that upset and offend the other. Regardless of what we may say now, there will be times when we lose our shit with each other and find ourselves in an on-call room screaming at each other like we hate each other… but even then, even in the middle of the worst arguments we could have… I'm not running away again. Things will calm down, we will both cool down, and we will move on… it will be ok baby"

"You really think so?" Callie asked in a voice full of vulnerability.

"I know so. You know how I know? Because even though it feels kinda like you never left at all… you did. And I spent seventeen very long years not having you in my life every single day and the feeling of walking into work and not seeing you there, and not seeing your name written on the surgical board, and not having your beautiful smiling face pop through the door when I paged for ortho… its devastatingly horrible Cal, I hated every single moment of it from day one and that will never leave me, so when you piss me off I will hold on to the memories of how that felt and use it to find strength to forgive you for anything. And coming home every night and not having you near by, it kinda sucked. No dance parties, no chicken picatta, no fajita's, no angry spanish rants, no infectious laughter… honstly Calliope, without making myself sound like a loser, my world is a really crap place without you. So no baby, I wont be letting any silly arguments or misunderstandings come between us, because I have loved and lost you, and had to spend many, many years without you because of arguments… I wont let it happen again, I love you and I don't plan on going anywhere without you. We just need to work on trusting that, and trusting each other again… we will get there, but until then please try and believe that I'm not going anywhere"

"You know it's you that Sof gets the sentimental wordsmith skills from right?" Callie scoffed.

"Shut up. She gets her sense of humor and her awesomeness from me, and the brains… she got the good looks from you" Arizona teased and shrieked when Callie pounced on her and began tickling her.

-oOo-

"Ok, I'm here best friend, look! I am wearing the WORST Christmas pajamas I could find in the state of Washington this morning and I'm wearing them because I love you and I support you and because I'm really sorry that this morning I didn't show that. Please forgive me Cal" Addison rambled as she marched into the room in a bright red onesie covered in a tinsel pattern with flashing LED's wrapped around the tinsel.

"I don't know Addie… they don't seem like the worst pajama's I've ever seen" Arizona scoffed when Addison glared at her before lifting her arm up and searching in the ribbed hem of the sleeve until she found what she was looking for, pressed it and 'jingle bells' began to play in a very tinny sounding way making everyone around the table burst into laughter.

"I love you Addie" Callie beamed as she hugged her best friend.

"Forgive me?" Addie asked sadly.

"There is nothing to forgive for, I was just yanking your chain…. But seriously, where the hell did you find this thing, its hideous!" Callie scoffed.

"Wait, you were joking… but Jo said..." Addie glanced at Jo who was smiling at her sheepishly. "You two tag teamed me! God I went out and bought this stupid thing just so you would forgive me… and don't think for a second that I cant see you Christina Elizabeth Yang, taking photos of me!" Addie glared at the Korean who shrugged and snapped another pointedly.

"Wait, we need a photo of this!" Sofia giggled.

"Not happening!" Addie denied point blank as she glared at the younger latina.

"But I want a photo of it to put in the book with all our other memories, come on Aunt Addie… when are you EVER going to be wearing a sparkling, singing Christmas onesie ever again?" Sofia pouted and batted her eyelashes smirking when she saw the resolve in her aunts eyes.

"Fine… but so you know I knew you would do that so you have to get in the photo with us" Addie smirked.

"Done" Sofia handed her phone to Stacy to take the photo and jumped between the two women.

"What are you doing Sofia… you don't have your Christmas jammies on!" Addie grinned as she moved to the hall and returned with a bag and threw it at Sofia with a smirk. "Come on Sof, if you want to be in the picture you need your tacky jammies" Addie laughed as Sofia peeked into the bag with horror.

"No… no way!" Sofia grimaced.

"Jammies on Sof!" Addie laughed as Callie and Arizona peeked in the bag and burst into laughter.

"I hate you all! You all suck" Sofia claimed stomping out of the room.

"You wanted family memories babe" Addie called behind her, winking at Jo when she caught her attention. "I don't know what the rest of you are laughing at… you all have Christmas jammies in the hall, its the new Grey-Sloan Christmas tradition. Boxing day party in our Christmas jammies!" Addie scoffed as she moved into the hall and grabbed several dozen bags all labelled and handed them out.

"Hey I should warn you about something" Callie pulled Addie to sit down once everyone had dispersed to get changed. "When you left earlier, you kind of kissed Jo in front of pretty much everyone" Callie watched as Addie's face paled as she thought back and remembered doing it in the rush to leave and fix upsetting her friend.

"Shit!" Addie gasped.

"Yeah… so then Alex and Yang were teasing her a little bit about it and it turns out last night when you two… you know… everyone heard" Callie offered a yikes face to Arizona as Addie began to hyperventilate. "Breath Montgomery, its all fine, nobody cares they are just happy for you"

"I don't care about those idiots… how did Jo react, was she ok? I should go find her!" Addie motioned to get up but Callie pulled her back down.

"Addie she's fine! she's worried about how you will feel. But you need to calm down and pull yourself together because if you go find her looking like that, she will go running" Callie scoffed as Addie glared at her pointedly. "Seriously, I love you but go in the bathroom and sort your face out, you look like I just told you that your pregnant" Callie guffawed as Addie slapped her across the head before moving to get changed.

"Hey where's Ad's?" Jo asked nervously when she entered the room to find the two love birds whispering and giggling about who knows what whilst they played with Clo on the floor.

"She's right here… so I hear I missed some drama" Addie asked as she reentered the room, glanced at her friends and realized they had already gone back into their little world of being sickeningly cute.

"Yeah… apparently everyone knows and has since last night" Jo grimaced.

"Are you ok?" Addie asked softly as she took Jo's hand and led her to a love seat that was backing onto the glass alfresco door.

"Well I know we haven't really even discussed telling anyone yet but… it's done now, it's not like we can change the fact that everyone heard us" Jo paled again.

"Hey, if anyone says anything to you, just let me know and I will unleash my wrath on them. Its no-one's business but ours ok, and every else can butt out" Addison whispered as she tangled her fingers in Jo's and smiled as the younger woman glanced at her in relief that she wasn't freaking out.

"You look really cute in your pajamas" Addie whispered as she leaned in and kissed Jo's lips sweetly, both women grinning into the act.

"You look incredibly hot in yours… I really think you could wear a bin bag and still look hot" Jo sighed dreamily.

"How about we test that theory one day and see if your right" Addie winked playfully.

"What are you two whispering about" Callie teased as she, Arizona and Clo joined them and awaited the rest of their group to return. They knew it wouldn't be long by the laughter that was coming from the many different locations around the two houses and gardens as the smaller groups showed off their new threads to each other.

"Meh, mind your business!" Addie offered as she leaned forward and ruffled Callie's hair playfully.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery, is there a specific reason you didn't buy me pj's but instead bought me a slutty elf costume!?" Aria shrieked as she bounded into the room in a pair of short elf like pj's much to the amusement of the four women.

"Hey, if the elf costume fits Aria" Addison laughed as she fist bumped Callie who was crying at the sight of her sister.

"You suck… but thank you for picking me something hot!" Aria winked teasingly. "Wait till Papi see's it… he's going to love you!" Aria grinned as she turned around to show the other just how short the shorts were.

"It's a good job you haven't let yourself go yet diarhea" Addison laughed at the glare Callie's little sister threw her. "Hey I'm her best friend, it is my role in life to pick on and annoy my best friends annoying little sister"

"Ho ho ho" Carlos called as he entered the room in a santa onesie, complete with a shaped hood and a detachable beard.

"Oh my god!" Aria and Callie shrieked together before bursting into laughter at the sight of their father.

"Doesnt he look handsome, I wouldnt mind him sneaking down my chimney!" Lucia cooed as she pecked her husband on the cheek who was blushing at his wifes compliment. Lucia had on a similar onesie but her's was Mrs. Clause, complete with an apron that read 'want to taste my christmas cookies?'

Callie glared at Addison who erupted into laughter at her best friends face. "mom you should lose the apron… no one needs to know about your christmas cookies!" Callie blushed.

"Or about you wanting Papi anywhere near your chimney!" Aria grimaced causing the smaller group to laugh.

"I love you Montgomery, your incredible" Yang announced entering the room looking like one of santa's elves, followed by Meredith in a matching set, followed by Karev who was wearing Merediths robe and blushing.

"Lose the robe Karev, let us see" Addison smirked.

"Your a bitch and I hate you" Karev whisper yelled so to not be offensive infront of Callie's parents who were watching him in amusement.

"Come on Alex, drop the robe, everyone has seen it anyway apparantly!" Mer scoffed at her boyfriend.

"Drop it Alex… come on!" Yang begged and clapped her hands as Alex rolled his eyes, rolled his shoulders and removed his robe to show off his Santa style mankini.

"Oh god! Where the hell did you find that?" Callie guffawed as Alex blushed.

"A girl can never reveal her secrets Callie!" Addison grinned, winking at Jo to show she had embarrassed him deliberatly for several snarky comments he had made to her last night which at the time didnt make much sense, but knowing what she knew now… well, lets just say any regret she had about embarrassing him was gone.

"Maybe you and Alex should swap dear" Lucia winked at Alex causing him to blush even deeper as everyone in the group guffawed but Callie and Aria who looked horrified.

"YUCK!" Mami whats gotten into you!" Callie screeched in mortification.

"Wouldnt you like to know" Arizona giggled, shrieking when Aria punched her in the arm. "Callie your brat of a sister just hit me!"

"Your lucky she did it first, it would have hurt a lot more if I had done it!" Callie glared at her girlfriend.

"SCUT! scut for a whole month Addison Montgomery!" Bailey snarled as she entered the room in a grinch onesie and everyone erupted into more laughter. "The next person who laughs will find themselves on scut with her" Bailey warned as everyone silenced, apart from Carlos.

"What I dont even work there, I cant be put on scut!" Carlos smirked and offered Bailey an appologetic smile.

"With all due respect sir, if I tell you your doing scut, I dont care who you are, your doing scut" Bailey warned and Carlos erupted into laughter.

"Miranda I dont suppose your looking for a job, I could do with you to kick my employees into shape!" Carlos winked at her playfully.

"Dont poke the bear daddy… wait! Dont poke the grinch daddy!" Callie laughed as Bailey rounded on her. "Oh do it, a month of scut was worth it" Callie teased.

"Wait… why is everyone else dressed up as something and I just get red and white stripes?" Jackson pouted as he and a christmas angel, also known as April, entered.

"Oh your dressed up Avery, your a candy cane… with those eyes and that smile, everyone wants a lick" Addie announced much to everyones amusement. Jackson blushed at the comment before he laid eyes on Karev, looked him up and down and shook his head in embarrassment for the guy. "I take it back, I'll stick with the candy cane dude!"

"Merry Christmas" Barbara grinned as she entered from the other house wearing a Mrs Clause onesie matching Lucia's only her apron read 'who's ready for some stuffing'.

"Oh god Addie, what's wrong with you" Arizona laughed as her mother winked cheekily at her.

"What do you think bug, do I scrub up well?" Daniel asked as he entered in a evergreen fitted suit made of cotton, on it was a pattern of baubles and string lights which wrapped around the entire suit.

"Oh god Dad, you look amazing" Arizona laughed at the pride in her normally straight laced and stoic fathers face.

As more and more people arrived, the laughter got louder and louder until finally Sofia and Stacy arrived, the last of the group in matching reindeer onesies.

"Oh god you look so cute, remember she had a matching costume her first chrismas Calliope" Arizona gushed.

"Awesome… I get cute and a costume I wore when I was one, thanks Aunty Addie" Sofia rolled her eyes before scanning the room and everyone elses pj's before spotting Alex and erupting into laughter, as tears fell from her eyes she clutched at her stomach. "Ok I take it back, all is forgiven because that is hilarious. Looking good Uncle Alex!" Sofia guffawed and erupted even louder at the giggle when Stacy spotted him too.

"Ok everyone is back, lets get this group photo taken and then the games will begin" Addie clapped her hands taking charge as she grabbed Callie's camera and set it up for the timer. "Oh wait… wheres Clo?" Addie asked, stealing the puppy and disappearing into the hall before returning with the puppy in the most adorable 'ugly christmas' dog onesie and handing her to Sofia with a wink. Everyone gushed over the puppy who yawned tiredly and promtly fell asleep after the excitement of being squeezed into the costume. Addie clicked the button and jumped into the picture, deliberatly cuddling into Jo as everyone smiled and awaited the flash.

After several more group shots, and several obligatory 'funny faces' shots, the groups separated into smaller groups as everyone took selfies on their phones with various people and Barbara stole the camera from Addie and proceeded to take smaller group shots.

"First game, cards against humanity" Yang smirked as Arizona, Callie and Aria grimaced at the thought of enduring the game with their parents.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been a whole week since Christmas and things were finally starting to settle down. Arizona spent most nights at Callie's, claiming that her bed was comfier and she didn't want to sleep without Clo. They hadn't taken their relationship to the next step yet, but there had been plenty of making out and close calls, however both women were content to just know that they were together again and that they were getting to know each other and learn about all of the things they had missed out on in each others lives.

Work was returning to normal as well as their normal schedules returned and the neonatal specialist that was Addison Montgomery could be found around the hospital most days despite only being contracted for three days a week. Karev had finally started talking to everyone again after his first day back he found a A3 poster of him in his santa mankini with the tagline "Ho Ho Ho-pe you had a jolly Christmas from Dr Karev' complete with a photoshopped background to make him look like he was posing on a beach, was posted in the attendings room, he was pissed off that nobody would tell him who was responsible for the prank, but Meredith and Christina high fived each other every day for having gotten away with it.

"Someone page for ortho?" Callie asked cheerfully as she entered bay three of the trauma unit then looked up from her pager to find green eyes glaring at her. "Dr. Blake, what do we have?" Callie asked professionally with a smile before turning her attention to a fourteen year old boy who looked to have been roughed up.

"Football accident, suspected dislocated shoulder and elbow as well as broken radius and ulner. I'm pretty certain there's a few broken knuckles in there too at least" Penny offered with a glare.

"That must have been some accident hey?" Callie asked turning her attention to the patient who was currently high on pain meds and giggling at her.

"Your really pretty" the boy commented as he looked at the new doctor.

"Why thank you… let's get an x-ray cart in here and see exactly what we are dealing with shall we? I'd really rather not risk moving your son too much until we are certain of the injuries" Callie offered turning her attention to the boys parents who were besides themselves with worry.

"Did someone page for the peds posse" Arizona giggled as she entered the room with Dr Sloan, Dr Brown, Dr Tilson and Dr Ahjay. She looked at the occupants of the room and cursed herself for her lack of professionalism when she saw the two sets of polar opposite eyes pointed at her, one full of amusement and one full of detest.

"We have a tiny human, peds is required" Penny glared at the blonde after saying the words 'tiny human' in a deliberately mocking way.

"Indeed, what do we have Dr Torres?" Arizona asked motioning for the interns to gather around as she focused her attention on the brunette.

"Two possible dislocations and a dozen possible breaks, result from a football injury you can ask him about, but I doubt you will get too many answers, he's enjoying the pain relief right now" Callie smiled over her shoulder as she continued her gentle examination of the kids arm.

"Woah, more pretty doctors, is it Christmas again?" The boy asked with wide eyes as he glanced at all the pretty faces in front of him.

"Micheal!" the boys mother snapped in embarrassment.

"It's quite ok Mrs O'Neill" Arizona smiled kindly after checking over the chart for the patients name. "It's always nice to be paid a compliment after all" Arizona winked at the boy and returned to the chart before firing questions at the group of interns and monitoring Callie's examination and the boys reactions.

"Someone order an x-ray cart?" a tall guy entered the room and gulped when he saw Torres, Robbins, Sloan and Blake in the same tiny little cubicle and glanced backwards to see if there was any way he could escape.

"Come on in Grant" Callie scoffed having seen the petrified look on the guys face before she detailed to him exactly which x-rays were needed. Once the screens were taken Callie slapped them up on a light box and began to study them as the interns gathered around.

"Is that a divergant mediolateral dislocation in the ulnohumeral?" Sofia asked as soon as her eyes hit the x-ray of the boys elbow, smirking at the shocked expression on her moms face as she spun around to look at her in surprise.

"It is indeed Dr. Sloan, I'm impressed that you would know that from such a quick glance" Callie raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Does anyone have any suggestions on how we would fix that dislocation?" Arizona asked and tried to bite back her proud smile. When nobody else offered an answer, Sofia began to detail the simplest and most effective surgery for the rare dislocation before offering a second option of a more unknown procedure which would require more surgery time but would ensure that the joint would be stabilized and wouldn't require any further surgeries or have any risks of the joint popping out again due to it being weakened.

Arizona glanced at Callie questioningly who was looking thoughtfully at their daughter before she asked a question that Arizona had no chance of understanding. Sofia thought for a moment before offering several options before dismissing them all and offering a surgical plan that would remedy the shoulder and elbow dislocation at the same time as being able to temporarily fuse the thirteen breaks they had found to ensure that the bones would heal perfectly for a boy who obviously played sports and would succumb to trauma to his arm in the future.

"Very good Dr. Sloan. Scrub in" Callie nodded before taking the chart from Arizona's hands and beginning to jot down the notes of the surgery her daughter had just devised single handedly.

"Surely one of the other interns deserves the opportunity to scrub in" Penny snapped having had enough of watching the family moment and the silent conversation being passed between brown and blue eyes.

"Dr. Blake, your still here? I think we have enough surgeons on this case now, thank you for your time" Callie offered professionally hoping that Penny would just walk away.

"Hang on, you're dismissing me from my own case?" Penny screeched loudly, disregarding the patient's parents who were watching with intrigue and the interns watching her in worry.

"Dr Blake, would you like to step into the hall to discuss this?" Callie asked pointedly, glancing to her ex and noticing the flaring nostrils and the blush rushing up her neck. Penny was about to go nuclear. "Dr Robbins if you could finish up her and Dr Sloan will assist you in explaining the procedure to Mr. and Mrs. O'neill. Dr Blake, come with me please" Callie ordered with a stern look, telling the redhead to keep her calm and be professional.

"Hang on, you can't just..."

"Dr Blake, corridor now!" Callie ordered opening the door and holding it for her ex.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Niell I apologize for this. Dr Robbins and the interns will update you on the procedure and I will go an book the next OR, if you have any questions which can't be answered by these wonderful doctor's please have one of them page me and I will come straight back" Callie offered a tight smile, motioning for Arizona to cover for her. The blonde nodded and watched her girlfriend exit the room and shut the door before she returned to the patient.

"Thank god she won't be operating on him" the mother scoffed as she winked at the blonde doctor who tried to hide her laughter.

-oOo-

"Who the hell do you think you are Callie!" Penny screamed with all of her fury the second the door was shut.

"Keep your voice down, this is a hospital and there are patients who can hear you" Callie warned as she motioned for them to enter an empty room near to the nurses desk. If this went the way she expected it would she would need all the witnesses possible, and if there was one thing you could rely on, it was the nurses going out of their way to overhear some obvious drama.

"I don't give a fuck who can hear me, I am a doctor at this hospital and you will treat me as such!" Penny glared at the back of her ex who moved into the room opposite them and remained silent as she held the door open for her and motioned for her to enter.

"Right, you wanted me in here so you can be a bitch in private… I'm here… who the fuck do you think you are Calliope" Penny screeched in anger, knowing using Callie's full name would antagonize the situation and hopefully get a reaction.

"I think I am your superior. I am the head of orthopedics and that was clearly an ortho case, which allows me to out rank you. I am the head of a department and you are a resident, which allows me to outrank you. I am a board member of this hospital, which allows you to outrank you and I am an owner of this hospital which allows me to outrank you, when I tell you that you are finished on a case, you are finished. If you don't agree with my decision, then you follow the formal procedures which are set in place, which every other employee of this hospital follows and you go to Chief Bailey and file a complaint and she will investigate the complaint and either agree with my decision and inform you of the reasons why she agrees, or she will agree with your complaint in which case I will be given a formal warning regardless of my position within this hospital, do I make myself clear Dr Blake?"

"Bullshit. Because the woman you did your internship, who is one of your best friends is going to take my side over yours. Do you honestly think I'm that stupid!" Penny roared as she paced around the room.

"During hospital hours there are no personal relationships. Dr Bailey is the Surgical Chief and as my superior it is her position to take any and all complaints seriously and deal with them in a professional matter. If a decision on a complaint is not to your satisfaction, you can escalate it to HR who will investigate not only my conduct, but Dr Baileys. If you are still unhappy with the result, you can escalate it to the board of directors who will investigate the complaint and will vote on the resolute by majority rules. If you are still not happy with the result of your complaint you are welcomed to seek legal advice which will have no impact to your position within this hospital. All employees are encouraged to follow safeguarding procedures without concern of repercussions" Callie quoted, having expected this situation to arise eventually with Penny and so had gotten the hospital lawyers to coach her on exactly how to deal with the situation to protect Grey-Sloan.

"You can't do this to me, I know exactly what is going on here. Just because I won't give in and sign the house to you, you're pulling rank and trying to push me out" Penny accused with a pointed finger.

"Nobody is trying to do anything other than put patient care first always. Inside this hospital I am not your ex-partner, I am your colleague and your superior. I expect for you to uphold this professionalism and behave the same way. I feel it only prudent to inform you that a complaint will be made regarding the issue of you beginning a personal argument in front of a patient and his legal guardians as well as another head of department and several interns. I will lodge this complaint with Dr Bailey and allow for her to deal with the issue in any way she sees fit. I am recommending for you to leave for the rest of the day and gather yourself before you return at the start of your next rostered shift with a sense of decorum, do I make myself clear Dr Blake"

"Fuck you Callie"

"Dr Blake, do I make myself clear. You are being suspended from your shift and are to return with more professionalism and in the mean time Dr Bailey will investigate the complaint and will be in contact with you regarding any questions and with the outcome of the complaint. Please gather your belongings and remove yourself from the hospital"

"How dare you even think you can throw me out, you… you selfish bitch!" Penny threw her hands up in disgust.

"Dr Blake, I will ask you to refrain from using profanities inside the hospital and request that you lower your voice and speak to me with more professionalism. I am following protocol and have asked for you to remove yourself from the hospital but if you don't comply I will be forced to contact security and have them remove you, I should warn you that if that were to happen, the complaint would be instantly forwarded to the board of directors, whom depending out the majority of the vote, could terminate your contract on the grounds of misconduct"

"So now your threatening to fire me too… go fuck yourself Callie" Penny snapped as she stormed out the door to find a silent trauma ward staring at her. "What the fuck are you all looking at"

"Nurse, could you please call for security to escort Dr Blake from the premises" Callie sighed, she really didn't want to do this but Penny was backing her into a corner. The second the redhead spun around she saw the fire and hate in her green eyes and gulped. This was about to get ugly. Very ugly.

"Don't bother nurse, I'm leaving. I don't want to be anywhere near you for a single second longer… I hope the pair of you are happy for running me out of town, out of my place of employment. I really shouldn't be surprised that the stupid whore convinced you to have an affair with her, once a cheat always a fucking cheat, right Arizona?" Penny scoffed glancing towards the blonde menacingly before turning back to Callie and preparing for another onslaught.

"For gods sake Penny enough! She didn't leave you because we were having a god damned affair. She left you because your a complete and utter psycho. Look at you, your standing in the middle of a hospital screaming and swearing at her about things you know absolutely nothing about. But you know what, if it makes you sleep better at night to believe that we were having an affair then by all means believe it, but for the record Calliope is the single most faithful and loving person there is and even when it requires being faithful to a woman who does nothing but disrespect, disregard and demean in every single possible way, she still stayed faithful to you. Can you say the same Penny?" Arizona snapped as she strode to Callie's side in support.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Just because you're a cheater and a whore doesn't mean I am!" Penny screeched in outrage.

"Dr Williams, Dr Miller, Dr Thomas, Dr Lee and Dr Rodriguez… that I am aware of" Arizona stared the other woman down as she slid her fingers into Callie's apologetically for shaming her ex publically.

"How the hell… have you been spying on me all of these years?" Penny blanched.

"No Penny, I truly believed that when you took my wife and daughter away from me and moved them to the other side of the country that you actually loved her and would be everything that I couldn't for her. Imagine my surprise when I find out from one of my good friends when they inquired after you, exactly what you have been up to!"

"She's lying" Penny laughed and looked at Callie as if butter wouldn't melt.

"Shall I call my ex, Jo Tanner, right now and we can ask her ourselves? No? I didn't think so… how about you leave this hospital with these lovely gentlemen behind you whilst the board convenes and decides whether you still have a position in this hospital, however considering that you have put every single person you have come into contact with off side apart from your group of friends, who are looking at you right now in disgust, I personally advise you to find a different hospital, preferably in a different town to work for… and one more thing, if I ever hear you call my daughter a brat again, I will pull you through the biggest lawsuit you can imagine, you will walk away not only without a job, or a home, or any friends or respect, but you will be financially ruined, and I will ensure that every hospital in the nation is fully aware of your employment record and I will personally be a reference for you in the Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital so that I can ensure that any prospective employers are fully aware of your history. Now get the hell out of my hospital, and stay the hell away from my girlfriend and my family!"

Silence. Complete and utter silence. There had never been a single moment in the history of this hospital that the Trauma department was as deathly still and silent as every single person watched two security guards and a police officer grab Penny and march her away. Then suddenly, Mrs. O'Neil began to clap loudly and was quickly followed by every patient, visitor, intern, resident, attending, nurse and hospital employee that was witness to her fury. Arizona led Callie back into the vacant room and shut the door not meeting Callie's eyes.

"When did you…?" Callie asked with a voice full of hurt.

"Two nights ago... Jo called me about a peds case she needed help with and she told me… I didn't know what to do, how could I tell you that ANOTHER idiot had cheated on you… so instead I tell the whole hospital in front of you, FUCK!" Arizona began to pace.

"Hey… Arizona calm down… I'm not happy about you announcing that little snippet to the entire world without even forewarning me, but what you just did out there… you are amazing. Nobody has ever stood up for me like that before… your… you… Arizona Robbins-Torres, you take my breath away" Callie smiled softly.

"You're not angry with me?" Arizona asked in shock.

"No I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with her. I had my suspicions all along, especially about Miller… but I really didn't care enough to ask and have that argument with her so I just let it go… I'm not mad honey… not at you anyway"

"The hell is this I hear about a stand off in my hospital?" Bailey snapped as she walked through the door without knocking.

"Oh Bailey. I recorded the whole thing!" Callie smirked as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and stopped the recording and forwarded the formatted audio to Baileys phone, which beeped within seconds.

"Good job Torres, but what happened to keeping the showdown out of eyes of the patients?" Bailey glared.

"Carrie happened, watch your back tonight Torres… she's probably plotting your murder as we speak!" Yang smirked as she winked her approval at Arizona.

"Yang… get back to work! All of you get back to work. I want a written report from both of you about what happened and a list of names of witnesses… and Robbins for gods sake, next time you want to get all defensive of your family, do it outside of your hospital if we end up in a lawsuit and lose, you will stand to lose the hospital you own, capeesh?"

"Capeesh Chief" Arizona smiled as tears fell down her face and she felt Callie's warm hand slide into hers in silent support.

"Oh and Arizona… good job putting Carrie in her place!" Bailey winked before leaving.


	29. Chapter 29

Epilogue – 5 years later

"Dr Sloan, I expected Dr Torres when I paged for Ortho?" Arizona asked as she spied her daughter over the top of the chart she was studying.

"She's in surgery, I may not be the goddess but I am an orthopedic fellow Dr Robbins" Sofia teased. "I can always go and you can wait for Dr Torres if you want!"

"No no, you will do. Casey here is seven years old and fell from a tree, suspected hip dislocation and broken femur" Arizona winked at Sofia before putting on her business face. She adored working with her daughter who had just finished her Ortho fellowship and was awaiting word on whether she had been accepted into the plastics fellowship. Sofia had spent a lot of time too-ing and fro-ing over which specialty to go into when Callie had suggested she follow in Arizona's footsteps and double up.

Dr. Sloan would be the first dual certified in Orthopedics and Plastics and unknown to her, Chief Bailey had big plans for the not so young girl. Surgeries which required two specialty surgeons would easily be compressed into just one, fixing the bones and then flawlessly reducing scarring and the other visual signs of trauma would be her thing and the Chief had big plans for her.

Sofia flicked the x-rays onto the light box and studied them for a few moments. "Your assessment was correct Dr. Robbins, her hips are indeed dislocated and she has a fracture in two places on her right femur. No surgery required so lets get her on some gas so I can get these hips back in place and then we will cast her arm, now Casey… what's your favorite color?"

-oOo-

"Hey birthday girl" Callie grinned as she approached the blonde in canteen queue.

"Shhh… its no big deal!" Arizona chastised as she glanced around her to make sure nobody had heard.

"Sixty is a big deal" Callie giggled.

"Shut up Calliope Iphegenia!" Arizona glared at her girlfriend.

"Oh in that case I will return someone's birthday presents and cancel the surprise party"

"There had better not be a surprise party!" Arizona warned pointedly.

"What if there is a surprise party… you're not gonna cry again are you?" Callie asked teasingly.

"I won't be the one crying if I get home to find a house full of people!"

"OK, ok no surprise birthday party" Callie offered seriously.

"Hey guys" Stacey smiled as she joined the pair in the queue catching the tail end of their conversation "Wait the party is cancelled? But I bought a new dress to wear!" Stacy pouted playfully.

"I'm surrounded by jokers!" Arizona scoffed as she picked up her plate of chips and moved along in the queue, smiling when Callie picked a salad and then instantly stole a chip from the blondes plate.

"Who's joking?" Sofia asked as she pinched a chip as well before pecking Stacy on the cheek.

"Your all funny people. You know I hate surprises so no surprise parties!" Arizona warned seriously.

"Duly noted, no surprise birthday party" Callie winked.

The foursome sat at a large table as they ate their lunches, other doctors coming to join them as they did, each wishing Arizona a happy birthday as they did. Addison and Jo appeared hand in hand, quite the power couple, and joined the group questioning Callie about what time they had to be ready for the surprise party.

"I swear if there is a party… well there's not a lot I can do but I will not be happy!"

"Relax babe, there's no surprise birthday party" Callie scoffed at her girlfriends stroppiness.

-oOo-

"Tonight is going to be awesome!" Sofia grinned as she walked Stacy back to the peds unit. "Mum is totally going to freak when she finds out"

"Callie was starting to look a little unsure of herself"

"That's mom, she will be fine… she always gets nervous when she's planning things for mama" Sofia smirked at the memory of some of the tizzy's her mom had gotten into over the years.

"You reckon Arizona will be upset?" Stacy asked.

"No way" Sofia giggled.

"You heard her, no surprise parties"

"It's not a party it's a gathering of family and friends" Sofia offered with a playful smirk.

"Like that makes a difference" Stacy scoffed.

"Don't say that in front of either of my mothers" the brunette warned and added a playful wink in for the mix.

"Well this is me… I will see you at the thing?" Stacy motioned to the peds doors with her head and a lopsided smile.

"Ill be there, looking for my beautiful date" Sofia flirted as she pecked Stacy's cheek.

"and I will be there waiting for mine" Stacy smiled into the warmth against her face.

"your cute" Sofia smirked as she dabbed Stacy's nose.

"so you keep saying" Stacy sing sang.

"Enjoy your afternoon" Sofia offered one final kiss before pulling away.

"You too" Stacy called to the retreating back as she subtly watched a pert behind walk away.

-oOo-

"Ads… maybe this is a bad idea" Callie chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"don't be crazy, you have spent months planning this, its going to be epic" Addison giggled as she flicked through the chart in front of her.

"and Arizona hates surprises! What was I thinking" The brunette doubted herself.

"she will love this surprise" Addison raised her eyes from the chart and offered a raised eyebrow in mock of her friends panic.

"what if she doesn't"

"she will" Addison reiterated with a smile.

"it's a surprise, she hates surprises, in what world did I even think this was a good idea!" The brunette gnawed on her bottom lip even harder.

"Well you were pretty drunk when you came up with the idea" The redhead laughed softly.

"Really helpful, thank you so much for your support Addison!" Callie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Hey! I've helped so much you should be kissing my feet!" Addison laughed.

"You can kiss my ass" Callie scoffed.

"At almost sixty you should have grown up by now!" Addison pointed out.

"How many grey hairs are you hiding under that hair dye red?" Callie asked while making to look at the redheads hair for any stray grey's.

"You can go off people you know!" Addison glared.

"Oh please you've been my best friend for like three decades, by now I could say practically anything I want and get away with it" Callie mocked.

"Kiss my ass Torres!"

"In your dreams Montgomery" Callie winked.

-oOo-

"Wait… no one is here?!" Arizona frowned as she walked into the apartment and switched the light on, turning to Callie in question.

"I told you, no surprise birthday party… I do have gifts though, and we have plans for tonight so after gifts I need you to go and make yourself look even prettier than you already do" Callie cooed as she pecked her girlfriends lips sweetly.

"Ooh, where are we going?" Arizona asked full of interest.

"It's a surprise" Callie smirked, knowing that Arizona would hate that answer.

"But how will I know what to wear?" The blonde inquired with a slight pout.

"Ahh, well if you open this I'm sure that problem will be solved" Callie grinned passing Arizona a thin parcel that had clearly been professionally wrapped. She untied the bow and lifted the lid gasping at the red dress inside, she pulled it out and held it against her body and smiled.

"Baby its gorgeous… I know just which shoes to wear with this!" Arizona cooed.

Callie passed her a second parcel and Arizona knew by it shape and size what it contained, she eyed the brunette suspiciously who just shrugged. She opened the case and pulled out a pair of Jimmy Choo's that would match her dress perfectly.

"Baby… this is way too much" Arizona grinned as she eyed the shoes from different angles.

"Nothing is too much for my girl, anyway you only turn sixty once" Callie smirked.

"Ok last present for just now, I have one more you can have later" Callie passed Arizona a small box which opened to contain a necklace and earring set that would match the outfit perfectly.

"Now go and get ready, I will get ready in the spare room to save time" Callie dashed into the spare room, utilizing the shower off to the side, she curled her hair and put on a cream dress that hugged at her knees. She put on her black louboutins, placed on her jewellery then grabbed her clutch making sure that she had the final gift in the bag. She returned to lounge just in time to find Arizona pouring a glass of wine.

"No time for that, there's wine where we are going, come on princess" Callie winked, admiring how her outfit choice hugged at Arizona's curves.

"Where are we going?" Arizona asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"It's a surprise!" Callie sang.

-oOo-

"Are we ready?" Addison asked Sofia nervously.

"Yep, everything is in place, we have ten minutes before they are due and moms just txt to say they are on their way. This is going to be epic" She couldn't force the grin off of her face.

"Ok everyone, we have ten minutes until the guests of honor arrive, make sure you've gotten your drinks topped up and get ready for the surprise!" Addison yelled to the large mass of people hovering around chatting.

"God you look beautiful in gold" Sofia spun around to find Stacy stood behind her wearing a charming smile and a long black dress.

"You look incredible babe" Sofia pulled Stacy into her and kissed her sweetly.

"Says you" Stacy smiled as she deepened the kiss.

"Oh get a room you too" Addy smirked.

"We would but I doubt we have time" Sofia winked, giggling at Addie's mock horror.

-oOo-

"Calliope, why the hell do I need a blindfold on, what's going on!" Arizona pouted.

"Just trust me will you"

"I told you no surprise party" Arizona began to fret.

"There's no surprise birthday party, I promise you" Callie laughed. "Ok we are here. Just wait a second" Callie held Arizona's hands to her lips and kissed them softly before getting down onto both knees, removing the final parcel from her clutch, she placed it in her fingers the right way up and cleared her throat.

"ok you can take the blindfold off"

"Oh my god Callie, what are you doing" Arizona asked seeing Callie down on her knees.

"You're the love of my life Arizona, getting to love you once was a blessing, getting to love you twice is incredible, so I'm asking you this time… will you be my wife?"

"Oh my god yes! Yes yes yes!" Arizona dove to her knees and embraced Callie. She pulled back as she felt Callie clutching her left hand and watched as Callie slid the engagement ring onto her finger.

"We're getting married" Arizona beamed.

"We are" Callie grinned.

"Oh we should get Bailey to marry us again"

"Whoa there, there's more to the surprise, do you not realize where we are?" Arizona glanced around her at all the twinkling lights hanging from tree's, there was a small alter edged by several dozen chairs. It was the venue of their first wedding, reenacted almost to the smallest detail apart from it being night.

"Why are we here?"

"SURPRISE"

"No! you promised!" Arizona pouted playfully.

"No I promised you no birthday party, I didn't promise anything about a wedding party" Callie cooed.

"You mean we are doing this now?" Arizona gasped.

"If that's ok with you?" Callie asked a little unsuredly.

"Your amazing" Arizona grinned, pecking Callie softly on the lips.

"I know… so I had to pick your maid of honor for you I assume Apes is ok" Callie smirked knowingly.

"Of course… wait you all knew about this!" Arizona mock glared at the redhead.

"For months, you have no idea how hard it was to keep a secret from you" April grinned.

-oOo-

"ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce for their first dance, Mrs and Mrs Robbins – Torres" Sofia grinned as she charged her glass and the mass of friends, family and colleagues charged theirs too.

Callie and Arizona entered the dancefloor as Shania Twain's 'still the one' began to play, Callie spun Arizona under her arm, beaming at the delighted giggle that erupted from her pink lips. She pulled her in close and inhaled deeply.

"Looks like we made it" Callie smirked as she sung quietly into Arizona's ear.

"Look how far we've come now baby, we might have took the long way, I knew we'd get here some day" Arizona sung back just as softy, reminding Callie just how sweet the blonde could sing.

"They said, I bet, they'll never make but just look at us holding on, were still together still going strong, your still the one" Callie cooed.

"Your still the one I run to, the one that I belong to, your still the one I kiss goodnight" Arizona leaned in and kissed her bride affectionately.

-oOo-

"Oh god they are so cute together" Jo grinned as she squeezed Addies fingers in her own.

"Don't even think about it Wilson" Addie winked at her girlfriend playfiully.

"Oh come on Aunty Addie, make an honest woman of her already"

"you mind your own business little Sloan, when are you and Stacy going to tie the knot"

"One wedding at a time my friend" Stacy grinned knowingly, the ring hidden in her jewelery box burning a hole as she awaited the right time to ask.

"Ditto" Addie smirked. "Aww look at them, they are so cute…"

"I reckon that will be us when we're in our sixties" Sofia cooed as she pecked Stacys lips sweetly.

"and in our eighties" Stacy winked.

Finally the song changed and Arizona and Callie motioned for the others to join the dancing as 'Moves like Jagger' begun to play. Addie grabbed Jo's hand, spinning her fancily under her arm as she led her into the floor. Stacey and Sofia grabbed hands and danced their way to the newly weds. Alex and Meredith soon joined. Bailey and Ben, Maggie escorted her father onto the dancefloor, Webber now in his mid eighties was a little doddery on his feet but he still managed to bust a move. Zola brought her boyfriend, Ellis her boyfriend. They all danced in a giant circle, mingling together.


End file.
